


We Run the Night

by devouringdarkness



Series: In the Dark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Vampire!Allison, Vampire!Lydia, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 89,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devouringdarkness/pseuds/devouringdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the likelihood of vampires and werewolves getting along is zero to none; Stiles has to learn how to navigate his coven through Beacon Hills and their werewolf pack. With his loyalty and future in the coven on the line will he be able to do all that his Sire wants while trying to ignore his feelings for one of the wolves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

Vampires and werewolves had existed for thousands of years. No one was sure which came first. All anyone knew was that typically vampires and werewolves didn’t get along. They could coincide within the same territory but they typically weren’t pleasant with one another. They were few cases where they put aside their differences and lived harmoniously but those times were few and far in between.

Vampires, unlike legend, could be near running water. They could touch garlic. They couldn’t be near religious items or crucifixes but for the most part? They were almost human. They could have sex and eat spaghetti if they wanted.

With the help of a few witches they could even walk in the sun.

Vampires were a thing of legend but to humans? They were the same as them because they couldn’t tell the difference.

Beacon Hills had been Stiles’ home since eighteen twelve when he’d been turned with his Dad by his Dad’s friend, Deucalion.

His Dad hadn’t made it through the transformation. His body rejecting the bite almost instantly.

Stiles?

He’d made it but he’d had to bury his Father the next day.

So with both parents gone he left with Deucalion. Went around the world and left Beacon Hills and the memories behind.

He was the first person that Deucalion had bitten and because of that they had formed a strong bond—a fierce one.

Almost a hundred years later he’d met two females who he considered sisters today.

Her name was Lydia Martin, a feisty strawberry blonde who had punched a man trying to drag her to an alley. Stiles had stepped in when a knife was pulled and the girl was stabbed.

And rather than let the girl die just like that he’d taken her to Deucalion.

The second woman that he was close to was another female named Allison Argent. A stubborn black haired ex-hunter who was turned willingly to get away from her more than psychotic family.

He thought of them like sisters which meant he protected them like that as well.

Deucalion thought it would be good to move back and settle back down in Beacon Hills. His belief that the coven would prosper there was a strong one. So he had commissioned for a house to be built to keep all of them and they had waited the eight months it had taken to get it built and furnished.

Stiles had dreaded coming back; dreaded the feeling that was trying to swallow him because of all the memories this place held.

“Stiles.”

Looking at Allison as she poked her head in the room.

“Yeah Ally?”

“Deucalion wants you. He’s in his room.” Allison said, “And avoid Lydia, she’s pissed off about the way her room got decorated. Kali and Ethan are dealing with it.”

“Hope the person who fucked it up is in another country.” Stiles said, as Allison grinned, “I’d hate to be in their shoes when she finds them.”

“It was Ennis and Jen.”

Stiles laughed as he stood up.

“She’s going to hurt them.” Stiles said, “And ruin her clothes.”

“But Stiles.” Allison said, grinning, “Blood from maiming is so in this season.”

The older vampire let out a cackle that quickly turned into a wheeze. Shaking his head as he passed the ex-hunter. Going to Deucalion’s bedroom was a trick, Stiles thought. The man was fond of Gothic architecture so in keeping up with that love he’d made sure the entirety of the house was designed in that fashion.

Which meant secret passages and panic rooms were added ‘just in case.’ Deucalion had promised this was the last stop in a while—but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t go visit other covens.

There were almost twenty of them in the coven. They were growing each and every day. They took in strays that had no other coven to turn to. Deucalion was the head of their family with Jennifer acting like their Mother.

And Deucalion had made it plain as day who he favored. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Aiden were the preferred four out of the group. Because they did as they were told and kept their heads down when the heat got too strong.

And in Stiles and Allison’s case—they took care of the people who were trying to hurt them. Lydia did her part in getting rid of the evidence for them while Aiden did the heavy lifting. They had a very twisted relationship when it came to killing that was for sure.

Entering Deucalion’s room after knocking. Leaning against the frame while he watched the older vampire work on something.

“Come on in Stiles.”

“Allison said you needed me. I can only imagine what kind of hellish thing has happened since we got here two hours ago.” Stiles joked.

Deucalion gave him a smile as Stiles shut the door and sat down.

“So what’s going on?”

“Have you, Allison, and Lydia done the reading I gave you?”

“Lydia and Allison skimmed it.” Stiles said, “But it was about the Hale pack, right? The Alpha is Talia Hale and her husband is Jacob Hale. They have seven children according to the information. They have two Aunts and Uncles living with them and they each have two and three kids respectively.”

Deucalion’s smile widened, “I knew I could rely on you to read up.”

“I figured it would be for some kind of assignment.” Stiles shrugged, “So why do we care about a bunch of wolves? Other than the fact that they’ll hate us for being more culturally relevant.”

“Because we need to make nice with them in order to stay here peacefully. I’d do it myself but I’m going to be heading to San Francisco with Jennifer, Ethan, Ennis, and Kali.”

Stiles had a moment where he freaked out. Because Deucalion was taking all the people who would be in charge in his leave. Which meant very few candidates left that could be in charge.

“So…who will be in charge if you take Jennifer?” Stiles asked.

“Matt.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the full body cringe that escaped him. The sound that left his lips had Deucalion laughing.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Stiles questioned, “Duke, he kind of has a tendency to let that power go to his head. And by that I mean that he hits on me and Allison until we end up almost throttling or in my case drowning him. I don’t want to have to drown a fellow coven member because he doesn’t understand the words ‘No, I don’t want your dick.’ It’s like you’re _trying_ to torture me!”

“I need you to get on board with this, Stiles.” Deucalion said, “I would leave you or Aiden in charge but—I need you focused on the Hale situation and Aiden needs to make sure the girls don’t go and kill some innocent human. If Matt steps out of line majorly call me or Kali. You know she’s been itching to beat the hell out of him.”

Stiles bit the comment he wanted to say back. Because he wanted to tell him that he should just let Kali stay. Because Matt being in charge never went well. And Stiles?

He could handle the Hale situation and being in charge. He wasn’t horrible at multitasking; it just took a little more focus than he was used to.

His thoughts stopping as his eyes narrowed just a fraction as he thought of something else.

“Is this because of the Hale situation or because the coven we stayed with back in New York City started calling me the Prince of the Azureus coven? I understand if you don’t want to give people the wrong idea but letting Matt be in charge is a sure way to get us _killed_.”

Deucalion stared at him in shock, “You heard that?”

“I figured it was why we left. They were getting too— _familiar_ with us.” Stiles said, “And insulting. But of course I heard it…I heard it everywhere I went. They said I acted far too superior for my own good. That you’d let me get away with anything when we both know that isn’t true.”

Because Stiles had been beaten within an inch of his life for almost exposing vampires when he was thirty-seven years old.

“You should have heard what they called Allison and Lydia.”

Stiles looked at Deucalion; his curiosity turned on by what the arrogant coven had called his girls.

“What did they call them?”

“The bitches of the coven. And of course they meant it in a sexual way. Since they liked being so crass.” Deucalion said, “What they don’t know is that Allison will, of course, lead any army you decide to build. Lydia will dress them and Aiden will train them. Since they believed you were hell-bent on ruling the world.”

“Dammit I knew I shouldn’t have left my diary lying around.” Stiles said sarcastically, shaking his fists melodramatically, “But level with me Duke—is it because of that?”

“Of course not.” Deucalion said, waving his hand dismissively, “You know I don’t give a fuck what people think. I just need you to focus all your energy in making sure the Hale pack doesn’t think we’re a nuisance. Find an in.”

Stiles looked at the ground as he went through the information he had read.

“I think I can find an in using either the youngest son, Derek or maybe the youngest daughter Cora.” Stiles said.

“Then do it.” Deucalion said, as Stiles stood up, “And Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“The reason they call you the Prince is because I give my hardest tasks—the ones that matter the most to you. If I could do this I would but because I can’t I give it to you.” Deucalion said, “I’m grooming you to lead this coven. I won’t lie about it. And I’m sure you know about that, don’t you?”

“I know.” Stiles said, “It’s why Matt is trying so hard to get into our favor—mine and Allison’s. Everyone thinks it’s going to be one of us. We were two out of the first three you turned. Of course you’d want us to rule after you.”

Deucalion said, “Take the girls and Aiden with you tonight.”

Stiles’ shock showed on his face before he could mask it.

“You want me to start this tonight?” Stiles asked, “We’re still getting settled in.”

“I do.” Deucalion said, “If any humans ask, you and the girls are triplets. Aiden is your younger cousin.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Are we going to start school? Both Derek and Cora are in high school still.”

Deucalion sat down and frowned for a moment.

“I don’t want you to go to school because that could cause some suspicion…even with the bewitched jewelry.” Deucalion said, “On the other hand it could help you.”

“So what am I doing boss?”

“Not yet.” Deucalion decided, “We just moved here. We’d need at least a week or two to settle in and get to know the town. Find a way to bump into them.”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth.

“What?”

“We can use the betas in their pack as well to get in well.” Stiles said, “They’re Derek and Cora’s friends.”

“Do what you need to. And remember, be completely honest with them.” Deucalion said, “No surprises.”

Stiles nodded his head as he left. Heading immediately to Lydia’s room and knocking before going next door to Allison’s room. The last door he knocked on was Aiden’s.

“Come on minions, we have things to discuss. We have lives to confuse.” Stiles said, going back to his room.

He had enough time to sit on his desk before Lydia walked in with her hair in a high ponytail. Allison followed her in but her own hair was down. Aiden brought up the rear; shutting the door with a head tilt.

“What’s going on Stiles?” Aiden asked, “We just got here…why are we confusing anyone?”

The older vampire telling them what Deucalion had said. The girls clearly didn’t like that Matt would be in charge but seemed excited about being able to mingle with people. Aiden, on the other hand, looked worried.

“Wolves and vampires have a history of not getting along.” Aiden said, “You sure we’ll be able to do this?”

Stiles shrugged, “We have to at least try.”

“Yeah…I just hope that we can pull this off.” Aiden said, “I don’t want to disappoint Duke.”

“And we won’t.” Stiles said, putting a hand on Aiden’s shoulder, “Look this can be as hard or as easy as we make it you guys. Now Aiden you have to watch the girls—that’s your job. Lydia and Allison, who do you, want to take on? Cora or Derek.”

The girls stared at one another.

“Our best bet is with the betas. We get in with the betas then the Hales will see we-”

“Mean no harm?” Stiles asked, “I don’t like that. If they want to see we mean no harm we need to be upfront with them. Which means going to Talia Hale.”

The girls both winced as Stiles sighed. Which would probably be the best thing to do; the most stupid but the best case plan.

“And then there’s the Matt problem.” Aiden said, “If Kali and Ennis are going with Deucalion then that means Matt will assume he has free roam.”

“Matt is a nonissue.” Stiles said, “He steps out of line then Kali will come home immediately and deal with him. We need to focus on the werewolf pack. Our usual rules apply you guys. No fucking any of them until we are assured that we can stay. No lying to their faces because they’ll know we’re lying. And for the love of all things Lydia don’t charm them into holding your bags when you go shopping. Same goes for you Ally.”

They both looked at Stiles with a look of mock offense on their faces.

“Now tonight, we’re going out.” Stiles said, “There’s a lacrosse game. Some of the pack members are on the team.”

“Then we should get dressed in better clothes than the ones we’re wearing.” Lydia said.

Stiles nodded his head as the blonde went to his closet. It was the only thing besides his bed that he had set up.

Pulling an outfit out and handing it to Stiles. The older vampire changed quickly as the girls left to get ready. Aiden rolling his eyes and sitting down to wait for them.

Heading out and ignoring the rest of the pack. The walk from the house to the school wasn’t too far of a walk. Just a few blocks and turns.

‘It could have been worse.’ Stiles thought, ‘It could have been across town.’

When they got to the lacrosse game; Stiles immediately noticed the Hales by smell alone.

The pack members on the field had no problem showing off their powers; even if it looked like they were just excellent players. Although some of the moves they broke out hinted towards a supernatural proclivity.

Stiles leaned against the bleachers while the girls sat down. He could feel Aiden’s eyes on his back as he watched the game. Aiden didn’t like to mingle so much as the three of them. He was much better at being their eyes and protector.

Stiles remembered once in Venice Beach when he’d been grabbed and Aiden had come out of seemingly nowhere. He’d beaten the man unconscious before kicking him one last time in the leg; effectively breaking the bone. If Aiden was anything he was protective of his friends.

Watching Talia’s head snap over to them. Stiles tilted his head at her before turning and watching an opposing member of the MHS team eat dirt because of a guy named Lahey.

“They’re good.” Allison said.

“They have great control.” Lydia said, “Most turned wolves don’t have a good balance of control. They must work really hard on it so they can keep their wolf in check during games.”

“They have a good Alpha.” Talia Hale said, coming over.

Stiles looked at the woman before giving her his most winning smile.

“We can see that.”

She nodded her head to the side. Away from the humans and the prying ears and eyes. They followed her; Stiles standing in front of the girls. Because even if Talia Hale was the person they needed permission from and she seemed unthreatening he didn’t want to risk it. He loved the girls standing behind him more than anything in this life.

“You the new vampires in town?”

“Some of them.” Stiles said, “The older ones besides the leader of our noble coven.”

“And where is he?”

“Had some things to deal with in San Francisco.” Stiles said, “I’m his second in command in a way. We want you to know that we mean no harm and with your blessing we’d like to mingle with your pack.”

Allison and Lydia stared at him in shock.

Talia noticed it and frowned.

“I’m guessing straightforward isn’t usually your style.”

“It isn’t.” Stiles said, “Usually I am dirty and underhanded. I like getting my way, Mrs. Hale but if we want to have a harmonious relationship then I am going to be straightforward with you. We don’t want to take your territory—we want to exist peacefully.”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

“You can do that.” Stiles said, “How long has your family had Beacon Hills as its territory?”

“Two hundred and fifty-six years.”

Stiles nodded, “I’m originally from here. Grew up where you now call the preserve.”

Talia looked surprised, “Really?”

“Near the creek and the tree that is curved and has that weird crack in it. I’m still not sure if it’s from lightning or if it’s natural.”

“I didn’t realize one of the vampires in the coven was originally from here.” Talia said, “That changes things.”

“How so?” Allison asked.

“I can’t kick someone out of Beacon Hills when they were not only here before me but also when they think of it as home.”

“So does that mean we have permission to mingle with your pack?”

Talia just stared at him; not answering for what seemed like half an hour.

“You have my permission.” Talia said.

“Great.” Stiles said, “Trial run?”

“Thirty days.” Talia said, “If we can get along—you can stay.”

“I hope we can live peacefully together.”

“As do I.”

Walking off before Stiles turned to the girls and smiled.

“Yay for straightforwardness.” Stiles said.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say.”

Going back and watching the game as Beacon Hills won.

Seeing the players take their helmets off as he clapped with the rest of the people on the BHHS side.

“Wow some of them are _cute_.” Lydia said.

“Agreed.”

“So shocking you two found guys you want to fuck.” Stiles said.

“Bite me.” Lydia grinned.

“Fucking is fun Stiles; you must remember what it was like.”

“I do.” Stiles said, “And fuck you too.”

“No thanks, I know you think girl parts are scary.” Lydia smirked.

“Only yours, Lyds.”

The strawberry blonde hit him playfully. The members of the team pulling their helmets off as Stiles looked at each of them.

Matching faces to the descriptions within the information that Deucalion had given him.

“Lyds, see the straight haired blonde.”

“The one that looks like a douche?”

“Yeah that’s Jackson Whittemore.” Stiles laughed, “He’s your in Lydia. Ally.”

“Yep?”

“See the one with the uneven jaw?”

“The one that says McCall on the back?”

“Very same, he’s yours. Name’s Scott McCall.”

“Are you taking on Hale?” Lydia asked, shocked, “In his file it said he was kind of feeling this girl Kate.”

“Did you get a look at the girl’s last name?”

“No.”

“It’s Argent.” Stiles said, causing Allison to freeze up, “Now we know that Allison’s family went to a witch and got a lengthened life span for every supernatural beast they killed it was one more year they stayed alive. How the fuck Kate is still looking like she does, I don’t know. I don’t really care. But if we-”

“Reveal her to be a hunting whore then we’ll look fantastic to the Hales.” Allison said, “I want to kill her.”

“Well we’ll see just what she wants with Derek. If the Hales want her dead—I’m sorry Ally cat but they get first dibs.”

Allison nodded her head slowly.

“Only been here a few hours and things are already mildly insane.”

“It’s a day ending in y.” Lydia said, shrugging.

“So do we start tomorrow?” Allison asked.

“Would be a good thing.” Stiles said, “They’re tired and most likely just wanting to go to bed. Wouldn’t be prudent to go up to them now.”

“Home?” Lydia asked.

“To home we go.” Stiles said, “Unfortunately there’s no yellow brick road-”

“Fuck _off_! I was obsessed with that movie like sixty years ago.” Lydia laughed.

“Obsessions never die.” Allison grinned.

“I hate you both.”

“You misspoke.” Stiles said, as Allison completed, “You _love_ us both.”

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes as they started walking. Life was never dull for Stiles with Lydia and Allison in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Stiles went to visit where he grew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this up faster than I thought I would. Hope you guys like it!

Stiles stared at Matt when the male walked into his room; no knock or anything to announce his presence. It took a lot in Stiles to not throw the book in his hands at the man. That wouldn’t solve anything and would just be reason for Matt to punish him. With the psychopath in front of him you couldn’t give him any sign of weakness. Any reason that he could get you alone to ‘punish’ you. They’d learned that as soon as Matt had physically scarred one of the younger vampires.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, shoving his book into his bag.

Matt seemed to ignore the question as he fingered Stiles’ curtains. Caressing the fabric with a grin on his face. Watching Stiles before the older vampire finally turned around and stared at him openly.

“Matt.” Stiles said firmly before repeating, “What do you want?”

“I want the pleasure of your company.” Matt said, “So today you and myself are going to get some food-”

“Duke gave me an assignment. I’m sure you’ll understand me rejecting the offer.”

Matt stared at him, “You can spend time with me today and do the assignment tomorrow.”

Stiles only sighed, “Matt, I can’t-”

“You can too.” Matt said, “As acting leader of this coven I’m ordering you-”

“It doesn’t matter if it’s acting or not.” Stiles said, “Our true leader gave me an assignment.”

Stiles hated Matt for a few reasons. He had no respect for Deucalion and thought way too highly of himself when he was put in any position of power.

Matt stared at him, “Dinner then.”

“I’m not sure that would be smart.” Stiles said, “The assignment is more important than what you want Matt. And I’m not even sure _what_ you want.”

Which was a lie because he knew Matt wanted more power. And he knew one of two people he could get it from.

“I want the chance to date you.” Matt said, “We’d make a good couple…Duke trusts us both to lead the coven-”

“The only reason you’re leading is because I have an assignment. And it’s also because he took the others with him. You know Kali or Jennifer usually lead in his leave.”

Matt’s eyes narrowed as Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why are you so adamantly against this?”

“Because I only feel disdain for you.” Stiles hissed, “You’re an asshole Matt. The only thing you care about is more power. You couldn’t care about me even if you tried. And trust me, I know what true affection looks like—I’ve dated enough people in the last two centuries.”

The younger vampire just looked at him. Opening his mouth to say something as Stiles just grinned at someone behind Matt.

“You should go Matt.” Aiden said, from the door, “There is a really awful noise outside from the other vampires. That’s your job…. _right_?”

Matt glared at Aiden as he left. Stiles stared at the twin before sitting down.

“You alright?” Aiden asked.

“Of course I am.” Stiles said, “He’s such a little prick. Then again we knew this.”

Aiden smiled at Stiles causing the older vampire to smile back.

“So what’s the plan for today buttercup?”

Stiles laughed, “Get reacquainted with the area or in your case just acquainted.”

“And where are the girls?”

“We’re here.” Allison said.

Lydia leaned against the door frame with a smirk. Stiles knew that look very well. She was ready to get the show on the road.

“We’re just exploring the area today you guys. Don’t approach the pack members unless they approach you. And no one drops the Argent word.” Stiles said, his tone firm, “That is my job and not yours.”

They nodded their heads before walking out. Stiles followed behind them and left the house. The girls went to check out the mall while Aiden went to look around the local library.

Stiles, himself, went to the preserve.

Heading to where he used to live. The woods hadn’t changed in the least. The trees were still there and the creek was still rushing with water.

Stopping when he got to a clearing that he remembered used to have his home. The swing that his Dad had hung up.

Sitting in the middle; the grass was damp as he leaned back.

He remembered eating lunch with his parents outside every weekend. His Mom believed that it would make him more prone to being social.

The only person he was social with was Jacqueline Hale and his pet dog.

Standing up and going to the creek. Stopping when he saw two people running around.

One male and one female; the male looked over at him as Stiles exhaled sharply.

“Hey!”

Swallowing hard while the man ran over to him. The girl following after him.

“You can’t be on this land.” The man snapped, “This is private property.”

And like that Stiles put on his game face. It was time to infiltrate and gain access to stay in Beacon Hills.

“Sorry I used to live over there.” Stiles said, pointing, “Just wanted to see if my old house was still standing.”

The girl tilted her head to the side while the male’s eyes narrowed.

“Who are you?”

“Not important.” Stiles said, “The house was torn down…as was the swing my Dad put up.”

Turning and moving back through the trees.

“Wait!”

The vampire turned and stared at the dark haired man.

“You’re one of the vampires, right? My Mom told me about you.”

“And who are you?”

“Derek.”

“I’m Stiles.” He grinned, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have other things to attend to.”

“But wait!”

“What?” Stiles asked, turning.

Derek stared at him; the look in his eyes screamed fascination and fear.

“Are you going to say anything?” Stiles asked, “Or are you going to just look at me.”

“Sorry…I’ve just never seen a vampire before.”

“Well now you _have_.” Stiles said, “Is that all?”

“I’m sorry about your house.” Derek said, “The town tore it down to plant more trees.”

“When?”

“Few years ago. Going green and all that.”

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

“Got it.” Stiles said, giving Derek his most charming grin, “So is that all?”

“Yeah…I guess.” Derek said.

“Then I’ll see you around.” Stiles told him.

Walking away as he made his way to the mall. Aiden appearing beside him with a smile.

“Go as you wanted it to?”

“Aiden.” Stiles said, mock offended, “You act as if I went into the preserve hoping to run into him.”

“How did you know he was there?”

“Our information tells us that he and Cora train near the creek every day around the same time.”

“Jeez, you really did read it all.”

“You know I always do.” Stiles said, “Duke wants us to stay here so I’ll do everything I can to make it happen. By the way…I thought you wanted to go to the library.”

“I knew you were up to something so I decided to watch your ass.” Aiden said, “”The girls got their things and are on their way home.”

“That’s good news.” Stiles said.

“So what was the point of that meeting?”

“He knows my face now.” Stiles said, “Therefore he’ll try to find me in a crowd. I gave him enough to be interested but not enough for him to be bored. I’m a new species that he’s never met before…he’s going to look for me to learn more.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty positive.” Stiles told him, “Pulled the same game on those fuckers in Portland and they fell for it.”

“I remember that.” Aiden said, “So how do we describe our vampire ways to people?”

“That we’re human except for the fact we’re damned?” Stiles asked, “I mean we still can’t go near crucifixes or silver. Without our rings and necklaces we’d be burned alive. We’re demons Aiden, explain it like that.”

“Demon insinuates that we have no soul.” Aiden said.

“Technically we don’t.” Stiles said, “And no one _should_ ask about being a vampire outside of the pack.”

“And do we tell _them_?”

Stiles stared at Aiden contemplatively. Did they tell the wolves their weaknesses? Did they tell them that they were glorified demons? That being vampires just made them a lower form of them? That even with the rings they were still vulnerable to sunlight if they came off.

That it didn’t matter what they did they’d still be vulnerable to crosses and silver. It would be a good way to get them to trust them; it was also a stupid way to get themselves hurt.

“We tell them when we know they won’t use it against us.” Stiles said.

“You sure?” Aiden asked, “It’d get them to trust us more.”

“Not as much as when I tell Derek Hale who Kate is right in front of him.” Stiles said, “He’s taking the bitch to the upcoming dance in a few weeks.”

“Then tell him now-”

“They barely know us. If I tell him now he won’t believe me.” Stiles said, “But if I call her out in front off him—well she’ll be so shocked to see me that there will be no doubt who she is.”

Aiden frowned, “I just don’t like the thought of him being alone with her. The Argent’s are dangerous Stiles.”

“I think I know that better than you.” Stiles said, “And it doesn’t stop the fact that we need to wait to drop this on him.”

“Fine.” Aiden said, “But if it all goes to hell-”

“It’s my fault, I know.” Stiles said, “Trust me when I say that my plan won’t go to hell. You’ll watch the Hale house from afar to make sure Kate doesn’t try to kidnap anyone. And I’ll be getting closer to Derek. One of two things can happen. I can draw him away from her or I expose her.”

“Or both.” Aiden said.

Stiles grinned, “Both is good.”

Heading into the house and stopping when they saw Kali.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, “I thought you were with Duke.”

“Lydia called us and informed Deucalion that Matt was up to no good again.”

“And where is Matt?”

Kali just grinned at him; both Aiden and Stiles returning it.

“So I’ll be in charge until Duke gets back.” Kali said, “You guys start school tomorrow.”

“Wait…me too?” Aiden asked, “I hate school! Getting up early just to learn shit I already know—it’s lame!”

“You have to watch their asses.” Kali said, “Stiles, same cover story. You and the girls are triplets and Aiden is your younger cousin.”

“Got it.” Stiles said.

Heading upstairs with Aiden tailing after him. They knocked on Lydia’s door before entering.

The strawberry blonde and the brunette looked at them before turning their backs.

“Zip us up.”

“We start school tomorrow morning.” Stiles said, zipping Lydia up.

Aiden zipping Allison up before fixing the top of it. Allison gave an appreciative smile as she turned around.

“We figured we’d start school soon so we did shopping for all of us.”

“By all of us—you mean just you and Ally, right?” Stiles asked.

“Well to be fair your wardrobe is terrible.” Allison said.

“Too much plaid. You look dated Stiles.” Lydia said, “So we gave it a face lift. Got rid of all the clothes that make you look like you’re from the eighties.”

“Did Deucalion approve of it?”

“Yeah.” Allison said, “Gave us two credit cards and said have fun. It was his idea to replace your wardrobe.”

“He said to get you better clothes.” Lydia said, “So you look like a teenager now and not from thirty years ago.”

Stiles nodded his head slowly, “Fine.”

“How do we look?” Lydia asked, turning.

“Fabulous as always.” Stiles said.

“I’ll go get us some food.” Aiden said, leaving.

“So how was your day?”

“My old house got torn down.” Stiles said, as the girls both frowned, “Even the swing is gone.”

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Lydia said, hugging him.

“I mean, it’s fine. I didn’t think it’d still be up but I—I hoped it would be.” Stiles said, feeling his nose burn, “I really do have a fresh start here.”

“We can build a swing out back.” Allison said, “I know it’s not the same but we’re your family now…right?”

“Yeah! You can even swing first.” Lydia grinned gently.

“I’d like that.” Stiles said, as Allison hugged him.

“You’re our best friend Stiles, there is nothing we wouldn’t do for you…you know that.” Lydia said.

“And I’m always grateful for that.” Stiles told them, “Okay so you want to pick out my outfit for tomorrow?”

“Yes!”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Lydia said, walking past him with Allison.

The older vampire laughed before turning and following them to his room.

They were going through his closet and Stiles gaped.

“You weren’t kidding.”

Lydia looked over her shoulder.

“Sweetheart, I never joke about clothes.” Lydia said, “You have a few plaid shirts left but those are for lounging around the house and training.”

“You’re so kind.” Stiles smirked.

“I know I should get a medal for it.” Lydia told him.

“She really should. She didn’t hurt anyone at all today.”

“So that makes one day with no incidents.” Stiles said.

Lydia smirked at him, “Practically a saint.”

“Saint Bitch maybe.” Allison said, causing them all to laugh.

“But you love me anyways.”

“Possibly.” Stiles said.

“Ain’t no possibly about it.” Lydia told him, pulling a shirt out.

Allison laid a pair of jeans on the bed before they turned to Stiles.

“Accessories.” Lydia said, “Scarf and a pair of gloves.”

“Could work.” Allison said, “Shoes?”

“Boots.” Lydia told her, “No heel…mid calf.”

“Well thank you for saying no heel.” Stiles said.

“We made you wear heeled boots _once_.” Allison said, “Not our fault you tripped and fell.”

“I broke my leg!”

“It healed in an hour!”

“My ankle was twisted all the way around!”

“It healed in half an hour.” Allison said.

“You people are crazy.” Stiles muttered.

“And yet we’re still your favorites.” Lydia grinned.

“And I wonder why every single day.”

Grabbing the outfit and putting it on the chair. He sat down on his bed with the girls when Aiden came back in with a tray of food.

“So for our eating pleasure we have lasagna and breadsticks.”

“Who made it?”

“Lilah.”

“So it’s edible.” Lydia said.

“More like delicious.” Allison said, grabbing a plate.

Stiles stood up and went to his movie collection.

“Okay what do we want to watch tonight? Not The Notebook.”

Lydia frowned at him, “Romantic Comedy.”

“Allison?”

“Horror movie.”

“Our life is a horror movie.” Aiden said.

“More like an action movie.” Allison grinned.

“We do have The Lost Boys.” Aiden said.

Stiles had a moment where he wanted to laugh but reconsidered when the girls glared at him.

Vampire movies were the bane of their existence.

“How about Beetlejuice?” Allison asked.

“There’s no romance in that!”

“That is bullshit.” Stiles said, “There is plenty of it you heathen.”

Lydia laughed, “I love when you get offended.”

Stiles put the movie in before going back to the bed.

Taking the offered plate as they settled into a small cuddle pile to watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to move on from his past; too bad his past always comes back to bite him in the ass in one form or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates you guys. Real life kind of demanded my immediate attention. But I hope I can post up the next chapter in the next day or so.

Stiles was fixing his scarf when Lydia and Allison walked in. Staring at the bag that the strawberry blonde held. He raised a brow when they both smiled at him. Aiden bringing up the rear with a look of utter displeasure on his face. The girls had obviously dressed him as well.

“What’s with the bag?”

“It’s your school bag.” Lydia said, “Backpacks are atrocious. Saddle type bags are better.”

“Seriously?”

“Look we have the new kid vibe going for us.” Allison said, “If we’re well dressed and have fashion forward thinking then we’ll be set.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Aiden said, “They’re completely serious.”

Lydia grinned as she looped her arm with Stiles.

“Look, you just focus on Hale and let us deal with your image.” Lydia told him.

“Don’t I usually?” Stiles asked.

“It’s because you trust us.” Allison said.

“This is true.” Stiles said, as they left his room.

They went to the car that Deucalion had given Stiles for the ‘mission.’ Because while it was just to make sure they could stay it was entirely still a mission.

Stiles knew this and he knew he had to get results. He couldn’t let them get kicked out; no matter how much he hated the sheer thought of being back in Beacon Hills.

He hated the fact that his family home had been torn down.

“Stiles, you’re speeding-”

Hitting the brakes as Lydia let out a startled gasp. Staring at Stiles like he’d grown a second head. Allison and Aiden both gaped at the older vampire as he licked his lips.

“Sorry just—overthinking.” Stiles said.

“Overthinking or remembering things?” Aiden asked softly.

Stiles looked back at the male who smiled at him knowingly.

“Overthinking.” Stiles said, starting to drive again.

He focused on the road and was soon pulling into a parking spot at the school. The others sat in the car as Stiles looked at the building in front of him.

“Okay so the game plan is that me and the girls are triplets. Aiden, you’re our younger cousin. Now you guys are going to stay quiet unless a teacher asks you anything. Don’t talk to the students for two full days. We can talk to each other but no one else. We need to do research on these people. Weed out who is trustworthy and who isn’t. Your main focus is on the members of the pack, but again don’t talk to them for two full days.” Stiles said, “I’m going to start in on Derek. And we-”

Cutting off when a car pulled up next to them; Matt got out and smiled at them.

“Is he-”

“Duke wouldn’t have cleared him to come here.” Allison said, as Stiles slid out of the car.

“You three get to class.” Stiles snapped, as the girls got out of the car quickly.

Aiden left after giving Matt a fierce glare.

“What are you doing here Matt?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms, “Duke wouldn’t have approved you to come to school to help us. You can barely manage to cook a meal; he wouldn’t trust you with something like this.”

“I figured you could use all the backup you could get.” Matt grinned.

“You figured wrong.” Stiles snapped, “Now get the hell back in your car and leave. If you fuck this up so help me I will destroy you.”

Matt tilted his head, “Do you not trust me Stiles?”

“Is that an actual serious question?” Stiles asked, “No…no I don’t. I don’t trust you because I know you’ll fuck this up. I know you’ll do it intentionally because you think that it’s bullshit that I’m not paying you a lick of attention. Guess what Matt? I will never trust you because you have never given me a reason to. In Russia to be exact you didn’t help me when a Russian soldier stabbed me in the fucking back!”

“That was like—a hundred years ago-”

“It still happened Matt!” Stiles snapped, “Just go…if you want to help than stay out of it.”

Matt’s eyes narrowed, “I can help.”

“No you can’t.” Stiles said, “Because you aren’t fooling me. You don’t like it here and you want to leave. You figure if you piss off the wolves enough that will happen. Whereas _I_ will not let that happen. This place is good for the coven. Now head the hell home before I call Duke and tell him what you’re up to.”

“I’m sure Duke wouldn’t mind the extra security for you Stiles.” Matt said, “Unfamiliar place means anything can happen.”

Stiles was proud of the fact that he didn’t flinch at the heavily implied threat.

“You really are as dumb as you look.” Stiles muttered, pulling his phone out as Matt just looked at him.

He called Kali because not only was she the closest but he knew if he told Deucalion that Matt had not so subtly threatened him—well his Sire would say fuck all to what he was doing and head home to rip Matt’s throat out.

_“What’s going on Stiles?”_

“Matt’s at the school.” Stiles informed her, “And he threatened me. So if you could handle that so I can deal with what Duke asked me to that’d be just swell.”

Matt flinched when he heard the growl come from over the phone.

_“I knew that little shit wasn’t exploring.”_

“Yeah he is a little shit, ain’t he?”

Hanging up and smiling at Matt.

“Your ball.” Stiles said, watching Matt flinch, “Have fun getting your ass ripped to shreds by Kali. I’ll be sure to watch the video of it later.”

Getting closer to Matt as the younger vampire took a step back.

“The next time you threaten me I’ll be the one to make sure you don’t walk for a year.” Stiles said, his eyes darkening in rage, “There is a reason I’m Deucalion’s favorite Matt and it isn’t because I get shit handled.”

Pushing past the younger male as he went towards the school. He made it to his first class just as the bell rang. Lydia raised a delicate brow as he sat next to her.

Stiles scribbling the encounter on a piece of paper before sliding it over to her. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as her pencil snapped in half.

Writing something down and sliding it to him.

_You realize Kali is going to butcher him. She has zero nonsense for threats against fellow coven members._

Stiles nodded as their teacher walked in.

“Alright we have two new students today.” The woman said kindly, “Stiles and Lydia Martin.”

Because Stilinski could actually be traced back to the town records. And according to those there were no Stilinski’s anymore. It was simple to decide given the circumstances.

“Stiles and Lydia do you have anything to say about yourselves? Any interesting facts?”

“We moved from New York.” Stiles said.

“And we’re triplets; our sister Allison isn’t in this class.” Lydia said, shrugging, “That’s it.”

“Oh that’s very interesting!” their teacher said.

Stiles watched Lydia fight the urge to roll her eyes. Her eyelids twitched before she forced a smile on her face. He fought his laughter down; biting his lip and looking at his notebook as the teacher started the lesson.

Time for vampires flew by; once you’ve lived over forty years it goes by within the blink of an eye.

So while lunch was four hours away it felt like it’d been thirty seconds when they entered the cafeteria.

Kali had texted him at least five times between first period and lunch. Sitting with Lydia, Allison, and Aiden in the corner.

“So what’s the plan for after school?”

“Training in the woods. We need to be able to fight in these new surroundings. It’s not the same as when we were in New York City.”

“We have nature.” Lydia said.

“Exactly.” Stiles said, “Which means we have trees to jump from or use to set up traps. And given our information about the sheer amount of supernatural chaos that happens here—well I’m inclined to learn the way to fight in the preserve now rather than later.”

“Agreed.” Allison said, “I can use the trees to perch and use my archery skills.”

“Are you sure you’re not a bird?” Aiden teased, as Allison flipped him off, “I’m just saying!”

“Prick.” Allison said.

“I’ve got one as you’re well aware of.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You guys would make an adorable hate sex couple.”

“We don’t hate each other.” Aiden said.

“That’d imply hatred of some variety.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay so we need to meet up at my car after school.” Stiles said, “We’ll head to the preserve after school and we’ll train.”

Each vampire nodded before the bell rang.

To Stiles’ knowledge no one had run into any of the Hale pack. They’d kept quiet like Stiles had told them to. All was right in the world.

Until the last bell rang and that’s when Derek Hale slid into the seat next to him. Blocking Stiles from being able to leave.

“Excuse me-”

“You go here?” Derek asked, “How Twilight of you.”

“While I can handle a joke about being a vampire.” Stiles said softly, “My coven doesn’t handle them so well. In fact Lydia has ripped someone throat out before for making that same joke. We’re here to get to know your pack more in school setting. Plus we can’t draw attention to the fact that our coven has over six people that are school aged. Granted one of them I don’t trust so he’s ‘homeschooled’ and the other is in middle school. We already know this information; we grew up when this knowledge changed. I’m not going to give you that warning again. Now if you’ll move I’m going to go and train with my friends. If your Mother needs backup we need to be ready-”

“I did research on you last night.” Derek said, “My Uncle Peter has his own sources. Stiles Stilinksi, you’re the second in command to Deucalion even if no one says it out loud. Deucalion is known for getting things he wants and getting things done. According to my Uncle’s source you deal with all of the missions Deucalion gives you. You haven’t upset him even once. You’ve done beyond what a second should to keep Deucalion happy. He wants to stay here, right? So you’re trying to make nice with us-”

“Amazing observation there Sherlock given I just told you I’m trying to make friends with your pack.”

“The one thing that confuses me about you—is that you’re single. But people fling themselves at you. The source knew that you’ve only dated a few people in your lifetime.”

Stiles felt his heart pick up in speed—not from fear—but from what Derek had just told him.

“Is your source’s name Danny Mahealani?”

Derek looked shocked while Stiles let out a soft laugh before turning a cold smile to the wolf. Of course it was him.

“Danny was in our coven for a while.” Stiles said, “You shouldn’t trust him though.”

“Why?”

“He was dating me—fucking me—and was simultaneously plotting of ways to kill Deucalion.” Stiles said, “He _used_ me to get closer to my Sire. He wanted Deucalion dead so we could become humans again. But see here’s the thing—I found out about his little plot. I found out and I damn near almost killed him. I don’t like being betrayed Derek; I’ve had enough of that to last me eight lifetimes.”

“What?”

“See, the reason I don’t date anymore is because three out of the four men I’ve dated have just used me to get to Deucalion.” Stiles snapped, “The only person who hasn’t isn’t a vampire! So he’d have no reason to want to get to my Sire!”

“I-”

“And I trust him with my life. I trust him to have my back when I can’t watch it myself.”

Standing up and shoving past Derek as he left the room. Going to the parking lot and staring at the other three vampires.

Getting into the car as the other three slid in. Stiles sped out of the parking lot without waiting for them to put their seatbelts on.

He didn’t want to think about Danny. Didn’t want to think about the reasons why he didn’t date. He didn’t want to think about the reason people dated him.

He hated how Danny used him to get to his Sire. Hated how he told Stiles that was the only reason someone would date him. Stiles was a way to get to more power and to get power.

And now—now it was being hashed up again because Danny was talking about the coven to the Hale’s.

Parking the car and getting out without turning the engine off.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Felt like his entire body was rejecting the need for oxygen. And the breath he could get in was leaving him way too fast.

His fingertips felt numb and his chest was on fire.

Stumbling to the forest line before falling to his knees.

“Stiles!” Lydia’s voice broke through, “What happened?”

“Can’t—I can’t breathe.”

“What do we do?” Allison asked Lydia.

“I don’t know!”

“Lyds, move.” Aiden said, “Stiles, you’re fine!”

The girls watched Aiden focus on Stiles—as if he’d dealt with this type of behavior before. To their knowledge, Stiles had never acted like this before.

“Danny-”

Aiden’s eyes narrowed into slits while the girls growled.

“What does he have to do with anything?” Aiden asked.

Aiden jerked Stiles into his lap and made the vampire look at him.

“Stiles, breathe with me.” Aiden said, smiling at him, “Don’t think about Danny just _breathe_.”

Putting Stiles’ hand on his chest and taking deep, deliberate breaths.

Lydia and Allison just looked at him in shock. And that’s when Stiles realized he’d made sure—had taken extra precautions to make sure the girls never saw him like this. He was supposed to be strong and in control of himself and everything around him.

Not like this.

_Never_ like this.

He hated this town and he hated what had happened in under a week.

“There you go. There you are.” Aiden said, smiling at Stiles as the male calmed down, “That’s it Stiles, deep breaths.”

“What happened?” Allison asked.

“It’s a panic attack.” Aiden said, “He gets them sometimes.”

“No he doesn’t.” Lydia said, matter of factly, “Or we’d know.”

“I never let you know.” Stiles said softly, as Lydia and Allison stared at him with wounded eyes, “Girls, I’m your superior…I can’t let you see me like that. The only reason Aiden’s seen me like that is because he’s usually with me during the situations that cause them.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lydia asked.

“Anything like that is a sign of weakness.” Stiles said, smiling sadly, “You two are my best friends. I never wanted you to see me as anything other than-”

“You’re not weak! You’ve never been weak.” Allison said, gripping Stiles’ hand, “I mean shit Stiles, we have a castle because of you. Because you went beyond what we thought you could. We still have that castle-”

“That was in battle-”

“And you were fierce and strong.” Lydia said, fiercely, “We know you better than anything. We’d never think you weak over a panic attack. We know shit happens. Danny has always been a sore topic for you. For all of us because of what he did to you.”

Stiles stared at the two females in front of him before they hugged him tightly. Pulling away moments later and smiling at him. It was the smiles that made him smile. Because these two women were amazing. They judged anyone about anything except him and Aiden. It was one of the many reasons he loved them as much as he did.

“Now—why did you mention Danny?” Aiden asked, changing topics.

“Derek’s uncle talked to Danny about us.”

“What?” Allison asked in shock.

“Danny’s telling them shit about us.” Stiles muttered, “He told Derek about my history. I can’t—I can’t deal with this. I didn’t—didn’t plan for this.”

“I don’t think any of us did.” Allison said, swallowing, “So what do we do?”

“I played it in our favor. Told Derek what Danny did to get kicked out.” Stiles said, “I did the damage control before I had my freak out.”

“So you told him how Danny used you to-”

“Try and kill Duke? Yeah I did.” Stiles said, “Didn’t tell him about how Danny told me he loved me and held me like I was something precious. I didn’t tell him about how Danny fucking destroyed me once I found out what he was up to. Because all I am to someone is a way to our Sire. I-”

“Hey! We’ve been through this.” Lydia said gently, “The next person you date—they won’t use you like that. I mean, your last relationship didn’t end like that.”

“My last relationship was with a demon.” Stiles muttered.

“And let’s be real, he was amazing for you.”

“I dated him for a century and a half after I broke up with Spence.” Stiles said, “I was akin to a psychopath in that time.”

“And you only dated Danny for fifteen years.” Allison said, “And you cried from each fight you ever had with him. Spence and Alex were both assholes.”

“And those relationships lasted what? Six months and three months respectively?” Lydia asked, “Danny is an ass. We aren’t saying he’s not. We’re saying that we will find someone who doesn’t want to get to Duke. And who is you know—not a demon.”

Stiles laughed, “He’s coming to visit soon anyways.”

Aiden’s brows went up with Allison’s.

“When?” Aiden asked.

“Within the next few days.”

Lydia just looked shocked, “Does Deucalion know?”

“Of course he does.” Stiles said, “Deucalion knows everything I do. I asked Duke if he could come—he wants to see what the infamous Beacon Hills is like. Gods know I told him all about it after we had sex.”

“Is he going to be staying long term?” Allison asked, sharing a look with Lydia.

Stiles smiled, “I don’t know Ally; what I do know is we need to train and stop talking about this.”

Standing up and smiling when Aiden stood with him.

“And he’s back.” Lydia said, helping Allison stand, “Knew you wouldn’t stay down for long.”

“Do I ever?” Stiles asked.

Because after he’d found out Danny had betrayed him he’d immediately gone out and found Alex. And that wasn’t really a relationship as much as it was a series of one night stands in Stiles’ head.

But Danny flapping his gums about the coven and about Stiles was dangerous especially if he gave certain information out to their enemies.

It was just one more thing to add onto his to do list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a dull day when your ex shows up and you have to spar with a bunch of werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured I'd just post up another chapter instead of waiting for it to be posted tomorrow or Monday.

Stiles watched the others train. It’d been two days since Derek had confronted him with his Danny information. They’d decided today to train in the backyard. Deucalion would be back tonight and they didn’t need to be out gallivanting in the woods. And Stiles had been avoiding Derek like the plague whereas the girls and Aiden had been chatting up the rest of the pack.

Standing up to go inside and get some bottles of water for them. Opening the refrigerator door and leaning down to grab four before he froze. Hearing something behind him as he stared at the options in front of him for hurting someone. Because the footsteps didn’t belong to anyone in the coven. Deciding to go with a soda as he shook it up quickly.

Turning and popping the top enough to be able to spray his opponent. Hearing the person gasp as he ran at them. Wrapping his thighs around the stranger’s neck before rolling his body and slamming the person in the ground. Hearing them gasp in pain as he rolled backwards. Crouching low and looking at the person before his eyes widened in shock; ignoring Lydia and Aiden running in with Allison.

Stiles just stared at the tall male in front of him. The shimmering of his true skin as Stiles liked to call it fluttered across the demon’s flesh. A twist of blue and red swirling together as the man grinned at Stiles with all teeth. The brown eyes flashed black as the demon’s hair decided on brown.

It was a strange thing—demons. They could change their appearances when they didn’t have a host body. So Stiles could tell who it was by just the face alone—that the demon never changed when he came to see Stiles.

“Ben.” Stiles said, grinning, “You scared the hell out of me!”

“Well I had to make sure you weren’t slacking.” The demon said, “And you didn’t disappoint either. That move still hurts like hell.”

“I was expecting you on Friday.”

“Well I figured if Deucalion was coming home today then I should show up to welcome him home.” Ben said, as Stiles tilted his head.

“Leave us.” Stiles said.

“Stiles-”

“Leave.” Stiles snapped at Lydia.

The strawberry blonde looked at him in shock before turning and dragging Allison out. Aiden just looked at Ben and nodded his head once before walking out.

“Come on.” Stiles said, “Kali isn’t here at the moment. She went to pick the others up at the airport.”

Leading the demon to his room and ignoring the others as they went up the stairs. Shutting the door behind himself as Ben looked around. Grinning at Stiles as he bit his lip slowly.

“Your room could do with a touch up.” Ben said, “It’s still white walled.”

“You believe you know me so well, you choose.” Stiles said, sitting on his bed.

Ben gave the room another look before waving his hand. Stiles watched as the walls dissolved into a dark blue. The floor gaining blue shapes varying from octagons to pentagons.

Ben motioning with his hands as two of his ottoman’s became the same color as the walls. Putting his hands together and expanding them as a golden mirror appeared in his hands.

“Special delivery just for you.” Ben said, showing Stiles the mirror.

Stiles’ eyes widened, “How can I see myself?”

Because that, too, was a thing vampires couldn’t do—until now it seemed.

“Special glass. A human made it down in the Underworld before I flayed him alive.” Ben said, “It’s one of two. The other will go in your bathroom.”

And when the girls found out they’d forever be in his bathroom.

Stiles smiled at him and shook his head, “You spoil me Ben.”

“I haven’t seen you in a decade.” Ben said, “You and the coven move around too much for me _to_ see you. I’m allowed to dote on my favorite person.”

“I’ve missed you as well. So why did you want to see me?” Stiles asked, looking around his room, “You truly do know me too well. This looks exactly like-”

“Your Mother’s old room, yes I know.” Ben said, “That’s the point.”

“Don’t avoid my actual question.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you. I wanted to see how you were and if you wanted me to stick around to help. Beacon Hills is a place you said you’d never step foot in again.”

Stiles watched as the demon’s hands shook; his eyes narrowing at the small movement.

“As you can see things changed. Duke thinks this place will be excellent for us and I tend to agree.” Stiles said, “What’s your real reason?”

Ben frowned at Stiles, “I never could lie to you very well. It’s mildly annoying given I’m a demon and I’m supposed to be able to lie to anyone and not be caught out.”

“Yes well most people haven’t fucked you.” Stiles said, “Or dated you for a century and a half. When you lie your hands shake. Why are you actually here?”

“Deucalion told me Matt’s been pushy again.” Ben said, “I never liked the fucker so I thought I’d come-”

“And what?” Stiles asked, “Date me again? If I remember correctly you were the one to break off this relationship when you ran off with that sprite.”

Ben winced, “Not my finest hour but I did care for you and Deucalion seems to be worried.”

“Worried?”

“Matt’s been pushing and you’ve been getting increasingly more violent. And he wants you to be able to focus on what you need to get done. He thinks you’re lonely.”

“I _am_ getting what needs to be done finished.” Stiles snapped, “I always do no matter what I feel. Matt is a nonissue.”

“I notice how you said nothing about being lonely.”

Stiles stared at Ben and then looked down. Swallowing hard as his eyes focused on the floor. He didn’t want to talk about his loneliness so he decided to switch topics.

“Derek Hale got information about me from Danny.” Stiles said, “Which might mean that Danny is telling others things about us.”

“While that explains the last few days it doesn’t explain the last year.” Ben said.

“I don’t know what you want me to say-”

“The truth.” Ben said, “You won’t tell Deucalion which is worrying in its own right but you also won’t tell the girls or Aiden. So Duke thought you’d tell me.”

The vampire shook his head slowly.

“I’m fine.”

Ben didn’t seem to believe him but Stiles wasn’t going to tell him that he was lonely. That he’d only had one decent relationship and it was with a demon. His parents would be disappointed in his choice of boyfriends.

Hells, his Dad wouldn’t like any of his boyfriend choices so far. Even when he was with Danny the man acted like he owned Stiles in some way. Alex just treated Stiles like a fuck toy and Spence was the type that hit if he didn’t get his way. Lydia was the one to end that relationship when she threw a self igniting Molotov cocktail at the guy’s dick.

And then came Ben. Ben who Deucalion adored by the sheer fact that he helped Stiles decimate their enemies. With a demon as an ally they could do anything was Duke’s logic. And he wasn’t entirely wrong because Ben was capable of many things.

Such as changing his appearance and making objects appear out of nowhere. He could change a room like Stiles’ with no problem. He was handy with a blade and a gun. Amazing at hand to hand.

And if Stiles was completely honest he was great in the sack.

They’d only broken up because Ben had run off with a sprite.

“You are anything but fine.” Ben said, “I don’t know how you can lie so well to a demon but I know you Stiles. You aren’t okay.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m perfectly okay with being single. Now, can we talk about things that matter? Derek-”

“Wait a second.”

“I swear if you cut me off again Ben.”

“Your heart just fluttered.” Ben said, eyes wide, “Holy shit, you want to fuck the wolf!”

Stiles leaped on the demon and covered his mouth.

“Will you shut the hell up?” Stiles asked, “I’d rather not have the entirety of the coven know that.”

Ben said something but it was muffled under his hand; the vampire moving away as Ben licked his lips.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. From what I’ve seen he’s cute.”

“You scoped them out.”

Ben pulled Stiles against his body and tilted the vampire’s head up.

“Of course I did. I needed to make sure they were not a threat. I like you Stiles, you’re one of the very few supernatural creatures I _do_ like. I don’t want anything to happen to you. But you like the youngest son.”

“I-”

“Well this is a familiar picture.” Deucalion said, leaning against the doorway.

Stiles moved away from Ben and looked to his Sire.

“Welcome home.” Stiles said, going over and hugging the older vampire.

“I see Ben’s already made himself comfortable.” Deucalion said, “The Hale pack is coming over here to train with us. You’re being paired up with Derek.”

Stiles stared at him, “Why? I should be paired up with their second best fighter. I would think that would be Jacob or Peter Hale-”

“You would think wrong. Apparently it’s their son Derek.” Deucalion said.

Of course he was. Because that’s how Stiles’ life rolled apparently.

“When should they get here?”

“Within the next five minutes. Kali figured it’d be good for me to meet Talia and I agreed. We called and she said they needed to train. And what better way to train than to train with someone faster than you?”

“Of course, that makes sense.” Stiles said, “Am I supposed to take it easy on him?”

“Kick his ass.” Deucalion said firmly, “It isn’t training if you hold back. I thought you knew that.”

“Of course I do! I just didn’t know if you wanted me to pet their egos since we’re trying to stay here.”

Deucalion grinned, “According to Talia we’re allowed to. Given two of our own are dating their betas while you and Aiden are making friends with the others.”

Stiles nodded his head, “You said to make it happen.”

“Now I want you to make nice with Derek.” Deucalion said, “According to our information Derek’s two older brothers are marrying into other packs. Which makes him the last Hale son.”

Stiles stared at Deucalion for a moment; wondering if Deucalion meant what Stiles thought he meant. And then realizing he always did.

“I’m not whoring myself out just to further root ourselves here. I’ll make friends with him but currently he’s focused on Argent.” Stiles said, ignoring the outraged look on Deucalion’s face, “I have to unveil her as the bitch that she is in front of him.”

“And when will that be? The longer you put that off the more time she has to plan.”

“Tomorrow night they’re meeting.”

“And you know this how?”

Stiles grinned, “I may have put a bug in Derek’s phone. Oops.”

Deucalion’s rage turned into a grin. Because Stiles had when they had had that confrontation in the classroom the other day. It was so simple and so quick the wolf hadn’t even realized.

“You never disappoint me. Don’t start now Stiles.” Deucalion said, “I want to stay here. Now, after Kate is out of the picture get closer to the boy.”

“Of course, Master.” Stiles said, as Deucalion left.

Taking a deep breath and turning to stare at Ben who looked more than pissed.

“He totally just told you to fuck him so you’d get to stay. When the hell did that start happening?” Ben asked.

Stiles shrugged, “Just now. I’ll get closer to him and if anything happens then it happens. Come on, we need to go stretch if we’re going to train with the wolves.”

“Duke said nothing about me fighting.” Ben said, as Stiles gave him a look.

“He would have asked to speak to me in private if you weren’t going to fight.” Stiles said, “Now let’s get downstairs before we get one of the wolves up here.”

Ben laughed as they headed downstairs. The wolves were already in the backyard with the others when they got there. Stiles was a little bit shocked about that small fact. Few minutes his pale ass.

Stiles let Ben sit down in the only available chair before sitting in his lap. Slapping the demon’s hand when it tried to poke his side. Both of them laughing softly as Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Alright so first up we’ll have Lydia and Jackson.” Deucalion said, moving away, “Stiles, count it off.”

Stiles nodded his head as he stared at Lydia.

“One. Two.” Stiles said firmly, “Fight!”

Lydia moved quickly as she slid in between Jackson’s open legs. Slamming her foot into the back of his leg before grabbing the other and jerking it the other way. Forcing the blonde into the splits as Jackson gasped. Lydia’s legs wrapping around the wolf’s midsection and gripping his head with her forearms; applying pressure as Jackson tapped out quickly.

The strawberry blonde smiled as she stood up and dusted her hands off. Talia and Jacob Hale staring at her in shock.

Deucalion just grinned as he named off the next pair. Stiles getting up to go get waters for everyone. Hearing someone follow him inside as he turned to see Derek.

“What’s up Lassie?”

Derek’s face turned into a fierce glare.

“Seriously, Dracula?”

“Eh Dracula was a nice concept but poor delivery.” Stiles said, “What do you need?”

Derek shrugged, “Thought you might want help.”

Stiles shrugged, “I wouldn’t say no to it. How’d you know?”

“Well we’re training and no one has water. Wasn’t that hard to guess.”

“Excellent deduction.” Stiles said, handing waters off to him, “Are you excited to spar with me?”

“My Mom said we would be doing hand to hand but you’d also teach us how to use swords since—some hunters use them. And archery?”

“Allison is an Argent.” Stiles said, seeing Derek’s eyes widen, “Your Mother already knows. We gave her a list of our names and a small backstory for each. Allison gave up on her family because they didn’t follow the code anymore. They killed families of wolves just to put years on their lives. Made a deal with a witch to get that to happen. They’re extremely psychotic. We’ve run into them our fair share of times.”

“How can you trust her?”

“She’s saved my life over a dozen times that’s how.” Stiles said, grabbing one last water bottle, “Now come on Lassie, we need to go back outside. I have a feeling we’re up.”

Derek nodded as they moved to the backdoor. Kali and Jennifer helping them pass the water out before Deucalion smiled at Stiles.

“Stiles and Derek, you’re up.” Deucalion said.

Stiles rolled his head; hearing his neck pop before he rolled his shoulders. Heading to the center of the yard and watching as Derek went into his beta form. Stiles smiled at him wickedly; seeing Derek’s confusion.

“Okay, so you’re kind of adorable.” Stiles said, “Looking like that. I want to pet you.”

Derek gave him a look that clearly stated how he felt about that. Hearing Deucalion say fight as Derek rushed him. Stiles just stepped out of the way with a smile.

“Predictable.”

Derek’s claws went for his face as Stiles moved out of reach with a new grin on his face; this one was more cocky and a little more menacing.

“If you’re just going to be predictable your foes will always manage to kick your ass.” Stiles said.

Running at Derek and leaping over his head. Landing behind the wolf and kicking him in the back. Watching as the werewolf stumbled forward before rushing up to him. Grabbing him by the underarms and tossing him towards the trees. The wolf grabbed onto one of the branches and used it to swing back. Kicking Stiles in the face as the vampire stumbled back. Spitting out the blood that had collected in his mouth.

Now they were talking.

Stiles blocking hit for hit that Derek threw at him while the wolf did the same. Stiles gripping onto one of Derek’s wrists and flipping the younger male. He hit the ground hard as Stiles moved away. Derek stood up quickly and ran at Stiles.

Tackling the vampire while Stiles used the momentum to flip them again. Resting on the tops of Derek’s thighs and holding his arms down. Leaning down to the male’s ear.

“Why Derek, is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Stiles asked, feeling the heat starting to come from his face, “If any other vampire outside of this coven had you like this he’d immediately go for your jugular. He’d tear it out and chomp on it. And then he’d cut you up and send you to your family in pieces. Never _ever_ underestimate a vampire. Never _lose_ to a vampire outside of this coven. I’d rather you not be dead.”

Leaning up and staring at the wolf’s hazel eyes. Stiles felt his breath leave him when he caught genuine fear in them. Not of him but of the brutality that would be his death should a stranger vampire fight him. Stiles knew that fear very well.

Too well.

“They’d do that?”

“Danny would.” Stiles said softly, “He has before. Never hesitated to bite the hell out of me to let me know he could pin me. Told me if I ever betrayed him he’d tear my throat out.”

Seeing Derek’s look of sheer horror as he realized just who they had gotten their information from.

“Danny hates me and he hates this coven. He’d say anything just to undermine anything we do here.” Stiles said.

Looking down at Derek’s lips before hearing Deucalion clear his throat. Stiles stood up quickly and offered Derek a hand. The wolf being pulled up as Stiles smiled at him.

“That’s it for the fights. Let’s move inside and I can order us some food.” Deucalion said.

One by one they all went inside with the exception of Derek and Stiles.

“You fight a lot better than the others do. That’s a good thing, it means there’s not much I have to teach you.” Stiles said, “Come on, I’ll show you some other moves.”

“I’d like that.” Derek said.

They went off to the side and started to block hits.

“So who is that guy?”

“Which one?”

“The guy’s lap you sat in.”

“Ex-boyfriend. He’s a demon.” Stiles said.

“I bet you say that about all your exes.” Derek joked.

“No…he’s quite literally a demon.” Stiles said, as Derek gaped, “I could trust him to not be using me just to get to my Sire. His name is Ben…he’s actually very sweet.”

“You dated a demon?”

“For a century and a half.” Stiles muttered, blocking another hit, “He’s not like other demons. He’s watched my ass—even when I know he’s not in the area and I’m having my ass handed to me—I know if I say his name he’ll pop up and help. We stayed friends.”

“That’s kind of cool yet terrifying.” Derek said, flipping Stiles.

Getting on top of the vampire and staring at him as he held him down. They stared at one another as Stiles smiled.

“He left me for a sprite.” Stiles said, “Been alone ever since.”

Derek looked down at Stiles’ lips before going back up to his eyes.

“Why?”

“I don’t trust many people. How can I trust someone to date or to have sex with when I know there’s a fifty percent chance at least that they want to kill Deucalion? That I’m being used to hurt someone I care about?” Stiles asked, “Don’t get me wrong Derek. We want to stay here; we’re talking to your pack and integrating ourselves into your pack so we don’t have to leave. I never lied to your Mother about that. I’ve always been upfront with you….and I always will be.”

“Why?”

“Because no one deserves to be lied to and used.” Stiles said, sitting up and forcing Derek to sit on his feet, “It’s a crappy feeling. And—it consumes your being after a while. You start second guessing everyone and everything. Is this person talking to me because of what I can get them? Is this person talking to me to get to my coven? Every person starts to have an agenda in your mind—even if they don’t actually have one in reality.”

“So it makes you paranoid?”

“Oh so very much.” Stiles muttered, “I don’t want your pack to be hurt like that. We have enough paranoid people in our coven to cover that.”

Standing up and giving the wolf a hand.

“If you want we can start training together regularly.” Stiles said, “It’ll build up your list of moves. I can also teach you how to wield a sword.”

Derek just looked at him; Stiles watched his eyes look over his own as if trying to see if he was lying.

“I’d love that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reveals Kate for the hunter she is; he just wished no one had got hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured you guys would like another chapter :)

Derek came over the next morning to train. Stiles being woken up to the sound of his Sire walking in. Deucalion sat in a chair and smiled at him. The younger vampire just glared at him from under his covers; staying silent until the man let him know what was going on.

Stiles was not a morning person; he wasn’t a school person either. Yet here he was being woken up at six a.m. and he needed to be at the school by seven fifty at the latest.

“Derek’s here for his lesson.” Deucalion said, as Stiles’ eyes widened, “You’ve made quite the impression on him.”

And like that Stiles knew that he’d have to talk in a way that wouldn’t make Derek suspicious. Just by the way Deucalion looked at him.

“He fights well and honestly? I think he could end up being able to completely kick my ass given enough direction.” Stiles said.

Translation meaning that Derek would make a very good ally.

“Do you think he’s—trustworthy?”

And that was a low blow question if there ever was one.

“I think with enough time I could trust him…I mean he already knows about my dating history. We’re halfway there at this point, right?” Stiles asked, sliding out of bed.

He went over to his dresser and started pulling out a pair of elastic workout pants. A t-shirt following it as he started getting dressed.

And he knew without looking at Deucalion that the man was going to push. Feeling his temper rise quickly.

“Stiles, I want you to start trusting people—I know it’s hard but-”

“Look, I’ll trust who I want to and I’m not going to trust someone I barely know.” Stiles snapped, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

It was the snappiest he’d ever been with Deucalion but his Sire knew it was a sore subject. Heading out and tilting his head at Derek.

“You’re training in that?” Stiles asked, “Don’t be shocked when I kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Derek said.

Stiles snorted before they started to spar. Matching hits and getting a few in each. Stiles going through the steps of showing Derek a special move. The wolf taking it in with interest clear on his face. The vampire gripping Derek’s wrist before flipping up and wrapping his legs around the wolf’s neck. Twisting his body and pulling Derek’s body down onto the ground.

“Word to the wise Derek—don’t let anyone know your full arsenal of moves.” Stiles said, “It will end up getting you killed if you do.”

The wolf only nodded as they continued their training. Derek putting more and more strength into his punches when he realized it wasn’t even phasing Stiles. The vampire just raising a brow with a grin.

Knocking one of Derek’s legs out from under him. Moving quickly and shoving his hand down into Derek’s stomach. The wolf letting out a breath before rolling out of the way and grabbing Stiles’ arm. Flipping him and gaping when Stiles landed on his feet. Kicking Derek in the stomach before twisting his arm out of the wolf’s grasp.

Spinning around Derek’s back before flipping him backwards onto the ground. Sitting on top of him and grinning down.

“Pinned you.” Stiles said, standing up and moving away as the wolf stood up.

Derek tackling Stiles as the vampire rolled them over quickly. Flipping off of him while Derek jumped up. Stiles grabbing the fist Derek sent his way before moving in between the wolf’s legs and forcing him to the ground. Derek yanking his hand back before grabbing Stiles’ foot. Turning the vampire’s body and pinning him down.

“Got you.” Derek grinned, as Stiles pushed him back.

Stiles fought not to return the smile but lost that small battle. Both of them gearing up for another round.

“Hey! School is in twenty, boys!” Lydia called out the door, “Stiles, you need to get ready!”

They said little else when Stiles went inside to his room only to see that one of the girls had put together his outfit for the day. Who needed a stylist when he had his girls? Watching Ben as he came by the room and stopped to stare at him. Saying nothing before leaving Stiles to it. Stiles wanted to say something to the demon but couldn’t think of anything.

On the upside, school was actually fun now that the wolves were letting their walls down slowly. Letting the vampires in and trusting them in their own way. Stiles found that Scott was someone he knew he could talk to endlessly about the stupidest of things. Isaac was gentle even though he tried to hide it behind a macho exterior. Erica suffered from the same problem of being kind but hiding it beneath a façade of a bitch. Boyd was a man of few words but with one look he could convey all he needed to. And then there was Jackson who was by far more intelligent than Stiles had originally given him credit for. While a bit of an asshole, he was also nice in his own way.

Cora Hale was like her brother in a lot of ways except for the fact that she loved to crochet. She explained it further by saying it was nice to make things by hand—to wear them and know that she put the time and energy into it.

All in all the betas were an amazing bunch of people. Lydia and Allison adored them and Aiden seemed to take a shine to them as well.

After school they went to the Hale’s house. Playing board games and generally having a ton of fun, in Stiles’ opinion. He had forgotten what it was like for a house to be so full of laughter.

Until around eight when Derek started to get fidgety. Stiles knew what it was about but he didn’t want to say anything to the male. But he’d heard Derek’s conversation with Kate the night before.

So Stiles said he was going to go home and left. Heading for the spot where they were supposed to meet.

Stiles wanted to watch Derek’s ass; that was one reason for him doing this. Not only for his sake but for the pack’s as well. Because unveiling Kate—while it was the plan—he knew that she’d be furious. She’d take her anger out on Derek because she was equipped for it. Climbing up into a tree before Kate got there. Staring down at her as she smiled at an approaching Derek gently.

He almost believed that smile but he’d seen it so many times before. Knew that it meant trouble for the recipient.

Her human routine was excellent, Stiles would admit, but he knew who she was and _what_ she was.

“You were late!” Kate said, holding Derek’s face.

Stiles held back a growl as Derek smiled at her.

“My parents wanted us to play a board game together.” Derek said.

“Did you win?”

Derek shook his head, “I let my sister Cora win.”

“You are so thoughtful.” Kate said softly.

The vampire felt his skin crawl as she kissed Derek gently. He felt the urge to tear the woman apart. Because she was using Derek—someone that Stiles could tell even from two days of being around him—someone that was smart and kind and had an amazing sense of humor.

Someone completely innocent who didn’t deserve this.

“I really want to meet them.” Kate said, “Where do you even live, silly?”

Deciding that was his cue to break this up before Derek said anything he’d regret.

“How did I know it was you?” Stiles asked, as the pair broke apart.

Hopping down from his spot and smiling at Kate cruelly. The hunter actually looked shocked to see him. Derek just gaped at the vampire.

“Stiles.”

“Argent. I shouldn’t be shocked a hunter is going after a wolf, but hey, I was a _little_ shocked to hear you were in town at the same time as me.” Stiles said, seeing Derek’s eyes widen in terror, “Our information said that you were dating a Kate on the down low Derek. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t her.”

“I wouldn’t hurt his family-”

“Bullshit!” Stiles exclaimed, “You’ve hurt every single wolf family you’ve come into contact with! You aren’t getting this one Kate. I refuse to let you do it.”

“Why the hell do you even care?” Kate asked, “They’re wolves. You hate them the same as-”

“They are our allies. And most of them are pretty nice.” Stiles said, “Uncle Peter is kind of creepy. He makes me very uncomfortable but regardless you aren’t killing them.”

Kate laughed, “I should have known you vampires were here. The wolves haven’t been training in their usual place in the woods. And it smelled like corpses.”

“I don’t smell like a corpse you bitch.” Stiles sneered, “Derek, go home.”

“I—Kate?”

“Sorry sweetheart, the gig is up.” Kate said, shrugging, “I doubt my niece or Stiles will let me near you. Which is upsetting because I’m pretty sure I could have killed your family by the end of the week.”

Derek paled as Stiles growled.

“Derek, go _home_. Inform your parents of the fact the Argent’s are here…. _now_!”

Derek shook his head slowly; Stiles was sure he was in too much shock to do much.

“You are sick.” Stiles said, “Going after a teenager—using him to get his family killed. What the hell is wrong with you, Argent?”

“You’re asking _me_ this?” Kate asked, “I don’t drink blood to stay alive.”

“At least I don’t kill innocent people to stay alive.” Stiles growled, “If I were you, I’d leave town before we decide who gets to kill you. I’m pretty sure it might either be Allison or Derek.”

“Don’t mention that traitor to me.” Kate hissed.

“Sorry she’s the only sane one in your family.” Stiles snapped, “Later Kate.”

Turning and going to Derek as they moved down the path. Stiles heard her behind them coming closer. Shoving Derek forward and grabbing the throwing knife that was headed for Derek’s back. Hissing when he felt it burn his skin. Spinning the knife and tossing it back at her.

She barely missed it as he looked to Derek. Holding the teen’s shoulder with one hand while his other hand slid the wolf’s phone out.

“Got to run, dude.” Stiles said, as they both started to book it towards the coven’s home.

Because leading her to the Hale’s was an awful idea. Sliding into the backyard and slamming the gate shut. Flipping the lock as he heard her catch up to them. Turning to look at Derek who just stared at him in shock.

Screaming out in pain when a sword pierced the gate, stabbing his shoulder as he felt it burn.  Feeling the blade twist as he bit his lip hard.

She was wielding silver blades. The Argent’s had wised up finally. Which sucked for the vampires but at least silver wounds didn’t flat out kill them like wolfsbane could do to wolves.

“Derek, go call your family inside.” Stiles said, his voice tight.

Derek patted himself down to find his phone.

“I think I lost it in the woods.”

“I’ll find it later. Just go use the house line.” Stiles said, as Derek moved towards the house.

Crying out when he moved off the sword. Staring at the hole in the wooden gate. His hurt hand touched the wound as he felt his body tighten up in pain.

Taking deep breaths as he stood up slowly.

Hissing before he looked at the cut on his hand that was swelling blood. Pulling Derek’s phone out of his back pocket and sliding the bug out before heading for the house.

“Found it.” Stiles said, handing it over to the wolf on the phone.

Listening to a panicked Derek tell his Mom and Alpha about what had happened.

“Stiles, your hand.” Deucalion said, staring at it, “Your shoulder…what the hell?”

“Silver.” Stiles said, “She had a silver knife dipped in wolfsbane.”

He was fighting every single thing in his being to stop himself from crying. Silver felt like acid had been poured onto you. The fact that he’d been cut meant that the wolfsbane would just agitate it.

He was never so happy to be a vampire because if it just burned he didn’t want to imagine what it did to wolves.

“My parents are on the way with the others.” Derek said, hanging up.

He looked at Stiles’ hand and frowned.

“She was throwing that at me.” Derek said, “You caught it—why?”

Stiles’ eyes shut tightly as Kali poured water onto the wound.

“You’re a good guy Derek. She was using you. Why wouldn’t I have caught it?” Stiles asked, before screaming out, “Fuck! That burns!”

“I know it does.” Kali said, as Jennifer pet Stiles’ head, “But we have to wash out the wolfsbane so it’ll stop inflaming the area. It won’t heal otherwise.”

“Unfortunately some is in your shoulder.” Jennifer said, looking at Stiles.

“Get it out then.” Stiles said.

“What?” Derek asked, “Stiles, that’ll hurt more.”

“I’ve been skewered with a trident before that had holy water on it.” Stiles said, “This’ll be cake.”

Kali grabbed the tweezers that Deucalion gave her as they went to work. Stiles letting his face twitch in pain as he bit down on Deucalion’s offered shoulder.

“Shh, you’re okay.” Deucalion said, “You did so well tonight Stiles.”

His body jerking when Kali poured antiseptic on the wound.

“And that’ll stop any infection before it closes up.” Kali said, patting Stiles’ thigh, “All done.”

Letting go of Deucalion’s shoulder and seeing the darkening bruise fade fast.

“That sucked.” Stiles said, his eyes darkening, “I want her dead.”

“Oh that’s going to happen.” Deucalion said fiercely.

The vampires shared a look before the door slammed open. Talia Hale looked around in sheer panic before flying to her youngest son. Hugging and kissing him quickly as the other members of the pack moved inside. The Hale’s all seemed to take turns hugging Derek.

At least they knew the Argent name.

Lydia, Allison, and Aiden moved to Stiles’ side immediately. Lydia staring at both of his wounds with narrowed anger filled eyes. Allison’s own eyes looked homicidal as she stared at his face. Aiden’s fists alternating between fisting and loosening.

“What happened?” Allison asked.

“The Argent’s changed their blades to silver.” Stiles said, “Dipped it in wolfsbane. It’s going to take at least half an hour for my hand and shoulder to heal.”

“Mom! Mom, I’m fine!” Derek said, as she went to hug him again, “I’m sorry!”

“Hey.” Stiles said sharply, “Not your fault that you believed her. Kate’s an excellent liar and most people buy into her poor human routine. She used you, not the other way around. So you literally have nothing to feel guilty about. She’s an ace at manipulating people. Allison can vouch for that.”

Allison only nodded her head slowly; Derek staring at Stiles in shock as Aiden helped the vampire stand up.

“At least your wounds aren’t like the ones we got in New York.” Aiden said.

Stiles cringed, “I couldn’t walk right for a week. Fucking silver swords are the worst when they’re engraved with crosses.”

“How did you get hurt?” Lydia asked.

Stiles explained everything to both the Hale pack and his coven. Seeing Talia’s eyes widen in shock as he finished up.

“If you want to be the one to kill Kate, we won’t stop you.” Stiles said, “While Allison would love to be the one to kill her Aunt, she’s more than happy going after her Grandfather.”

“You know that’s right.” Allison muttered.

“I think—we’re alright letting you do it.” Peter said, “We don’t kill humans—even hunters. Not unless they actually hurt us.”

“I can respect that.” Stiles said, “Allison, you down for killing Kate?”

“I’m down for killing anyone in that family.” Allison said, “Kate will do.”

“I’ll kill Victoria.” Lydia said.

“I’ll take on Chris.” Aiden muttered.

“Which leaves me with Gerard.” Stiles sighed, “Woo. I owe that fucker after the last time we saw him.”

“Why?” Cora asked, “If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Gerard kidnapped Stiles for about—how long was it?” Allison asked, “Like a month right?”

“One month and three days.” Stiles said, grinning, “Gerard is the type of person that likes to torture his victims psychologically, emotionally, and physically. I can’t tell you how much I want him dead. And for it to be at my hand will be nothing short of amazing.”

“What did he do to you?” Derek asked softly.

“Burned me, electrocuted me, he cut some of my skin off, and that’s just some of it. I don’t want to give the kiddies nightmares.” Stiles said, “We’ve been wanting to get rid of the Argent’s for a while. This just presents the perfect opportunity. I’m glad it was her Derek at the same time I wish it wasn’t. And you know why.”

Derek nodded his head slowly; Stiles shrugging off Aiden and going over to the wolf. Kneeling in front of him and taking a hold of his hands.

“Do me a favor and don’t let this do that to you.” Stiles muttered, “I can guarantee you that you can trust us.”

“If you’d stop being all sappy we could take you to get dressed.” Lydia sighed, “I really did like this shirt.”

“I’m so sorry a psychopath ruined it.” Stiles snickered, when Aiden helped him up.

“Don’t think I won’t push down on that still open wound Genim Stilinski.” Lydia snapped, as Stiles cringed.

“She brought out the first name.” Allison whispered to Scott, “She isn’t pleased.”

“Alright demon spawn!” Stiles said, “Stop poking at me!”

“Speaking of demon spawn—where’s Ben?” Aiden asked.

“At the grocery store.” Deucalion said, “He doesn’t appreciate iceberg lettuce.”

“No one likes iceberg.” Stiles muttered, as Aiden helped him upstairs.

Derek going to Stiles’ other side and throwing Stiles’ arm around his shoulder. The vampire stared at him in shock as Lydia sighed.

“You got blood on your pants too. Dammit Stiles!”

“I am so sorry Lyds.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes, “Next time a psychopathic hunter stabs me I’ll ask them to please miss the clothes.”

“I just meant that you lost a lot of blood.” Lydia snapped, “I’d rather you have blood on your clothes than you be dead.”

“Well that wouldn’t have happened.”

Getting to his room and sitting on one of the ottoman while Lydia jerked out another outfit for him.

“Change.” Lydia said, “Your wounds are already healing.”

Dragging Aiden out and shutting the door; leaving Derek and Stiles to just look at one another.

“Did you know yesterday about Kate?”

“I only had suspicions.” Stiles said, “I planted a bug in your phone. When you got a call from her to meet up I wanted to see if it was her.”

“You bugged my phone?” Derek asked, anger leaking into his voice, “What right-”

“If I hadn’t done it then I would never have known when you two would meet. Which means that tonight you might have very well given her information about your family that could have gotten them killed. Don’t get mad at me because I did something to help you. You wouldn’t have believed me if I had told you to your face instead of in front of her! She can’t lie to you and you not know it!” Stiles snapped, “You don’t have to live with the knowledge that you almost got them killed because you literally told her nothing about your family. She knows their names but that’s it.”

Derek’s face fell, “Danny, right?”

“He had access to Deucalion. When I found his plans it was almost too late.” Stiles said, “I stopped him just before he staked my Sire. At least it didn’t get that far with Kate Argent.”

Derek sat down on his bed while Stiles changed.

“Why did you risk it?” Derek asked, “Letting Kate know you were in town. They’ll either run or call in reinforcements….right?”

“Wrong. Argent’s handle their own fights with their enemies. They hate us; have a personal vendetta against the Azureus coven because we took their Princess.” Stiles said, “Because that was what Allison was, she was the Princess of the Argent family. The next leader after Kate. But Allison didn’t like what they were doing and when we offered her a ‘get out of this shithole for free’ card she took it and let Deucalion bite her. She turned to get away from their insanity.”

“So they’ll come after you—they’ll still come after you!”

Stiles shrugged, “It means they aren’t focused on the Hale pack. I’m fine with that.”

“Why?”

“Because it means they won’t expect you guys to have our backs. They’ll think you’ll go into hiding. You’ll do the exact opposite and go on as if nothing has changed. Instead of going to the Hale house you’ll come here. We’re in town so there are too many witnesses to anything they can do. Your home is in the middle of the woods. Literally anything could happen and there would be no witnesses. They could get away with anything.” Stiles told Derek, “We have more than enough space to house your family.”

Derek just stared at Stiles, “Why would you help us like this?”

The vampire just laughed softly before shaking his head.

“Contrary to what others think Derek…you’re innocent in all this. You haven’t killed anyone and you haven’t hurt anyone. You literally don’t deserve to have had Kate Argent destroy your life.” Stiles said, “Because trust me…growing up with no family sucks. Having the knowledge that it’s your fault makes it worse.”

Derek looked like he wanted to ask a question but thought better than to ask.

“Can I—I mean—it’s a pack thing kind of but according to Mom you’re kind of like pack because we’re allies…what I mean is can I hold you? It’s a scenting thing.” Derek said, his face turning red.

Stiles only raised a brow, “If you want to do that to make yourself feel better go for it.”

The two of them lying down as Stiles let Derek hold him tightly. And if he fell asleep listening to Derek’s heartbeat well—only he knew that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is fine with many things. Rooming with Derek and running into the Argent's are things he's not okay with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Sword fighting was already something that Stiles had known how to do when he’d been turned. His Father was big on knowing how to use each of the weapons they had in the house. Given it was because his Father wanted Stiles to be able to protect himself just as much as he could protect his Mother. Sword fighting wasn’t hard for him. Archery wasn’t hard for him anymore.

What was hard for him was sharing a bedroom with Derek Hale. Because their room assignments had been made by Deucalion and Talia. Derek had requested to room with Stiles because he trusted the vampire and was friends with him.

It threw Stiles for a loop. No one outside of his girls and Aiden wanted to get close to him.

Deucalion even gave him space; as did the rest of the coven.

But it was hard for him because Derek walked around shirtless after a shower just in case the towel didn’t dry everything. The vampire got to know Derek more and more. What kind of music the man liked and what his favorite things were.

They were becoming good friends. The Hale’s had been moved in for a week and a half now. Stiles had slowly started to hear Derek’s heartbeat everywhere in the house.

And he was quickly becoming aware that he was falling for the wolf. Ignoring it in favor of finding new and painful ways to kill Gerard Argent.

But Derek had also wanted to scent him. He said it was weird that he was in a place where nothing smelled like him. So Stiles had let him; not knowing that it would be gentle nuzzling in his neck or on his face.

It had driven Stiles so crazy that he’d had to leave the room and go down to the basement. They’d renovated it for training. There was an archery station as well as a sparring one.

Stiles immediately went for a sword and jerked it out of the sheath.

“I’d ask if all is right in the world but I’m guessing not.” Ben said, walking into the room.

He shut the door behind him and locked it. Stiles could hear it in the small space. Ben strolled up to him with a smile on his face.

“Why did you lock the door?” Stiles asked, “You aren’t getting lucky.”

“I figure by now Derek’s told the others you rushed out of the room. So they can just watch over there.” Ben said, pointing to the observation glass.

Grabbing a sword of his own and unsheathing it.

“Plus I can keep up with you when you’re in a mood.” Ben said, spinning the blade in his hand, “Lydia and Allison were always slow with swords. Much better at archery.”

“Aiden can keep up.”

Ben was up to him in a flash; Stiles holding his ground as Ben leaned down.

“Yes but you can’t fuck Aiden if you get pissed enough.” Ben whispered into Stiles’ ear, “Like we both know you want to fuck Derek. Too bad you have this innocence thing; have to preserve it…right?”

The vampire shivered before shoving Ben back. Tossing the sword away before tackling the demon. Hearing the second sword hit the ground as he punched the older creature. Being flipped off Ben; turning his body so he could stand quickly.

Dodging a punch before kneeing the brunette in the gut. Turning and slamming his fist into the back of the man’s back. Ben coughed loudly as he stumbled forward. Delivering an upper cut to the demon before Ben kicked Stiles in the gut. Flipping the vampire onto his back before slamming his heel into Stiles’ arm.

The vampire cried out before maneuvering his body and knocking Ben’s feet out from under him. Punching the demon in the throat before flipping backwards. Getting to his feet and putting his fists up.

Distantly he heard Deucalion saying something behind the glass; ignoring it in favor of slamming his fist into Ben’s nose. The demon grabbing Stiles’ arms and turning him. Shoving him against the wall with a wet laugh. Letting go of the man’s arms and keeping him there with his weight.

The vampire growled before kicking off the wall; shoving Ben back before he ran for the wall again. Running two steps up before grabbing an iron bar. Pulling himself up before turning slowly.

He tossed himself at another bar and used his momentum to spin on it. Letting go and hitting the ground with his feet.

He turned and stopped Ben’s fist; kicking the man in the face with his foot before taking hold of the arm and shoving his hand into the elbow. Hearing a crack as Ben screamed out. The demon using his other hand to punch Stiles in the mouth. The vampire felt blood well as he shoved the heel of his palm up into Ben’s nose.

Backing up and keeping his fists up.

Out of all the people in the world he loved to spar with Ben the best. He healed faster than vampires and he also didn’t bitch about injuries.

Spotting Lydia and Allison with Deucalion behind the glass; Talia, Derek, Peter, and Laura represented the pack he guessed.

Barely missing the punch Ben sent his way; rolling in between the demon’s legs. Kicking the back of the man’s kneecap before rolling out of the way when Ben turned and went to use claws.

“Now that isn’t nice.” Stiles said, spitting blood out.

“You say that like you’ve been nice.” Ben said, snapping his elbow back into place with a groan, “You know I think a decade made me forget how feisty you are.”

“Your mistake.” Stiles said, kicking up the sword he tossed.

“Oh, so we’re moving on then?” Ben asked, picking up his sword.

“Unless you have a problem with it?”

“You ask that like I have a choice.”

Stiles’ only answer was his sword meeting Ben’s. Meeting each blow with a block. Kicking Ben back as he swung his sword low. Ben barely missing the blade before swinging his own.

He nicked Stiles’ face. The vampire’s hand going to the cut and looking at it.

“I’d say I’m sorry but I think you’ll understand when I tell you I’m not.” Ben said.

“You know Lydia is going to be all over your ass if this scars. These are silver swords.”

Ben looked confused, “Why are we using-”

Stiles slicing into Ben’s arm as the demon gasped.

“We’re not.” The vampire grinned as Ben laughed.

“You little shit.” Ben said, as Stiles tackled him.

Holding Ben to the ground with a menacing grin.

“I love it when you say dirty things to me Ben.” Stiles hissed, “But unfortunately our relationship is over. Only friendship, remember?”

Flipping off the demon and going to the door. Unlocking it and looking back at Ben who was getting up.

“Thanks for listening.” Stiles said.

“Always do.”

Leaving the demon there as he left the room. Because unlike Lydia, Allison, and Aiden the demon he’d just fought could understand just why Stiles was upset through their fighting.

Going upstairs to the kitchen and pulling out a blood bag. Tearing into it when Derek walked in. Watching Stiles feed from it with a frown.

“I thought you guys bit people.” Derek said.

“Only people that deserve it.” Stiles said, tossing the bag away, “But most of the time we use blood bags. Not that big of a deal given Ennis is a butcher so we get a variety of animal blood and if we don’t want that then we go scumbag hunting.”

“So why do you drink blood?”

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment.

“Keeps us strong and our blood running. See because we’re immortal our blood regenerates fast but it also lacks in certain areas. Our blood flows slower than yours.” Stiles said, going over to Derek, “It runs colder because of how long we’ve been alive. While fresh blood straight from the vein makes it run hotter and faster, cold blood just makes it so we can keep our strength.”

“What’s the difference?”

“The hotter and faster our blood pumps can determine whether or not we can have sex. It can also affect our fighting. Cold blood will let us fight but not as efficiently as warm blood.”

“Then why not go for warm blood?”

“We have a short supply.” Stiles said.

“I’m sure Ben would let you feed from him.” Deucalion said, coming into the room, “That was an excellent fight Stiles.”

“Well you know if I don’t have to hold back I won’t.” Stiles said, smiling, “We need to get fresher blood. The ones in the fridge are getting stale.”

“I’ll let Ennis know.” Deucalion told him, leaving the kitchen.

“You want to get out of here for a while?” Derek asked him.

Stiles nodded his head slowly; both of them moving for the front door. Derek snatched his keys out of the small bowl by the door. They went to the Camaro and slid in.

The wolf immediately turning it on and driving.

They went to the preserve; why they came here Stiles wasn’t entirely sure. Derek pulling up to a cliff and turning the car off.

“And we’re here because?” Stiles asked.

“As much as you guys are good at hospitality I needed some air.” Derek said, getting out.

Stiles followed suit with a grin as he sat on the hood of the car.

“Yeah the house has that wildly amazing appeal to it.” Stiles said, “And by the house I mean us vampires. Kali and Jennifer are fascinated by a family of wolves. We haven’t come across many.”

“Because of Kate and her family?” Derek asked, sitting next to Stiles on the hood.

“Her and the hunters they’re friends with.” Stiles muttered, “I can’t tell you the amount of times we’ve come across husks instead of wolves. I’ve started to assume if a pack of people are murdered together it’s her doing.”

Derek winced and looked towards the horizon.

“Why does she hate wolves so much?”

“It isn’t just wolves.” Stiles muttered, “It’s anything supernatural. And honestly? She’s a sociopath, Derek. She doesn’t give a shit about the reason why she just wants them dead. Allison’s Dad, Chris…we thought he wasn’t the same. But as time goes on and there is literally nothing he’s doing to stop it—it makes him just as bad in our eyes.”

“Why do you think he’s not the same?” Derek asked.

“He followed the code they set forth. Not killing a wolf unless they killed someone innocent.” Stiles said, shrugging, “But if he’s allowed Kate and Gerard to kill these packs without a good reason he’s just as evil to me. Which is horrible once you think about it…I’m basically just a lower level demon. And I’m calling them evil.”

“Just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you’re evil.” Derek shrugged, “What makes someone evil is how they live their life. Who they hurt and who they help. You’ve only helped me and my family since you got here.”

“That’s—not true.” Stiles said.

Derek stared at the vampire; giving him a look that said to continue.

“Duke wanted to stay here. I told your Mom outright sure, but I still manipulated the situations after that.” Stiles said, “That day we first met in the preserve. I knew you and your sister trained near the place I used to live. While I wanted to see it I also wanted to see you. Give you a little mystery before we met again. And then with the Kate thing…I could have told you at any point about my suspicions but I wanted to get the gratification of seeing the look on her face when she saw she was busted. I’m not a trustworthy person Derek. Vampires quite rarely are.”

“You trust Allison and Lydia…you trust Deucalion and Aiden-”

“They’ve never betrayed me.” Stiles said honestly, shrugging, “Derek, I saved you because I see myself in you. Kate’s just your Danny. But I stopped it before it actually became that.”

“Which is why I trust you.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, his tone wavering, “I’ve manipulated you since I’ve gotten here. The only reason I didn’t let your family get killed by her is because I’m sick of the Argent’s winning.”

Derek flinched but shook his head.

“I don’t believe that.” Derek said.

“Then you’re a fool.”

“Then I’m a fool.” Derek agreed, “But here’s the one thing you didn’t explain Stiles. Why did you catch that knife for me if you didn’t care about me to some degree.”

Stiles just stared at Derek; the wolf smiling at him.

“I think you’re afraid to let people in and because of that you manipulate them. It’s easier to control people than to trust them, right? You’ve been burned, I get that, but I’m not going to hurt you like Danny.”

Stiles laughed, “You don’t even know the full story behind that.”

“Then tell me.” Derek said, “You have to start trusting people at some point.”

“And why should I trust you Derek Hale?” Stiles asked, “We haven’t known each other for that long.”

“That’s true but I’m sure you haven’t told the girls the whole thing.”

“I haven’t, that’s true. But the girls also weren’t around when Danny was originally.” Stiles said, “They only knew Danny when he came back.”

“Why’d he come back?” Derek asked.

“He was talking to Aiden, he was interested in him. He didn’t know that I was there with Aiden. I walked up to him and just smiled. The girls didn’t know who he was but as soon as they saw my face they immediately went into catty mode. He ran not long after that. Stuck around and when we left I got a stake to the shoulder. Aiden and Lydia almost tore him apart. Allison was just making sure that the stake wasn’t going to go near my heart.”

“So you’ll tell me that but not what happened originally?”

“Now you’re on par with Lydia, Allison, and Aiden. You should be happy, no one else knows that much except Deucalion.” Stiles grinned.

Derek watched him while Stiles just stared out at the scenery.

“Did you—were you ever suspicious of him?” Derek asked, “Sometimes Kate did things that I thought were weird. Like her wanting to know how many people were in my family and how the wiring in our house worked.”

Stiles’ head snapped to Derek’s; a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“She already knows where you guys live.” Stiles said, “And the only reason she’d ask about wiring is so she could see if she could make something seem faulty.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Faulty wiring can cause fires.” Stiles said.

Derek’s face paled while his eyes widened.

“Oh my—she was going to burn us alive?”

The vampire let his fists clench hard enough to draw blood.

“Of course I was, sweetie.”

Stiles moved quickly at hearing that voice. Standing up and yanking Derek up after him. How the hell they hadn’t heard her come up he didn’t know.

“It seemed like the best case scenario for the Hale family. Easy to regard as an accident.”

Stiles moved Derek away from the cliff, angling them away from Kate. They would have to run. He knew the Hale pack didn’t want to kill anyone so he’d respect that wish. And he also didn’t know if Kate had reinforcements. So he needed to get Derek away from the preserve and fast.

“I was so happy to see that you two were in the preserve. Been waiting a week for that to happen.” Kate said.

“Run.” Stiles said.

Turning and running with Derek as Kate laughed.

“You won’t get far!”

Weaving through the trees; looking over to see Derek wolfed out.

“Head towards the coven.” Stiles told Derek, “Now!”

“We can’t split up-”

“We can and we are.” Stiles snapped, “I told your family I’d watch your ass and I’m going to. Go that way and take the stream back into town. It leads to a small crevice—take the right and you’ll get to the coven’s house that much quicker.”

“So…swim?”

Stiles nodded and shoved Derek in the direction of the stream.

“Go! I’ll meet you there.”

Derek started running towards it as Stiles turned and pulled his phone out. Dialing before running in the opposite direction of Derek.

_“Yes Stiles?” Deucalion asked._

“Kate popped up where me and Derek were. He’s going to the edge of the woods near that stream I told you about. Meet him there.” Stiles said.

_“What are you doing?”_

“Leading crazypants away from him.” Stiles told him, “Duke, get the girls and Aiden to sniff me out. They’ll know the Argent’s style more than you will. Tell them I’m near the rocks I told them about.”

_“Are you sure?”_

“I’ll be fine.” Stiles said, “I won’t tell them anything and I won’t lead them anywhere. They already knew where the Hale’s lived…Kate was going to burn them Duke.”

The other line was extremely quiet for a moment.

_“Those sick sons of bitches.”_

“I know.”

Ducking under a few bushes; scrambling for the rocks.

_“Stiles I want you to fight them off.” Deucalion snapped._

“No shit! I thought I’d just let them take-”

Screaming out when he felt something connect with his back.

Hitting the ground and hearing laughter.

_“Stiles? Stiles!”_

Feeling electricity hit him through his back; shaking as his hands fisted the ground.

“Where’s the wolf?”

Freezing when he heard Gerard’s voice.

“He was with Stiles when they started to run.” Kate muttered.

Turning and kicking out at one of them. Hearing a low hiss and seeing Chris Argent’s face staring at him. The man looked like he didn’t want to be there.

“Well at least Deucalion will come for his first fledgling.” Gerard said, “Isn’t that right Deucalion?”

Screaming out when Kate shoved a silver sword into his shoulder.

“We haven’t gotten to torture a vampire since—well since we last tortured you Stiles.” Kate said, grinning, “And I know just who we can call to help.”

Gerard slamming his foot into the side of Stiles’ head; knocking the vampire out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knows a few things. One, the Argent's are assholes who have karma heading their way. Two, silver is a pain in the ass. And three, he's going to be rescued sooner rather than later thanks to a certain demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Stiles woke up to one hell of a headache. Looking around with the first thought that this wasn’t his bedroom before his memories slowly started to filter back. Going to move his arms and stopping when he realized he was dangling from the ceiling. His wrists were both in shackles connected to a chain. A pin held the chain and Stiles, himself, up.

Taking a deep breath before twisting his hands to grip the chains. Pulling his body up and falling quickly when he felt the metal burn him; knowing immediately that it was silver as he let go of the metal completely. The after burn of the silver made him twitch uneasily.

“Oh sweetie, did you seriously think I’d make it that easy?” Kate asked, pulling Stiles’ attention to her.

She sat in a corner with a large grin on her face. Beside her was a table with various instruments Stiles was sure was meant for a wolf but they’d have no problem using on him.

“You know we owe you for how you escaped last time.” Kate said softly, “You left a scar on Chris’ face.”

The only reason Chris had gotten that scar is because he had interfered with Stiles escaping their fucked up hideout.

“Bite me, Argent.” Stiles said, grinning with his fangs.

“I would if I was into that kind of thing.” Kate told him, “Also, we placed that call while you were unconscious. Lucky for you, Danny is in the Beacon Hills area. ”

Stiles had a select few words for Kate but said none of them. Instead he took a deep breath to calm the fury that brewed under the surface. Because seeing Danny was on a short list of things he _didn’t_ want to do. Not even a little bit.

“How about I go get him-”

“Why? Don’t want to hurt me yourself?” Stiles asked, “I would have thought you would; given I’ve come in between you and your mission how many times now? It must really suck to be upstaged by a vampire of all creatures.”

Kate grinned, “You know, you’ve gotten so attached to Derek that it’s adorable. Even if he was interested you’d ruin him just like you do everything else you touch.”

Stiles flinched so hard the chains clinked together. Seeing Kate’s grin widen made him want to spit on her face.

“I see I hit a nerve.” Kate said, “I’ll go get Danny.”

Leaving him there as Stiles took a deep breath; steeling himself as he gripped the silver. He swallowed his pained scream as he jerked down on the chain. Climbing the silver as he felt it sear his hands; keeping himself from crying out as he reached the pin it was connected to. He jerked down on it with his weight; hearing something snap as he hit the floor hard.

Kate had no idea just how much pain he’d take to get the hell out of there.

Going over to the table and snatching up a needle before shoving it into the lock. He jiggled it for a moment before feeling for the mechanism that would unlock his bindings. Feeling it click as one fell off. Giving the other one the same treatment with a grin on his face.

He snatched up a scalpel and serrated dagger.

Going to the door and opening it slowly. Sliding out silently and going for the closest door.

“Now Stiles, you’re leaving before saying hi to me?” a voice said, “That’s just cruel.”

Looking at his own personal nightmare before opening the door. Slamming it shut behind him. Going for a window and staring at the silver sheet that covered it. It was an obvious barrier to keep him from leaving too soon. Which meant they anticipated an escape attempt.

The vampire stopped himself from screaming out loud. They couldn’t see him panic in any way.

“They figured you’d try to escape at some point.” Danny muttered, walking through the door, “So they put up measures while you were unconscious.”

“Why the hell are you here?”

Danny grinned at him, “Like I’d pass on the chance to see you in pain.”

“Well if you want to see me in pain, come and get me.” Stiles said, twisting the dagger so it aligned with his arm.

“Oh don’t worry.” Danny said, “I’ll make sure you’re in pain.”

Dodging Stiles’ blade and shoving the older vampire into the wall. He gasped when he felt the dagger in his hand go up to his throat.

“Would you look at that, I got the infamous Stiles to hold his own weapon to his throat.” Danny said, laughing harshly in Stiles’ face.

Stiles stared at the man, “If you’re going to kill me, just do it.”

Danny pushed a strand of Stiles’ hair behind the vampire’s ear.

“Now why would I do a silly thing like that, lover?”

The older vampire couldn’t stop himself from cringing. Danny’s face moving closer to his own while his body pushed against Stiles.

“You know I have missed you.” Danny said, “You made up for your idiocy in your everyday life by being great in bed.”

Stiles slammed his knee into the younger man’s groin; shoving him away with a glare.

“Fuck you.” Stiles snapped.

Danny was back and pushing Stiles back into the wall in seconds.

“I’d love to-”

Slamming his head into Danny’s as his attacker hissed in pain.

“Still so feisty.” Danny said.

He gasped in pain when Stiles stabbed him with the scalpel. Stiles slammed the man’s head face first into the silver sheet. Watching it collapse on top of Danny’s body as he backed up.

“The last time the Argent’s had me captive I saved myself.” Stiles snapped.

He jerked Danny back with the silver before jumping out. The glass broke around him as he tumbled and ran for it.

Running directly into a trap as a silver laced net caught him. Dangling him in the air as Stiles screamed in pain. Trying to get away from the net and failing each time.

“You’re so cute.” Kate said, “Thinking you could escape.”

Gasping in pain when he felt something prod him; getting electrocuted with Gerard’s laughter ringing in his ears.

Clawing at the net as he tried to get out.

“Danny, I thought you could handle him.” Gerard said, as the vampire walked up to them.

“I figured his hands would be so blistered he wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

“You figured wrong.” Kate laughed.

Stiles could feel his skin blistering as he tried to breathe in. He tried to catch his breath before panic overwhelmed him entirely.

The pain was almost too much to bare before they cut him down.

Stiles couldn’t even move; his body felt wrecked as he felt his arms being pulled up. Being tossed over Danny’s shoulder as they walked back inside.

“Poor Stiles, didn’t account for a little silver net.”

Too much silver drained them of energy if it was on top of them. If it was inside of them it made them sick.

Being chained up in a different way; a silver collar was strapped to his throat. Joined by two wrist shackles from two separate silver chains.

“So you want to tell us how to get into the coven’s house?”

Stiles outright laughed at her; shaking his head slowly.

“You know the answer to that.” Stiles said.

She frowned, “I thought you’d like to give us an answer before we let Danny do his thing.”

“Well here’s the thing, Argent.” Stiles told her, “I don’t give a _fuck_ what Danny does to me because unlike you and yours—I won’t betray my kind just to get a leg up.”

Her glare should have scared him but all it did was make him grin.

“Truth hurts, don’t it?” Stiles asked, before Danny backhanded him.

His laugh echoed in the room as he licked his lips.

“You know Danny, I’m sure when Duke gets here he’ll love mounting your head on his wall.” Stiles said, seeing the male flinch, “He or one of the girls will at least. Better brace-”

Getting hit again by Danny as the world spun for a moment. Spitting blood out as Danny grinned at him.

“Got anything to say now?”

“You hit like a child.” Stiles grinned, “Might want to work on that so you don’t give hunters a bad rep.”

Kate giggled from her spot, “I’m going to hate it when he beats those little quips of yours out.”

“Now Kate, it isn’t nice to lie.” Stiles told her.

“Kate, leave.” Gerard said, “Go deal with the Hale boy.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed as he jerked on one of the chains. Kate smiled at him at the same time as Gerard.

“We really have found a weakness for you.” Danny muttered, “But a wolf? That’s kind of amazing really.”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Stiles snapped, “He hasn’t killed anyone or hurt a human. It isn’t _fair_ for you to try and kill him and his family. I mean shit, when I told them we’d let them kill you they didn’t want to. That has to mean something to your fucked up ways!”

Kate tilted her head while Gerard snorted.

“Just makes them easy prey-”

“You touch any of the wolves and I’ll rip you limb from limb.” Stiles growled dangerously, seeing Kate pale, “And you know that’s a promise I’ll keep or die trying. Do you really want to test me?”

“Dad-”

“Go deal with the Hale boy, Kate.” Gerard said, his tone more firm.

The female hunter nodded slowly before leaving. Stiles grinned at him lethally.

“Big mistake.”

“You can’t even do anything Stiles.” Danny said, leaning down, “You’re literally chained to the point where I can do anything to you but you can’t really do anything about it.”

“And you forget that my pain tolerance is high when it comes to wanting to get back at people that are trying to hurt me and mine. And those wolves are my allies. I won’t let you hurt another innocent supernatural family. Either of you.”

Gerard shoved a silver stake into Stiles’ chest, inches from his heart with a smirk. Stiles couldn’t even recognize his own scream. His body jerking as he tried to breathe through the biting pain that the silver caused.

“Want to see a trick?” Gerard asked, his finger flickering over the end of the stake, “I push a button and liquid silver will leech from the tip of the stake. Don’t you get sick from that? Isn’t that your wolfsbane?”

Stiles felt his breathing quicken as he slammed his head into Gerard’s. Screaming in pain when Danny shoved him into the wall. Pushing down on the button as the older vampire felt his body jerk. A whimper escaping him while watching Danny’s face darken with a pleasure that Stiles knew came from watching someone you hate suffer.

“Now let’s try this again. How do we get into the house?” Gerard asked.

Stiles tried to ignore the pain that blossomed in his chest. It wasn’t much liquid silver; just enough to make him want to claw at his own flesh. Not enough to kill him. It was only supposed to hurt.

“Fuck you.” Stiles said.

“Kate will get at least one of the wolves! They can’t stay in that house!”

“Sure they can.” Stiles winced, “Deucalion won’t let them leave for any reason until I’m back and you’re all dead.”

He didn’t expect another stake to be used; this one landing in his stomach as he screamed in pain. Danny’s grin didn’t leave his face as Stiles blinked back tears.  His body jerking when Gerard kicked him in the gut.

“We have about ten more of those. We can go for your arm next.”

“It’s—starting to tickle.” Stiles muttered, licking his lips, “I could use another one actually.”

Gerard looked shocked but Danny didn’t. The vampire instead started punching Stiles’ face like it was the only thing he could think of. Kicking him everywhere his foot could go.

Stiles vaguely heard bones breaking before realizing they were his own.

“Duke believed that—the more trustworthy of the coven should undergo torture sessions from Kali. And she’s much better at this than you.” Stiles smiled, “Try again if not in the lead.”

Biting back a scream when Danny shoved one of the stakes through.

“How does that feel?”

Hearing static before grinning at them. That static only meant one thing and that was Ben. Because demons near other supernatural creatures caused a static in their ears that could hurt if the demon wanted it to.

“You guys are so fucked.” Stiles said, lowering his head as glass shattered over his head.

Bullets being fired at Danny and Gerard as they ran out. Hearing heels click down before looking up into Lydia’s eyes; her hair in a high ponytail coming down one shoulder.

“Holy shit Stiles.” Lydia breathed.

“Hurts more if I breathe.” Stiles joked.

Ben and Aiden held their guns at the door while Allison dropped into the room. She was dressed in all black with her crossbow leveled at the door. None of them went after Danny and Gerard—which meant that Deucalion was planning a war to decimate them.

Which wasn’t surprising if they even thought Danny was in the area.

“Kate’s going after Derek-”

“Derek’s at the house. He’s freaked out and pissed at you but fine.” Allison muttered, “We’ll have to remove these when we get home…you’ll bleed everywhere and we don’t have the things to stitch you up.”

“I can handle a pissed wolf.” Stiles said, standing up.

Feeling the stakes move as he gasped and fell into Lydia. The strawberry blonde gripped him tightly.

“Allison go grab the first aid.”

“Lyds, we can’t!”

“Go now!” Lydia snapped, “He can’t fight if he’s literally falling over. Stiles, can you fight if we just wash the silver out?”

“Sure. It’ll start healing if you’ll wash the silver out.” Stiles said seriously, “Or Ben over there could heal me up.”

Allison stared at him before Ben snorted.

“It’s like you three forget you have a demon with you.” Ben rolled his eyes, “I can cauterize the wounds with my hands.”

Shoving Allison aside and tearing the stakes out. Stiles choked on his screams before Ben shoved his hand into the wound. Stiles feeling pain flare up when he saw fire flare up. The demon’s hand falling to the other wound while the first started to slowly heal. Lydia’s eyes widened in shock.

“Is that why Ben went on missions with you?” Lydia asked softly, “Instead of us.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Easier to have my own personal quick healer than someone who would be injured next to me.”

Standing up when Ben got finished. The demon smiled at Stiles.

“Okay let’s get out of here.” Lydia said.

“No.” Stiles said, shaking his arms out.

“Stiles, your hands.” Aiden muttered, as Stiles stared at them.

They had scarred heavily from where he’d pulled himself up.

“I’ll invest in gloves until we can get it fixed.” Stiles said, “But I’m hitting the Argent’s at home. You guys can go-”

“Deucalion said to rescue you and come home. He wants to strategize.” Lydia told him.

“Then go wait in the car.” Stiles said.

They didn’t waste time on asking him how he knew they had a car. It’d be idiotic to show up without a getaway car.

“Will you be long?” Allison asked.

“Nope, just going to give them a taste of their own medicine.” Stiles said, “You three go and wait. Ben can have my back.”

“You have ten minutes before we call Duke.” Lydia said, handing over one of her guns.

Aiden doing the same as Stiles grinned at them.

“Go.”

The three younger vampires crawling out of the window they’d come in. Stiles went down the hallway with Ben.

“So where are the Argent’s?”

“Probably in their safe house. They probably think Duke brought the entire coven. They know they’re outnumbered then.” Stiles told him, going into the room the Argent’s kept their weapons.

Grabbing a bag and tossing some things in before heading to the containers of gasoline. He gave one to Ben who stared at him.

“What are we doing?”

“They were going to burn the Hale’s alive.” Stiles said, “We’ll give their home the same treatment. And they’ll lose their weapons. ”

Ben nodded as they got to work. Stiles grabbing Kate’s laptop from her room before moving to Gerard’s room and opening up the tower. Pulling out the parts he needed before he started to pour gas everywhere.

Stopping in Chris and Victoria’s room; going to the photo album on their shelf and grabbing it. Opening it and seeing pictures of Allison when she was younger. Pulling them out and putting them in the bag with the computers and weapons.

Leading the gas to the room he’d been held in. Ben handed him a lighter before crawling out.

“Get going.” Stiles told Ben, handing him the bag.

The demon crawling out and heading to the car as Stiles looked around. Grabbing one of the stakes and turning it over in his hand.

The Argent’s were getting more clever with their weapons. That was something that Stiles didn’t need to know.

It was why they needed to burn the place. Because it would take them a while to replenish it.

He knew if Ben hadn’t come to visit then it would have taken the others days to find him. Instead of a few hours like it had. He was never happier to have a demon on his side.

Crawling out the window and turning around before lighting the lighter.

Dropping it down and watching as the floor caught fire. Turning and going to the car as the girls stared at him with wide eyes.

“Stiles-”

“They were going to burn the Hale’s alive.” Stiles said, “Let’s see how they do without a home of their own and no weapons to protect them.”

Allison grinned at him, “You just fucked them over majorly.”

“It’s easier to hunt Argent’s when they’re running around in the open.” Stiles said.

“It’s hunting season.” Aiden said, as Lydia glared at him in the mirror.

“Party foul!” Lydia said, “Ten points from Gryffindor. What is wrong with you?”

“But we’re all Slytherin.” Allison frowned.

“Your point?” Stiles asked, as they drove off.

He was happy that Deucalion had trained them in a way that meant finding kidnapped coven members within a day. Ben sniffing him out cut that time down astronomically. It was something the Argent’s had anticipated; just like a burning house with all their belongings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was summing this day up to be a pretty terrible one if he was honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping you enjoy the chapter and the small surprise within the chapter.

When they got to the house Stiles wasn’t sure what he expected. He didn’t expect the news to be on and for both the Hale pack and the Azureus coven to be watching it. The news showing the fire at the Argent’s home; although there were no casualties it was still seen as an arson case. Derek stared at him from his spot on the couch. The young wolf’s eyes widened as he took in Stiles’ appearance. Deucalion standing from his spot and going to Stiles.

Looking him over as he tilted Stiles’ head up. The silver was making everything heal that much slower so the bruises on his wrists and neck weren’t completely gone yet. Deucalion took Stiles hands in his own and stared at them and then the younger vampire.

“You look like shit.” Deucalion said.

Stiles grinned, “Always such a sweet talker.”

“At least they didn’t beat your sense of humor out of you.” Jennifer said, “Stiles, sweetheart, you do look awful.”

She kissed his cheek like she usually did when one of them was hurt. For all of her insanity, Jennifer was more maternal towards the wounded than Kali.

“A shower will fix me right up.” Stiles said, “And you know a fresh shirt so you can’t see where they stabbed me. Speaking of which, Duke, I need to speak to you and Alpha Hale….nowish.”

“Before you shower?” Deucalion asked, looking scandalized.

“I know.” Stiles said patiently, “I look rough like I’ve been through twenty rounds with Tyson but hey! We can’t pick and choose when we get kidnapped, can we?”

“Alright.” Deucalion said, “Everyone with the exception of myself, Stiles, and Talia get out!”

Everyone with the exception of Derek moved out. The wolf just walked over to Stiles and stared at him.

“Derek, that means you too. You can talk to Stiles after.” Talia said gently, as her son went up the stairs.

Deucalion turned to turn the TV off while Talia hugged the younger vampire.

“Thank you so much.” Talia muttered softly.

“Nothing to thank me for.” Stiles said, “I told you I’d protect your son and I meant it. Now.”

Grabbing the bag that Ben had left before going to the kitchen table. Laying out the electronics carefully before the weapons fell out. Snatching up the pictures and pocketing them for Allison.

“So you _were_ behind the arson?” Talia asked, eyes widened.

“It’s what the Argent’s were planning to do to your house. Seemed fitting.” Stiles muttered, “Deucalion, they have these—stakes.”

Stiles used the bag to pick one up.

“They’re silver.” Deucalion said, his tone not impressed.

Stiles pushed the button and watched as silver shot out and hit the table. His Sire’s eyes widened in horror before looking to Stiles.

“I had two of these injected in me and it felt like my insides were going to melt.” Stiles said, “Their place burned down with their weapons so it’ll slow them down. They’ll be more reckless…but it doesn’t guarantee us anything. I want to pull myself, Allison, Lydia, and Aiden together. We’ll go after the Argent’s fast and quick. Get this over with before the end of the week. They were waiting for us out in the woods—they wanted to grab Derek.”

Talia’s eyes narrowed before looking at Deucalion.

“Do it.” Deucalion said, “They want to fight us so horribly then we’ll give them a fight.”

“They want my pack dead.” Talia growled.

“Alpha Hale-”

“Stiles, you may call me Talia. You have more than earned that right.”

“Talia, we respect not wanting to kill them.” Stiles said, “That is your right. Wolves that kill hunters are generally hunted faster. We don’t mind killing them. We’ve been waiting a long time to come across them again.”

“I want to help with this— _Kate_ that was going to use my son.” Talia said, her voice gravelly, “I want to kill her.”

Stiles looked at his Sire who looked conflicted. Peter had seen adamant about their ‘no-kill’ policy.

“Then you can.” Stiles said, “We’ll set up a trap so she’ll be without weapons. You can tear her apart. Allison will be nearby to help you dispose of the body. Aiden and Lydia will go for Chris and Victoria.”

“And you’re still gunning for Gerard?” Deucalion asked.

“Danny’s here.” Stiles said, seeing Deucalion tense up.

Stiles stared at the weapons in front of him.

“I want your permission to kill _him_. Allison can go for Gerard.” Stiles muttered, looking to Deucalion, “The damage you see on me is from Danny—Duke I don’t ask you for much…but I want to kill him. _Please_ let me be the one to kill him.”

“Stiles, are you sure you can?” Deucalion asked, his voice as serious as Stiles had ever heard it.

“Would I be asking if I wasn’t?” Stiles asked, “I need to do this.”

Talia looked confused as she looked in between the two of them.

“Take Ben with you.” Deucalion muttered, “And Stiles—make sure Danny doesn’t have any allies that we need to be wary of.”

Stiles nodded his head firmly before turning and going upstairs. Ethan would be able to hack into the computers the Argent’s used because Stiles wasn’t up for it.

Seeing Derek in his room causing him to stop in the doorway. The wolf looked furious as he stared at Stiles with icy blue eyes.

“You lied to me.” Derek said, “We didn’t meet up—in fact I got there and Deucalion was waiting there with my Mother. You said-”

“I’m sorry Derek…I had every intention of meeting up with you. But that wasn’t going to happen when I realized that Kate had back up.” Stiles said, licking his lips, “I’d do it again, just for the record.”

Derek nodded his head slowly before tilting his head to the side. The look of anger leaving his face as his eyes went to their normal, human color.

“Danny was there?” Derek asked, “I eavesdropped.”

Stiles smiled shakily, “It’s never easy seeing him. And thinking about the fact that they called him before even catching me—I’m doubly glad it was me that they caught. Danny has this knack for being able to break a person.”

“Not you.”

“I’ve had practice with his bullshit.” Stiles told him, “Derek, I didn’t mean to lie to you. But I also promised your Mom I’d watch out for you. And honestly? I’d do it without even needing her to tell me. Kate is gunning for you Derek. She hates losing…especially to creatures like us.”

Derek moved closer to Stiles, “You know…it sounds like you care about me.”

Stiles took a deep breath to keep his heart beat in check. Going and picking out a new shirt to wear; covering the two still healing wounds on his torso.

“You don’t judge me for being a fang.” Stiles said, grinning, “I don’t get that much.”

“It’s more than that though.” Derek said, as Stiles stepped back.

“Derek-”

Hearing gunfire as he shoved the wolf onto the ground. Covering Derek’s body as he looked around.

“Stiles!” Allison screamed, “We’re under attack!”

He wanted to scream no shit at her but held it in.

Getting off Derek and crawling towards his armoire. Opening it and standing up. Pushing a button behind his clothes as the back fell open to reveal guns. Derek stared at him in shock before Stiles grabbed two and slid one to Derek.

“I don’t know how to use this-”

“No time like the present!” Stiles grinned.

Going to his window and lifting it up before returning fire in the general direction that it had come from. Seeing Kate and Danny as they started to run off.

“Son of-”

Leaping out of the window and landing on the ground before taking off running.

“Stiles!” Lydia yelled after him.

Weaving through the cars on the other side of the street as he kept an eye on the back of Danny’s head. Making it to the edge of the preserve before having to slow down. His wounds throbbed, reminding Stiles that he was still very much wounded.

The vampire shot off two shots; watching as birds flew before turning and walking home.

By the time he got there he saw police cars and cursed. Seeing patrol cars outside with cops walking along the property.

Deucalion looked paler than normal when Stiles walked in.

The man in charge was talking to him as Stiles went up to his Sire.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked Deucalion.

“Everything is not okay. Your neighbors reported gunshots and said they saw someone running after the culprits.”

Stiles turned to talk to the Sheriff but stopped. His words died on his lips as he got a good look at the man. Taking in a shaky breath as the human just stared at him.

The Sheriff looked exactly like his Father—even down to the eye color. The voice was even the same. Same worry lines and same voice.

“Son?” the man asked, “Were you the one that ran after them? Did you get a good look?”

“I—I didn’t.” Stiles said slowly, his eyes wide, “Um, Sheriff--”

“Stilinski—John Stilinski.” The man said, “I’m the new Sheriff.”

Stiles felt his entire body shudder before nodding. Mentally reaming himself before straightening up.

“I didn’t get a good look.” Stiles said, “And I don’t know why they were shooting at us. We just moved here ourselves so we don’t have that many enemies.”

“And the Hale’s are here because?”

Deucalion looked to Stiles who smiled.

“Sheriff, our home is being fumigated.” Talia said, “Stiles and his siblings are friends with my kids. They offered to let us stay here.”

“So—has your family been in Beacon Hills for a while?” Deucalion asked casually, getting a look from Stiles, “I just want to know the Sheriff of this fine town.”

The Sheriff looked confused, “For the last two hundred and something years, yeah. If you don’t have anything else for us we’ll be going. But—if you remember anything uh-”

“Stiles.”

“Stiles, then call.”

He left with his officers as Stiles turned to Deucalion who looked just as stunned. The others stared at them in confusion as the younger vampire tried to get his mouth to work. His heart was beating wildly against his chest as he tried to will himself to calm down.

“He-”

“Stiles-”

“Duke, my Dad-”

Stiles gripped his chest and looked at the man in confusion before backing up.

“Stiles, deep breaths.” Aiden said, forcing himself to the front, “What’s wrong?”

Stiles looked to Deucalion before looking to the ground.

“Stiles, I didn’t know—I didn’t know one of your ancestors was Sheriff.”

Allison and Lydia gasped while Jennifer and Kali winced. The Hale’s just looked like this was a conversation they didn’t think they should hear.

But that meant that it could be his Father—his Father could have survived.

“He looks—exactly like my Father. Is there anyway that he-”

“Not to my knowledge. You saw him Stiles, he was puking up black gunk. And your Father’s brother was still living when we left. We always knew it was possible for your line to continue.” Deucalion said.

“But maybe he survived it-”

“He didn’t even recognize you.” Deucalion said, “I’d like to think that your Father would have been happy to see you Stiles.”

“But he looks like him.” Stiles grated, “How could he not be him?”

“Your Father died when I gave him the bite, Stiles. We would have known if he hadn’t actually died from it.”

Stiles covered his mouth and tried to keep any noise that kept attempting to escape inside. Because now he was having doubts especially after seeing him. Doubts about Deucalion and the bite. Had he actually bitten his Father or had it actually taken and they hadn’t stuck around to see it?

“Stiles, look at me.”

Shaking his head at his Sire as he tried to keep his panic down. Gasping in pain when Deucalion shoved him into the wall with a growl.

“Get a hold of yourself. Your Father died two hundred years ago.” Deucalion snarled in his face, ignoring the gasps that came from the wolves, “I didn’t train you like this! You need to buck up and get over it. He looks like him but he _isn’t_ him. Do you understand me?”

Stiles went to shake his head before Deucalion knocked him into the wall hard enough to shake it. The dull ache in Stiles’ head resounded in the room as his Sire looked at him with harsh, unforgiving eyes.

“Do you understand me? You will not talk to him anymore than necessary. It will distract you from what matters right now. What matters right now Stiles? Tell me!”

“A—Argents…Danny….Kate…Gerard.”

“What else?” Deucalion growled.

Stiles locked eyes with the man, “The coven.”

“What about the coven?”

“The coven comes before a single person’s needs.” Stiles snapped.

His Sire let go of him and nodded.

“And don’t you forget that.” Deucalion said, leaving the room with Kali and Jennifer trailing after him.

Lydia and Allison just stared at him in shock while Aiden just smiled at him sadly.

“Does that happen often?” Talia asked, her voice shocked.

Her entire pack looked like they’d never seen such brutality. Which was funny given wolves were more brutal and vicious than vampires.

“Only when I need it.” Stiles muttered, looking to Derek, “I’m going to go and train.”

Ignoring everyone as he went downstairs. Locking the door behind him. He slid down the wall and took a deep breath. Trying to stop the impending panic attack that had tried to spill over in front of the others.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Standing up and going to a punching bag before hitting it. Ignoring the pain in his body as he kept punching it repeatedly. Kicking it before turning and ducking before it hit him. Rolling across the floor before standing up and hitting it again. Biting his lip as he slammed his hand into the bag.

His anxiety lowering with each hit to the inanimate object. His arm went straight out and stopped the bag as the door was opened. Allison and Lydia stood there; the latter with a bobby pin.

“You know you can’t ever actually lock us out.” Allison said, “Give us your hands.”

“Ally-”

“Hands Stilinksi.” Lydia smiled gently.

Giving them his hands as they slid gloves on. He stared at them for a moment before looking at the girls. The gloves were black leather but with an S and a M wrapped around one another near the base of the glove.

“These are-”

“Look don’t make a big deal out of it.” Lydia said, “Your hands are dainty enough that they can handle them.”

“Lydia this was your brother’s glove.”

“Yeah and he won’t be using them anymore.” Lydia said, “I _want_ you to wear them. Plus it’s going to be a while before Marin can come and work on your hands.”

Stiles frowned but nodded his head slowly. His hands tracing over the letters for a moment.

“Thanks Lyds.”

“It’s no problem. Now, do you want to train with us?” Lydia asked.

“No…can you guys go get Ben? I want to train with him.”

Allison frowned, “Why don’t you want to train with us?”

Stiles smiled harshly, “I want to break bones after the way my day has gone.”

Lydia winced before Allison nodded and left.

“I’m sorry we didn’t find you faster.”

“You found me in just enough time—actually why don’t you go and get Aiden. We should have a powwow.”

“About?”

“The new game plan.”

“New—Stiles?” Lydia asked.

“Just go.”

The strawberry blonde hesitated for another minute before turning and leaving. Stiles went to the punching bag and started hitting it. Letting it swing at him as he ducked and dodged. Spinning out of the way before letting his arm come out to stop it.

“Should you really be doing that if you’re wounded?”

Stiles looked over to Peter Hale when the wolf walked in.

“They’ll heal even if I’m training.” Stiles said, “What do you want?”

“I heard my sister…how she wants to help with Kate’s death.” Peter said.

“That’s your Alpha’s prerogative. We told you that we’d allow you to kill Kate as you saw fit.”

“Stiles, is it?” Peter asked, getting a nod, “We are known for defending ourselves—not killing. We try not to kill as it increases the likelihood of an alliance down the line when we spare lives.”

“Well I find that to be idiotic. I couldn’t trust someone to watch my back when they tried to kill me.” Stiles said, as Peter snorted.

“I don’t want my sister to help you.”

“Well Talia Hale is the alpha—not _you_. She decides what she can and can’t do. What the pack can and can’t do. To be fair, Peter—can I call you Peter?” Stiles asked, not waiting for an answer, “Her son was going to be used as an instrument in all of your destruction. You can’t blame her for wanting to rip the bitch to shreds. Allison doesn’t; which is a huge deal since she’s been coming up with creative ways to kill Kate Argent—her _aunt_. Now she’s going to be sharing those ways with Talia Hale. If you don’t want to go along for the ride then talk to her. I’m not the person in charge of your Alpha.”

Turning and hitting the punching bag again; before being turned and shoved into the wall. Stiles looked amused as he stared at Peter.

“You are going to talk her out of it. We are a peaceful pack-”

“I’m not telling her anything. It’s her decision.” Stiles said, grinning, “She probably realizes that it’s a practice in futility to let people get away with trying to kill you. Your pack didn’t know that the Argent’s were in town until I let you know. If you guys just kill a few people no one would mess with you. As it is, the reason they do is because they know they’ll escape with a few bruises. So _vicious_ , am I right?”

Peter glared at Stiles and went to hit him as the vampire grabbed the wolf’s first. Twisting it around the older man’s back and pushing him away.

“Trust me, if Derek is your best fighter and I can get him on his back you are _child’s_ play.” Stiles said, when Lydia walked in with Aiden, “Tootles.”

Dismissing the wolf as the three vampires stared at Stiles with frowns on their faces. Knowing he’d need to explain everything to them.

Including Deucalion’s shove against the wall.

He was really starting to get annoyed with today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles swears his days are getting more stressful. Dealing with a lone Argent, Derek, and a furious Ben should be illegal for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~

Adrian Harris was a liar, a thief, and a manipulative bastard. No one could trust him as far as they could throw him. Second guessed every single thing that came out of his mouth. There was something about the guy that was slimy and filled a person with dread.

That being said…

He was the only person Stiles could turn to for information on Danny.

The man charged obscenely for his information so Stiles gave him an ultimatum. He could tell Stiles what he wanted to know or Stiles could torture and kill him.

So that was how Stiles found himself at a coffee shop at one thirty across from Adrian Harris.

An envelope sat in front of him.

“So how are you?”

“You don’t actually care.” Stiles said, “Just slide me what I want and go.”

Adrian smiled at him, “Always straight to the point. There isn’t much to slide honestly. The only ally he has is Kate Argent and through her the Argent family. But I think you already knew that.”

Stiles snatched the envelope from the man and pulled out the information. Scanning it before staring at Adrian.

“This is correct, yes?” Stiles asked.

“It has been since last week. I knew you’d ask about Danny at some point in the future so I’ve been keeping my sources tight on him.”

“I’d say thank you but you know how I feel about gratitude.” Stiles said.

“It’s only reserved for those you actually give a damn about?” he asked.

“And even then so very little.” Stiles said, standing up, “Nice seeing you again Adrian.”

“Always a pleasure Stiles.” Adrian said, his mouth turned up in a snarl.

The vampire ignored the look; leaving the coffee shop and going to his car. He went home and made sure to go the speed limit after catching three police cars in so many blocks.

Danny had no really threatening alliances; it was a good thing and Deucalion would like it as well. It meant they could get the job done faster without having to go through as many channels.

Pulling up to the house and getting out. Stopping when he saw Chris Argent sitting on the front steps.

“You have a death wish, don’t you?” Stiles asked.

Chris said nothing as he watched Stiles.

“You know being a creeper isn’t the way to go with this.”

“H—How is Allison?” Chris asked.

Stiles raised a brow, “Are you asking as a hunter or as her Father?”

“Stiles, I know we haven’t gotten along—ever…but she’s still my baby girl.” Chris said.

“She’s doing fine.” Stiles answered, “Making good grades and she even has a new boyfriend.”

“Yeah I saw that.”

The vampire tilted his head dangerously.

“You’ve been following her?”

“Can you blame me?” Chris asked, “If Victoria or Kate knew I was trying to talk to her they’d kill me so fast it’d make all of our heads spin.”

“Do you really think I can trust a word that comes out of your mouth?” Stiles asked, stepping up to the hunter, “You’ve tried to kill me on more than one occasion Chris. It’s how you got that lovely scar on your face.”

“I miss Allison.” Chris said, “Can you imagine what it’s like? Having your daughter close but not being able to hug or talk to her in fear of Kate flying in and killing her?”

Stiles looked behind Chris at the door.

“We’re planning on killing your family.” Stiles said.

“I don’t blame you.” Chris said, “The things that Kate and my Father have done have been awful. Victoria is getting just as bad. And I’m to blame by default—I didn’t stop them when I could.”

And every single thing the man said was the truth. His heartbeat hadn’t changed at all during the statements he’d said.

“Ally won’t say anything but I know she misses you as well. Not her Mother or Kate or Gerard—just you.” Stiles said softly.

“I don’t know why. I’m just as bad as them.”

“Maybe not just as bad but you did do nothing to stop Kate from killing innocent wolves. You used to stick to a code Chris—when did that stop?” Stiles asked, “What are you doing here Chris?”

“I want to help you.” Chris said, “I’m sick of standing by while my family destroys entire families. And Kate—she was talking about killing Allison and I can’t let her do that. Regardless of her decisions she’s my baby girl.”

Stiles laughed harshly, “And why the hell should I trust you, Argent?”

“Because have I lied to you once since I’ve gotten here? You know I can’t lie to any supernatural creature that can hear my heartbeat.”

And he hadn’t lied once—Stiles was honed in on the man’s heartbeat just for that reason.

“So you’re going to help us kill your family?” Stiles asked, as the man nodded, “You’re crazier than you look Chris. I’ll be in touch if you’re actually serious.”

“My number is in your mailbox.” Chris said, walking past him as Stiles went to the box in question.

Pulling the number out and putting it in his pocket before going inside.

Stopping when he saw Allison staring at him.

“He wants to help?”

Stiles nodded his head, “Surprisingly, yeah.”

“I don’t trust him Stiles.”

“Neither do I. That’s why we have contingency plans in case he fucks us over.” Stiles said, passing her and heading upstairs.

When he entered his room Derek was reading a book on the bed. Looking up at Stiles when the vampire shut the door.

“So Chris Argent wants to help you?” Derek asked, “That’s different.”

“It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

“Well I didn’t trust him talking to you.”

Stiles frowned, “Were you going to come to my rescue?”

“If I need to yeah.” Derek said, “Ben’s been training me…apparently at your behest.”

“The reason I’m so good at what I do is because of Ben. I trained with him every single day of our relationship.” Stiles said, “Trust me if you’re training with someone you want it to be Ben.”

Derek grinned, “What if I want it to be you?”

“Then you’ll become familiar with disappointment.” Stiles said, “Because Deucalion has me running all sorts of errands for him on top of us annihilating the Argent family.”

The wolf just watched Stiles as the vampire went to his desk.

“So when are you going to talk to me again?”

“Um Derek, that is what we’re doing right now.”

“Not like we talked before. You were actually opening up to me-”

“Well things kind of went crazy.” Stiles said, “I got kidnapped and tortured. I torched the Argent’s home and then we got shot at. Between all the crazy things I wasn’t thinking about talking to you.”

Derek winced at the harsh tone before looking down.

“Derek I’m sorry.” Stiles said, “I’m just a little stressed. I just have a lot on my plate right now and-”

“You’re freaked out from Danny being in town and your Dad’s doppelganger.”

Stiles stared at the wolf before nodding his head slowly. Derek walked over and sat on the desk next to Stiles.

“What can I do to help?” Derek asked.

“Derek-”

“I’m serious…I want to help.” Derek said.

The vampire leaned back in his chair.

“What can you tell me about the Sheriff?”

Derek smiled, “He’s a good man. He’s been in Beacon Hills for years. Lost his wife to cancer a few years ago…I remember she was very kind.”

“What was her name?”

“Claudia.” Derek said, “He didn’t want to tear down the—um—your old place but the townspeople wanted to go green so his hands were tied. Do you really think he could be your Father?”

“His name and the way he looks and sounds—it’s the same as my Father. It can’t be a coincidence.”

Derek nodded, “I agree. But wouldn’t Deucalion have told you if he had survived?”

“He would have—I don’t know. It is something I’ll get to after dealing with Danny. Because that is on the top of my list.”

“Do you need help with that plan?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled, “Why are you offering to help so much?”

“Um—well it’s—uh.” Derek trailed off, “You’ve helped me so it’s only fair, right?”

 

“Not really. I helped out of sheer selfishness to be able to stay here.” Stiles said.

“So you can honestly say you didn’t do even a fraction of it because you care about us?”

Stiles stared at Derek and then at the ground. He didn’t say anything which had Derek grinning.

“You try to act like you’re this cold vampire but you aren’t.”

“Oh I’m still cold.” Stiles muttered, “I just don’t think it’s right to kill a family based on their species.”

Standing up and smiling at Derek.

“Although if you do end up killing people let me know first so I can help dispose of the bodies.” Stiles said, as Derek gaped at him, “What? You’re a good guy Derek Hale, even if you kill someone I’d give you the benefit of the doubt in that it was self defense. Now, I need to focus on making a strategy for your Mother to kill Kate-”

“I want to do it.” Derek said, “Kill Kate.”

Stiles stared at Derek; mild shock and appreciation for the wolf coming to the front.

“I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“She tricked me—not my Mother. I want to kill her.” Derek told him.

The vampire licked his lips, “Fine. We need to train you up though. Kate is a good fighter. I have a feeling you’ll want to kill her with your bare hands?”

“I want to rip her throat out…with my teeth.” Derek said, as Stiles grinned.

“Then definitely need to train you more.” Stiles said, standing up, “You need to tell your Mother you’re doing it-”

“She won’t let me…I know she won’t.”

Stiles stared at Derek, “She will if she knows you’ll have your back watched in case something happens. Talk to her Derek.”

The wolf nodded his head slowly; Stiles looked outside and smiled.

“Let’s go do something fun.” Stiles said, “Want to go swimming?”

“In the stream?”

Stiles nodded his head before seeing Derek grin. The wolf goes to this things to grab his swimming shorts while Stiles just snorts.

“Aren’t you going to grab yours?”

“I was thinking skinnydipping.” Stiles said, seeing the blush that took over Derek’s face, “Although I guess I should be more considerate of other people’s-”

“I don’t—I don’t mind.” Derek said.

“I was kidding Derek.” Stiles told him, going to his dresser.

Pulling his own shorts out before turning to the wolf who just stared at him.

“You okay Derek?” Stiles asked.

Watching Derek’s eyes flicker to his mouth and then up.

“Yeah…let’s go-”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked seriously, “You know you can talk to me. Have I betrayed your confidence once?”

“No but—it’s just—um.”

“You just don’t trust me?”

Derek shook his head, “It’s nothing Stiles. Let’s go swim.”

Moving past Stiles as the vampire grabbed the wolf’s arm. Derek flipping the vampire as they both hit the ground; the vampire letting out a gasp as Derek stared at him from above.

“Very nice flip-”

“I’m sorry! It was instinct-”

“You’re fine.” Stiles said, “Better to overreact than to underreact.”

Derek’s eyes flickered back to his mouth before landing back on his eyes.

“If you want to kiss me Derek just do it.” Stiles muttered, seeing the wolf’s eyes widen, “I’ve been alive two centuries and some change. I know that you’re attracted to me. You’ve done a lousy job at hiding it. That can get you killed if you don’t watch it.”

“I don’t-”

“Lying to me isn’t going to get you anywhere but on my shit list.” Stiles told him softly, “Here’s the thing though Derek, things you have to think about. Do you want a relationship with someone who is immortal? Do you want a relationship with someone who has no problem snapping someone’s neck and the sound of it is actually _comforting_? Do you really want to get into something you don’t know you’ll be able to get yourself out of…why do you think I haven’t done anything yet? And up until recently you were with a woman-”

“You interest me…and I-”

“Think of how you’re going to answer my questions.” Stiles said, pushing Derek off of him, “Because I can guarantee you that no one will be happy in your pack that you’re trying to date a vampire. The betas that don’t carry the true Hale name—they don’t care who they date but you’re their own.”

Stiles couldn’t date Derek. Couldn’t kiss him—couldn’t do anything with him. Deucalion would rather kill the wolf than have him near Stiles. And that wouldn’t have mattered anyways.

Everything and everyone Stiles tried to love either died or betrayed him.

“You don’t want to kiss me-”

“I never said that. I’m just saying think of the consequences of your actions.” Stiles told him, “Because I can tell you this, you won’t want to stay in this relationship. You’ll see that I’ll stay the same age while you get older. I’m a hardened killer by this point, Derek, so killing people isn’t really that hard for me to do now. And _if_ I have you then you won’t get away so easily. And you won’t get away unscathed. Danny isn’t my only enemy…neither are the Argent’s. _Now_ there’s also the fact that I’m the heir to my coven—leading it—which means I can’t be in a relationship Deucalion finds distasteful which unfortunately he finds wolf and vamp relationships disgusting. The only reason Allison and Lydia are getting away with it is because they’d give him hell otherwise. Me? I have plans for this pack that involve more of a global scale.”

Derek stared at him, “Wait—did you just imply you want to rule the world?”

“It’d be easy once the hunter’s are gone.” Stiles shrugged, “There aren’t that many anymore thanks to the vast majority of supernatural creatures in the world. And because I have friends in those creatures it’d make it just _too_ easy. And honestly? Humans need to be ruled over. They’re getting far too cocky with themselves.”

The wolf gaped at him before shaking his head slowly.

“You really aren’t who I thought you were.” Derek said, turning and leaving.

The vampire let out the breath he’d been holding. Ben coming in shortly afterwards.

“You lied to that poor boy.” Ben said softly.

“Got him to go away didn’t it?” Stiles asked, “You know Duke would kill him. He detests wolf and vampire relationships. Allison and Lydia threatened to leave the coven if he didn’t back off and give his blessing.”

“And where your girls go you follow.” Ben said, eyes wide, “Holy hell they threatened him with you?”

Stiles nodded his head, “I’m trying to look out for him.”

“Yeah but you need to look out for your own happiness. You’re _happy_ around the pup. When did your happiness become the last priority?”

“Since Deucalion set to take over the world.” Stiles said, as Ben’s eyes widened, “Didn’t lie about that little fact. He’s been making alliances with people I’ve made friends with—through saving their lives. Can’t do world domination and have a relationship.”

“You weren’t lying about that?”

“Can’t lie to werewolves. They can pick up your heartbeat just like we can, Ben.” Stiles said softly, “But nothing I said was a lie. He’d have to deal with dating an immortal.”

“Lydia and Allison—they’re going to have to deal with that…with seeing people they’re getting so close to age and wither away.” Ben said, “What will you do once they realize that? Realize they can’t turn werewolves?”

Stiles shrugged, “I haven’t thought that far yet. Duke said it’s something they have to experience.”

“And you’re just going to let it happen?” Ben asked, “You never would have before—you love Allison and Lydia like they’re your sisters—why would you let them get hurt intentionally?”

“Because there’s no way I can actually stop it. And I can’t help them either.” Stiles muttered, “They’ll choose to stick with Jackson and Scott.”

“And what happens when they figure out the one way they _can_ be with them?” Ben asked, “Stiles, I’ve asked you for decades to look into what happened with your parents. I know Deucalion said he bit your Father—but you said vampires can tell if the bite will take or not in a person-”

“Deucalion and myself found that out together from Marin-”

“Or maybe he knew before and didn’t say anything.” Ben told him fiercely, “Think about it Stiles-”

“I’m not going to question him!” Stiles exclaimed, “He’s done nothing but look out for me! Why the hell would I second guess him like that?”

“Because if you don’t the girls will. And they will end up getting killed by Deucalion when they try to stake him in the heart. Do you really think they’d do anything less if they fall in love with those two wolves?”

Stiles exhaled heavily, “No…they wouldn’t. Deucalion is like a parent to us-”

“They’ll search for a reason to justify it. I’m just—Stiles I wish you’d just listen to me. I’ve never trusted Deucalion.” Ben muttered, going to the vampire and rubbing his arms, “All he does—all he has ever done is manipulate people. A trait you’ve picked up-”

“You’re just saying this because you hate Duke.” Stiles said, shoving Ben away, “I’m not going to listen to it Ben!”

“He’s been manipulating you since he came into you and your Father’s life. Look into your Mother’s death…make sure everything matches up.”

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Stiles snapped harshly, “I have to deal with the Argent’s and Danny. Just—fuck off while I handle it.”

Ben laughed cruelly before shoving Stiles into the wall.

“Don’t take that tone with me; I’m just trying to watch out for someone I consider a friend. When Deucalion inevitably fucks you over don’t come crying to me. I’m done watching you do everything for that man just to get treated like a bitch. I guess the next time I see you, you’ll be dying like a stuck pig from the knife Duke will use to kill you.”

Moving away from Stiles and disappearing as the vampire slid down the wall and tried to remember how to breathe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is positive that if they follow through with Deucalion's world domination plan that they're all going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys!

Stiles kept to himself for the following days after his talk with Ben. Not missing the glares that Derek sent his way; his girls getting more wrapped up in Jackson and Scott. Jackson was a bit of an asshole once you first met him but he was an okay guy. He was too full of himself for Stiles’ taste but Lydia had a thing for that.

 Scott reminded him of a puppy. Loving and loyal even if you told him to go away.  Stiles didn’t mind hanging out with the wolf and figured given time they’d be great friends.

He was happy that the girls had found their own happiness. He even got along with a good portion of the Hale pack. However, he wanted to tell the girls to stay away from the two wolves they were seeing. He knew they were falling for the two—but they couldn’t. The wolves were mortal and the fallout in the end would be heartbreak.

Something he wanted to protect them from but inevitably couldn’t.

Ben was avoiding him openly and Stiles was fine with that. He’d been training Derek and that was all he needed the man to do. Even if he missed their conversations at this point.

Stiles was currently scoping out the preserve. Making sure things were in place for when they went up against the Argent’s. Because Talia had approved Derek killing Kate on the condition that Stiles and Ben be the ones watching her son’s back.

They’d agreed to that; even if Derek glared at him.

And with Chris feeding him information Stiles was hoping it’d go without a hitch. But he also knew better than to hope for such things.

Hearing a twig snap as he jerked his gun out and pointed it at the person.

Seeing Deucalion who stared at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles asked, confused.

“I wanted to talk to you before you left today but it was so fast I couldn’t catch you.”

“I wanted to get things set up for our attack on the Argents.” Stiles muttered, seeing his Sire nod slowly.

“I heard you turned down Derek.” Deucalion said, as Stiles nodded, “That was a great move Stiles. I know you like him—more than you’ll actually tell him but you denied him. You’re going to need to be that strong to be a leader and being with a mortal isn’t a good thing. You should try again with Ben. I want you to think about who you’re going to date now that we’re settling down. I want that to be Ben.” Deucalion said, “He’s strong and he makes you unstoppable.”

Stiles stared at the man who smiled at him. He didn’t want to think about boyfriends or anything like that. He wanted to deal with Danny and then deal with his feelings for Derek. Try and see if there was a way to be with the wolf.

But he also knew if Deucalion found out then the wolf would be as good as dead.

He also knew that if he denied his Sire, the man would take it out on the girls.

“Is that what you want?” Stiles questioned, as Deucalion nodded, “Even if we’re not happy together?”

“I’m not happy with Jennifer, but we’re a powerful couple. It’s not about happiness—it’s about power. I want you to think like a leader. If we take over the world, you need to have someone at your side that can fight next to you. Ben can do that for you easily. With a snap of his finger he can kill a man. Can Derek do that? No he can’t.”

“Are we seriously going to try that?” Stiles asked, “I mean, I know it could be easy but-”

“I have been getting allies left and right. I want to do this.” Deucalion snapped, “If you’re going to be on top of this with me then start dating Ben again. With his renewed allegiance to us means many other demons will come. You’re my heir, Stiles. I want you to have all that your Father would want for you.”

Stiles just nodded his head slowly.  His Father wouldn’t want him to rule the world. He would want for Stiles to be happy but the younger vampire wouldn’t say that out loud. He knew better than that. Deucalion was a terrifying vampire if you pissed him off.

And if Stiles was honest Deucalion was the only real family he had outside of Allison and Lydia. He didn’t want to upset the man.

“Don’t disappoint me.” Deucalion said.

And like that Stiles flipped that switch. Becoming the vampire that Deucalion wanted him to be.

“Never do, do I?” Stiles asked, grinning.

Deucalion smiled, “Not yet. I’ll see you at home.”

Leaving Stiles there as the vampire watched him leave.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he holstered his weapon again. Fixing the line he’d been setting up for Kate to undoubtedly trip on.

Hearing snaps of twigs again as he sighed.

“Duke-”

Turning and seeing no one as he went to grab his gun again. Finding it missing as he swallowed hard. Only a few people could get his gun without him noticing.

“Ben, is that you?” Stiles asked.

Seeing no one and hearing nothing. The entire forest went quiet almost like a soundproof barrier had gone up.

Gasping in shock when Danny appeared in front of him suddenly; shoving him into the tree. Waving Stiles’ gun in front of him before tossing it into the puddle of water next to them. Stiles immediately struggled against the man. Trying to hit him in any way he could.

“Hey there, baby.” Danny purred.

“Get off of me-”

“Don’t think so.” Danny grinned, “You’re setting up a trap for the Argents? This won’t work. Kate doesn’t trip over things Stiles, you should know that. But damn, you’re just looking hot today Stiles. I mean, _shit_ , you’re all but bleeding your anger and frustration. And you know how sex goes when those two emotions come into the mix.”

Rolling his hips into Stiles’ as the older vampire exhaled quickly. Danny forced Stiles’ head to turn to the side. Nipping at Stiles’ lips with a grin as his hips continued to move against the other males.

And it was like fog was settling over Stiles’ mind. The male smiled at him like he had before—back before he’d betrayed the coven.

“Danny-”

Gasping when the male kissed him; melting into it as he felt a sigh leave him. It felt so familiar to him. Gripping Danny’s hair and kissing back. Forgetting everything as he felt himself being lifted up and held against the tree. Danny’s fingers digging into his thighs. And it felt like it had been before. Back when things were simpler.

Letting out a soft moan before Danny pulled away.

“I knew you still felt _something_ for me.” Danny said, smiling wickedly, “Stiles, I don’t want to kill you. Kate has offered you a chance to join us-”

“What?” Stiles asked, slowly coming back to himself.

Danny’s fingers were caressing his thighs now; smiling at the older vampire.

“Think about it Stiles—we were _so_ good together-”

“You said I was stupid…but I made up for it in bed.” Stiles muttered, “That the only reason someone would be with me was to get to Duke.”

Danny nuzzled his neck; Stiles’ eyes closing before he could stop them.

“I lied. I wanted to hurt you so you’d let me get away.” Danny muttered, “I wanted to live. You can forgive me Stiles—I know you can-”

Feeling a sharp twinge as he felt Danny bite him. Gasping sharply as he tried to shove the male away. Because with that bite had come ice cold awareness; Stiles let out a whimper as Danny let him go. His legs lowering as the man kept a hold of him.

Letting out quiet gasps as he tried to push Danny away. Tried to get away from the younger man. Enchantment—as soon as Danny touched him he’d been enchanted. The fog and the neutral feelings.

Which meant witches were working with the Argent family.

Danny pulled back and dropped Stiles with a grin. Stiles hit the ground floor hard as he pushed down on the bite.

“Let’s see how well you do now.” Danny said, “Took enough blood from you that you’ll need to rush home or risk going rabid.”

“You won’t get to do this—again.”

“But that’s what the enchantment is for.” Danny muttered, “I keep you busy while Kate and Victoria lead the charge against the Hale family. Can’t protect them if you can’t protect yourself, right?”

Stiles stood up slowly; using the tree as Danny watched him. The vampire put his fists up and stared at Danny.

“I’m not letting you hurt them.”

“Like you can stop me in this state.” Danny grinned, shoving Stiles back up against the tree, “I wasn’t lying before though Stiles. Kate said you can come help us—she won’t kill you. We were good…we can be good again if you just drop Deucalion and the coven. Hells, she’ll even spare the girls. And you know how she hates Allison now.”

The older vampire slammed his head into Danny’s; the younger vampire moving his head.

“I already know that mov-”

Shoving his hand against Danny’s throat; pushing him to the forest floor and straddling him.

“You know…you’re right. We do make a hell of a team.” Stiles said, grinning dangerously, “But you’ve broken me for the last time Danny. The next time I see you—I’m going to kill you.”

Hitting the vampire so hard he was knocked unconscious. Because Stiles didn’t have the energy to kill Danny how he wanted to. And he needed to get to warm blood fast or he _would_ go rabid. He could feel the urge to feed hitting his body like a train. Standing up shakily as he leaned against the tree and blinked.

Objects were starting to blur together as he pulled his phone out.

Stumbling towards the general direction of the coven’s home. Allison didn’t pick up her phone and Lydia wouldn’t either.

Holding his neck and seeing it was still sluggishly bleeding. Being bitten by another vampire meant that it would take hours for the bite to heal. It was why they never fed off one another.

Ignoring the urge to pounce on humans he passed as they stared at him like he was crazy.

“Bad nosebleeds.” Stiles muttered to one of them.

Getting to the house and all but falling in.

“Stiles!”

Seeing Allison’s face in his as she stared down at him with wide eyes.

“Phone?”

“I left it at Scott’s—Lydia!” Allison screamed, “Lydia!”

The strawberry blonde appeared at the head of the stairs in a towel. Her eyes widened as she ran down the steps.

“What happened?” Lydia asked.

“Danny—enchanted—need blood.”

Allison looked sick, “Ennis isn’t back with fresh blood. We ran out last night.”

Stiles closed his eyes hard as he fought the urge to bite—to _feed_. Curling in on himself as he heard Lydia scream for Deucalion. Stiles took deep breaths as he was lifted up.

“He said it was Danny and something about an enchantment.” Lydia said, panicked, “We don’t have bagged blood and Ennis-”

“Can’t get away from work.” Deucalion finished, “Stiles, look at me.”

The vampire opened his eyes as Deucalion’s own narrowed.

“His eyes are red. Go find Ben.” Deucalion said, “He needs hot blood now.”

Both girls didn’t move as Deucalion growled at them.

“Go find Ben!”

Lydia scrambled up; holding her towel tight as she ran to the training room. Rushing downstairs and opening the door. Seeing Derek slammed against the wall as they both stared at her.

“Ben! Stiles, he’s-”

“What’s wrong with Stiles?” Ben asked, looking at her.

The vampire saw the worry in his eyes; even during the middle of a fight the demon cared.

“Danny attacked him—fed from him. His eyes are red.” Lydia said quickly, “We don’t have any bagged blood and he needs fresh or he’s going to-”

“Bleed out and go rabid.” Ben finished, letting Derek go, “I’m coming.”

The strawberry blonde turned and rushed back upstairs. Seeing Stiles seizing up made her stop short.   Allison had tears running down her face.

“Stiles! Stiles, stop it!” Allison shouted.

Ben came into the room quickly; Derek right behind him. The wolf looked scared as Stiles ran his nails down his Sire’s arms. Deucalion gripping on tighter as Stiles let out a short scream.

The demon went to Stiles and took him out of the older vampire’s arms. Bringing Stiles’ mouth to his neck.

“Feed.”

The vampire’s mouth was clenched shut. No doubt fighting that urge; Ben shook him lightly to knock him out of the daze he was in.

“Stiles feed from me.” Ben snapped, “Come on!”

The vampire’s eyes opened as Ben swallowed hard. That red was taking over his entire eye as he brought his free hand up and cut into his neck. Stiles’ head snapping to the blood that spilled from it.

“Come on, babe, just feed from me.” Ben muttered softly.

The vampire’s mouth going to the wound as Ben held his head. Wincing when he felt fangs bite into him. Stiles feeding heavily from the demon—and Ben couldn’t blame him.

Red eyes only occurred when too much blood had been taken. It meant that the vampire was close to becoming rabid and feeding on anything with a pulse. He wasn’t shocked Stiles had made it home. He knew the vampire wouldn’t feed on someone innocent. Would rather stake himself than have that happen.

Feeling Stiles’ body relax as he breathed harshly against Ben’s skin. Shivering against the demon as he stared at him; licking his lips as Ben smiled at him.

“Hey there, baby.” Ben muttered, “You went into seizure mode. What happened?”

Stiles only blinked at him and then the wounds he’d left behind.

“Stiles, focus on me.” Ben said, moving the male’s head, “What happened to you?”

“Danny jumped me after Duke left me in the preserve.” Stiles said, “Touched me and it was like I was back before he betrayed us. Kissed me and had me up against the tree—it was an enchantment. Argents have witches working with them. Every time he touches me I—I’ll fall for the spell. He wants me—to join his side. Bit me.”

“Good, you’re doing good Stiles.  Did you get anything else from him?”

Stiles shook his head as he looked at Ben.

“Need more.” Stiles said, his entire body shuddered against Ben.

“More blood or more warmth?”

Because Stiles was freezing as he clutched onto the demon.

“Blood—hazy.” Stiles muttered, “Want to kill Danny-”

“I know you do.” Ben said softly, smiling at Stiles, “You can take some more.”

“Sure?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide.

Because that was just pure Stiles. Making sure it was okay to take more blood that was already offered. Ben nodded his head as Stiles sunk his fangs in again. The demon looked over to Deucalion who was talking quietly with a clearly freaked out Talia Hale.

And even though Ben was furious with Stiles—Danny had once again hurt him. He could see it in Stiles’ eyes that he was already blaming himself for being put under the spell.

The vampire pulled away and looked more put together. Both of them standing up; Ben steadying the vampire as Stiles looked at Lydia and Allison.

“I’m sorry if I scared you two-”

“Don’t apologize for something like that!” Allison exclaimed, “I’m calling Scott and canceling-”

“Don’t! It’s fine, Allison-”

“Danny almost drained you!” Lydia said loudly, “That’s not okay! We’ll cancel our dates-”

“And I’m telling you that I’m most likely going to sleep anyways.” Stiles said, seeing their faces, “So you might as well go. You’ll be bored here if you don’t.”

Leaning against Ben heavily as the demon kept him standing.

“Are you sure?” Allison asked.

“Positive…now go get ready.” Stiles said, as both girls ran upstairs.

Taking a deep breath as his world tilted for a moment.

“Come on Stiles, I’ll take you to your room.”

Going to the stairs and lifting Stiles up carefully. Going into the vampire’s room with a smile on his face.

“I haven’t gotten to carry you in almost sixty years.”

“The last time you carried me we were in Scotland. I was bleeding out.”

“Yeah you were.”

Being laid on the bed as Ben curled up next to him.

“I’m sorry about the other day. I shouldn’t let my bias show when it comes to your Sire. You’ll be touchy about that no matter what. I’m sorry.” Ben said, nuzzling Stiles neck.

“It’s fine.” Stiles muttered, “Danny seriously fucked with my head today.”

“Because he made out with you?”

“Because he made me believe that he cared again.” Stiles said softly, “When I know that the only two people who _do_ care about me are Allison and Lydia. Maybe Aiden.”

Ben rolled on top of Stiles. Staring at the vampire with soft eyes; pushing some of the younger man’s hair out of his face.

“I care about you.” Ben said, “Danny is a good manipulator. And you were being controlled by a spell. Don’t feel bad because of the fact that you were tricked. It wasn’t your fault.”

Stiles stared up at the demon who smiled down at him. And he decided he didn’t want to live like this; didn’t want Deucalion dictating who he could be with anymore. He wanted to date who he wanted. He wanted to know what happened with his Mother and Father.

But he couldn’t overthrow the man.

“Duke wants us to date again.” Stiles muttered, seeing Ben’s shocked eyes before the demon waved his hand; making the room they were in initially soundproof, “I want you to look into what happened to my Mother. I want you to see what happened to my Father.”

“Are you sure Stiles?” Ben asked quietly, “Once you open up that can of worms—it might bite you in the ass.”

Stiles laughed humorlessly, “I have to know. It’s nagging at me and every single time I see the Sheriff I’m going to wonder. Can you do that?”

“Deucalion will wonder why I’m staying. He thinks I’m leaving at the end of the week. Derek’s training is going faster than anticipated.”

The vampire inhaled shakily before licking his lips.

“We pretend to date. You stuck around for how long when we last dated?” Stiles asked, “It’ll keep him off our backs long enough for us to figure out what we need to.”

“What made you change your mind? This is basically treason against him.” Ben muttered, “You’ve killed people for so much less. Why are you finally doubting him?”

Stiles stared at the demon and then the ceiling.

“He wants me to date you—even though he knows how I feel about Derek. He doesn’t care about my happiness when he has always said he’d do anything for me. I _need_ to know what the hell he’s done and what he’s up to right now.” Stiles said, “I need to know what to protect the girls from. And honestly? With how he’s been acting lately…this need to rule the world? It’s going to get us all killed. I’m not letting all of us die because he’s too ambitious.”

“You’re thinking like a leader now.” Ben said, “We’ll pretend to date while I get you the information you want. Anything else you want to know?”

Stiles licked his lips before nodding.

“Find out what he did before he came into my Father’s life.” Stiles said, “I want to find out just what kind of person my Sire is.”

“Consider it done.” Ben said, pecking Stiles on the lips.

Stiles only hoped for the sake of the coven that Deucalion was as honorable as he appeared.

If not…then Stiles would have no problem taking his Sire out of the picture. Immortality be damned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is really sick of his heart not knowing who he trusts and who he wants to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

When Stiles woke up the next day he knew he had to be ready to act like he was in love with Ben again. Looking to the demon who just grinned at him. The male held up Stiles’ cell phone as the vampire went to him. Taking the phone and seeing the text from Deucalion. He’d seen them in bed together and assumed the best. Congratulating him on working fast to get Ben back.

Stiles only smiled at the phone before turning to Ben.

“Act like you used to when you were with me. It’ll sell it more.” Ben muttered, “I’ll let the girls know and they’ll act accordingly.”

“Make sure no one hears you.” Stiles whispered, kissing Ben quickly.

Pulling back and rolling his shoulders before going to his closet. Picking an outfit out that wouldn’t make Lydia force him to change. Putting them on as Ben stared at him.

“I’ll go tell the girls. Then I’ll train Derek for a little bit.” Ben said, “Then head out to look for things. This room stays soundproof until after we’re done with the snooping.”

“Got it.” Stiles said, “Have fun.”

“Usually do.” Ben said, disappearing.

Stiles took a deep breath before leaving his room. Going downstairs and stopping when Matt stepped in front of him. The older vampire just tilted his head.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked.

“Heard you and Ben were back together. That true?”

“It is.” Stiles told him, “Not that it’s any of your business.”

Which meant someone had seen them in bed last night.

Matt frowned, “You weren’t interested in getting back with him before-”

“That was before I reevaluated my relationships. Ben can guarantee me power and the fact that I’d be untouchable.”

Matt shoved him against the wall as Stiles smiled.

“Just touched you, did-”

Watching Ben toss Matt away like a ragdoll before the demon snarled.

“Pretty sure you lost the argument.” Lydia said, standing in the doorway with Allison.

Matt stared at them with a scowl on his face.

“You can fuck off now.” Allison sneered, her features looked sinister from where Stiles stood.

The vampire said nothing as he turned and left.

“Is there where I swoon and say my hero?” Stiles asked, “I’m not used to being saved.”

“You could swoon.” Ben grinned, “That’d stroke my manly ego.”

“Cute.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “Thanks for handling that.”

“Trust me, my original plan was to gut but I figured Duke wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“No he wouldn’t.” Lydia said, going to the foot of the steps, “So you two being back together…that’s a little weird. I guess I can deal though; it means Stiles wouldn’t be so kicked puppy.”

“Bite me.” Stiles sneered.

“I would but we discussed this whole—you think girl parts are scary thing.” Lydia said, “And biting is one of your kinks.”

The strawberry blonde turned and grabbed Allison before leaving the house.

“I believe she got the last word.” Ben said.

“Nah? Really? I had no idea.” Stiles said, as Ben smiled at him.

Pulling him close and kissing the vampire gently. Stiles letting out a soft sigh as they heard people coming into the room. Pulling away before Ben stared at him.

“I’ll be back downstairs training Derek before I leave. Be good.”

“Never am.” Stiles grinned, as he disappeared.

Looking to Deucalion and Jennifer who stared at him with grins on their faces. He walked past them to the kitchen to get some blood; being able to smell the batch that Ennis had brought home.

Grabbing a bag and looking to the two vampires that had followed him in.

“Yes?” Stiles asked.

“You took my advice?” Deucalion asked, “Jennifer and myself went out to patrol around the Hale’s home…came back and the house was abuzz with gossip.”

“Of course I did.” Stiles said, “You always have my best interest at heart. You wouldn’t give me advice like that if you didn’t want me to take it.”

Smiling at his Sire as Deucalion came closer to him. Holding Stiles’ face with a large smile.

“You are always going to be my favorite. So obedient and you _listen_ to me. You know I don’t want you hurt. That wolf would get you hurt.” Deucalion said firmly, “He would get you killed. He’d get _both_ of you killed.”

“I know.” Stiles said, seeing Aiden out of the corner of his eye, “Ben is the better option. And Ben agreed to round up his friends to help us with what we want.”

Deucalion kissed Stiles’ forehead.

“I wish you were my true son that way when I say _I’m proud of you_ that it’d have the same effect.”

Stiles’ heart fluttered as his mouth dropped open. His jaw quivering as he felt happiness hit his heart like a train. Deucalion in all the years he’d known the vampire had never said anything akin to being proud of Stiles. And it hurt that Stiles was lying to the man in order to get that pride.

“I’m pretty sure I can honestly say that it has the same effect.” Stiles muttered.

“Just put the wolf out of your mind. Be friends with him if you’d like but anything more than that-”

“I know.” Stiles said, “Besides you know I don’t cheat on the people I’m with.”

“So loyal.” Deucalion said, “Now, how are you doing on the Danny front?”

Stiles licked his lips, “I know who his allies are. I just have to figure out a plan to trap him and the Argent’s that will work. I put up false traps all around the preserve. Just to throw them off. Danny saw some of them but not all of them when he jumped me.”

“And the Argent’s?”

“They’ll be easier to trick if they believe I’m setting up traps like that. They won’t expect a larger trap. Especially given how much time I’ve put into this. Ben is going to help keep them trapped while Derek kills Kate and I kill Danny. Allison and Lydia will take care of Victoria and Gerard.”

“And Chris?” Jennifer asked.

“Will be left alive. He wants to reunite with Allison. He’s over his families insanity as well.” Stiles said.

Deucalion tilted his head, “You trust him?”

“He didn’t lie and if he betrays me then Ben can deal with him appropriately. No one can torture a person quite like him.” Stiles said, making sure to put on the sugar after he mentioned Ben’s name.

Grinning as he looked at Deucalion.

“Sorry—just—sorry.”

It had the effect he wanted as Deucalion and Jennifer smiled at him. Changing the subject as Deucalion squeezed his shoulder.

“Go hang out with Ben.” Deucalion said, “I’m sure he’s tired of training the wolf.”

Aiden watched him before walking closer.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Stiles said, acting confused, “Why?”

“You being back with Ben? I thought he was a thing of the past.”

“Obviously I changed my mind.” Stiles said, pouring the blood into a glass.

“You never change your mind about those kinds of things.”

“Well there’s a first time for everything-”

“Look Deucalion-”

“Wants me to be with Ben. Therefore Aiden, I’m going to be in a relationship with him. If you truly think you can just _pick_ someone to be with for eternity then you’re a bigger fool than I was with Danny.” Stiles said, grinning dangerously, “Keep that in mind when you get close to the wolves.”

Going to the basement door and heading down. He entered the training room just in time to see Derek flip Ben onto his back.

“I think that’s a position you’ve never been happy with.” Stiles smirked, both men looking at him.

“H-Hey Stiles.” Derek said, as Ben sat up.

“Depends on who I’m letting on top of me.” Ben said back to the vampire, standing up, “What brings you down here?”

“Deucalion said I should hang out with you.” Stiles said, sitting down on the bench.

“Do you always listen to your Sire?” Derek asked jokingly.

Stiles stared at the wolf; feeling a pang of sadness before smiling at the wolf.

“I always listen to my Sire. If I don’t then it usually spells out disaster.” Stiles said, seeing the wolf frown, “Deucalion always has my best interests at heart. Besides that it’s not often I see Ben get punched. figured this would be a good time to see it.”

Ben smirked at Stiles, “I’ll take that comment out on your ass later.”

The vampire laughed loudly, “Promises are things you should try to keep Ben.”

Derek frowned, “I feel like I’m missing something.”

Stiles and Ben shared a look before the demon turned to Derek.

“Myself and Stiles are back together.” Ben said, “It happened last night.”

“What?” Derek asked in shock.

“Deucalion thinks I’m stronger and more capable with Ben.” Stiles said, “Therefore I’m with Ben.”

“Just like that?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. What my Sire wants he gets.” Stiles muttered, ”Simple as that-”

“Not as simple as that…what about doing what you want?”

“Well not everyone gets that kind of thing.” Stiles said, turning to the demon, “Our earlier plan needs to be put on the back burner for about hmm…let’s say four days. We need to take out the Argent’s and Danny. Deucalion is getting frustrated with our lack of progress. Given I usually have these kinds of things done in hours and you’re a demon who can snap his fingers and hurt someone.”

“This is true. We used to get things done within two hours of Deucalion telling us.” Ben said, going closer to Stiles, “Want to go plan upstairs? I’m almost done with Derek.”

Stiles stared at Ben for a moment before looking over to Derek who looked hurt by the exchange. And until he knew what Deucalion had or had not done. He couldn’t have the wolf’s blood on his hands. Not after everything he’d done to make sure Derek would stay alive.

And he didn’t know if it was safe to tell Derek the plan considering he didn’t know if Deucalion was listening in or not.

“Take your time with him.” Stiles said, “He needs the training if he’s going to take down Kate.”

Turning to leave as Ben jerked him back and kissed him.

“Don’t do anything crazy.” Ben said.

“Not the plan.” Stiles muttered, as Ben rubbed his cheeks, “I’ll go see if Duke has anything else he wants us to do.”

“No don’t do that. Go relax-”

“Can’t relax when I feel the urge to maim.” Stiles said.

“Why do you feel that way?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked to the wolf, “It’s a mood that us vampires get into.”

Derek looked confused as Ben grinned.

“We can go douchebag hunting in about thirty minutes.” Ben told him, “Until then watch us train.”

Stiles sat down as Ben and Derek started training again. Stiles took noticed how the wolf’s back straightened. Giving it his all as Ben smirked knowingly; which gave Stiles the very true idea that Derek was trying hard to show that he could be just as good as Ben was in fighting.

Could protect Stiles if need be.

The vampire made sure nothing showed on his face as he sipped the blood in his cup. Ben flipping Derek over and holding him there.

“Always keep your eye on the prize Derek. Here, watch Stiles and myself.”

“Excuse you, Stiles ain’t doing no training today.” Stiles said, crossing his legs, “I’m saving energy for killing some assholes.”

“Now Stiles, you know if you don’t warm up you’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Oh what a lie!” Stiles laughed, standing up, “If you’re quite done, I’d like to go out.”

Heading for the door before hearing fast footsteps. Sighing as he turned and tossed the remaining blood into Ben’s eyes. Flipping and wrapping his legs around the demon’s neck; twisting his body and slamming Ben into the ground. His thighs tightening as he turned his body just a little bit.

“Even if you don’t have your eye on your opponent keep an ear out for their feet.” Stiles said, rolling backwards before standing up easily, “Or you’ll get killed or in Ben’s case embarrassed. You made me waste blood jackass.”

“You can get more when we go out.”

“I’d better.” Stiles muttered, staring at the empty glass, “It was actually pretty tasty.”

“I’m so sorry.” Ben said, snapping his fingers to clean the blood.

“Yeah you sure sound like it.” Stiles said, sighing, “Coming?”

“Maybe later.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed into a glare as Ben put his hands up.

“It was a joke!”

“Sure it was.” Stiles said, leaving the room.

He didn’t want to rub it in Derek’s face. The last thing he wanted was to do that. Ben didn’t understand the need to not hurt people—it was one of the downsides of being a demon. It was one of the reasons Stiles hadn’t tried to get together with him again until now.

Ben followed him outside to the car. Sitting in the passenger seat as Stiles drove off qu ickly.

“You don’t have to shove it in Derek’s face that we’re together.” Stiles muttered, shifting gears, “He likes me Ben, you know that. You can _smell_ it.”

“Well Deucalion has three cameras set up in the training room alone.”

“What?” Stiles asked softly.

“Yeah, hence the rubbing.” Ben said, “He’s going to be watching us to see if we’re legit. There’s a freaking camera in your room now. It wasn’t there last night Stiles.”

“How do you know?”

“I searched your room last night before you got back. And after you went to sleep.” Ben told him seriously, “Popped in there really quick to grab my jacket and saw one had been installed. He’s going to be keeping a very close eye on us. He even thinks we’re not legit he’s going to kill someone…and it might be you or it may be someone else.”

“Fuck.” Stiles breathed, “Now what?”

“Now we put on a show for Deucalion in front of that camera after we have our fun. And afterwards I’ll go and do my thing.”

“I don’t—that’s a little too much for me Ben.” Stiles said.

“Then he’s not going to buy we’re together.” Ben said fiercely, “If you remember back to when we were dating we used to fuck all the time. Sometimes in public.”

The vampire sighed as he shut his eyes for just a moment.

“I don’t want Derek to hear.” Stiles said, “It isn’t fair to him. He fell for Kat’es charms and then he-”

“Allison and Lydia will deal with it. It was part of the discussion I had with them.”

Stiles nodded his head firmly, “You think that will sell it?”

“I believe so. You don’t do casual Stiles. Everyone who knows you knows that.” Ben said, “You only sleep with people you’re in relationships with.”

Stiles licked his lips because that was true and it’s why he felt almost dirty thinking about sleeping with Ben again because their relationship was _fake_.

“Maiming and fucking, our two favorite pastimes when it came to our dates.” Stiles said.

“And if you show a little more of your cruelty it will sell it even more.” Ben said, “That flippant not giving a fuck who sees what we’re up to, especially when it comes to _sex._ ”

Because Lydia had seen them going at it. Lydia had told Stiles straight up that it had been pleasant until they had started biting at each other.

They’d made out and groped one another in front of the coven before; several killings will do that to both a vampire and a demon.

“I’m just—it’s taking a second to get back in that groove.”

“I know but you have to if you want to get any suspicion off of us while we look into Duke.”

Stiles pulled up to Jungle and turned to Ben.

“I realize that I have to Ben, trust me. I don’t like this feeling of not being able to trust my Sire but I also know that he’s-”

Stiles trailed off before swallowing hard.

“He’s what?”

“He’s hiding something and I can feel it. It’s why he didn’t want to talk about the Sheriff.”

“Speaking of which, are you ever going to confront him?”

The vampire stared at Ben, “I’m scared to know the answer to if it is him and why he didn’t say anything to me at all.”

“Maybe he thinks you don’t realize-”

“Don’t finish that fucking sentence.” Stiles snarled, “I’d always recognize him. But it smelled like him too Ben…it’s throwing me off. I can’t afford to think about so many things at once. I will deal with my Father’s possible doppelganger after I take care of the Argents and Danny.”

“And then Deucalion?”

“Then Duke and then the Sheriff.” Stiles said, wincing, “Now come on, we have to go have some fun.”

Ben held Stiles’ hand; keeping the vampire in the car.

“There was once a time where you wouldn’t mind the things I was saying. What’s changed since then Stiles? You never used to mind going out and killing people just for the shits and giggles we’d have. You’d never care about having sex with me. I know that we broke up because I cheated on you but you’re acting like sex with me—having fun with me at all is a terrible thing.”

“I’m fine. I just want to go kill something before I go find Danny.” Stiles told the demon, “I have no problems being intimate with you. Killing people with you—people that _deserve_ it. I’m not the same vampire I was back then though—I’ve grown up Ben. Now let’s go have fun _please_.”

Ben sighed, “I just worry about you, Stiles. You aren’t—back then if someone had hurt one of your girls you would have killed them so fast their heads would have spun. Now you’d just wait to see if they were good or not. Newsflash Stiles, no one is really all that good. Not even your precious little wolf. He got into a relationship that could have spelt destruction for his family-”

Stiles punched Ben hard as the demon stared at him in shock.

“He didn’t have all the information. If he knew who Kate was and stayed then you’d have an argument. And you’re right, I’ve gotten weaker when it comes to things. I’m trying to become a better person-”

“Better people can’t protect the ones they love.” Ben said, “Trust me Stiles, I know this to be a fact. You need to stop caring so much about being righteous and focus more on getting what you want no matter who or what gets hurt along the way. You used to do that and _fuck_ I loved you for it. So much like me in that aspect that I wanted to keep you for eternity. When you started to loosen that up—that’s when I lost interest. You’re a vampire…own it. Don’t let anyone hold you back from being truly great. You want the world? I will give it to you on a fucking platter, all you have to do is ask and help me get it for you. Kill and get what you _deserve_. Because I’ll tell you this Stiles…I’ve known you for centuries. You don’t deserve some werewolf in this broke down town.”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth in shock.

“What do I deserve?” Stiles asked softly.

“You deserve to run that coven and make this world bend at the knee for you.” Ben whispered to him, holding Stiles’ chin, “The only reason Deucalion will get you all killed is because he’s not _you_ …you with your plans and mind. I will give you everything you want…just become that person again Stiles. Become _you_ again and not this person that the girls and Aiden think is best—who _Derek Hale_ thinks is best. You’ve changed yourself even more since coming here. You want to know what happened to your parents and I’m trying to find it out. What makes you think I wouldn’t give you a crown?”

And Stiles didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to feel with Ben just throwing it all out there. Rallying those feelings that Stiles had thought had disappeared. They hadn’t though—they were still there right alongside his feelings for Derek.

“It’s—a lot harder to attain a crown than to find out information.” Stiles muttered, “Especially a crown befitting one ruling the world.”

“Just say the word and I’ll do it though.” Ben said softly, kissing Stiles, “I’d give you anything you’d ask me for, little vampire, and I hope you always know that.”

Getting out of the car as Stiles tried to remember how to breathe. Sliding out of the car and heading into Jungle with his head more fuzzy than before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles discovers a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, the holidays are a hectic time in the year. I hope you all had a great holiday and enjoy the chapter!

The next morning, Stiles found himself staring at the girls as they changed into multiple dresses at Macy’s. They looked gorgeous in each one they tried on—but it was for a dance that Stiles didn’t want to go to. Allison and Lydia were going with Scott and Jackson respectively. A mistake, Stiles thought considering they had so much to do.

“So after this we’re going after Victoria and Gerard.” Stiles said, conversationally.

Allison and Lydia both turned to him.

“What?”

“Duke wants it done. If he isn’t going to suspect us, we need to get it done.” Stiles told them.

“Look Stiles, you’re the one who is going behind his back…not us. Why should we-”

“Because you two are my best friends. I need your help to see if Duke is keeping this from me. I have to know you guys.” Stiles said seriously, “I need to know if my Father is still alive.”

“Okay.” Lydia said, “You’re right. I’m sorry. So, what happens if he has been lying?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles muttered, “All I know is that we need to go after Victoria and Gerard. Then me and Derek will go after Kate and Danny.”

“We can do that. You focus on your Father.” Allison said, “And Derek.”

The girls grinned at him as Stiles sighed.

“Why the sigh?” Allison asked.

“Ben wants me to take over the world. Me, not Deucalion…he thinks I deserve to run the coven. He said he’d help me make the world bend at the knee for me. That I wouldn’t get us killed if I wanted to take over the world. But I had to be the person I was before—the cruel one.”

The girls said nothing as they stared at him.

“He said—that if he was trying to figure out what happened with my parents—what made me think he wouldn’t give me a crown.”

“I thought you didn’t want to.” Lydia said softly, “Rule the world that is.”

“I mean, if it made it so we could never be hurt again…if we could take out hunters…I’d be for it. I don’t want you girls to be hurt anymore. I’m sick of tending to your wounds if you get hurt…and you tending to mine. Ben is trying to give us protection in that way-”

“What about Derek?”

Stiles stared at Allison before biting his lip.

“He wouldn’t offer us protection.” Stiles said, “I like him you guys…I do but he’s mortal and I can’t watch anyone else age like that and—Ben is the better option. He’s immortal like us. He can help us be protected.”

“We’d rather you be happy for once than be protected.”

“Well I can’t lose anymore family.”

Standing up and sighing as he stared at the girls in their new dresses they’d put on.

“You both look great. I’m going to go home.”

Heading out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Going for his car and sitting in the driver’s seat. Turning it on and heading for the house. Ben was no doubt back from trying to find out information about his parents.

Pulling into the driveway and stopping the car. Heading inside and stopping when Deucalion walked out of his office with Ben.

He made sure nothing showed on his face.

“Ben was just telling me about your plan to deal with Danny.”

Stiles just looked Deucalion up and down before walking over to Ben. Kissing him firmly before pulling back.

“You couldn’t wait for me.” Stiles snapped.

Making that switch for Deucalion’s benefit.

Ben’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I didn’t know if you’d care.”

“Should have thought again.” Stiles said, “You were supposed to meet me at the mall. Instead I got three hours of the girls trying on dresses. So you know, thanks for that bullshit.”

Ben kissed him quickly, “I’m sorry.”

“Should be.” Stiles told him, turning to his Sire, “The girls are going to deal with Gerard and Victoria within the hour.”

“That’s excellent news. And what about Kate and Danny?”

“I’m grabbing Derek and we’ll be going to deal with them.”

“I’ll let you get to it then.” Deucalion said, “Derek’s in the kitchen.”

Stiles went to the kitchen; staring at Derek as the wolf stared back.

“What?”

“We’re going to go deal with the Argents.”

“What? Ben’s not going to help you?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed, “That jealousy in your voice, wolf boy?”

“It’s more like—I thought we were going to—I don’t know have something and that wasn’t the truth at all. Instead you get with your ex.”

“Well sorry that my coven forbids relationships between the heir and other species.”

“Yet you can be with Ben.”

“Duke made an exception based on the fact that Ben knows some of our secrets and hasn’t exposed any of them.”

“I wouldn’t!”

Stiles stared at him, “I’ve known Ben for a century and a half. I’ve known you for all of a month Derek. You can’t ask for that kind of trust.”

Leading the wolf out the back door as Derek sighed.

“You’re not even trying anymore-”

“If I dated you Derek, then you’d be dead. Deucalion won’t have his heir fucking a wolf nonetheless dating one. I have to play this right.” Stiles said.

“Play?”

“You’re mortal.” Stiles said, “I’m not. Therefore Ben is the better option for me and the girls. Derek I do like you but—there’s not much I can do to be with you besides kill Deucalion so I become mortal again. And I’m not okay with doing that without him doing something truly unforgiveable.”

Derek stared at him in confusion.

“So you’d only be with me if you were mortal?”

“I can’t watch someone age and die.” Stiles said, “I’ve lost too many people Derek. You have to see that if I had to go through that with you that it’d destroy me. Danny---and even Ben…they’re immortal. I can let myself care about them and not worry about them growing old.”

“So that’s it?”

Stiles turned and stared at him.

“Ben is looking into what happened with my parents. If I find out he lied to me then I’ll find out why. And once I do then I’ll figure out what to do.”

Derek looked stunned before Stiles kept walking. The wolf running up and keeping up with the vampire.

They walked to the Preserve in silence. Getting a text from Allison telling him they had Gerard and Victoria in their sight.

Going to the spots where his traps were set up.

“Go find Kate. Ben will watch your ass.”

“He’s not even-”

“Hi.” Ben said, next to Derek’s ear.

The wolf jumped in shock as he turned to stare at the demon.

“When did you get there?”

“As soon as Stiles said my name. I’m at his beck and call.” Ben grinned, “Come on.”

Derek and Ben left him on his own before the vampire licked his lips.

“Danny!” Stiles called loudly.

Knowing the vampire was near. He could feel the man’s eyes on him; seeing him come out from behind the tree a few feet from him.

Staring at the younger man; Danny walking towards him while Stiles took a few steps back.

Remembering that if Danny touched him he’d be screwed.

“You look great Stiles.” Danny nearly purred, walking to him.

“I look the same as always.” Stiles said, backing up from him, “So, where’s Kate?”

“Looking for your little wolf toy.”

“He’s not my wolf toy.”

“That’s right, you prefer to be single these days. Oh poor pitiful you, someone might want to hurt Deucalion. Would it really be that bad?”

“Yeah it kind of would be because you’d still be a lying manipulative asshole!” Stiles exclaimed, “And you’d still be working with the batshit crazy Argents!”

Danny lunged at him; Stiles grabbing the man by the shirt and flipping him over. Getting to his feet before taking careful steps back.

Blocking hits with ample care to make sure Danny’s hits landed on cloth and not flesh. The last thing he needed was to fall under the man’s enchantment.

Slamming his head against Danny’s before kicking the man back into a tree. Leaning against the tree to the left and pulling down on a string. Watching as the vampire shot up and turned upside down as he started to hiss and go for the silver barb wire around his ankle.

“Really should have rethought your plan.” Stiles said, smiling, “I have the entire forest booby trapped.”

Watching as Danny cut the wire; hitting the ground before getting to his feet.

“Not nice.” Danny snapped, “That burned!”

“Cry to someone who gives a shit.”

Being tackled into the ground as Danny smiled down at him.

Touching Stiles as the vampire slammed his fist into Danny’s face. Getting up and shaking his head as he felt that familiar blanket try to fall over him. Danny’s grin infuriating him as he focused on his hatred for the man.

Kicking Danny in the stomach before slamming his head into his knee. Dropping down and knocking the man’s legs out from under him.

Hearing a howl as he saw Kate running through the trees. Derek running after her in his beta form while Ben had his back.

Seeing another beta wolf tackle Kate before Derek could get to her. Gasping in shock when Danny slammed him against a tree with a smile.

“Don’t pay attention to them; look at me.”

Trying to relatch onto that hatred as Danny nuzzled his neck. His eyes narrowing as he grabbed Danny’s arm and twisted it. The vampire in front of him cried out as Stiles yanked the man’s arm and slammed him into a tree. Jerking out his stake and shoving it into Danny’s chest.

Hearing Danny’s laughter as he pulled it out.

“I’m no longer a vampire, Stiles.” Danny said, “I knew that it’d be easier to kill me as a vampire. So I became a stronger form of a demon.”

“Of course you did.” Stiles said, kneeing Danny in the back. Jerking the man’s head back as he slammed it into the tree.

Backing up and hearing a scream echo in the air.

Danny looked towards where a beta wolf was getting off of Kate; covered in blood.

“Guess you’re down an Argent.” Stiles grinned.

Danny rushing at him and throwing him into a tree. Stiles slammed into it before hitting the ground. Groaning in pain as he tried to stand up; Danny stomping his foot into the center of the vampire’s back. Kicking Stiles in the face as the vampire felt his nose start to bleed; the bone breaking after another well placed kick to the head. Stiles falling back into the forest floor before turning over and kicking the man in the center of the knee cap.

Rolling backwards onto his feet before running into the forest more. Leading the new demon away from Derek and Ben. They needed to focus on who the hell just stole their kill.

Gasping as he tripped over a root; being sent down a hill as he rolled against rock and leaves alike. Hitting the bottom hard enough that the wind was knocked out of him. Looking up towards the top and seeing Danny grinning down at him.

It took him a solid minute to stand up; enough time for Danny to start making his way down the hill.

Stiles had, unfortunately, not covered this part of the Preserve in traps. Holding his fists up when the younger man got to the bottom. Blocking hit for hit as he tried to keep track of Danny’s movements. Grabbing the demon’s wrist and twisting it. Kicking him into the tree before running and slamming into his back. Hearing the man’s head thud against the bark before snapping Danny’s neck.

Breathing heavily as he backed up from his ex. Danny’s body rolling around as the man laughed at him. Stiles’ eyes widened in horror as the demon stood up.

“I’m not easy to kill. Only one way of killing me and only I know.” Danny said, grinning widely at the vampire, “Scared?”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth in pure shock.

“I see that you are. You see, I’m going to haunt you Stiles. For the rest of your afterlife I’m going to be there every single step of the way. And when you fall—because you inevitably will because that’s all you can do. You always fuck up somewhere, right love? When you fall, I’ll be there to watch. I’ll watch as you get Lydia and Allison killed because you trust Deucalion so much. I’ll watch as you let the wolves that you’re trying so hard to protect perish in flames just like Kate wanted.  And after that, that is when I’ll come and help you. I’ll help you just as you’re starting to fracture around the edges.”

Stiles just watched Danny in shock. His entire body rejecting the urge to run as the demon walked closer to him. Finally managing to scramble back across the leaves. Kicking at Danny when the male grabbed his ankle and jerked him back.

“Would you like that, _love_?”

Kicking Danny in the shin as the demon gasped. Getting to his feet as he tried to run. Danny grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Grinning down at Stiles wickedly.

“Now you’re scared aren’t you?” Danny asked, “I would be too. It’s okay though, I don’t blame you for it. Why don’t you come with me? We can go have some fun-”

Punching Danny as the man let him go; trying to run as Danny grabbed him again and flung him into a tree. Hitting it face first as he cried out and hit the ground. Looking up slowly when he heard Danny’s laughter.

“And now you’ve stopped fighting. I’d laugh but it’s so pathetic…so _you_.”

Stiles stood up and stumbled as he started to run. Hearing Danny’s laughter echoing in his ears while he made his way to the house. He needed to get somewhere familiar now.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he ignored it. Hearing footsteps behind him as he ran faster. Getting to the house and almost slamming into the door.

Falling through it once he opened it. He kicked it shut as his breathing became faster. Trying to calm down as he felt his chest tighten up. His fingers went numb and he felt like his mind wouldn’t shut up. His arms felt like lead as he stared at the door. Laying down and trying hard to get over the panic that was sweeping into his mind.

“Stiles, why didn’t you answer your phone?”

And he couldn’t even stutter out an answer. Seeing Ben in front of his face.

“Stiles, the girls took care of Victoria and Gerard. Peter kind of rushed in to kill Kate before Derek could. Wanted to do it himself so his family wouldn’t have the guilt on their hands. Stiles? Shit!”

Pulling Stiles to him as he forced a sense of calm into the vampire.

That calm slammed into him as he looked at Ben.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked.

Stiles shook his head slowly as Ben took a deep breath; forcing Stiles to do the same. Getting the vampire’s breathing back into check. Calming down slowly as he stared at the man in front of him.

“What happened?”

Stiles swallowed hard, “I couldn’t kill Danny—he—he’s a demon now. Only one way to kill him. I _tried_ Ben…I did! I staked him and snapped his neck and he was still walking around.”

“You’re going to be okay I promise!”

“I tried to take care of him but he was just—I couldn’t! And he tossed me around like a rag doll.” Stiles muttered, “He’s going to hurt the girls to screw with me.”

“I won’t let him.”

“I-”

“We won’t let him hurt them, Stiles.” Ben said fiercely, “I promise!”

“You can’t promise that! He’s going to hurt-”

Ben kissed him gently, “I’m much older and much more powerful than that idiot of an ex-vampire. I will outsmart him and help you get rid of him. I swear that to you.”

Stiles stared at Ben as the demon held onto him.

“Take me to my room.”

“Of course.” Ben said, lifting Stiles up easily.

The vampire leaned into Ben completely. His entire body feeling weak. He could feel bones knitting together to heal as one whole; could feel the blood still coming from different wounds. And then there was Danny who had healed almost instantly.

It drove him crazy that his ex was so powerful now that he hadn’t even flinched when Stiles had hit him.

Ben set him down on the edge of the bed. Going and shutting the door before checking the room for any bugs or cameras.

Going into the bathroom as Stiles stared at the closed door. He was shocked that no one else had come to him.

Ben was in front of him again waving his hand towards the wall. And Stiles knew he was soundproofing it; lifting a wet cloth to the blood on Stiles’ face.

The demon was gentle as he cleaned away the dirt and blood. Tilting the vampire’s head up and to the side to get at the filth.

“He’s the only one who knows how to kill him…he said that. And he said he was going to stick around to kill—he’s going to haunt me for the rest of time, Ben.” Stiles muttered.

“No he’s not. I’ll ask around to see who gave him the deal. _That_ person will know how to deal with him. You aren’t going to be hurt by this fucker again.”

“Promises…have you heard anything on the—on my parents?”

Ben froze his movements and looked to Stiles.

“Duke was in town when your Mother was dying. No one knew anything other than that. Your Father on the other hand—two days after you left Beacon Hills his grave had been dug up…his body was gone.” Ben told him slowly, “People reported seeing him walk around town but no one went up to him.”

“So he could still be alive?” Stiles asked.

Ben nodded, “I’d talk to the Sheriff if I were you-”

“I should talk to Derek first. Make sure he’s okay since his Uncle-”

“Why do you need to talk to him? Derek’s _fine_.” Ben said, looking at Stiles firmly, “You need to focus on yourself and if you can trust your Sire or not. Derek will still be there…staring at you like a puppy dog.”

Stiles gaped at the demon, “Ben, chill the hell out. I just meant that it’s the first time he’s seen his Uncle go for a person’s jugular. He’s probably pretty fucked up about it.”

“Then his family can deal with him. We have other things to worry about.” Ben muttered.

“I’m _going_ to go see if Derek is okay. Then I’ll go and speak with the Sheriff. By that time my wounds should be healed to showing barely anything. We’re going to talk about your possessive attitude when I get back. Clear?” Stiles asked, as Ben flushed red and looked at the ground, “Are we clear, Ben?”

“Crystal.” Ben told him, as the vampire stood up.

It was times like these where he wondered why he even bothered with the demon. Ben still saw things as his and if you were his then you had to obey him. Stiles on the other hand, he had a bit of a problem with that type of attitude seeing as he was his own person and the only creature he obeyed was his Sire.

It had already been a problem when they’d been dating and now it was just downright annoying.

Stiles hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with it when it came to Derek but on the other hand he knew that Ben understood clearly that he was attracted to the wolf.

But he was also seeing a pattern with his boyfriends—the two major ones. Ben and Danny were both manipulative and highly jealous. They both also saw Stiles as property. He certainly had a type that was for sure.

He just hoped, and he’d never say it out loud, that Derek was not the same. Because if he found out that Deucalion had lied about his Father he was going rogue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to face a few things; even the things that make him feel like his world will fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

Finding Derek wasn’t too hard considering the Hale’s were packing to move back to their home. Leaning against the doorway as he stared at the wolf. Derek finally looked up at him with a frown on his face. Stiles kicked off from the frame as he went over to the younger male.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles asked, as Derek shrugged, “Your Uncle-”

“He said he didn’t want me to have blood on my hands.” Derek said, “Trying to preserve me innocence. Because it seems like I can’t do anything without someone wanting to save me from something.”

Stiles winced at the comment.

“How did things go with Danny?” Derek asked, changing the subject.

“He kicked my ass.” Stiles admitted, seeing Derek stare at him in shock, “He’s a demon now and you can only really kill demons if you know their weakness—they each have one way of dying but the only people that know are the person that made the deal and the demon itself. So he’s going to haunt me for eternity I think.”

Looking at the ground as he felt his eyes burn. Because that sounded like hell—Danny following him for eternity.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about. But really, how are you?” Stiles asked, looking at the wolf.

Derek stared at him before placing the last shirt in his suitcase. Walking over to Stiles and sitting beside him. He looked at his hands before turning to look at Stiles.

“Freaked out…My Uncle Peter ripped her throat out entirely. There was so much blood…I realized before we got to her that I wasn’t going to be able to do it.” Derek muttered, “Because as much as I hated her I couldn’t bring myself to step down to her level. Pathetic, right?”

Stiles smiled, “No it isn’t pathetic. You’re just a good person. I used to be like you.”

“What changed?”

Stiles bit his lip; chewing on the flesh gently.

“I got cornered by hunters…it was myself and Deucalion. He had been hurt horrifically…there was so much blood that I thought he’d bleed out because of all the silver in his system.” Stiles said, “And I had to make a choice. I had to decide to save us or let them do what they wanted to us. I chose to save us because hunters don’t just decimate their enemies, Derek. They’ll torture them and play with them for days on end. Sometimes even years…Kali—we saved her. She’d been tortured by hunters for five years. She was nearly broken by the time we got to her.”

“She doesn’t seem like—she’s gone through something like that.”

“Kali was the one who taught me how to hide my true emotions. No one can manipulate your emotions if you don’t show them half the time. I’ve—I’ve slipped up in that department. Being back in this town has dredged up a lot of unwanted memories. I used to pride myself on acting like I didn’t care.” Stiles sighed, “This place has a way of doing that to me though. I hope you have a safe trip back home.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist as the vampire looked at him. The wolf leaned in closer and Stiles jerked back; staring at Derek in shock before turning and leaving.

Because he didn’t need to get any closer to Derek at the moment. Not with how much crap he had to deal with first. Heading to the backyard to get some air. Taking deep breaths as his head tried to chill out. Wanting to go to the police station to ask the Sheriff questions but stopping himself before he did.

Derek had almost kissed him. He had slipped up enough that he’d almost let it happen in Deucalion’s house. And he hadn’t even told Derek to back off.

His breaths came in harshly as he tried to will himself to not think about it.

“Stiles, we have company.” Lydia said, coming out.

“Tell them to fuck off-”

“It’s the kind of company we can’t tell to fuck off.” Lydia muttered, “Chris Argent is here to discuss things with you.”

Stiles sighed, “Tell him to come back. I’m not in the mood. Especially since he couldn’t tell me that Danny was a freaking demon.”

“Stiles-”

“I’m serious Lyds, I’m not dealing with this shit now!”

The strawberry blonde watched him.

“Stiles, I know that the whole thing with Danny is upsetting but Allison is excited about the chance to have her Father back in her life-”

“Duke won’t let that happen.” Stiles said, “They can talk and mingle but Chris isn’t going to be trusted at all. He’s still a hunter, Lydia.”

“But he’s also the only sane family Ally has.” Lydia said, “That has to account for something!”

“I don’t have control over it Lydia. Deucalion is our Sire and leader therefore he decides what we can and can’t do. What we can and can’t have.”

“Then why are you looking into your past? His past?”

Stiles stared at her, “Because I have to know some things. Like if the Sheriff is my Father. It’s my business and mine alone. Now tell Chris Argent to fuck off until I call for him. And not before then!”

Lydia nodded her head slowly before heading back inside.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face with a sigh. Pondering if he should go to the station or not. Feeling hands rub his shoulders as he sighed softly.

“That feels nice.” Stiles said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Ben muttered, “I could feel your anxiety from inside.”

“”I’m just—I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“I know you do.” Ben said, kissing Stiles’ neck.

The vampire turned around and looked at the demon.

“Don’t start.” Stiles said, “I’m not in the mood for that right now.”

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Not sex.” Stiles said, “My mind is going way too wild and fast for sex.”

“Sex would help that-”

“No it wouldn’t.” Stiles snapped, “Just leave me alone for a little bit Ben. I need to deal with a few things-”

“We need to figure out the game plan if you want to take over.” Ben said, running his fingers down Stiles’ arms, “You need to relax or you’re going to bring Duke’s eyes down on us. We can’t do the things you want us to if that happens.”

The vampire felt his muscles relax under the demon’s voice. Ben nuzzling the side of his neck with a grin on his face.

“Ben-”

“Shh, just relax.”

And Stiles knew the demon was using his power to force him to chill out. An while normally he would have been okay with it tonight he wasn’t.

“Ben quit.” Stiles said, pulling away.

The demon watched him with a neutral face.

“What did I do now Stiles?” Ben asked, “Oh let me guess, I’m not Derek.”

“I didn’t say that!” Stiles exclaimed, “I’m just not in the mood right now. And I’m really not in the mood for you to use your fucking demony powers to get what you want.”

“I wasn’t-”

“You could at least do me the courtesy of not lying to me Ben.”

“I’m not! I wasn’t doing anything. Did you feel warm?” Ben asked, “You know when a demon uses its powers on anyone, supernatural or otherwise, you feel warm.”

Stiles hadn’t felt warm. Feeling like an ass as Ben smiled a little.

“Ever think that you were calming down because you felt safe?” Ben asked, “That I make you feel safe?”

Pulling Stiles to him as the vampire breathed in sharply.

“Derek almost kissed me.” Stiles breathed, seeing Ben’s shocked expression, “I—I slipped up Ben. Duke would have his head and-”

“Duke isn’t going to find out.” Ben said, shaking his head, “The little wolf is fascinated by you. You’ve saved and simultaneously have kicked his ass. It’s hero worship, Stiles. No real feelings there but an intense wonder about you.”

Stiles winced, “He likes talking to me.”

“I like talking to you too but the difference is that I’ve stuck around for a century and a half doing whatever you need of me. Can the wolf say the same? Would he come if you even whispered his name? I have. I’ve come to you when you even thought my name—that’s how strong our connection is Stiles.” Ben said, his thumbs rubbing small circles on Stiles’ hips.

“I don’t need you or him to come to me whenever I call. I’m perfectly capable of saving myself Ben.” Stiles snapped, “I have been that capable for two fucking centuries. I’m not some weak thing that needs protecting-”

“Then why did you choose me?” Ben asked, “You even told the girls that I could protect you three whereas Derek couldn’t. He’s a pup in an ocean of supernatural creatures he didn’t even know existed until you came into town.”

Stiles laughed harshly, “Careful Benny, you’re starting to sound petulant. You know how I feel about that, right?”

“You hate the sound of someone being a whiny brat.”

Stiles grabbed Ben’s groin and twisted as the demon cried out.

“It sounds like someone scratching a chalkboard. Now you’re going to desist all talk of Derek unless I bring it up. Now go do your fucking job and figure out what the hell Duke was doing in town when my Mother was dying.” Stiles growled, shoving Ben back into the wall, “Don’t bother coming back until you know anything. And I mean good substantial evidence Ben.”

“As you wish, little vampire.” Ben grinned, “Missed that feistiness, I must say.”

“I’m sorry are you still here or did I give you an order?” Stiles asked.

Ben bowed low before disappearing. Stiles licked his lips and sat in one of the chairs.

“Seems like that demon of yours wants to run wild.”

Looking towards Talia Hale as she walked outside. Stiles knew that Duke had taken most of the coven out to a movie. Stiles had stayed behind to oversee the Hale’s safe transport home.

“He has a problem with me liking anyone that isn’t him. Just one of the perks of being an heir to a vampire coven.” Stiles said.

“Is that why he’s with you?”

“Well Duke wants to take over the world. If he ever steps down it would only be right to assume I’d take the crown next.” Stiles told her, seeing her smile.

“Do you want to actually do that though? I thought you were a level headed vampire. Although I must say I never pegged you for a ball twister.” Talia said, causing Stiles to laugh.

“If you want someone like Ben to do something for you when all he wants is to have sex you have to hurt him. In my case, I go straight for the thing he’d miss most. Without a dick he couldn’t fuck anyone ever again. And that’s something he’d rather not have happen.”

Talia stared at Stiles for a moment.

“I can see why my son is so taken by you.” Talia said, “You’re going to break his heart…but I can’t blame you. Deucalion expressed his thoughts on my son dating you. Made it quite clear he’d rather kill my son than let it happen. Can you tell me why that is?”

Stiles bit his lip hard.

“Every vampire coven has rules. In some, there are rules that you can’t even talk to anyone that isn’t a vampire. In ours it’s that you can’t date anyone that Deucalion deems unworthy of you. Dating outside vampires is generally frowned upon by him but exceptions are made. Ben is that exception for him. A demon can make me stronger—can make any army we gather stronger. It can increase our allies…in Allison and Lydia’s cases—they won’t be taking over. Therefore they can date who they like and not have to worry about whether or not they’re going to potentially get them killed. Granted, I’ve never seen the two of them as happy as your wolves have made them. I haven’t even made them that happy and I’ve been trying since I’ve met them.” Stiles said, smiling tightly, “I’m the first person Deucalion bit and it actually took. I was always going to be the one to take over the coven. The thing is…is that I wanted to impress him. He was the only Father figure I had since mine passed away. So I’ve killed and done everything in my power to protect my family. That makes me more worthy to him. It also makes everything I do get put under a microscope. There are only five vampire covens in the entirety of America. The rest have moved to Europe or Asia. So really, I don’t see why you would want your son anywhere near me.”

Talia sighed as she sat next to Stiles. The female wolf just staring at the vampire’s face before looking to the sky.

“You’ve kept him from being hurt. That’s all you’ve done since you got here. And while I understand that some of it may be because you wanted to stay I also know people. The way you look at my son…is the way I look at my husband. And it’s the same for Derek, no matter what that foul demon said to you.”

“I can’t date him, Alpha Hale-”

“Talia, please. And why not? Because your Sire said so? Do you really have to be part of a coven to be a vampire?”

Stiles’ eyes squeezed shut, “Vampires are weaker without a coven. We’re more prone to being attacked.”

“Your girls, Allison and Lydia….Jackson and Scott are going to ask them to join the pack in a few days.” Talia told him, seeing Stiles’ look of shock, “Allison and Lydia have both expressed their interest in getting away from this coven. Lydia, herself, said it ruins even the best of people. That Deucalion will run his vampires ragged to get what he wants. She and Allison both worry for you intensely each day. I can taste it in the air every single time I’m around them. I want to extend to you an invitation to join our pack as well.”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth; his eyes must have showed his disbelief because Talia put a hand to his face.

“I don’t know what you’re up to but whatever it is is troubling you terribly. Think about my offer and you can come join us anytime.” Talia told him warmly, “Have a nice night, Stiles.”

Standing up and leaving as Stiles looked around; his heart thudding against his chest before he stood up. Going upstairs to Lydia’s room and opening the door. She and Allison both stared at him with a smile.

“Stiles-”

“You’re leaving the coven?”

The girls both looked at one another.

“Aiden’s coming with us.” Lydia said slowly, “You can come too, Stiles. We-”

“Why would you leave?” Stiles asked, his breath hitching, “The coven—Duke gives you everything you want. I give you everything you want. Why would you want to go somewhere else?”

“Because Deucalion is lying about things.”

“We don’t know that!”

“You, the proclaimed favorite, have started to doubt him. You can’t say you aren’t because you’re looking into him Stiles!” Allison exclaimed, “What’s it going to take for you to admit that Deucalion isn’t the person we thought he was? Why don’t you go and find out if the Sheriff is your Father or not? You’re fucking scared that your perfect life isn’t so perfect. That Deucalion is a lying sack of shit!”

Stiles opened his mouth and shut it before turning and leaving. Ignoring them calling his name as he rushed outside to one of the cars in the driveway. Getting in and speeding off before the girls could catch up. He ignored his phone and the feeling in his heart of everything that was normal crushing and crumbling around him in pieces.

The Sheriff couldn’t be his Father. His Father would have tried to find him no matter what. Would have told him as soon as they’d seen each other who he was.

He wouldn’t have acted like he didn’t know Stiles.

Pulling up to the Sheriff’s station. There were only three cars in the parking lot as Stiles got out. Going inside and smiling at the woman behind the counter.

“Is the Sheriff in? I have some more information on the shooting that happened outside my house.” Stiles said, leaning against the desk.

She stared at him for a moment; Stiles lifting a brow as she picked the phone up.

Not even a minute later the Sheriff came out of the door nearest Stiles.

“Mr. Martin, come on back.”

Stiles followed the man through the door and to his office. The vampire shutting the door and locking it as the Sheriff looked at him in shock.

“Mr. Martin-”

“Look I’m not going to pussyfoot around this. I’m a vampire, but I’m guessing you already knew that.” Stiles said, seeing the man relax, “I’m also wondering if you knew something else. And since everyone else seems to get off on lying to me I’m going to give you one fucking chance to tell the truth or I’m ripping your throat out regardless of who you are.”

The Sheriff sat on the desk and laughed softly.

“We should talk somewhere else.”

“And why is that?” Stiles asked.

“Because this conversation isn’t a good one to have with mortals listening.”

Stiles stared at him, “So you’re not mortal?”

“Haven’t been since you left.” The man said, “Like I said though, we need to go somewhere else to talk. I doubt you want Deucalion hearing this conversation. As it is, I turned off the cameras in here. It won’t take much for him to turn them back on.”

“I just—I have to know if you’re my Father.” Stiles said.

The Sheriff laughed softly and shook his head.

“I thought for a while you’d forgotten about me.”

The air felt like it’d been punched out of Stiles as the man stood up. Leading Stiles out with a soft hand on the small of his back. Telling the woman at the desk he’d be back as they went to Stiles’ car.

“Meet me in the preserve—where our old house used to be. I’ll explain everything there okay?”

The vampire could only nod his head as the Sheriff—his Father—shut the door. Working on autopilot as he drove to the preserve.

He was scared of what the man would say. Was terrified of what little he knew being torn to shreds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While meeting up with his Father should have been easy...all it did was set off a domino effect that Stiles knew was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys! My laptop died but gave no indication as to why or how. So it took me a while to post this chapter up. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles didn't know how to feel about meeting with his Father. So with mild hesitation he went to the spot they were supposed to meet. Driving up to the man and parking next to the Sheriff's car before sliding out. The man in front of him was frowning at the car.

“Nice car.”

“Present from Duke for my birthday three years ago.” Stiles said, glancing at the vehicle.

“Stiles-”

“You said you'd explain, so do just that.” Stiles told the man, “If you can even explain how a parent can let their child believe they're dead for two hundred years. But that's just my opinion.”

The Sheriff winced while Stiles sat on the roof of his car.

“Beacon Hills has to have a protector-”

“That's great. What's that have to do with you?”

“The Stilinski family has always had one member of the family stay in Beacon Hills. Just like the Hales have always been in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles rose a brow, “What? Are you a wolf too?”

“Your Mother was a witch. She cast a spell on me before she died...eternal life. She passed away before she could perform the spell on you. And by the time I figured out what she'd done you were gone. You believed I'd died after being bitten and I hadn't. Whatever she did—it made me immune to the bite. And I'm honestly glad for that. Deucalion isn't someone to trust, Stiles.”

And that made Stiles pissed. This man could have tried to come and find him at any point and he hadn't. He'd stayed in Beacon Hills and done nothing.

“At least he was there for me.” Stiles snapped, “Why didn't you try to find me if you didn't trust Duke so much?”

“I thought that you'd believe I was a shape shifter. And I had no idea what Duke had told you...he could have turned you against me! He knew I was alive and he could have-”

“You're my parent...I'd always would have believed you over him! I know what my own parent looks and acts like. How you smell even after all this time! Shape shifters have tried to mimic you and have fucking failed!”

“I didn't know that! I had no way of knowing that.”

“You should have trusted me enough to know who you were!”

His Father stared at him, “I'm sorry Stiles.”

“Sorry isn't good enough.” Stiles snapped, “Look, I have to get back. I can't let Deucalion get suspicious of me when I'm still figuring things out. We will talk at a later time.”

Pulling his cell phone out and gesturing for the older man to do the same. Snatching the phone from him and putting his number in before texting to get his Dad's number.

“If you want to talk then text me.” Stiles said, “But another face to face can't happen until I have all my ducks in a row.”

Going to the driver's side door and stopping when the man made a sound in the back of his throat.

“I'm happy you're home, Genim.”

Stiles smiled at him, “I'm glad you're here. But I haven't and will never go by Genim. It's Stiles.”

“Your Mother named you Genim-”

“I haven't been called that name in two hundred years, Pops. I'm not about to start now that you're back.” Stiles said, “Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do. Duke finding out about this isn't one of them.”

“I want to talk to you more!”

It wasn't that Stiles didn't want to talk to his Father; it was just that he was still furious that the man had never come to find him. It left a bad taste in his mouth. It made him feel abandoned and uncared for even if the man in front of him was saying otherwise.

“I'll set up meetings then. Until that time, pretend like I'm not your son.” Stiles told him, getting in his car.

He drove off quickly before he decided to stay and talk to the man. Heading home and going to the driveway. Pulling up to the door and sliding out. Deucalion was waiting for him at the door with a grin.

“And where have you been all afternoon? The coven from New Orleans arrived today to visit.” Deucalion said, worry in his voice.

“I was getting house happy. School isn't enough to keep me entertained.” Stiles muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, “Plus Ben is busy finding us allies for our little venture. So I didn't have that to keep me all nice and friendly.”

Deucalion laughed, “Always so to the point. Come on, Jennifer cooked one hell of a meal-”

“I'm not all that hungry.” Stiles told him, watching Deucalion's face pinch.

“There something you want to tell me? You haven't been eating a whole hell of a lot lately.”

Stiles smiled at Deucalion, “Duke, you know if I was feeling down about something I would tell you first and foremost. I ate while I was out.”

“Promise me that you ate while you were out.”

“I swear to you I did.” Stiles said.

And it wasn't a lie because he had.

When he'd first become a vampire he'd gone through a phase where he hadn't eaten. Losing his Father had been horrible and eating was something that felt—wrong. If his Father couldn't eat, why should he?

He'd grown out of it within a few months. Being weak while hunters were trying to kill you wasn't a luxury Stiles could afford.

“Lydia and Allison are home if you want to go and hang out with them. Or you could see Paige.”

“Is she with the girls? Usually we can't keep them apart.”

“Her Mother is keeping her in the meetings or she would be.”

“Give the coven my best, but I'm going to go see the girls. It's been a long day.”

Deucalion hugged him while Stiles fought the urge to tense. Returning the hug naturally before pulling away and going inside. He went directly to Lydia's room; seeing the girls on Lydia's bed watching a movie.

The strawberry blonde hit pause before nodding her head to Stiles' unspoken question of 'we clear?'

He shut the door and went over to them before turning the movie back on.

“I went to see the Sheriff.” Stiles whispered.

Both girls stared at him before looking to each other. They hugged him tightly as Stiles licked his lips.

“Verdict?”

“He's my Dad.” Stiles said, “All this time and he was home. And he didn't come to find me.”

“Was there a reason at least?”

“He didn't think I'd believe it was him. I'd think it was a shape shifter. And found out my Mom was a witch—there's always been a Stilinski in Beacon Hills. It was a lot of information to take in. But I can't get involved with him—not yet.”

“Duke first, then deal with your Father?”

“Of course....because Duke has been lying. We can't trust him anymore.” Stiles said.

Lydia nodded her head, “So join the wolf pack?”

“End game plan.” Stiles said, “We still have to avoid Derek—or I do.”

“What's going to happen to Deucalion?” Allison said, “A betrayal this high in a coven is usually punished by death.”

“My Father seemed scared of Deucalion.” Stiles said, “If I'm going to move on with him then Duke doesn't need to be in the picture.”

The girls swallowed hard at that; Stiles looking at them both.

“What?”

“Killing our Sire—we'll revert back to mortals.” Lydia said, “We-”

“Will still have our training. Plus I'm sure Jackson and Scott don't give a damn if you're immortal or not. If it's that big of an issue that you don't have supernatural abilities become a werewolf.” Stiles said.

“Switch teams? Just like that?” Allison asked.

“Well obviously we can't stay with the coven if we can't even trust them.”

“But becoming wolves?”

“I said if you wanted the supernatural ability still. I'm not going to become shit unless I can trust a person one hundred percent not to fuck me over. And I need to start to trust my Father—I know he's alive now so I need to know him.” Stiles snapped.

“We agree it's just—we're about to not only change our lives but everyone else.”

“Jennifer turned most of the old coven. New coven was Deucalion—except us three. And Jen can give them the bite again if she pleases. She wasn't bit by Duke, you guys.”

“Still—it feels as if we're declaring war.”

“We are.” Allison said, “But I'm behind you Stiles, one hundred percent.”

Lydia smiled, “As am I.”

“Good because this isn't going to be easy or fun.” Stiles said.

“We're about to completely change our lives.” Allison muttered.

“Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear you three _conspire_ against our leader?”

Looking over to Matt who stood in the now open doorway. How the hell they hadn't heard that Stiles didn't know.

“Matt-”

“Deucalion's favorites plotting his demise...it's kind of twisted. He gives you three so much...and you repay him by thinking of how to kill him.”

Allison and Lydia stared at each other in panic before looking to Stiles who stood up smoothly. The older vampire could keep his head in these type of situations. Unfortunately Matt knowing about their plan meant he'd talk just to see what would happen. And Stiles wasn't a fan of being staked. Or being blackmailed as Matt would do.

“I will so enjoy hearing you girls scream. I feel as if Lydia's voice can reach high levels and Allison's—it will just be glorious to hear someone rip into you. Then again, maybe Duke will let me do it since I'll unmask you as the fakes you are-”

Stiles and the girls were more valuable to Matt if they were alive. It would be his only way to power.

But he couldn't be left with the knowledge.

Matt left the room as the girls looked at Stiles; fear in their eyes.

“Stiles-”

“Ben, haul ass up here.” Stiles muttered, turning to the girls, “Leave it to me.”

Leaving them there as he tracked Matt down. Grabbing the vampire's arm and jerking him into Stiles' room. Shutting the door with a soft click.

“What the hell are you-”

“You want to know why I could never date you? You are a leech.” Stiles snapped, “You would never be loyal and you would _never_ tell me the truth. I could never date someone like you.”

Watching as Matt's face pinched.

“And the way you lurk in the shadows like a creep, waiting to hear information that will get you a step ahead. It's pathetic...I go for guys that actually get what they want by going for it immediately. Not by going around everyone's backs and blackmailing people.”

Being punched and shoved into the wall before Matt hit him again.

“You wouldn't be able to handle me-”

“I handle you all the time.” Stiles sneered, “You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a vampire-”

Being hit again as Stiles winced, feeling his lip split as he glared at Matt. Ben appearing behind them with a glare of his own.

“I'd ask what the hell is going on here but I'm sure the bruises are self explanatory.” Ben sneered, “I'm sure Duke will love to see you're hitting his favorite vampire.”

Stiles moved to his desk; pulling out a stake as he turned to Matt.

“His favorite is plotting his-”

Stiles stabbed the vampire in the chest with a growl.

“You don't threaten Allison and Lydia, asshole.” Stiles sneered, before jerking the stake out and slamming it into Matt's heart.

The vampire turned to dust as Stiles looked to Ben.

“What do you need me to do?” Ben asked.

“Tell Duke that Matt was beating the shit out of me for finally snapping on him. I staked him in self defense since he was going to stake me first.”

Ben nodded as they left the room. Heading to the kitchen where Deucalion was speaking with Jennifer and Kali. Stiles' Sire took one look at him before glancing to Ben.

“What happened?”

“I walked in on Matt wailing on Stiles. Think he finally snapped and started taking it out on Stiles.”

Ben rubbed the vampire's back as Stiles stared at Deucalion.

“Matt came at me with a stake.” Stiles said, as Jennifer gasped in shock, “I had to stake him. I accept the punishment you see fit, Deucalion.”

“Duke, you can't punish him when it was in self defense.” Kali said fiercely, “We've been talking about staking Matt for weeks now! We should have done it when we first mentioned it!”

“Agreed.” Jennifer muttered, tilting Stiles' head up, “It looks to be healing fine. Slow...but fine. Vampire on vampire violence usually heals slowly.”

Stiles nodded his head, “Duke, what do you say?”

“No punishment. Matt's been on your ass for a century now. He got what was coming to him.”

As will you, Stiles thought silently.

“Go rest up.” Deucalion said, “Don't fret about Matt. We had decided to stake him, just didn't know when. If anyone asks you did it on my orders.”

Stiles nodded before turning with Ben and heading back upstairs. The girls stared at him in shock as he put a finger to his lips. Heading for Lydia's room as Ben shut the door and waved his hand.

“Did you just stake Matt to cover up-”

“He threatened you two. I don't allow that...not from Matt. And him telling Duke would have meant stakes in all three of us. Something else I'm not fond of.”

“Plus Duke was already going to stake him.” Ben said, “Would you rather be with your wolves or have stakes in you. That's what it comes down to. Stiles did what he needed to in order to keep you both alive.”

“I get that...we get that.” Lydia said, as Allison nodded, “I just—shit...we're actually doing this.”

“Of course we are.” Stiles said, “Deucalion is at the top of my priority list, right above Danny. They need to be taken care of you guys...I can't—if I can't get my head wrapped around how to take care of Danny then he's going to destroy me".

“I won't let him hurt you.” Lydia said, “Neither will Ally.”

“And I'm trying to find the demon that made the deal with him.” Ben said.

Stiles shook his head, “I'm kind of hoping he does hurt me.”

All three of them stared at him in shock.

“Why?”

“I should have known Duke was lying to me about my Dad...instead I just—swallowed the lie and now I'm just lying in wait to kill him.” Stiles said, “I should have just killed him when I walked through the door.”

“Why didn't you then?” Ben asked.

Stiles bit his lip hard, “I want the way that he goes down to be a painful one. I want his reputation shot to hell before he dies. That way there will be no doubt in anyone's mind that I was in the right entirely when it comes to him.”

“And there will be doubt?”

“Deucalion has centuries on us vampires. He's got the respect of the covens in North America and in Europe. When they find out that he's nothing more than a lying snake he'll face public ridicule in our world. And then they'll come our council, who will question him about every single thing he's ever told other covens. And they'll know when he's lying; it'll be worse if he does lie. And then after he comes back from that, I'll take him out.” Stiles said, seeing the others wince, “He could have saved me so much trouble and grief...and instead he lied and twisted me into this _person_ who I don't want to be.”

“I thought you enjoyed who you were?” Lydia asked.

“When I was younger I was this wild thing—I wasn't obedient or submissive. I did what I wanted to and my parents were driven insane because of it.”

“Why did you change then?” Ben asked, frowning.

Because Deucalion hated things he couldn't control. And Stiles didn't want to be left behind by the last thing that connected him to his parents. After he'd gone through his grieving he'd made the decision to be everything Deucalion liked. Changing his entire personality to fit in with the man. All so he wouldn't be left behind.

When he'd just gotten into this new skin of his was when they'd come across Jennifer. She'd been part of the New Orleans pack that was visiting. A daughter of the leader, Alice, just as Paige was.

And from then their coven started to truly grow. Until he met Lydia Martin, who he could be himself around. And years later Allison Argent joined them and it was another person he could act normally with.

To the rest of the coven he was an obedient and submissive fledgling that would do whatever his Sire demanded. To the people in this room he acted like Stiles from back in the day.

Although sometimes he acted like the obedient fledgling; he could admit that. He scared the girls sometimes but he did what he had to. To protect them and himself from Duke's wrath. And through that it made the three of them untouchable in the eyes of the coven.

“Survival.” Stiles said, shrugging, “I didn't want to get killed and then the girls came and I couldn't let them get hurt. It's easier playing a role than to be who I am around Duke.”

“Don't be that person after Duke is gone.” Lydia said.

“Not planning on it.”

Unless the situation called for him to be that person—the ruthless killer that Deucalion had made.

“Good.” Allison grinned.

“So now what do we do?” Lydia asked.

“Start unraveling the lies that Deucalion's told. Starting with his earliest ones and ending with the ones he's telling now.”

“Which lies are he telling now?” Ben asked.

“He's downstairs telling Alice about how Danny has been taken care of. How I'm stronger now than ever. I'm about to prove him wrong.” Stiles said.

“How?”

“By inviting Danny to come and play.”

The three of them stared at him like he was insane.

“You want to invite Danny to come and—what? Beat the hell out of you?” Allison asked, “And how do you know that's what Duke's telling them?”

“Because Alice refused to come here while Danny was still alive.” Stiles said, “Therefore, I need to play dirty.”

“How will Danny even come?” Ben asked, as Stiles looked at him, “Summoning? That'll look suspicious...how-”

“Danny will come for me if I'm alone in the backyard. He's desperate enough to take me from our own place, trust me. He wants me for himself now.”

“What do you mean?” Allison said, “When you say he wants you for himself?”

“The first time he jumped me in the forest—he touched me and it was like all free will I had was gone. He kissed me and I actually wanted it. Because that hatred I felt for him was just—gone. Nonexistent. He could have done what he wanted and I would have left him. He did that for a reason and it wasn't just to fuck with me.”

The others stayed quiet as Stiles nodded.

“If you'll excuse me I'm going to go blow a hole in the side of Duke's ship.”

Ben grabbed Stiles' arm before the male could move.

“Be careful.”

“Always am.” Stiles said, leaving the room.

He just hoped that Danny would rise to the bait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles for once in his life is going to do something he wants to do. He'll hide it from Deucalion, but he really wants to explain himself to Derek. He owes the wolf that much at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter! I'll try to have another update up either tonight or tomorrow.

Stiles went to the backyard and sat under the oak tree that had been the 'selling point' for Jennifer. Oak trees were good for vampires in the way of strength. Leaning against it as he took a deep breath. Stiles waited for when the male he feared the most would show up. It was only a matter of time.

Watching the others inside as they moved from the dining room to the living room. Out of view from the rest of the coven was when he felt his hands tighten.

Keeping focus while he heard laughter behind him.

“You should know better than to be alone.”

Stiles stopped himself from smiling. He knew Danny too well it seemed. Looking back to the male and standing up.

“What are you doing here Danny?”

It wasn't hard to fake being scared of the demon when he was.

Backing up as Danny tilted his head to the left.

“So what are you going to do now Stiles? Run to Duke like always?”

Stiles said nothing and let Danny do the talking. Taking small steps back to the house. Making sure that Danny didn't touch him once.

“I don't run to Duke.”

“You did when you found out why I was part of the coven.”

“I was protecting my family-”

“A family you know isn't deserving of that protection-”

“Stop talking.” Stiles snarled.

“I'll just remind you.”

Lunging for Stiles and tackling him through the sliding door. Stiles gasped in pain as he felt something in his back. Groaning as he rolled over.

He accounted for Danny coming but not the pain that was incoming from the meeting.

Turning onto his side as he stared at Danny who was slowly rising up. Getting up and watching the demon as he grinned at Stiles.

The vampire getting up as fast as he could; Danny grabbing him and tossing him onto the counter. The glass in his back being shoved in more as Stiles screamed out. Hearing confusion come from the living room. Kicking Danny back as he rolled off and punched him. Heel kicking him outside again.

Rolling off of the counter and slamming into the ground. Gasping in pain as he looked at the demon who came closer again.

Sliding up and grabbing the edge as he heard people enter the kitchen. Rushing and tackling Danny as he started punching the demon.

Being tossed off easily as Danny climbed on top of him.

“While I told you that I used you just because you were easy—it was true but I also wanted you for your loyalty—still do.” Danny said, glancing to the side, “You were mine before you were his.”

He lowered his head closer to Stiles.

“I will have you again. Just you wait.” Danny hissed.

Disappearing from above Stiles as the vampire rolled onto his side.

“Stiles!”

Deucalion lifted him easily as Stiles cried out in pain. The glass in his back moved and tore into his skin as he felt his body shudder. Because there had to be more than one with the amount of pain Stiles was in.

“Deucalion, I thought you said Danny was gone?”

“Alice, not now! Can you not see that my heir is wounded?”

“No offense Stiles, but Deucalion you obviously saw that Danny was not dead! You lied to us!” Alice screamed, “To me!”

“Allison! Lydia! I need you to tend to Stiles!”

“Stop deflecting. Did you or did you not lie to me?” Alice growled.

“I lied! I lied because Danny is a demon now and I'm having trouble keeping my heir safe and sane. There's a freaking doppelganger in this town that looks like Stiles' deceased Father and my primary focus is to keep him safe. He's like my son Alice, so yes I lied, but only to protect Stiles! You know Stiles, you said he was strong and would make an amazing leader one day.”

Alice winced as she looked over to Stiles.

“Allison! Lydia!”

The two females rushed in with Ben at their back. Heading for Stiles and grabbing him.

“Stiles you're just bound to be hurt today.” Allison said, jerking the glass from his back.

Ben moved forward before Lydia did; putting his hand on the wounds and forcing it to heal.

“Shit.” Stiles whispered, moving away from the touch and failing.

“You'll be okay.” Ben muttered.

Taking Stiles from Deucalion as he left the room with him. The two covens arguing behind them as the vampire hissed.

Ben set Stiles on the floor carefully and stared at him.

“Go to Derek.” Ben said.

And that confused Stiles because last he knew Ben was totally against the idea of being with a wolf.

“What? But I thought-”

“He'll take care of you.”

“So will you.” Stiles said, confused.

“Not while Danny is actually stupid enough to attack you in your home. The pack will protect you especially considering the circumstances. Once Duke is gone you'll be back to being human. Joining a wolf pack is smart...it means your survival.”

Stiles looked around before staring at Ben.

“If I go to Derek's then I will most definitely do something I'll regret.” Stiles said, “I like him a lot Ben...you know that.”

Ben licked his lips and looked to the side.

“I think I understood you better today.” Ben said softly, “You don't want to rule the world Stiles. You just want to have a family. Allison and Lydia are your sisters...Aiden is your brother. You can trust them. You can't trust the coven. Can you trust Derek not to hurt you?”

Stiles closed his eyes tightly before looking behind him. Not seeing anyone and not sensing his Sire.

“I don't know.” Stiles said, “Because I don't know him. I trust you though....what do you think of him?”

“I think—you should go over there now and talk to him. When we're done with Deucalion you need to be able to pick things up easily. Derek can make you happy...while that makes me sad because—I still have feelings for you...I know you don't feel that way about me anymore. I can feel it when I touch you that our love isn't there anymore...if it even was.”

“Ben-”

“Don't lie to me.” Ben said gently, “I will still be your friend. I will still do everything you ask of me Stiles...I just can't pretend to do this anymore. Duke will believe your heartless bastard routine more if we break up then he will if we stay together.”

“So...break up with me.” Stiles muttered.

“I just did.” Ben said, kissing his cheek, “But so Duke will hear it.”

He took a deep breath as Stiles smiled at him shakily.

“Do it.”

Ben smiled at him before the look on his face darkened.

“I can't believe you'd let him get the drop on you again!” Ben yelled, “Remember when you were on top of your game? I wanted that Stiles! I wanted the heartless bastard that could do anything without thinking twice about it.”

“I just-”

“No! I wanted the bastard that made people fear him in Spain!”

They'd gone to Spain three times when they'd been together. And the people they'd run across had feared him. He was unpredictable in what he could and would do to protect not only himself but Ben.

“I'm breaking up with you.” Ben snapped, “We can still be friends but that's about it. I'm done being the one that does your fighting.”

Disappearing as Stiles put on an upset face. Sitting on the stairs as he looked at the ground.

“Holy shit.” Allison said, “Stiles-”

Peering up at his face as he winked.

“We heard Ben—are you okay?” Allison asked, hiding a smile.

“I mean, if you think that being called soft is okay then sure.” Stiles said, shoving her back, “I just can't do anything right can I? Not when I'm constantly being nice and soft since I'm back here. I can't do it anymore Al, I can't be nice anymore.”

“Stiles-”

“You know what, screw this.” Stiles said, leaving the house.

“Stiles!” Deucalion called, as Stiles got into one of the cars.

Speeding off as he made a point to drive to the house in the forest. The house that the Hale family had lived in for years. His car hated the wooded terrain but he needed to get away from the coven.

He knew the girls would find him later with Aiden.

Getting out of the car and going to the door. He wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for someone to answer.

Talia Hale stood there after opening the door for all of two seconds.

“What can I do for you Stiles?”

“I need to talk to your son—uh...Derek.” Stiles said.

Talia smiled, “You're always welcome in this house Stiles.”

Letting him in as she turned.

“Derek, you have a guest.” She said loudly, before turning and leaving.

When Derek came to the head of the stairs; he stared down at Stiles in shock.

“Stiles...what are you doing here?” Derek asked.

The vampire smiled as he walked up the steps.

“Need to talk to you.” Stiles said, motioning with a finger, “Which room is yours?”

Derek pointed to one as Stiles walked in. The werewolf coming in after him and shutting the door.

“My Mom will make them leave us alone.” Derek said, leaning against the door, “What are you doing here?”

“When we were last in a room together you almost kissed me. I need to tell you what's been going on.” Stiles said, “I've been looking into Deucalion so I had to be dating Ben to throw him off the scent. Make him act like I'm still the obedient fledgling I've always een. He threatened to kill you Derek...I didn't want that to happen.”

“So why are you here now?” Derek asked, moving from the door.

“Duke knew my Dad was alive...has been lying for years—centuries. Myself as well as Allison and Lydia are going to take him out.”

Derek's eyes widened, “Wouldn't that make you mortal?”

“It would.” Stiles said, shrugging, “Granted the three of us would still be able to kick ass given our training but—Allison and Lydia are going to join the pack. Your Mother extended an invitation to me...I'm going to take it.”

“So why tell me all this?” Derek asked, “I thought you had ambitions of ruling the world and-”

“I don't want to do that. I was just trying to get you to step back so Duke wouldn't hurt you.” Stiles said, “I was trying to protect you-”

“I don't need protecting.” Derek said, “Ben's training has really woken me up considering how people will cheat in fights.”

“Yeah well tell that to my need to protect everyone.” Stiles said, sitting on the wolf's bed, “We're going to ruin Duke's reputation before we kill him. I'm going to have to revert back to my old ways. Ben kind of showed Duke it would happen given he embarrassed me and Duke in front of the New Orlean's coven by breaking up with me.”

“Jeez, never a day off.” Derek said, going over and sitting next to Stiles.

“Not when I'm trying to set things straight. I'm trying to make things safe for the girls while also trying to make things safe for me. After Duke is dealt with I'm going after Danny.”

“Want help?” Derek asked, “With Danny?”

Stiles grinned, “A demon isn't easy to vanquish.”

“I'm willing to learn.” Derek said, looking at Stiles.

“Even though I've been awful to you?”

Derek bit his lip, “I trust you Stiles. You've saved my life how many times in the time span I've known you? If you say you were being a douchebag to protect me then I believe you. So yeah, I want to help.”

Stiles watched the wolf's gaze drop to his lips and then back up. Stiles smiled at him before licking his lips slowly.

“Derek, if you want to kiss me then just do it.” Stiles muttered, “While I'm not technically allowed to see you—well...I wouldn't hate it if you kissed me.”

“Wouldn't Deucalion know? Like smell it?”

“We don't have that kind of sense of smell.” Stiles said, “He wouldn't know. But while you were in the house? He has cameras in the house so—he would've known.”

“You sure you don't care?” Derek asked.

Stiles leaned closer to the werewolf.

“I've been attracted to you since I first saw you. Deucalion kept me from acting on it though. And he still would be if we were in my home still.”

He could feel Derek's breath on his face as Stiles bit his lip softly.

His phone rang and the ring tone told him it was Deucalion. Pulling the phone out and putting it on the side table.

When he turned back to Derek, the male kissed him. Stiles almost sighed into the kiss as he nipped at Derek's lips. Straddling him and holding the wolf's face.

He knew what he was doing was wrong and dangerous but it made him kiss Derek harder. Gasping into the wolf's mouth as he felt Derek's hands dig into his thighs. Holding onto them as he growled low in his throat.

Stiles went to pull away but was stopped by one of Derek's hands in his hair. Holding ont him tightly as Derek pulled the vampire to lay down onto the bed.

Pulling away as Stiles swallowed hard. Staring up at the werewolf who smiled at him.

Kissing Derek again and feeling the happy growl that escaped the younger male.

Stiles let his hands slide down Derek's sides; resting on his hips as he licked into the man's mouth. Humming softly as the wolf's hands trailed under Stiles' shirt. Their hands moved freely as Stiles let out a soft moan.

Nipping at Derek's lips again as the wolf gasped in shock. Stiles stared at the male in surprise.

“Sorry—my fangs—they um....they come out whenever I make out with someone.” Stiles said, “Usually with people that are used to that.”

Derek shrugged, “Just surprised me is all.”

“I bet I did.” Stiles said, feeling Derek trace something onto his stomach, “You okay?”

The werewolf kissed him again; Stiles leaning into it bodily.

“Stiles! Are you in there?” Lydia asked, knocking.

Pulling away and staring at the door before his gaze fell onto Derek who was beet red.

“Did you lock it?” Stiles whispered softly while Derek nodded, “We can ignore them then.”

Letting his lips brush Derek's with a soft laugh.

“Stiles, the door is locked. We know you're in there.”

“Go away.” Stiles said, “I'm trying to do something normal.”

“Are you going to tell us what the hell happened with Ben?” Allison asked.

“We broke up so I can play heartless bastard. Told me to come and actually make a move on Derek since he knows I'll never actually love him. Now go away!”

“Oh my God! Are you kissing Derek?” Allison squealed.

“Stiles, you have to tell us if you're kissing him!”

Derek laughed against Stiles' mouth.

“I'm kissing Derek now go away!” Stiles said, “Please! You're ruining the moment!”

Hearing the girls giggle as they left.

“That's adorable. Never acted on your feelings before?”

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip.

“Not for someone who is actually worth my time. Who listens to me and actually cares about my day.”

Derek smiled at Stiles genuinely.

“And I'm pretty sure you won't lie or use me.” Stiles said, “And that's something I'm actually a huge fan of. I'm sick of being lied to.”

“I'm sick of it too.” Derek whispered, his nose nuzzling Stiles' neck.

Laying soft kisses to the skin he found there. Stiles tilting his head to the side with a whimper.

Stiles rolled them over; hearing Derek's gasp as he leaned over the male. Dragging his fangs down the wolf's neck as Derek shivered.

Moving to kiss Derek before someone else knocked.

“Who is it?” Derek asked.

“Laura and Peter.”

Derek sighed, “What do you want?”

“Mom said to stop making out and to come downstairs for dinner. You too Stiles, no running off.” Laura said.

“You can't just come and go.” Peter added on.

Stiles gaped at the door whereas Derek just turned bred.

“I haven't!” Stiles snapped, “Why do you people insist on interrupting us...”

Leaning his head against Derek's. The wolf smiled up at him.

“At least it wasn't Deucalion or you know—my actual Mom.”

“Small blessings.”

Stiles got off Derek; offering a hand to the younger male. Derek taking it as Stiles hauled him up.

Kissing him gently before going to the door and unlocking it.

“We can always come back up here after dinner.” Derek said, “If Deucalion isn't expecting you back.”

“I full diva walked out. He won't expect me for the rest of the night.”

Derek laughed, “Oh good. So now you're planning to spend the night.”

“You won't be able to get rid of me now.” Stiles said, “We totally made out for like a half hour or so. We just have to keep it from Duke for now.”

Derek held Stiles' face, “I'm fine with that...but we can't keep it from my family.”

“Wouldn't expect us to.” Stiles said, “Come on, let's go get dinner.”

And for the first time in a while, Stiles felt happy.

But he also knew that happiness wasn't going to stay because Deucalion would want to have a long talk when he got home.

And that kept him grounded to the situation at hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Stiles' plot doesn't go how he planned it still comes out benefiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the update.

When Stiles woke up the next morning he felt shock at feeling an arm around his waist. Staring at it before remembering he was at the Hale house. Turning and sitting up before he slid out of bed. He grabbed his jacket; sliding it on as he watched Derek wake up slowly. The wolf blinked up at him sleepily before partial awareness lit up in his eyes.

“You're leaving?”

Stiles smiled at the younger male.

“Have to go and play my part with Deucalion. Aiden will be staying here with the girls though.” Stiles said softly, sitting on the bed next to Derek, “I'm going to be making sure Deucalion's focus is on his reputation and Danny.”

Derek looked down for a moment; Stiles tilting his head to the side in silent question.

“If Deucalion finds out what you're doing—what's going to happen?”

The vampire grinned darkly, “Derek, in order for Deucalion to find out anything he'd have to be smart enough to not trust me. Fortunately for the both of us he trusts me more than anyone in that coven, even Jennifer. I'm his first bitten fledgling who has done everything and anything he's asked of me. I learned how to seduce, manipulate, and kill his enemies. When someone changes their entire persona for a person they learn to not doubt them. Especially given my—ferocious nature in protecting those I love. In the, very unlikely case, that he found out I was working against him, he'd try to kill me.”

Derek paled, “You shouldn't say that so—flippantly.”

“Deucalion hasn't fought his own battles since before I became a vampire. Hasn't trained in centuries. I'm not worried about if he finds out.” Stiles said honestly, “What I'm worried about is if Danny will attack me on my way home. If he'll attack me again at the coven's home. Those are legitimate fears to have. Deucalion...won't know what hit him until I let him know it.”

Checking his phone with a grin before showing Derek.

“As of right now the vampire council is on their way here to check every single thing Deucalion has ever said.”

“What's the vampire council?”

“The heads of all the covens in North America.” Stiles said, “They're coming here which puts Deucalion in a panic. People that panic don't make good life decisions.”

Derek stared at him for a moment, “You're kind of terrifying when you're plotting against people.”

The grin Stiles gave him was anything but friendly.

“When said people are standing in between my loved ones and their safety I think you'll be surprised just how terrifying I can be.” Stiles said, kissing Derek quickly, “I really need to go now. Deucalion wants to talk strategy. And I need to break the news that three of his brightest have defected to the Hale pack.”

“I thought you didn't want his attention on us?”

“He'll be paying more attention to the fact that the council will see he lost three vampires to the wolves. I assure you Derek, I'll make sure he doesn't pay attention to the Hale pack or its newest members.”

Leaving the wolf there as he went downstairs. Talia waved at him as he went outside to his car. Driving back to his home with the coven. Pulling into the driveway before walking inside. He immediately saw Deucalion walk out of his office. Coming to Stiles and hugging him.

“I was worried about you.” Deucalion muttered, “You haven't walked out like that in years Stiles. Where did you go?”

“I just drove all night.” Stiles said, “The council is coming?”

And like that he was back playing his part.

“They are...Alice reported me.” Deucalion said, licking his lips, “It's not going to be good if we look like a bunch of vampires living together. We need to present a united front-”

“Lydia, Allison, and Aiden defected to the Hale Pack. They don't want to live with vampires anymore.” Stiles said softly, as Deucalion's eyes widened.

“What?” came the deadly hiss.

“I think they know that this ship is sinking unless we figure out a way to make it look like you never lied.” Stiles said softly, “Because I'm going to guess they're looking into everything you've told them?”

Deucalion nodded his head, “I don't know what to do, Stiles. The council will see that we lost three members of our coven and—this is really not good.”

“Where's Jennifer?”

“At the store with Kali and Ennis.” Deucalion said, “We're going to prepare a huge dinner for their arrival.”

“Did you actually talk to them?” Stiles asked, “When and if you lied?”

“Five times out of ten I did.” Deucalion said, “Other times I emailed them.”

Stiles bit his lip, “That still doesn't look good....at all.”

Deucalion punched the wall causing Stiles to jump back.

“What the fuck do I do then?” Deucalion growled.

Stiles shrugged, “I...honestly don't know. I mean we could say someone else emailed them but then you still lied to them vocally.”

“We need to kill Danny. If we kill Danny then they might forgive the lies.”

“I can't summon him.” Stiles told the older vampire, “Danny will see the council and will lay low. You know that Duke.”

Stiles had two seconds to see the darkening of Deucalion's eyes before he was shoved into the wall.

“Figure out how to draw him out then!” Deucalion growled, “We're talking about eternal imprisonment Stiles....I don't want to live like that! They won't slay me or they'll lose vampires!”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth.

“How would I even try to draw him out?”

“I don't know! Figure it out! And on top of that I want you to get back together with Ben. If we have a demon on our side they'll be less likely to mess with me!”

“Deucalion...that relationship is over.” Stiles said softly, looking down, “You heard Ben yesterday-”

Gasping in pain when he was backhanded. His head slammed into the wall with a resounding thud.

“Then change his mind!” Deucalion yelled, “Do you want me to get killed Stiles?”

“Of course not but there's literally nothing I can do about Ben or Danny. Ben isn't even answering my calls okay! I tried to get him to come to me last night but he wouldn't.” Stiles bit out, “I don't know what the hell to do!”

Deucalion looked nauseous as he stepped back. Stiles rubbing his arms where the male had held him against the wall. His cheek was burning as he felt it start to heal slowly.

“They're going to be here in a few hours Stiles. What the hell am I going to do?”

“Just—pretend you didn't know any better. That your lies weren't lies. They can't prove anything except that you didn't kill Danny like you said. It's been too long for them to confirm or deny the others!” Stiles said, “And promise them we'll deal with Danny—that we've been trying but he's a demon. Demon's are harder to kill than other vampires.”

Going to his Master and hugging him; holding back a cringe and the urge to rip the man's throat out.

“You just have to play dumb, Master.” Stiles said.

“Or you could just admit you lied and take your punishment like a decent vampire.” Alice said, walking downstairs, “We don't lie to each other Deucalion. It can mean death for other covens. Danny is a threat to all of us. A threat that your fledgling brought in.”

Stiles winced, “If I'd known that Danny was a threat I would have taken him out instead of bringing him in.”

“I know that Stiles. Unlike your Master, you've never once lied to me.” Alice told him, “And you are the one most in danger with Danny alive. Given the complete beating you took yesterday.”

Deucalion growled, “I didn't know Danny was still alive-”

“You did too, don't lie to me again Deucalion.” Alice growled, “It is completely careless and thoughtless of you to have lied about it. The first person Danny would go after while alive is your fledgling. Do you truly care so little for him that you'd lie about that damn boy's death?”

Deucalion swallowed hard, “Stiles assured me he had it under control.”

And like that Stiles was thrown under the bus.

“Don't pin this on your fledgling. He as well as those girls he keeps company with are the only good things about this coven. Speaking of which, where are Lydia and Allison? Paige couldn't find them earlier.”

Deucalion shook his head at Stiles who sighed.

“We have to tell her the truth. This coven is already in a shit heap Master.” Stiles said, turning to Alice and ignoring the anger that morphed onto Deucalion's face, “Allison, Lydia, and Aiden have left the coven and joined the Hale Pack.”

Alice looked at Stiles in shock.

“You lost...three members...to a werewolf pack?” Alice asked, looking towards Deucalion, “Three of your most valuable vampires at that. Stiles, why did you not leave with them? I've not known you to let them go off on their own in any venture they have.”

“My place is here at my Master's side.” Stiles said, “He's in trouble and I need to help him.”

Deucalion's face softened as Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

“His lie about Danny was so we could see you again. We haven't seen your coven in three decades.” Stiles said, “One lie does not mean he lied about everything else.”

“Yes but we have to look into it. One lie is enough for us to question everything your Master has said.”

“I know my Master and he wouldn't lie about things that didn't matter.” Stiles told her, “And you wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying or not in the past. It's too late to do that.”

“Not if we had the witch for Beacon Hills come and examine Deucalion.” Alice said, smiling sadly, “Sheriff John Stilinski will be here tonight. And—Stiles...you'll find out just what your Master has been lying about.”

And that—well Stiles wasn't expecting that. He didn't think they'd do digging into Stiles' own past.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked, “So the man has the same last name as I do. My Uncle was still alive when I left here two hundred years ago. The family name lived on is all that means.”

He watched Deucalion's eyes widen in horror as Alice licked her lips.

“Alice, I've made peace with my Father being dead-”

“But he's not. He's been in Beacon Hills for the last two centuries.” Alice said, “I made a trip to the Sheriff's home, Deucalion. He said you've known he was alive the entire time. That you took his son and warped him to your needs. Not only is that lying but it's kidnapping as well. Something we don't abide by.”

And that...was a game changer. Stiles didn't have to fight the look of horror on his face. Every time he thought about it he felt sick to his stomach.

“You're lying.” Stiles said softly, shaking his head, “What would my Master gain from that?”

“Stiles, when you left this place you became a weapon for Deucalion. You made yourself into this—cruel person who would do anything for him. How many humans did you seduce and kill for him? You lost your virginity to a human just to kill him for Deucalion's gain. You've killed hundreds of people for your Master...manipulated so many people I've lost count...and you did it all for him. He got a perfect fledgling who wouldn't step out of line, that's what he gained.”

Stiles felt tears sting at his eyes. Looking down and trying to hold them back. Because it was the truth; all of it was the truth. He'd killed so many people for Deucalion...just for the man to have been a filthy liar for two hundred years.

“Stiles, he could be a shapeshifter.” Deucalion muttered, “Your Father died...I saw it with my own eyes. We buried him together, remember? You attended the man's funeral. I couldn't fake that!”

“Stiles, I did the research. I talked to him...you know I'd be able to tell if he was a shapeshifter or not.”

Stiles let his eyes slide closed.

“She's just trying to turn you against me! She knows that the more people I have standing behind me means it'll be less likely for me to be imprisoned!” Deucalion cried, “Alice, you've always hated me....always wanted the Azureus coven for yourself.”

“I want Stiles to know the truth for once in his immortal life!” Alice exclaimed, “You've gotten away with too much Deucalion! If Deucalion's lied about that what else has he lied about?”

Stiles hadn't seen this coming. Alice airing out something so important meant she wanted Deucalion killed for what he'd done. Danny had gone after the New Orleans coven more than a dozen times over the last two decades. He was a real threat to everyone and Deucalion's lying about it put all the vampires at risk.

“Stiles, she is lying to you.”

“Will you stop lying to him?” Alice growled, “If you love him as much as you say you do all the time then tell him the truth for once!”

And Stiles shouldn't have felt as torn as he did. Did he go with Alice or try and make his plan work. Sabotaging Deucalion was of utter importance....

Then again, if Stiles went with Alice it would throw Deucalion. It would also shred his reputation. Losing his first and heir over a two hundred year lie would completely thrash any and all reliability he had when it came to telling the truth.

“Stiles!” Deucalion shouted.

Stiles opened his eyes to see the rest of the coven staring at him from different parts of the downstairs. Kali, Jennifer, and Ennis were standing with grocery bags in the kitchen.

“Is she telling the truth?” Stiles asked, his voice wavering.

He wanted to hear it from Deucalion's own mouth.

“Stiles-”

“Is my Father alive?” Stiles shouted, “Tell the truth! I've stood by you through everything Deucalion. I've given up so much just so you could get ahead—just...do me this one favor and tell me the truth. You owe me that much.”

Deucalion's mouth snapped shut.

“Stiles, you're like the son I never had. Claudia—your Mother—I loved her so much...I wanted to turn her but—she loved your Father.” Deucalion said softly, “Your Father died that day...the day she died.”

Stiles' eyes narrowed, “No he didn't. He was still the same person as he always was. He tried to be strong for me so I wouldn't lose it. Is he alive?”

The older vampire stared at Stiles who took a deep breath; letting it out slowly as he shook his head.

“You lied to me.” Stiles said, his voice wavering, “You lied to me about this? My Father's alive and you couldn't tell me. Why wouldn't you tell me that? How could you look at me and lie to me every single day?”

“You became my son! I loved you like you were my own-”

“But I wasn't. I was his son...” Stiles trailed off.

He should win an Oscar with how well he acted this out.

“You should have told me!” Stiles screamed at the man, “I would have stayed with you but we could have gotten him!”

“Witches can't became vampires.” Deucalion said, “Your Father was already a witch.”

Stiles looked to Alice, “How is he still alive if he's not a vampire?”

“Witches can have prolonged life. They can also give prolonged life during rituals. Your Mother performed this ritual on your Father after he accepted being a witch.”

Stiles let his gaze fall onto Deucalion.

“Stiles, I'm sorry.” Deucalion said, “I was selfish—but you—”

“Stop talking.” Stiles said, “Just—stop. Everything that has come out of your mouth was a lie...just one giant lie to benefit yourself. How could you use me like that and never tell me the truth? What's wrong with you?”

“Not everything Stiles...just that. I'm sorry!”

“Yeah, sorry you got caught.” Alice said.

Looking at Deucalion and shaking his head.

“I don't want to be heir anymore...I don't even want to be a vampire.” Stiles snapped, “Alice, when the council gets here...can you call me? I'd like to testify against my Master on his lies.”

Alice grinned at him, “Of course Stiles.”

“Stiles, no...if you do that...they'll kill me.” Deucalion said, his voice breaking, “All of you will turn back into mortals-”

“The council will provide bites to turn you again.” Alice said, “For those of you who want it.”

Stiles turned and walked past Alice. Going upstairs to his room and grabbing a suitcase. Filling it with his clothes and shutting it. Pulling his phone out and dialing.

“ _Hey Stiles.” Allison said._

“Alice just pulled the cat out of the bag. Told me my Dad was alive....Deucalion admitted to it. The Council will be here in the next few hours. I'm going to be testifying.”

The other line was silent for a moment.

“ _Lydia, Aiden, and myself will testify as well.” Allison said, “That'll help us become mortal again right? Because the more people against him, the more likely they'll kill him right?”_

“The fact that his four most trusted assassins are against him—that his most trusted vampires are against him will mean his death.” Stiles said softly.

“ _Should I tell Talia you're on your way here?” Allison asked._

Stiles bit his lip, “Yeah...I can't stay here.”

Hanging up and grabbing his bag before going downstairs.

“Stiles, don't leave!” Deucalion said, as Jennifer blocked the door.

“Stiles, I understand you're upset-”

“Upset? Deucalion lied to me for years!” Stiles yelled, “Centuries! I can't just—I can't ignore that. I'm furious about it honestly. Now get out of my way.”

Jennifer moved slowly as Deucalion moved to stand in front of the door.

“Stiles, I know I screwed up but—you were mine.” Deucalion said softly, “You were my first bitten and my most worthy successor. You were obedient to me but could give orders with a ferocity that matches mine. You learned how to fight and to kill for me-”

“I also learned how to whore myself out to kill your enemies.” Stiles said, “Yet you couldn't do me the one courtesy of letting me know my Father wasn't dead. Not really going up for Master of the Year anymore are you? I could have forgiven you if you'd told me decades ago...but not now. Not after I know what you've lied about...and after you let me morph myself into someone unrecognizable just for your approval. For approval from someone I thought of as a parent...sorry Duke...I'm not staying here.”

“Please...if you turn against me...then the-”

“Council will kill you? Yeah....kind of know that. Here's the thing though, you lying to other people...I didn't care about. You lying to me? After saying you never would after what happened with Danny and saying that...while you were lying to me? Well...that's different. You know how much I hate liars.” Stiles said softly, “You made your bed Duke.”

Shoving the man out of the way as he went to leave.

He made it to his car and tossed his things in the backseat. Sliding in and speeding out of the driveway. He drove to Derek's; ignoring Deucalion's ring tone as he went.

Pulling down the driveway and turning the car off. Talia was waiting outside with Derek.

“Allison told us what happened—are you okay?” Talia asked.

Because unlike Derek, the girls, and Aiden she had no idea he was plotting against Deucalion.

“I'm as okay as I can be given the circumstances.” Stiles said, “Can Derek and I head upstairs? I'll get my things later, if it's alright that I stay with you?”

“Of course it is. The girls already told me you wanted to join the pack.” Talia said, as he and Derek went inside.

Going upstairs at a normal pace to Derek's bedroom. When the door was shut Stiles turned to Derek and hugged him tightly.

“It's harder to not kill him when he admitted it.” Stiles whispered softly, “Knowing that—after everything I did...it was for no reason.”

The wolf said nothing; just kept holding Stiles until the vampire pulled away.

Stiles didn't until Alice called to inform him the council was at the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because they have testimonies and can pass judgment doesn't mean that Deucalion will stick around to see it happen. Stiles just hopes they can keep him restrained.

The vampire council was made of the leaders of the five covens in North America. Alice, was the head of the New Orleans coven. Thomas, was the leader of the New York City coven. Alexandria headed the Seattle coven. Deucalion was the head of the Azureus coven, named so because of Deucalion's heritage; their official home was Beacon Hills. The final vampire, the vampire who had lived the longest was named Oliver. He was the head of the Detroit coven.

Because Deucalion was under investigation—Stiles didn't know what it meant for the council; if it meant anything.

Entering the house with Allison, Lydia, and Aiden behind him. The Hale pack bringing up the rear. Alice had told him to bring the pack since the three vampires behind him had defected to them.

They went to the backyard where his Father stood next to Oliver, a golden haired vampire and Alexandria, a dark haired vampire. Alice was speaking with Thomas not too far from them.

The rest of the Azureus coven was sitting and watching as Stiles moved closer.

“Stiles, you have gotten even more handsome if that's possible.” Alexandria said, “I wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances.”

“I agree.” Stiles said, letting her kiss his cheek, “Oliver, you look well.”

Oliver was a vampire that was blunt and spoke his feelings first before saying anything else.

“I wish your Master wasn't such a bastard.” Oliver said, “You're a good vampire...I'm sorry we're going to be losing you after we kill him.”

“Olly, you shouldn't pass judgment before testimonies.” Alexandria scolded.

“We all know he lied to us.” Oliver muttered, “You three look in good health; Stiles you look truly awful.”

Stiles hid his wince because he knew very well that he looked hellish. Even vampires needed their sleep.

“They look well because they got away from Duke.” Stiles said, “Not all of us thought to. I believed Deucalion was telling me the truth in all things.”

The vampires stared at one another before motioning for the four vampires to sit. The Hale pack sat and stood around the coven.

“Alright Stiles, tell us everything.” Thomas said.

And Stiles did his damnedest to. Letting them know every single lie that Deucalion had told over the centuries. How he was plotting to rule the world, which would mean taking the other covens out if they didn't ally themselves with him.

Allison, Lydia, and Aiden backing him up as the Hale pack watched on with the rest of the Azureus coven.

Stiles watched his Father as he spoke.

“He was planning on weeding out the weakest in our coven so we could make way for new blood.” Stiles told them, “Blood that wouldn't second guess him. We didn't want to go through with it—we've grown up with these people. We're family—you don't betray family.”

“I concur.” Thomas said, “Why didn't you inform us before?”

“Deucalion finding out that we were even second guessing him meant torture.” Allison muttered, “Actually telling someone meant death. It's selfish but we wanted to save our own skins.”

Alexandria rubbed Allison's back, “So this kind of power play was normal?”

“It was.” Lydia muttered.

“And it wasn't just power play.” Aiden said firmly, “When Stiles did something Deucalion didn't agree with he hurt him.”

“Hurt him how?” Oliver asked, looking scandalized.

“Would hit him...make him go without food. Anything he could think of to hurt Stiles. He did the same to the rest of us.” Lydia said, “I remember telling him I liked a shapeshifter and he beat me to the point where I was in the hospital for three weeks.”

“What?” Alexandria asked darkly.

“And when he found out we were dating members of the Hale pack—he punished us by taking away our privileges to blood.” Lydia continued, “When Stiles showed an interest in one of the Hale pack, Deucalion threatened to have the wolf killed.”

“You're joking?” Thomas asked, “We've been very understanding of what species our vampires date. Sometimes you don't like other vampires...we get that. Deucalion didn't though, Stiles?”

Stiles licked his lips before sighing.

“I showed an interest in Derek Hale.” Stiles said, seeing the council's eyes widen, “I didn't pursue it out of fear for Derek's life. Deucalion—persuaded me to begin a relationship anew with Ben. With Danny still being alive he would be essential in me killing Danny.”

“So...your Master—your _Sire—_ has been abusing and threatening you for the entirety of your vampire life?” Alice asked.

All four vampires nodded; none of them feeling guilty for throwing Deucalion under the bus.

“What about his three heads?” Alice asked, “Kali, Jennifer, and Ennis...did they partake?”

“Kali and Ennis were terrified of getting in the way. Duke, when he's mad—he's not rational and would kill someone rather than scar them.” Stiles said.

“And Jennifer?”

Stiles smiled weakly, “Jen is like a Mom to us. She tried to take Deucalion's anger...it just didn't work most of the time. She told him to lie about Danny being dead so we could get Alice down here to talk about our plan.”

Their eyes landed on Jennifer who looked terrified.

“Did she partake in any other lies?” Thomas asked.

“Only a few of them...the smaller ones.” Allison said, “But she's not to blame for any of it. Deucalion is our leader and he should be responsible for all actions.”

“So you were all four scared of stepping on his invisible line?”

“We're the best vampires and the best assassins he has.” Stiles said, “But just because he called us that didn't mean we wouldn't be killed for being disobedient.”

“To the lies we trust you. And to the death threats—is there anyone else here that can attest to that?” Thomas asked, “And the abuse?”

“We saw the abuse first hand.” Talia said, “When Stiles believed he saw his Father—Deucalion handled him in a way that I thought was abusive.”

“And the death threat against your son?” Oliver asked.

Stiles licked his lips before muttering, “Ben, can you come here?”

The demon appeared almost instantaneously; the council backing up in shock.

“Ben can testify about the death threat against Derek Hale.” Allison said strongly.

“Ben...is it true that Deucalion threatened the life of a werewolf just because Stiles showed an interest?”

Ben raised a brow, “Deucalion threatened everyone he thought would come between him and Stiles too much with the exception of the three sitting next to Stiles. He knew if he threatened them he'd lose Stiles. So threatening Derek Hale was child's play to him considering he got away with the other threats.”

“You've given us a lot to—think about.” Oliver said, “Now we need to question Deucalion. Sheriff Stilinski, do you think the potion you gave him is working?”

“It should be.”

“Bring Deucalion out, Kali.” Alexandria said.

Stiles felt Allison and Lydia stand up; saw Aiden moving out of the corner of his eye. Stiles, himself, stayed seated as Deucalion was brought out and sat next to him. As Deucalion's heir, Stiles had to stay next to him. Even if he'd renounced all things vampire.

“We only have two questions for you Deucalion.” Alice growled.

“Deucalion, your fledglings have told us a great deal against you. Abuse, displaying power in a fearful way, lying to them about things they should know and finally plotting against other covens. What do you have to say for yourself?” Oliver asked.

Stiles could see Deucalion fighting whatever his Father had given him.

“They deserved it.” Deucalion hissed out, “And you deserved being plotted against you fool.”

Oliver raised a brow, “So you admit to all the charges brought against you?”

“Yes.”

Oliver turned to Stiles and smiled at him kindly.

“Seeing as how there are usually five of us we have to pick a replacement for Deucalion. At least for this session.” Oliver said, “Stiles, we've chosen you as the temporary leader for the Azureus Beacon Hills coven. You have a level head and won't let your emotions get the best of you.”

Stiles' eyes widened, “But—I testified against him. I'm a biased party.”

He hadn't expected this; then again the council wanted Deucalion gone. Five votes in favor of that would insure the vampire's slaying.

“Yes well, I believe your entire coven is biased in one form or another. You have their best interests at heart.” Alexandria said, “And we know you won't make a rash decision. Come with us, please. Kali, take Deucalion back to his room.”

Two questions and Deucalion was going to be sentenced. Two simple questions and it was over for his Sire.

Standing up and walking over to the four older vampires.

“Guilty.” Alice said, “I suggest slaying by Stiles' own hand.”

“First fledgling staking his Sire?” Oliver asked, “Isn't that a little cruel?”

“Death by his own creation.” Stiles muttered, “He created the vampire I am today, why shouldn't he die by my hand?”

Stiles didn't mention the complete and utter glee he felt at even being considered. The pleasure in taking Deucalion's life.

“I believe he's guilty as well.” Alexandria said, “We don't hurt our own coven members without a damned good reason. The lies and the deceit—he's completely corrupt. He'll do anything he can to get back into power.”

“Guilty.” Thomas muttered, “And I want his death by my hand.”

Thomas had held a grudge against Deucalion for decades. All over the fact that Deucalion refused to involve the coven in Thomas' grudge match against a bunch of sprites.

Stiles bit his lip, “I say guilty because I've seen first hand what his cruelty can do to the people I care about. This entire coven has been Deucalion's victim for far too long. If not death by my hand then by my Father's. Deucalion lied to me about his being alive...I'd like to see some form of justice done for my family.”

“Four guilty votes and I agree.” Oliver said, “By your Father's hand, Deucalion will die. Are we in agreement?”

Four nods answered the man's question.

“Stiles.” Oliver said, “I know that once your Sire is dead, you don't want to become a vampire again—but please reconsider.”

Stiles looked back to Derek who was tilting his head to the side; obviously trying to listen in.

Stiles smiled, “I would if I wasn't in love with a mortal. I want to be with Derek Hale...if I stay a vampire then I'll never be able to be with him. Azureus coven law states that I couldn't and rogue vampire law states that laying with a werewolf is an automatic death sentence.”

Oliver smiled and nodded his head tightly. Alice hugged Stiles tightly with Alexandria hugging the other side.

“You'd run this coven well Stiles.” Thomas muttered.

The girls let him go as they walked back to the coven.

“Deucalion has been found guilty. He will die by Sheriff John Stilinski's hand in—”

“He escaped!” Kali said, rushing outside, “Deucalion escaped....he overpowered me and ran!”

Stiles looked to the girls and Aiden; all of whom looked sick to their stomachs. The older vampire couldn't help but feel sick himself. They testified against their Sire—which only meant one thing.

Deucalion would be coming after them; he could kill them painfully.

Stiles looked to the council who all turned to their respective covens.

“Go find him.” Oliver growled.

Thomas turned to Stiles and held the vampire by the arms.

“We'll go find him. You and your coven stay here with the Hale pack.” Thomas said, going inside to yell at his coven.

“He's going to kill us.” Allison muttered.

“We won't let him.” Alexandria told her, hugging the younger vampire to her body.

Stiles swallowed hard before looking at Derek; heading inside to his old room as the werewolf followed after.

Walking into the bedroom with a sigh as he rubbed his face. Derek shut the door behind him; the vampire lifting his gaze to the wolf. Shaking his head as he backed up.

“Deucalion's going to come for me and the others. Because we betrayed him.” Stiles said softly, “We're so screwed!”

Feeling the first tendrils of panic beginning to surround his heart. Clutching it tight as he tried to take a deep breath.

“No you aren't...you have four covens out there looking for him. And I won't let him hurt you.” Derek said, “Ben won't either.”

Stiles stared at the werewolf before sitting on his bed. Shaking his head as all he could think of was the awful things that were going to happen to them.

“The girls and Aiden—I pulled them into this-”

Derek kissed the vampire; instantly silencing him as he pushed him back into the bed.

“Stop worrying about that...focus on me.” Derek said, “You're going to end up having a panic attack if you keep stressing about this. The covens will find Deucalion...you guys will be safe. Repeat after me.”

“Covens will find Duke....we'll be safe.” Stiles breathed.

Derek kissed Stiles gently; his thumbs rubbing against the vampire's hips.

Their mouths moved together slowly as Stiles let out a small whimper. Gasping into Derek's mouth when the werewolf moved down into him.

One of Stiles' legs wrapped around the younger male's waist. Pulling him closer as they both let out a small groan. The vampire tilting his body up as they kissed one another.

Stiles let his fingers curl in Derek's hair; ignoring the feeling that tried to devour him from the inside. Complete and utter guilt was trying to rip him up from the inside out.

Ignoring that in favor of Derek nipping at his neck.

“Won't let him get you.” Derek muttered against his skin.

And Stiles knew that the wolf could protect him—he knew that. But he also knew that Derek was new to fighting and Deucalion, while rusty, could fight well even without fighting for years.

He also knew that Ben would protect them since he was right outside.

Between the two of them Stiles knew he was safe.

Breathing harshly when Derek bit down on his neck. His nails scratching down the wolf's back as he gripped onto the man's lower back.

“Derek.” Stiles breathed.

Rolling them over and straddling the wolf as he kissed down Derek's neck. Staring at Derek as he brushed his nose against Derek's. His lips moved against the wolf's pressure point before gasping as he rubbed against the wolf's jean clad erection.

Moving against the wolf faster as Derek's claws grew. Feeling them dig into his hips. He heard Derek growl low in his throat.

Heard the fabric of his jeans rip as Stiles let out a soft cry.

His fangs nipping at Derek's lips as the wolf growled again. Derek almost tossing him onto the bed as he rolled against him.

“Derek.” Stiles groaned, “Please—shit!”

“Stiles, I made you tea-” Ben stopped as the two on the bed separated.

Stiles' eyes widened as the demon just stood there.

“Um...this is awkward. I just made you some tea....didn't mean to interrupt...uh...this. Also Oliver has the house on lockdown. No one comes in or out without his permission or yours.”

That word set Stiles off; sending an alarm in his head off.

“Mine?” Stiles asked, sitting up, “Why mine?”

“Apparently until they find Deucalion and stake him—you're going to lead the coven.” Ben said softly.

“I don't want to...I told them I renounced the coven.”

“Well they don't want to put Jennifer or Kali in charge...and Ennis is out of the question. They're still too close to Duke whereas you've made your choice.”

Stiles swallowed hard, “I told them I wanted to be with a member of the Hale pack. I'm not allowed to—leaders of covens can't date wolves. It's a rule in the Azureus coven.”

Derek frowned as well; sitting up as Stiles looked between the two men. Taking a deep breath as he let his anger overcome him.

Standing up and leaving the room as he went downstairs.

“Oliver!” Stiles said, using the banister to turn faster, “Oliver!”

Watching the elder man as he turned in the living room.

“Yes Stiles?”

“Why the hell am I leading the coven? I told you what our rules state.”

“You're the only one we can rely on to lead this coven while we try to find Deucalion. Worst case scenario it's only for a week-”

“I won't do it.” Stiles snapped, “I am finally doing something that makes me happy. I can't do that and lead this coven. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks.”

“It wasn't an offer, it was more of an order-”

“That I'm going to disobey.” Stiles said, “I already defected to the Hale pack.”

Oliver stared at Stiles in shock.

“You already—what?”

“Defected to the Hale pack. Deucalion was going to be staked. I knew that much knowing the extremity of his actions. I wanted protection from Danny.” Stiles said softly, “So I really can't be the leader of this coven...given I'm not a part of it anymore.”

Oliver stared at Stiles, “If you're that scared of Danny, why didn't you call us?”

“Because Danny is my problem...but Derek and the Hale pack will help me. So will Ben.”

“You're the only person we trust to lead this coven.”

“Then I guess you're going to have to post someone here for the time being. I can't do it considering the fact that I'm not part of this coven any longer.”

“Whereas Oliver is a little pissed about this, I'm not.” Thomas said, “You want to do something you want to do—be with someone you want to be with.”

“Agreed.” Alice said, as Alexandria nodded.

“If you need our help just call.” Alexandria said.

Stiles nodded before turning to Oliver.

“I can't lead this coven.” Stiles said, “I couldn't even if I wasn't in a werewolf pack. I can't do it because—I'm Deucalion's creation. Part of me will always be him—do you understand that? While he's still alive I'm still going to be part of him. I'm not—I can't run this coven.”

Turning and going to leave as Oliver grabbed his arm.

“Stiles, you should have told us sooner about Deucalion. About the abuse and the lying-”

“Are you really going to blame me for being scared of his wrath? Of being killed in the most gruesome way that my Master could think of?”

Oliver only stared at Stiles as the younger vampire jerked his arm from Oliver.

Heading for the stairs and meeting Derek halfway.

“Let's get out of here.” Derek said.

“The house is on lockdown.”

“Well my family left with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. We're going to be safer with them at my place. Deucalion won't come into a house filled with werewolves.”

Offering Stiles his hand as the vampire stared at it.

“I won't let anyone hurt you.” Derek said, “We'll take Ben with us...and the girls.”

“And Aiden.” Stiles muttered, as Derek nodded.

Taking his hand as Derek called back for the others.

The girls came to stand at the stairs with Aiden, Jackson, and Scott.

“We're heading to my house.” Derek said.

“What? Why?”

“Because if I stay here I'm running this coven and screw that.” Stiles said, “So haul ass.”

The girls moved immediately with Aiden. The two wolvs going after them as they went to the door. Stiles gripped Derek's hand tightly as he grabbed three sets of keys.

“Allison, drive Aiden and Scott. Lydia, you drive Jackson alright?”

The girls both nodded; taking the keys as they all moved outside.

Derek slid into the passenger seat as they all drove to the Hale house. Stiles keeping his eyes on the road as he tried to remain calm.

Derek's hand never left his; moving around to grip his wrist or the top of the hand. But it never left, not even once.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are forged in the mission to get rid of Deucalion and Danny.
> 
> Stiles starts to wonder if Derek's vision of him is clouded because of saving the wolf's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you guys have liked the story so far; we're getting to the point of no return for Stiles.

They had been in Derek's bed since they'd gotten to his house. Switching between making out and just laying there talking. They'd stayed there all night; the morning light pouring into the house. Currently they were laying facing one another speaking in low tones. Just getting to know one another; they had started out with the basic questions and were delving into the harder ones.

Derek asked Stiles about how many people he'd killed whereas Stiles asked Derek about how many people in high school he'd dated.

The questions Stiles answered were in honesty. If he wanted Derek to stick around he needed to tell the truth. If that meant telling him about all the people and creatures he killed and how so be it. At least Derek would know him and not a version of him he'd lied about.

Derek's face fell when Stiles told him about the wolves he'd killed. How he didn't know if some of them were innocent of the things Deucalion accused them of. Didn't know if the people were either now that he thought about it. He just acted on orders without thinking of anything but making Deucalion happy with him. Making him less violent against the others. Because while he did things to get his Sire to be proud of him he also did it to make sure even if Duke got pissed he wouldn't hurt someone.

“Is that why you hated Kate so much?” Derek asked.

Stiles stared at Derek before burying his face in the pillow some. Taking a deep breath before nodding his head slowly.

“It was one of many reasons. I knew your pack when I was—when I was still living here and mortal. Even if one of them went crazy—the others would pull them back. Kate was insane and she wanted to hurt a pack that I knew. A pack that's been around for centuries just because you're werewolves. Add that onto the fact that she was rough with Allison when they 'started her training' and I wanted the bitch gone. The shit she did to Allison—that she and Gerard did—it was disgusting. Allison wanted a way out of that crazy as hell family and we gave her one. If I knew what I did now back then then I wouldn't have. Deucalion's more unhinged than Kate Argent ever was...and that's saying something.”

Staring at Derek who was still frowning at him.

“You haven't lied to me once.” Derek said, “Since we started asking questions.”

Stiles gave him a half smile, “I like you Derek...I don't want to lie to you. I've lied and been lied to enough in my lifetime.”

“I want to judge you for what you've done.” Derek said softly, “But I can't knowing that if my family asked me to do those things I'd do it. Most of the time you thought you were protecting them. Either from Duke's anger or the person.”

“I'm not a good person.” Stiles said sharply, sitting up as he stared at Derek, “In fact I'm the opposite of one. Derek, I used everything I had in my arsenal to hurt people. Aren't you worried I'll do the same to you? That I am right now?”

“No, because if you were going to hurt me you would have already done it.” Derek said, “Because you've had plenty of opportunities. Instead you throw yourself in the line of fire for me. If you wanted to kill me you wouldn't risk your own life.”

The wolf sat up slowly; mimicking Stiles' position with a grin.

“What happened in the past needs to stay there. You obviously aren't the same person as you were then. You testified against Deucalion in front of five different covens and a wolf pack. I'm pretty sure the Stiles of back then is gone. You've saved my life how many times? Bad people wouldn't do that.”

But that Stiles wasn't gone. Because they'd testified against Deucalion for the express purpose of becoming mortal. Derek thought that Stiles was someone he wasn't.

He wasn't a good person and he definitely wasn't a hero.

Stiles shook his head, “That Stiles is never going to be gone. Trust me, if we need that Stiles then I'm fully prepared to use him.”

It was weird talking about him like there were two different people residing in his body. Then again, there might as well be. When they were around the coven he acted like the Stiles that Deucalion created. Around the girls and Aiden...and now the Hale pack he acted like he had when he was human.

“I think you should lead the coven.” Derek said, seeing Stiles' head snap to his own.

“Why the hell would I do an awful thing like that?” Stiles asked, “Unless—do you not want me as part of the pack? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! You didn't do anything wrong but—Oliver was right. They can't trust anyone to run that coven until they find Deucalion...and who the hell knows when that might be. You told me that vampires don't work well when they aren't in covens. They're weaker, right?” Derek asked, getting a nod, “Then turn the Azureus coven around. You aren't Deucalion...you never will be. You have a level head on your shoulders. Run that coven the way it should be.”

“If I run that coven then I can't be with you. Our laws have been put up ever since Deucalion started creating the Azureus coven.” Stiles said.

“Then amend the law.” Derek said, “You'll be the leader of the coven; it's within your power to change laws as you see fit, right?”

“Yeah but I have to get the council to agree to changing it.” Stiles said, “It's laws they care about as well.”

Derek grinned, “I'm sure if you agreed to be interim leader until they find Duke that you'll get their votes to change it. Make it a condition!”

Stiles finally smiled back, “They'll hate that I'm using that as a chip against them.”

“They'll get over it because they'll see that you're willing to lead just as long as you can maintain something you want.” Derek said, “Call them and ask them to come over. You want to talk about being leader. Tell them that there are conditions to this. You amend the law that states the leader of the coven cannot be with a werewolf. And whatever conditions you may have.”

“You're serious about this, aren't you?” Stiles asked.

“You'll need the backing of those covens if we want help in killing Danny.” Derek said, “From where I'm standing...we need all the help we can get to take Danny down. To find Deucalion as well.”

Stiles licked his lips, “Derek, what if they say no?”

“Then we think of another plan.” Derek told him softly, “But we have to start thinking like we're at war with Danny and Deucalion. They're both ruthless enough to go after people you care about.”

The vampire reached back and grabbed his phone. Sending a text to Paige to get the council to the Hale house as soon as possible. Getting an affirmative answer before setting his phone down.

“They'll be here in twenty.” Stiles said, sliding off the bed, “Your Mother won't be happy about this.”

“If it ends up working in our favor she will.” Derek said.

“I meant about having unexpected guests. We'll have the conversation outside.” Stiles said, seeing Derek frown.

“We can invite them in-”

“No.” Stiles said, “While—Thomas, Alexandria, and Alice are all good vampires. I wouldn't trust Oliver to not use the invitation to his advantage at some point in the future. You don't understand just what kind of vampires they are Derek. And I don't expect you to.”

“What do you mean? Oliver seemed to be fine with us.”

“His family was torn apart by wolves. He'll always harbor some disdain for your kind.” Stiles said, “I'm going to have this conversation outside. You and the pack are more than welcome to listen in.”

Going to his suitcase and pulling out an outfit. Because they had a limited amount of space, even in a huge house, Stiles would be sleeping in Derek's room. Allison and Lydia would be sharing a room whereas Aiden was sharing with Derek's younger brother, Daniel. All until they started building the new addition to their house.

“I want to be outside with you.” Derek told him strongly, “United front.”

Stiles could only nod his head; watching Derek as the wolf got up and started changing clothes as well. Stiles grabbed his jacket off the back of Derek's desk chair. Putting it on as he fixed his appearance in the mirror Ben had brought over the night before from his old room.

The second mirror was in the bathroom currently. Lydia was no doubt using it to primp herself for the day ahead.

Heading to the girls' room with Derek behind him. He wasn't shocked to see them with Aiden.

“What's up Stiles?”

“Council is going to be here in fifteen. I want you three dressed to the nines and outside. Delta Five Blue formation.” Stiles said.

Derek watched each of the vampire's faces harden as they stood up and immediately started getting ready.

“What did that mean?” Derek asked.

“If we're going to do this then we're going to do it right.” Stiles said, “They'll want to see that I'm a capable leader at some point. Just saying I'll run the coven but under a few conditions won't be shit. I have to show them something.”

“And it will be this formation?” Derek questioned.

Stiles grinned dangerously, “Keep in mind that we fought battles, Derek. You can't win battles if you don't have formations and strategies in place.”

Derek nodded his head slowly as Stiles went outside. They waited in patience after telling Derek's Mother about the guests they were about to have. Cora and Laura shoved at one another to get outside. The rest of the Hale pack hanging back to listen.

Derek saw when Allison, Lydia, and Aiden got outside; scurrying into the woods with a frown on his face. What good would they do from the woods?

The council pulled up in one car; Oliver coming out of the driver's seat as Stiles smiled at him.

“Reconsider our offer?”

“With a few conditions attached.” Stiles said, “I'd like to amend the law in the Azureus coven that states the leader can't be with a werewolf. I'd also like it if I would be allowed to stay in the Hale house and not the coven house. Kali will watch over them in the house.”

“You're asking for quite a bit.” Oliver said.

“Yes, because it's so much to ask that he get to keep his relationship.” Derek sneered, “While staying in an environment that we know he's safe in.”

“He'd be safe at the coven house.” Alice said.

“No I'm not. Deucalion has free roam there since it's a house in which people have died.” Stiles said, “You know as well as I do that we can't perform any spells to cast vampires out when there are souls in the nether. Unlike the Hale house. My Father has already cast said spell to keep Deucalion out.”

“Didn't think of that, did you?” Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I agree to your terms.” Thomas said, ignoring the glare on Oliver's face, “I know you'll do everything you can to protect them even from another house.”

“Agreed.” Alexandria said.

“I don't agree to this.” Oliver sneered, “He's throwing his weight around just like Deucalion-”

Stiles winced before Derek growled fiercely. Shoving the vampire back as Alice got in the middle.

“I agree with Stiles' terms.” Alice said, “Three to one, Oliver. Majority rules in favor of Stiles.”

“I'm so glad you agree.” Stiles said, “Because if you hadn't then I would have had to take measure to insure I got what I wanted.”

“Like what?” Oliver asked.

“Like...this?” Stiles questioned, snapping his fingers.

Derek watched as the car behind the vampires exploded. Shots ringing out as Alice, Alexandria, and Thomas dropped. Oliver being hit in the shoulder before Alice jerked him down.

Aiden came out of hiding with a grenade launcher over his shoulder. Allison and Lydia dropping from their spots in trees with sniper rifles. The girls had them aimed at Oliver; Aiden putting his launcher down as he jerked out a gun. He aimed it at Oliver as well.

“Keep in mind that just because we aren't part of the coven doesn't mean that we aren't as lethal as we've always been.” Stiles muttered, leaning down in front of Oliver, “You try and come after these wolves like I know you might, then I'll make sure your death isn't a speedy one like Duke's is going to be. I'll make sure you bleed for days on end...burned up from so much silver that you'll hallucinate. Don't test me on this Oliver, you know I'll do anything I can to protect the people I care about.”

A dangerous smile grew on Stiles' face when Oliver's eyes narrowed.

“I want your coven out of this territory by dusk.” Stiles told Oliver, “I can't trust you. Therefore you are made worthless to me. You have a few hours but helpful suggestion? Get out of here by lunchtime or you might find yourself with more silver bullets lodged in you.”

“And I wouldn't mind putting them there.” Lydia said.

“In your back. In your stomach.” Aiden said.

“In your ass or your dick.” Allison said.

And Stiles had never been so proud of them. Their hands and gazes were steady as they leveled their guns at Oliver; threatening the oldest vampire amongst them.

“You can go now.” Stiles said, “I'll have Kali come to bring Alexandria, Alice, and Thomas home.”

Standing up as Oliver rose to his feet. Leaving quickly as Derek gaped at him.

“Holy shit!” Cora said from her spot.

“So...Delta Five Blue is messing someone up?” Derek asked.

“Stealthy hiding with guns upon hearing a word then shooting at said targets. Scaring them in any way you can, hence the car explosion.” Stiles said.

The girls lowered their guns; Aiden lowering his as well with a look to Stiles.

“At least it wasn't Alpha Five Blue.” Aiden grinned with Stiles.

“I wanted to scare them, not maim them.” Stiles said, “There's a difference.”

“I think, Stiles, that we're going to need to talk about this.” Talia said.

“And figure out your formations.” Derek muttered, “You didn't even see that coming did you?”

“No...no we didn't.” Alexandria said, dusting the dirt off her.

“Knowing Stiles, we should have though.” Thomas said softly, “Thank you for not shooting us.”

“I knew you three wouldn't be a problem. Oliver...even if he's nice to me—thinks I'm exactly like my Sire.” Stiles said, “I knew he'd be a problem. Now to more pressing matters; have you spotted my Sire anywhere in Beacon Hills?”

“No, we think he left town.” Alice said.

Stiles bit his lip in contemplation before nodding to the girls and Aiden to head inside.

“Tell Kali she's in charge of the house while I'm not there.” Stiles said, turning and heading inside with Derek.

Talia stared at him as Laura and Cora brought in the rear. Closing the door as Stiles turned to the girls.

“There's no way Duke left town.” Aiden said quietly, watching the council outside, “He'd want to at least confront us before bowing out.”

“Unless he's that scared of dying.” Allison said hopefully, “Then he'd leave.”

“Deucalion only fears that he doesn't have power anymore.” Lydia snipped, “Right Stiles?”

“Talia, keep the pack together.” Stiles said softly, “Deucalion hasn't left town. He has too much unfinished business here.”

“With the four of you, I know-”

“Not just us but Thomas as well.” Stiles told her, “There's a lot of bad blood between them. Thomas is as much of a target as we are. If you'll excuse us though Talia, we need to figure out some sort of plan-”

“You're part of our pack.” Talia told him, “Your problems are ours. And being my son's boyfriend makes you family. I don't let people hurt my family nor do I let them hurt my pack.”

“No offense Alpha Hale but I'm not letting your pack get hurt over our sins.” Stiles said, “Lydia, Allison, and Aiden head to Derek's room. Lyds, get Ben here.”

The three vampires nodded before heading to Derek's room.

“I want to help.” Derek said.

Stiles shook his head, “I want you out of the line of fire. All of you...trust me when I say that if something happened to you guys after everything we went through to keep you alive—I'd never forgive myself.”

Heading upstairs to Derek's room himself; entering it and shutting the door before Ben waved a hand.

“What's going on?”

“I'm leading the Azureus coven until Deucalion is found or killed.” Stiles said simply, “I want it to be a relatively short rule so I'm letting everyone put their ideas on the table. Good or bad ideas you guys, I don't care.”

“I think we should let the pack help.” Aiden said, “It'll be better if we have more people on this Stiles.”

“I'm not risking their lives over things that we've done. We let Duke get away with all of this.” Stiles said, “This is our baggage to take care of.”

“I agree with Aiden. Having more help isn't something to be ashamed of. And the wolves can take care of themselves.” Lydia said, “Derek's trained under Ben, Stiles. You know he can defend himself and the other wolves fight fine.”

“Peter is an excellent fighter.” Allison told him, “Wolves can do things we can't Stiles.”

Stiles stared at her before looking to Lydia and Aiden.

“Ben....what do you think?”

“I think that we need to keep it in house. No need to involve the wolves.” Ben said, “Especially when Deucalion can let slip the things you four have done.”

Allison and Lydia winced violently; Aiden biting his lip hard enough to bleed before looking down.

“I told Derek last night all my grievances.” Stiles said, seeing the four in the room stare at him, “If I'm going to be in a relationship with him I have to do it right. I'm sick of lies, I've said that for months now. We're going to be mortal again as soon as Deucalion is gone. Beacon Hills has always been a light for supernatural activity which means we need to sharpen our skills again anyways. It also means we need to think of jobs. We aren't mooching off the Hales. We will chip in and do chores. We will give money for rent. I don't care if it's different for a pack. We are paying our own way.”

“I thought you'd be moving in with your Father.” Ben said, “That you all would.”

Stiles looked to Ben, “I haven't spoken to him about it. I don't think he wants four teenagers.”

“I think you'd be surprised what he wants.” Ben said, “So what's the plan Stiles?”

The older vampire licked his lips.

“Search and find him.” Stiles said, “The council wants him dead. They don't care who does it. Ben and Aiden, go now and try to find a trail.”

They nodded and left easily. The girls stared at him with knowing looks.

“What's the real plan?” Lydia asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Possibly the stupidest plan I've ever come up with.” Stiles said to them, turning to look at the girls, “Derek, I know you can hear me so get up here.”

“You said you didn't want to include the wolves.” Lydia said, confused.

Derek walked in easily; shutting the door behind him.

“I said the Hale pack.” Stiles said, “And in order for this to go smoothly—we're going to need Derek's help.”

“This is going to suck, isn't it?” Allison asked.

Stiles shrugged, “I mean if you think asking Danny to kill Deucalion after Derek and I stage a public break up is going to suck, then yeah it's going to suck. It's going to be awful and we're all going to possibly be crying like we did when we watched The Notebook but if it works...then Duke will be dead. And we'll have Danny in our sights to kill.”

“Ben didn't tell you how to kill Danny though?” Allison asked, “Unless we missed that.”

Stiles grinned at the two females.

“I mean, he didn't but he's not the only demon I'm friends with.” Stiles said, “Vivica is still a close friend. Granted, the last time I'd seen her was when we set her ex-flame on fire but she was willing to help. I'm pretty sure Ben was dragging his feet because she told me almost instantly how to kill him.”

“And how do we do it?” Derek asked.

“Iron, liquid silver, and blood from his Sire.” Stiles said, his smile bright.

“How the hell are we going to get blood from Deucalion?” Allison asked, “That'd require us to find him first.”

“Oh no, not his vampire Sire...his demonic one.” Stiles said, going over to his things, “See while everyone else has been picking a side; Deucalion or Talia....been arguing about what we were going to do about Danny. I've been busy figuring out ways to take out Danny. When Deucalion ran—perfect opportunity arose. Danny's been gunning for Deucalion for a long time you guys.”

He pulled out two vials and went over to the girls. Handing them over as Allison and Lydia both stared at him.

“What makes you so sure he'll do it?” Derek asked.

“You were right. I need to run the coven if I'm going to take Deucalion and Danny out. Staging a public break up will make Danny thing that I'm vulnerable.” Stiles said, “He'll see that I'm running a coven. A coven that has world domination plans. He'll want in on those. I can get him to do anything for me if he thinks he'll have a part of that plan.”

“You sound so sure.” Allison said.

“I think of it like this. Danny is stupid enough to fall for it.” Stiles said, “And if I'm wrong then I get staked. The odds haven't been in our favor for a while girls. Danny taking out Deucalion is the only chance we have at becoming mortal. _But_ , I need you both to be hiding with rifles aimed at him. Take the shot even if I'm in it.”

Both girls winced at the thought; Derek just stared at Stiles.

“You really are a go big or go home type of guy aren't you?” Derek asked.

“It's how I've survived for two hundred years.” Stiles said, “Allison...Lydia...I didn't want to include Ben and Aiden because they'd want in on the shooting. As much as I love Aiden, he's not as good of a shot as the two of you. Ben—I'm getting suspicious of his motives in all of this. So keep it quiet and—nail the asshole.”

Both girls nodded as they stood up and left. No doubt to make the weapons needed to take Danny out.

“I would have thought you'd want to take Danny out.” Derek said.

“My personal revenge isn't as important as our survival.” Stiles said, “You were right. Leading this coven will keep us alive and will help us take them out.”

“And then we can date like normal people.” Derek teased.

“Oh hush, you totally enjoyed the show out there.”

“I'm just saying that I may or may not have suggested to my Mom that we do a paintball tournament. And that you may or may not be on my team.”

Stiles grinned at him, “Now that sounds like fun.”

Because the last few weeks had been anything but.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so many things happening Stiles changes the plan; putting his more useful gifts into action.
> 
> And then he has a talk with Derek about his past with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Derek had left a while ago to go to the store with his sisters. Stiles stayed with the girls who were staring at him in quiet contemplation. Like they wanted to ask him a question but didn't want to offend him.

“How'd he take your past?” Lydia asked.

“Like someone with rose colored glasses.” Stiles said, “I've saved his life therefore he thinks I can do no wrong. When in all actuality he should be scared of me.”

“You and Kate were nothing alike.”

“I know that.” Stiles said softly, “I just also know he needs to judge me for my past. I did a lot of awful things. He's too accepting of it...too trusting of me.”

“Then talk to him about it.” Allison said.

“He won't believe Stiles.” Lydia said, “The wolf is in love with our fierce leader. Too bad Stiles will break his heart because he's been put on a pedestal that he can't live up to.”

“I won't break his heart.” Stiles snapped, “But I am on a pedestal. I can't—I need someone to talk sense into him that isn't.”

Lydia rose a brow, “You mean us?”

“Or his Mother.” Stiles said, “She is his Alpha; he has to listen to her.”

“Do you think Jackson and Scott will be the same?” Allison asked.

“Honestly? I do.” Stiles muttered, “But you have to tell them. I'm not ordering you to but—if they find out from someone else then it'll be catastrophic.”

The girls nodded before Stiles took a deep breath.

“Tell Talia to talk to her son—to Jackson and Scott as well.” Stiles said, “I have—an errand of sorts to run.”

They looked at him in confusion; Stiles leaving them there. Going to the room he shared with Derek and grabbing a knife. Sliding it into its sheath before snatching up a gun. Putting it in its holster before snapping it into his jeans. Heading outside after securing the knife to the small of his back. Going to where his old home used to stand. Sitting in the grass before taking a deep breath.

He hated the feeling that he was being lied to. That the whole truth wasn't coming from anyone around him.

“Ben, I need you.” Stiles said softly.

Watching as the demon materialized in front of him. He smiled softly at the male as he came over and kneeled in front of him.

“Are you hurt? What's wrong?” Ben asked.

“I'm fine.”

Ben's face contorted with his confusion.

“Then why did you call me?”

“To ask you why you took so long to get the information on Danny.” Stiles said, “Vivica had it within an hour.”

He watched the demon pale in front of him; Stiles' own eyes narrowed dangerously.

“So you knew but kept it from me?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, I was just-”

“You were just what? Waiting for the opportune moment?” Stiles questioned, “Or waiting until Danny killed Derek so that I'd be all yours? I mean, honestly, I think you were waiting until Derek got killed to tell me.”

“I wouldn't do that-”

“Sure you would.” Stiles said, shoving Ben backwards onto the ground.

He climbed on top of the demon with a smile on his face.

“That is exactly the thing you'd do. Let someone do the dirty work of killing your rival just for something you want.” Stiles said, “I'd be touched by the amount of manipulation is needed to pull that off.”

Ben's face smiled up at him; Stiles' own turning dark.

“If it didn't piss me off that said person is someone I'm turning mortal for.” Stiles growled, jerking the knife out and shoving it into Ben's hand; ignoring the scream from the demon, “And I'm offended that you didn't think I'd find out. It's like you don't even know me. I always find out when someone is lying to me.”

Yanking the knife out before poising it over Ben's heart.

“You made a mistake in telling me what can kill you.” Stiles said, tracing the area with the knife, “I'm going to let you in on something. Anything, and I do mean _anything_ that happens to Derek I will automatically blame on you. Anything that happens to my girls or Aiden, I will blame on you. And I swear if anything at all happens to the Hale pack, you won't even recognize your own face. I will kill you deader than anything you've ever seen Ben. So this is your first, second, and final warning. If you hurt or ask someone or even breathe for anyone to hurt these people I will kill you. Do you understand me?”

Ben nodded his head slowly.

“Stiles-”

“I don't want to hear it.” Stiles snarled, standing up, “You're going to help the Hale pack train. You aren't going to bitch about it. I will stab you with so many objects that you'll look like a pincushion.”

Ben nodded before disappearing; Stiles popped his neck before sliding the knife back into place.

He took a deep breath as he stood up. Turning and starting to walk towards the house. Stopping when he heard a loud howl of pain. His eyes narrowed as he took off in the direction of the sound.

Leaping over fallen trees and sliding down hills. Stopping in his tracks when he saw Danny toss Erica away into a tree.

Rushing towards them and sliding into Danny's ankles; the demon fell over as Stiles got to his feet. Turning towards a slowly rising Erica who looked like her arm was dislocated.

“Get to the house.” Stiles snapped at her, seeing her eyes widen, “Erica, get to the house!”

She rushed off without a word; Stiles going at Danny. Ducking under one flying arm as he put his hands on the ground. Wrapping his thighs around Danny's neck and curving his body. Tossing the demon down as he tightened his thighs.

“What are you doing here Danny?”

Rolling away before Danny could stab him with the knife the demon had pulled out.

“Heard Deucalion was kicked out of the coven.” Danny said, “The bitch wolf wouldn't tell me one way or another. In fact she told me to fuck off before she scratched my face.”

“Can't say I blame her.” Stiles said, his body ready for an attack.

Danny lunged for him; Stiles dodging the move as he backed up. Jerking his pistol out before going to shoot he demon. Danny moved faster than Stiles anticipated. Shoving him against the tree behind him. A hand on his throat and squeezing as Stiles shot the male in the stomach.

Danny gasped in shock as he stared at Stiles. The vampire slamming his head into the demon's face. Punching him before slamming the butt of his gun into Danny's face. The younger male slamming his fist into Stiles' face as the vampire whimpered. His nose bleeding almost instantly as he was roundhouse kicked by the demon.

“Burns.” Danny said, backing up.

“That would be iron. All demons are effected by that. Maybe not able to kill you but still hurts like a bitch.”

Shooting Danny again and again as the demon cringed and fell back. Stiles slammed his foot into the male's stomach. Watching him turn over before he disappeared from sight.

Wiping the blood from his nose as he walked towards the house. Putting his gun up; rolling his neck and hearing all the small pops.

When he reached the house he watched the door being flung open. Allison and Lydia rushing out; seeing him before launching themselves at him.

“I'm fine.”

“Erica told us that Danny-”

“I kicked his ass.” Stiles told them, gathering the blood in his mouth and spitting it to the side, “I'm really glad I remembered to bring my gun.”

“You okay?” Derek asked, walking up, “You look like hell.”

“You should see the other guy.” Stiles grinned, “I'm alright. He got a few hits in but for the most part I shot him full of iron and got him to go.”

“We still on for the plan?” Derek asked quietly.

Stiles stared at the wolf; thinking about their original plan. Looking down at his gun before a cruel smirk grew on his face. Why go through all the trouble of hiding their relationship when all Stiles had to do was do what he did best.

Shaking his head at Derek.

“Why not?” Derek asked, the girls staring at the older vampire in confusion.

“Because manipulation is my stronger suit than acting like I hate your guts.” Stiles said, “I'm going to give Danny an ultimatum he can't turn down. Either he kills Deucalion and disappears or I tell the covens and through them our contacts how to kill him. _”_

“But...we don't want Danny to still be breathing...right?” Allison asked.

“Stiles doesn't intend to let him live.” Lydia said, grinning, “You're going to have the coven informed about how to kill him—and then set it up so Danny can't leave. He'll be walking into a trap but he won't know that it's a trap until it's too late.”

“Exactly.” Stiles said, “I'm a man of my word _but_ the other people in my life don't really count.”

“You can't speak for the other covens.” Lydia said, her smile widening with Stiles; bloodlust in her eyes, “We're going to get rid of them both at the same time.”

“And then we can get on with our lives. Move on from being vampires and—actually do things we want to.” Allison breathed.

“Concept.” Stiles laughed, “And I'm so going to enjoy the look of shock on his face when he realized just how fucked he is. See if he likes it.”

“Survey says—he won't.” Allison grinned.

“Good.” Lydia said, “Hey Stiles, we could always record it happening for entertainment down the road.”

“I'm all for that plan.”

“You guys really hate him.” Derek muttered, looking between the three of them, “I hated Kate but—I don't know if I could have a recording of her dying.”

“Yeah well...after everything Danny's done...I think I'm a little bit entitled to a video of his death by my trap.” Stiles told him, “I told you before that I'm a little twisted...seeing my ex bite it in an awful way is my idea of an awesome time.”

“I just mean that I can't see myself ever doing something like that.”

“That would be because you're a werewolf who has never killed someone.” Lydia said, “Unlike the three of us; we've killed more than we'd care to discuss. And enjoying this demon's death is something we all three can agree on. You have no freaking idea just what he did to Stiles...and I don't think you ever will.”

Taking Allison's hand and leaving the two there. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest; licking his lips as he tilted his head.

“I understand he was really shitty Stiles, but-”

“Shitty isn't the word I'd use to describe my relationship with him. Awful, hellish, almost made me drop myself onto a stake, and rage inducing are the words I'd use.” Stiles said, putting his arms out as one shoulder came up, “But hey, that's just me. I'm a vampire Derek...we like pain and torture and torment and everything else. It's one of the reasons why vampires have always run the night better than wolves. Because humans fear us a little bit more than wolves. And even when I'm human I'm still going to have these urges. I've been a vampire for two hundred years...it's not just going to disappear overnight. You don't like that then you can break up with me. I'm not going to change myself for anyone...even you.”

Moving past the wolf who stood there staring at the space Stiles left.

Turning around and looking at his Uncle who shook his head.

“Am I wrong for thinking that it's kind of fucked up to have a video of someone dying?”

Peter licked his lips, “I wouldn't say you're wrong but you aren't right either. You have to take into account what Danny did to them that warrants such violence. If I could have a video of Kate and Gerard Argent dying it'd make me a happy man. It isn't insanity or cruelty—it's just wanting to reaffirm that the person or people in the video can never hurt you again. Can never torment you and cause sleepless nights.”

Derek winced, “I didn't think about it like that.”

“I don't think anyone would expect you to. Stiles is right in that you've never killed before. People...that have killed have a certain way they view things and people. How they view their enemies and tormenters. People that haven't can't even contemplate taking a human life. Because of that they judge when they shouldn't.”

“I'd kill if it meant protecting us.” Derek said.

“Yes, but you wouldn't enjoy it.” Peter said, “Those vampires inside, one of the reasons I was so suspicious of them is because they've had decades to enjoy death. What killing a person can give them. They've had decades to perfect the art of manipulation and lying. Even if they were to lie, we wouldn't be able to tell.”

“Because they have no heartbeat.” Derek answered.

“Oh they have a heartbeat when they feast on blood.” Peter told him, “But even when they're human we'll probably still not be able to tell. Because professional liars like vampires can control their heartbeat. Don't judge them for wanting to thrive in Danny's death. Judge them if they ever lie to your face. Because as far as I can tell...Stiles hasn't lied to you once since he got here. And that right there, is a good sign for your relationship. People who feel the need to lie in a relationship have something to hide. They can't be trusted.”

Derek nodded his head slowly.

“So I'd say go up there and talk to the boy.” Peter said.

“Is he technically still a boy when he's older than you?” Derek asked.

Peter's eyes narrowed, “If we think about it like that I'm not sure your parents will allow you to date a man that's two hundred years older than you.”

“I think Mom would still let me since she knows Stiles wouldn't do anything to hurt me.”

“Yes, yes, now go.” Peter said, rolling his eyes.

Derek moved past him and back to the house. Heading inside and up to his room.

Stiles was sitting on the bed next to Aiden. They looked like they'd been talking; suddenly silent by Derek entering.

“I'll let you two talk.” Aiden muttered, sliding out of bed.

“I'm sorry for being a jerk.” Derek said.

“Nothing to be sorry for. We have two different point of views when it comes to these things. It's something we're going to have to get used to. Come here.”

Derek moved to the bed as Stiles took a deep breath.

“You have to judge me for some of my past...you can't just forgive me for things. Which is what you were doing when we talked last night. Rose colored glasses can get you killed Derek. So I'm going to be completely honest with you.” Stiles said, “About why I am—the way I am.”

The wolf nodded his head; taking Stiles' hands.

“My relationship with Danny is complicated. When I first met him he played me from the start. Told me he was in an abusive environment and he just wanted to be free of it. I got Deucalion to turn him within an hour. I felt awful for him...and then he started to show an interest in me. At first it was just subtle comments about how he thought I was gorgeous. And then one day he just kissed me out of the blue during an outing.” Stiles said softly, “I was still young by vampire standards—I didn't know when to look for signs of someone lying to me. I was excited that someone was showing an interest in me. So...I started dating him. Once he had me hooked he started to say cruel things to me. Like how I needed to try harder or be better. How because I wasn't screwing him I was a bad boyfriend. I didn't do what he wanted to so he hit me. And it spiraled from there. I had no freaking idea what was wrong with me-”

“Nothing was wrong with you!” Derek exclaimed.

Because Danny had twisted his way into Stiles' head. Derek knew that from watching people in abusive relationships. They made the person reliant on them and then got off on the power they had on the other person.

“I didn't think so at the time. I thought that I'd done something to warrant his hatred. So I tried to change myself—morph myself into the person Deucalion wanted me to be and behind closed doors the person Danny wanted. I became two different people and it didn't matter. Danny was still pissed at me half the time and Deucalion was worried that something was going on. When I finally realized something was wrong with Danny it was the night that Deucalion was almost killed. Allison and Lydia were with us then and Ally—she did digging into Danny's past. Found out he was a hunter and from there I went to Deucalion's room and stopped Danny from staking him.” Stiles muttered, “If I'd—If I'd known I wouldn't have stopped him.”

“I'm glad you did or you wouldn't be here now.” Derek said softly, “You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to-”

“I have to tell someone.” Stiles said, “I saw Danny a grand total of forty-two times before Gerard kidnapped me. Argent burned, electrocuted, cut me, skinned me, and did everything in his power to try and hurt me. I didn't break. I didn't scream. I made no sound and it drove Gerard crazy. And—this is something I haven't even told Allison and Lydia...I haven't told anyone.”

Derek moved closer to Stiles who took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Danny showed up to him when he begged for a way to make me scream...to make me break. I was scared then for the first time. It was—two weeks into my capture. I could see out a window...counted the days since I had nothing better to do.”

“And you were kidnapped for a month.”

“And three days.” Stiles said, “My Master was trying to find me....so were the girls. Danny threw them off my scent. I was terrified of what Danny could do to me while I was chained up in silver.”

The vampire shut his eyes tight; Derek watching the male as he tried to take in deep breaths.

“Vampires are able to do things that aren't documented in our mythology. We can force ourselves into peoples minds...force memories to the forefront and warp them. Danny did that for a solid four days. Just forcing and warping all these happy memories I had with my parents and the girls...Deucalion.” Stiles said, “And then he started taunting me. Telling me that Duke was gone. That he'd taken the coven with him and they'd left me. After not being rescued for so long I believed him...And then...then he started to torture me. Ripped fingernails and teeth from me. Waited for me to heal and then he'd do it all over. He left after the month was official. Told the Argent's to get out of town. Three days later I was found. I didn't let anyone touch me...which led Deucalion to believe I'd been raped. My mind had been but my body hadn't. I hurt all over from what I'd been through.”

The werewolf said nothing as he waited for Stiles to speak. The vampire's eyes were filled with bloody tears. Spilling over when he looked at Stiles.

“It took me four years to get myself back together. And the only reason I managed that was because the girls were constantly at my side. Ben...was making me focus on other things. And instead of maintaining the two sides I'd grown accustomed to...I just morphed into one dangerous being.” Stiles said, “I became _this_. I thrived in killing and I loved to manipulate and lie to people who I think are stupider than myself. Which, to myself and the girls, is everyone outside of the three of us. Up until we met you and your pack. You're more clever than you think. If you weren't we wouldn't have bothered making an alliance with you. But—I want Danny dead...I want Deucalion _gone_. I want to be able to have a life and enjoy it without having to look over my shoulder every fucking minute of my life. So yes, I want Danny dead and sure I want it taped-”

“So you can reassure yourself he's gone...my Uncle Peter explained it to me.” Derek said, “I'm sorry that Danny happened to you.”

Stiles smiled at him tightly, “Not as much as I am. Danny's seen my most private thoughts—my happiest memories...and I can't even remember them correctly anymore.”

“You mean he never fixed them?” Derek asked in shock.

“Not even one.” Stiles said sadly, “I'm hoping—that my Dad can restore them when I'm human. Witches can't work magic on a vampire.”

“I hope he can.”

The wolf went to hug the vampire; Stiles letting him as he tried to keep control of his emotions. His training from Deucalion still at the forefront of his mind.

“Derek, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm always going to be like this.” Stiles said, “If you aren't going to be able to deal with that then we need to break this off before it gets any further.”

Derek stared at the vampire; holding Stiles' face.

“It'll take some time to deal with it but I don't want to break up. I take you being like this to mean you'll protect me and my family from anything. No rose colored glasses—I don't judge you for what you've done because—honestly it wasn't you. You were doing things to survive and to get by. You changed yourself for Deucalion and Danny's benefits...and they used you like they would a weapon. But you've saved me and my family...and I'm sure you'd save us from anything.”

“Well I sure have tried to haven't I?” Stiles joked.

Derek kissed him gently, “You have. Let's go out tonight...just the two of us.”

“Like a date?” Stiles asked.

“Exactly like a date. We can go to dinner and see a movie.”

Stiles laughed for a moment as Derek frowned.

“What?”

“My dates aren't usually that—normal.” Stiles said, “Ben and Danny both thought dates meant going and doing a mission or annihilating someone who was threatening us.”

“Well I'm not them.” Derek said.

“I'm well aware of that.” Stiles said.

Because he wasn't sure how he landed someone like Derek. Who was trying his hardest to be understanding and kind to him even through all of Stiles' issues.

“Keep in mind we still have paintball tomorrow.” Derek told him.

“Since when?”

“Since my Mom went to the store to get the necessary supplies.”

Stiles grinned at the wolf who kissed him again. The vampire letting himself melt into the younger male. Because this was something he could get used to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shouldn't be so nervous about a date....but he is.
> 
> Good thing he has Lydia and Allison to knock him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part one of the date with part two being the next chapter.

Stiles hadn't actually been on a true date; he hadn't been joking about his dates before. They typically consisted of 'douchebag hunting' and maiming. Maybe sometimes killing if they were on a mission. So an actual normal date—well Stiles had been more nervous than when he went up against Danny last month.

The girls walked in and smiled as they watched him silently freak out on the bed.

“You aren't wearing that.” Lydia said, going to Stiles' bag, “You should unpack Stiles.”

Allison pulling the boy off the bed.

“I haven't had time-”

“You smell like nerves.” Allison said, smiling genuinely, “Deep breaths in and out. We've gone up against dragons Stiles; this is just a date.”

“I know...I don't know why I'm freaking out about this.”

“Just think of all the things we've gone up against. Dragons, warlocks, demons, vampires, werewolves, and ghouls. Ghosts...banshees...we've gone up against a hell of a lot scarier than Derek Hale and a date.” Lydia said, pulling clothes out.

Allison was in the midst of restyling his hair. Lydia holding the clothes up to Stiles.

“You have us, Gen.” Lydia said, watching Stiles' head snap up, “If anything goes wrong you'll always have us. Worst case scenario you embarrass yourself. Best case, you get laid.”

Stiles gaped at the younger vampire.

“I'm pretty sure Derek would want to wait on that-”

“With how Scott said he smelled earlier.” Allison giggled, before singing, “Doubtful.”

“I'm not even sure I'm ready for that.”

Both girls stopped what they were doing before turning to look at the older vampire.

“You? Not ready for sex? You like sex. Hell the three of us thrive having sex.” Lydia said, “You never turn down a hot guy to fuck.”

“I just mean...that maybe...it would be good to wait.” Stiles said.

When the girls looked at one another in shock Stiles sighed.

“I don't want to push Derek into anything he's not comfortable with. His last relationship was with Kate Argent...and she wanted to burn his family alive.” Stiles told them, “And I—I told Derek what happened when I was with Gerard for—the month and three days he had me. Kind of dredged up some bad crap.”

“You never told us what happened!” Allison exclaimed.

“I think...no I'm pretty sure this is what being offended feels like.” Lydia breathed, “It's that serious?”

Stiles shrugged with wide eyes.

“I think so...maybe...I guess? I don't know. I've been so focused on getting rid of Duke and Danny that I haven't really thought about it.” Stiles said, feeling his chest tighten, “Shit...Deucalion would have my head for this. I-"

Feeling that switch wanting to be flipped. He knew it was stupid; Deucalion wasn't in charge of him anymore. But after so long—it was hard to not want to go back to being that obedient fledgling.

“Deucalion can't do _shit_ anymore.” Allison said fiercely, “He's going to be killed, just like we planned...and you'll be fine. You'll be able to date whoever the fuck you want...stay with whoever you want. And no one can tell you differently. Not us and certainly not our failure of a Sire.”

“Don't forget that Duke's been revealed as the snake he is.” Lydia said calmer, but no less fierce than Allison, “If you really think that way about Derek then go for it. We'll be with you every step of the way—approving of it every second. Because he makes you happy.”

He stared at them both as they smiled simultaneously.

“I'm sorry-”

“Never apologize.” Lydia told him, “You're Stiles, two hundred and seventeen years old with won battles and destroyed creatures under your belt. You don't apologize to anyone unless you actually fuck up. Now, we're going with this shirt and these denim jeans. Allison's done your hair...now change.”

The vampire immediately changing out of his shirt. Dropping his pants and pulling up the jeans that Lydia had chosen. The strawberry blonde fixing the collar as Allison fixed where his hair had screwed up.

“We love you Gen.” Allison said, wrapping her arms around him.

Lydia joined from the other side as he moved one arm around each of them.

“Never doubt that we won't drop everyone just to be here for you.” Lydia muttered, “You're more important to us than boyfriends...than this pack.”

“I love you guys too.” Stiles whispered, grips tightening on all ends before they pulled away.

“Now, have fun. No depressing talk, no battle strategies, no plans, nothing that even resembles not fun.”

Stiles frowned, “Battle strategies and planning is fun for me.”

“That's your training talking.” Allison said, “Just enjoy yourself and Derek's company. Let things go as they should tonight...go with the flow.”

“And Stiles.” Lydia said, as the male looked at her, “Please relax. You don't have to manipulate or outmanipulate—seduce...lie or anything to Derek. He likes you for who you are...not who Deucalion and Danny made you. Relax and you'll be fine.”

But himself—when he wasn't those people—he talked a lot and was loud...obnoxious was the word Deucalion used.

“I'll try.”

“Do or do not. There is no try.” Allison grinned.

Stiles gaped at her, “You just straight up Yoda'd me.”

“Yeah she did.” Lydia laughed, “Now Derek is waiting patiently for you downstairs. You've been having a freakout for about an hour. Now go and have your date.”

The girls straightening his clothes and making sure his face was free of anything hanging to it. Pushing him out as they brushed shoulders; giving one another a high five as Stiles went downstairs.

Derek grinned at him, “The girls not happy with your clothes?”

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly as Allison and Lydia came downstairs; in full view of them.

“They mean well but sometimes they just can't let me leave the house looking like a mess.” Stiles said, “As Lydia likes to say.”

“Damn straight!” Lydia said.

“Here here!” Allison called.

Stiles laughed as Derek snorted.

“Now have fun, wear condoms, make good choices. Don't get Stiles pregnant!” Allison said, watching Peter spit take across the room.

The older wolf coughing as he beat his chest. Both of the girls grinned devilishly as Stiles left the house with Derek.

“Remind me never to make them mad...not ever.” Derek said.

Stiles shrugged, “I'm sure I can protect you from them.”

Sliding into Derek's car when the wolf opened the door. Going around to his side and getting in. The younger male started driving; Stiles looking down at his fingers as the nails brushed together. Feeling those nerves try to devour him again.

His leg bouncing up and down as he looked out the window. Jumping high when Derek grabbed his hand. Lacing their fingers together with a smile.

“Calm down.” Derek told him gently, “It's a date, not a mission.”

Stiles laughed wetly, “I can do missions easily.”

“But not dates?”

“Normal dates—not really. I don't know what to do. If there's anything I do need to do. Like-”

Derek interrupted him, “There is nothing you need to do except calm down. I expect nothing from you tonight except to have a good time. We'll watch a movie and then eat dinner. I expect nothing from you outside of that Stiles.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked, looking at the roof of the car, “Everyone else expects more from me-”

“Those people are assholes.” Derek said.

Stiles laughed, “Those people are my soon to be ex-Sire and the entirety of the vampire council.”

“They're assholes.” Derek reiterated, “I mean...normal dates—and I hate calling them that...you shouldn't expect anything from the other person but the pleasure of their company. Whether it be bowling or skating or dinner and a movie.”

“I like ice skating.” Stiles told the wolf, who looked over at him, “Lydia, Allison, and myself are good at it but Lydia...she can do tricks and things. But it's nice to just be able to skate around on ice without having to worry about pissing off anyone. One time when we were in a mission—nevermind.”

“No what.” Derek said, grinning, “What happened?”

“I'm pretty sure Lydia and Allison implied for me to not talk about it-”

“Well I don't mind what you talk about or how much you talk.” Derek said, “Plus now I'm curious, what happened?”

Stiles smiled, “Danny had been such an asshole during the entirety of the mission. Allison and Lydia came to me with an idea. Our exit strategy was to skate across the ice and then get onto our sleighs. We'd gotten wolves to pull them. Well when we got to the ice...the three of us circled Danny. We cut the ice around him and let him drop.”

Derek gaped at him, “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said laughing, “He was furious with me afterwards. I got hit but it was worth it just to see his face of utter shock when he went under. The three of us made it to the sleighs and got to where Deucalion was waiting for us. Danny was thirty minutes late. Deucalion was furious with him. It was worth it I think.”

“I think anything that happened to that bastard was worth it.” Derek said, squeezing Stiles' hand.

The vampire squeezed back, “So what movie are we seeing?”

“The Hobbit.” Derek said, “Desolation of Smaug.”

“We took down two dragons once.” Stiles said, as Derek looked shocked, “What?”

“Dragons are real?” Derek asked.

“Yeah but they only live in Europe, so you're safe.” Stiles said, “There was some gold in Norway that it wanted and we were in Oslo at the time. The townspeople were freaking out. So we went and took care of it. Granted, it wasn't easy and Lydia had burns on her for days but we got it taken care of.”

“Sorry my mind is blown because dragons!” Derek said, “And you lived in Norway?”

“You'd be surprised what exists out in the world.” Stiles told him, “And I've lived in a good amount of places.”

“Like where?” Derek asked, pulling up to the theater.

“Cairo, St. Petersberg, Sydney, Tokyo, and Paris to name a few. Although if Lydia and Allison had it there way we would have never left Paris.”

“And you lived in New York before you came here?”

“Yeah which was right after Paris. I think that was actually the longest we'd stayed anywhere.” Stiles told Derek, “And it was because the girls, with Jen and Kali included, couldn't stop shopping and eating croissants. They thrived there like nowhere else.”

“And where did you thrive the most?” Derek asked.

“Besides here? I would have to say Egypt.” Stiles told him, “The sunset and sunrise there—I've literally seen nothing so gorgeous. The Nile reflects it in just the right way that you'll never think of them the same way again.”

“I'd love to see that.” Derek said softly, as they got out of the car.

“One day, maybe we can go.” Stiles said.

Taking Derek's offered hand, “I'd love that.”

Going up to the line for the box office; Stiles felt a chill down his spine as he turned around. Looking around as he bit his lip. He felt like eyes were watching the back of his head as they moved up in line. Wishing he'd brought a knife or some sort of weapon with him.

Because if something happened then they'd have no weapons in their favor.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked quietly.

“Stiles!”

Looking over to the brunette vampire who ran over smiling.

“Paige? What are you doing here?”

“Kali and Jen wanted to take me out.” Paige said, “Hey...Derek right? Oh shit, are you guys on a date?”

“Kind of yeah.” Derek said, watching the vampire.

“Crap! I just—wow awkward. I just wanted to say hi.” Paige said, putting a hand on Stiles' arm, “I just haven't gotten to see you at all since I got here Stiles. Usually it's hard to keep us, Allison, and Lydia apart.”

“To be fair Paige, I've kind of had a lot going on.” Stiles said.

“Yeah I know. Oliver was talking about how he thinks that you helped Duke cover up some of the lies.” Paige said, seeing Stiles' eyes widen, “I guess you didn't know about that?”

Stiles heard Derek growl behind him.

“It wouldn't matter if I did or not. Deucalion is going to be staked regardless so I'm going to become human.” Stiles told her, “And there wouldn't be proof. And why the hell would I help him cover up lies? You know how I hate liars.”

Even though he had helped Duke cover up some of them.

“No! I know Stiles, you don't have to tell me.” Paige said, panicked, “The others told Oliver to shut up. You're a good vampire, Stiles. I'm sad to lose you to being human. No offense to you Derek, but Stiles is a really great vampire. Can kill the best of them and make them believe him with just a few quick manipulations.”

Stiles was in hell at the moment. Normal wasn't something he could do. Not while there were people in this town that would stupidly talk about his past like it was nothing.

He adored Paige but at the moment he wanted to stake her.

“You know what, let's go to dinner instead.” Derek said, steering Stiles away.

The vampire looked like he was going to have a panic attack at any moment. Getting the older male in the car before getting in the other side.

“Stiles-”

“Can we drive before we eat?” Stiles asked, looking to Derek, “Is that a thing we can do?”

Derek nodded his head before turning the car on. Speeding off as Stiles looked at his shaking hands. Squeezing them into fists as he looked to the wolf.

“I'm so sorry about that. Paige is usually so much more discreet. And I don't want you to think I'm manipulating you and-”

“You really are nervous.” Derek said, “You manipulating me never crossed my mind. And I was just pissed at her because I could smell your fear and panic. I don't like that smell coming from you.”

Stiles stared at the wolf, “If the vampire council decreed that I helped Deucalion hide his lies—I'd be killed on the spot.”

Derek's eyes hardened, “Well you heard her, they said for Oliver to drop it.”

“He'll try to find evidence.” Stiles said softly, “I know Oliver.”

“Well it's been too long right?” Derek asked, “Look don't worry about it. My family will protect you...as will your friends and coven. You aren't going to be hurt. Trust me?”

The vampire just watched Derek for a moment.

“I trust you.” Stiles said.

“Good! Now, I'm going to take you to the best diner ever.” Derek said, “I have it on good authority you like curly fries.”

Stiles smiled, “That authority being?”

“Allison, Lydia, and Aiden.”

“Wow you went and asked all three of them.” Stiles said, kind of shocked.

“Well I asked Allison what kind of movies you liked and Lydia was within earshot. She dragged Aiden in and they told you love fantasy movies but can get into action. Horror movies are too cliché and riddled with lies for your taste. And you adore Star Wars.”

“So how did that turn into food?”

“When I was walking away Lydia told me that if I was going to take you somewhere to eat to take you somewhere with curly fries. They're guaranteed to calm you down is what Allison yelled to me. Aidan said that you also prefer them fresh.”

“And my friends have successfully embarrassed me.”

“Not really.” Derek said, “They could have told me far worse.”

And while that was true he wasn't sure how he felt about Derek knowing his go to comfort food was curly fries.

“What would be embarrassing would be if they told me about this one time when you got drunk and you ate curly fries and Reese's together.”

Stiles gaped at Derek in horror as the wolf laughed.

“They swore they'd never tell!”

“Well considering my Mom will tell you all sorts of embarrassingly awful stories I guess they wanted to keep it balanced.”

Pulling up to the diner and heading inside with Stiles. They ordered their food and continued talking. Stiles let himself relax and enjoy the date. Finding himself calm for once since he got back to Beacon Hills.

The wolf grinning at him as Stiles ate some of his fries. Smiling back at the man in front of him. They exchanged stories; Derek listening in fascination as Stiles told him some of the creatures he'd fought against. The man looked entirely enthralled by the information the vampire told him.

Stiles just hoped he wasn't setting himself for failure. Making himself look less exciting when he became human.

Finishing their food; Derek paying before they went back to the car. The wolf driving them around as Stiles took in the new environment more. Where there had been trees there were now buildings. Lights and restaurants—libraries--it was weird for Stiles to think about how things had looked before. He wondered what his Father thought about it as he saw it happen.

“So what's your all time favorite thing to do in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked Derek.

The wolf bit his lip in quiet contemplation.

“Honestly, I like to hang out in the Preserve.” Derek said, “I can be myself there and no one will bother me. How about you?”

“There's an oak tree I used to love to sit at in the Preserve—I'd read and write all day long. One time my Dad found me sleeping and just covered me up with a blanket.” Stiles said.

Stiles watched as Derek pulled into the Preserve; parking near the Hale house.

“Show me?”

Stiles frowned, “It's dark.”

“We have flashlights.” Derek said, “I'll show you my favorite place if you show me yours.”

And the vampire liked this idea more than the movies. Taking the flashlight that Derek handed him.

And if he took the wolf's hand...well only he and Derek knew about it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates would be so much easier if Stiles' enemies were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Stiles walked over branches with Derek's hand firmly held in his own. Navigating his way through the Preserve like he had a map in his hands. The wolf never letting go of his hand once as they walked onto the land where his old home had used to stand. Stiles went to the oak tree that would have been in his backyard; leaning against it with Derek looking around.

“I'm sorry your house got torn down.”

Stiles shrugged, “Not like anyone was living in it or was going to be living in it anytime soon.”

“Still it must be hard.”

“Not really. I mean, my Dad is living in the city. A house is just a place that holds memories. And considering I can't remember any good things...not that bad for me.” Stiles told him.

Derek frowned, “And when you remember the good?”

“I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

The wolf moved closer to Stiles who stared at him before tilting his head to the side.

“Why so close?”

“So I can kiss you...that's okay right?” Derek asked, eyes flickering from Stiles' mouth to his eyes.

“I don't know, can you?” Stiles asked, dodging out of Derek's arms, “Have to catch me first.”

“Sure that's fair?” Derek asked, taking a step towards the vampire, “I think I might know these woods a little better than you.”

Stiles raised a brow, “You think so?”

“I know so and because of that I'll give you a ten second head start.”

“How gracious of you.” Stiles laughed, turning and running.

He weaved through the trees and discarded his jacket. Letting it fall in the grass before darting off in a different direction. Moving in the woods quickly as he got to the old caves he and his Mother hid out in when there were murders in the city. It became a panic room of sorts for them. They could move a boulder into and out of the opening. Making it seem like it was closed off.

Hearing Derek approach with a grin as he hid in the shadows.

“Stiles, where did you go?” Derek asked, “I found your jacket. Cute trick.”

The vampire darted out, running a hand along Derek's back as the wolf turned around. Giving chase quickly as Stiles laughed. Heading down a hill and gasping when he was tackled from behind.

Tumbling down the rest as they landed on the ground. Stiles staring down at Derek with a grin.

“I think this means I caught you.” Stiles told the wolf.

“That didn't work out how I thought it would.” Derek muttered.

Stiles shook his head before leaning down to kiss the younger male. Pulling back as Derek gave him a small smile.

“Better now—” Stiles trailed off, hearing a twig snap.

He narrowed his eyes; getting off of Derek and helping him up.

“On second thought let's get back to your house.” Stiles said.

Derek nodded his head as he looked around to see who or what it was that was in the woods with them.

“Or you could stay and talk to your good old Sire.”

Stiles froze; Derek's entire body shifting before Stiles could process the voice fully. He watched the wolf turn with brightly glowing golden eyes.

“And you went for the wolf against my express orders.”

“Considering you're going to be executed on sight I'm pretty sure you don't have the right to order me.” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest, “And I renounced you as my Sire as soon as I testified against you.”

Derek moved in front of Stiles; Deucalion's laughter echoing in the forest.

“Now that is adorable. Does the mutt think he can protect you? Does he even _know_ what you're capable of Stiles?”

Derek didn't flinch; didn't move a centimeter from the spot in front of him. Nothing on his face gave way to curiosity. All Stiles could see in the wolf's face was an intense hatred for his Sire.

But no, no Derek didn't know what he was capable of. If he did he'd be running the other way.

“What do you want, Deucalion?”

“I want my coven back.” Deucalion said, “Why would you testify against me?”

“Why didn't you tell me my Father was still alive?” Stiles snapped back, watching the man wince, “You knew that that was something that tore me apart inside. And yet you said nothing to me about it. And don't say you didn't know. I know better than to believe that horse shit.”

“I wanted you for myself...your Father never appreciated you-”

“He loved and appreciated me plenty! He never got a chance to go back to that after my Mom died before you were fucking biting us both.” Stiles yelled, “I changed my entire personality for you—because I thought he was dead and you were the closest I'd ever get to a Father ever again. You manipulated and used me for your benefit. So why wouldn't I testify against you?”

“I think you should go.” Derek growled at Deucalion who stared at the wolf.

“He'll ruin you like he does everyone else he touches.” Deucalion sneered, “He'll take what he wants and leave you in pieces. It's what he does-”

“It's what he did.” Derek snarled, “Not anymore! Not for you...so leave before you really make me mad.”

Deucalion glared at Derek before walking to the wolf. Stiles moving quickly to stand in front of the other male; Deucalion stopping with a tilt of his head.

“Derek, go to your house.” Stiles said, “Now-”

“I'm not leaving you here with him.” Derek told Stiles fiercely.

“I'll rip his throat out Stiles.” Deucalion told his fledgling calmly.

“Derek back up.” Stiles said, his voice tight, “Please!”

The wolf looked up at Stiles in surprise before nodding his head minutely. Backing up to give them room; the vampire looking at the other.

“I want my coven back Stiles.” Deucalion said, “I'm not going to be a wanted vampire-”

“You already are...there's nothing I can do about that.” Stiles said, “You are literally the most wanted vampire in the States. I can't retract my testimony and I wouldn't. You're going to get what you deserve Duke.”

The vampire shoved Stiles into a tree; hand on his throat to keep Derek from lunging at him.

“You move wolf, and his blood is going to be everywhere.”

Stiles, on the other hand, remained calm.

“You won't hurt me...even if I have betrayed you.” Stiles said, “You don't hurt the person, you hurt the people around them.”

Deucalion grinned at him, “You know me...so well.”

“You taught me well, what can I say?”

Stiles flinched from the soft caress Deucalion bestowed on his cheek. It was almost loving; Deucalion's face showed how the man truly felt.

Angry and homicidal towards Stiles.

“I'm going to tell this to you slowly. Clear my name or I'll kill your new pack.” Deucalion said.

Stiles' eyes narrowed, “Or I could kill you now and save all of us a load of trouble.”

“But you won't.” Deucalion said soothingly, “Because you still trust me more than anyone else.”

Stiles slammed his foot in between Deucalion's legs; hearing the man cry out before shoving the older vampire's arm away. Shoving his head into Deucalion's causing the man to back up before the younger male started punching him.

Dropping to the ground and knocking Deucalion down before grabbing a branch and snapping it in half. Kicking Deucalion in the stomach before getting on to of him. Angling the stake above the man's heart.

“What was that about not going to do it?” Stiles asked, leaning down as he pressed the makeshift stake further into the man's skin, “Because I'm fairly certain all I have to do is shove downward and you're gone.”

Deucalion didn't breathe as he stared up at Stiles.

“Nothing to say now?” Stiles questioned, his anger coming to the forefront, “What's wrong _Master?_ You finally figure out that I'm really not your biggest fan anymore? You _stole_ me from my _father_. Did you really think you'd get away with it? Were you really that stupid that you thought moving back to Beacon Hills wouldn't unveil all of your hidden lies?”

“Let me up Stiles.”

“Why should I? When it'd be so easy to just stake you now and everyone be done with you?” Stiles asked, feeling a sickness in his stomach, “I hate you so much and I never thought I could. Not after all we've been through. But here I am wanting to stake you just as much as a hunter or even Danny.”

Seeing Derek move quickly before feeling a hand close over his throat. Being lifted up as he gasped in shock. Turning the stake and shoving it into his attacker. Seeing Ben before he was thrown into a tree. The sound that echoed made Stiles, himself, sick. Hearing and feeling bones break made the vampire want to scream but all that left were pained gasps.

Hearing Derek yell his name before he saw the wolf above him; staring down at him with panic written on his face. The younger male turned to go for Ben; Stiles grabbing his arm to stop him.

The last thing he needed was for Ben to kill Derek. As if he could be anymore pissed at the demon.

“Don't...they want you to attack him.” Stiles breathed out, sitting up and feeling bones move around.

“That'll take a couple minutes to heal.” Ben said, “I'm going to make this easy on you Stiles. Give up on the wolf and come with the two of us. We can get Duke his coven back and be well on our way-”

“Shut up.” Stiles sneered, “I'm not going anywhere with either of you. You're just going to have to kill me Ben because if you don't I'm coming after you both with everything in my fucking arsenal.”

“And what's in your _arsenal_?” Deucalion laughed.

Stiles grinned dangerously, “All the allies I made for you in the last six years I knew you wanted to rule the world. So harpies, mermaids, and witches all coming down on your head along with demons. Because Benny boy, you aren't the only demon I'm friends with.”

He watched Deucalion visibly tense in panic; Ben's own face paling.

He stood up slowly without Derek's help.

“You wouldn't-”

“Hey, once they find out that I was manipulated into being part of your scheme—a scheme that will no longer be happening—I'm sure they'd be just _dandy_ to help me.” Stiles said, “You know how witches feel about messing with their own, which you did since my Father is indeed a witch. And you don't fuck with family, harpies get real touchy about that.”

“I'm not scared of a few parlor tricks-”

Stiles glared at him before flinging a stick at the man; watching as it hit the man in the shoulder. Deucalion backed up a few steps and stared down at his chest in shock.

“Magicians do parlor tricks, I'm sure my Father could curse the hell out of you.” Stiles said, “And I missed on purpose because now I'm going to make sure I tape your death so I can view it again for my own enjoyment.”

Deucalion laughed softly, “And you call me the sick one.”

“I am what you made me, _Master_.” Stiles said, almost bowing at the man, “I am going to thrive when you perish.”

His Sire flinched as did Ben; Derek just looked at Stiles in concern.

“So eager to see me gone?”

“You have no idea.” Stiles said, watching Ben touch Deucalion, “And Ben? Since you've picked a side, I'm going to have no problem killing you either. Shouldn't have told me how all those years ago.”

The demon actually looked scared as he and Deucalion disappeared.

“Stiles-”

The vampire crumbling as the pain in his ribs came to the forefront. They had to be set if they were going to start healing. Derek was right next to him with a frown on his face.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

“Not really...my ribs...some of them are broken. Need to get them set.” Stiles said, leaning against the male, “Sorry—about that. Not-”

“Really how you wanted the date to go? Me neither but at least we know Ben's working with him.” Derek said, lifting Stiles up as the vampire gasped, “It'll be easier if I can run you back to the house.”

“Maybe easier but more painful.”

Derek winced, “You're right-”

“But once my ribs are set they'll heal within a few minutes.” Stiles said, “Start running.”

The wolf nodded before taking off. Stiles resting his head on the male's shoulder. Because this wasn't a normal date—they'd been having fun before Deucalion showed up.

The pain in his torso made him want to cry but he withheld the urge. He wasn't going to let Derek see him in pain. The wolf was already distressed because Stiles wouldn't let him help.

Getting to the house and almost kicking the door in. Stiles watched Allison and Lydia jump up; Aiden the first to get to them as he stared at them.

“What happened?” Lydia asked, her voice breaking as she rushed over.

“Deucalion ruined the moment.” Stiles muttered, “Threats were thrown and Ben showed up to support Duke.”

Allison winced, “And your ribs getting completely crushed?”

“I kind of staked Ben and went sailing through the air.” Stiles said, “Hit a tree.”

He was set on the couch as Aiden went to work setting his ribs. Derek just watched on from behind the three vampires. Stiles spotted Talia in the doorway with Peter. Both just watched with curious eyes.

Feeling the bones knit together and start to heal had Stiles breathing a sigh of relief.

“So I take it the date was ruined then?” Lydia asked.

“Only if you think Stiles kicking Deucalion's ass is ruining a date.” Derek said, as Lydia and Allison stared at him in shock, “What?”

“Stiles kicked—you kicked Deucalion's ass?” Allison asked, looking at Stiles.

“He had him pinned with a stake over his heart before Ben came and ruined it.” Derek told them, “It was kind of awesome seeing Stiles work like that.”

“My first reaction was to stake Ben.” Stiles muttered, “Wasn't exactly my shining moment.”

“But you gave as good as you got.” Derek said, “That's why I think it didn't ruin the date. Plus we know Ben is working with Duke...that's a good thing. We know what to expect.”

Stiles laughed softly, “Me and Ben are evenly matched in fighting on a good day. You saw us when he was training you Derek...I know how to kill him but in order to be able to manage that I have to hold him down long enough to get the knife in his heart.”

“And I'll help you.” Derek said, “Ben taught me his moves, remember?”

“But not all of them.” Lydia said, “Ben wouldn't teach you all his tricks. But it does give us an advantage.”

“I'm not going to ask Derek to hold down my _ex_ so I can stab him.” Stiles said, “Killing someone isn't a date or some bonding activity. I think I realize that now...that when me and Danny or me and Ben did it it was because it was something Deucalion wanted. The more people I killed the more ruthless I'd become. I'm not playing into their hands. We're sticking with the plan.”

“What plan?” Talia asked, “You said no werewolves would be involved.”

Stiles looked at Talia, “No werewolves are involved. Just Danny and Deucalion...I'm handling everything.”

“I'm not so sure you are.” Peter said, “If you were handling it then it'd be done. I did research into you Stiles...things you handle get done in days...maybe a few weeks. Not months.”

“I'm so freaking sorry if I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my Sire lied to me about my Father being alive. It's not something you just bounce back from.” Stiles snapped, “I lived with him for centuries. And Danny's a little harder to kill; him being a demon and all. But now that I know how to kill him I'll get that done. Sorry if my emotional turmoil is too much for you, Peter-”

“I'm just saying-”

“Enough!” Talia snarled, “Peter, stop poking at him. He's doing all that he can. We need to be thankful he's even trying to do this. He could just leave it up to the vampire council and the hunters they're bringing in. And Stiles, you don't need to lie to me about your plans.”

“The plan, which is already in motion, is to get Danny to kill Deucalion. Which he's going to do to avoid his own demise. Little does he know that Allison and Lydia are going to be set up with weapons to use against him as soon as the deed is done.” Stiles said, seeing her eyes widen, “And then I'm going to shove a knife in Ben's heart. That's the plan, happy?”

“Did you tell Danny—did you promise he'd stay alive?” Talia asked.

“I did. But I can't really speak for the girls.” Stiles said, shrugging.

“How very dirty and underhanded of you.” Peter muttered.

“It's called manipulation.” Lydia said, “If he thinks he's going to be safe he'll do this. Danny knows us better than that and should expect a double cross but seeing as he's just focused on getting out alive he's not going to be thinking about any betrayals. Stiles usually keeps his word.”

“You really do...do anything to keep the people you love safe.” Talia said softly.

“I try to at least.” Stiles said, smiling tightly.

Standing up easily as he rolled his shoulders popped his neck.

“Now if you'll excuse me I need to go summon Danny.” Stiles told them, walking past the girls who ran to catch up.

Derek just looked confused as Stiles went up to his room. Grabbing a small bag from the zipper of his bag he went back downstairs.

“Why the hell are you summoning Danny?” Allison asked.

“That's a damn good question.” Derek said, coming outside with them, “You just got your ass kicked by one demon-”

“Because I want this done _now_.” Stiles said, “I don't want to have to worry about Deucalion hurting someone tomorrow while we're playing paintball or in a month when we're out on a date.”

Taking out a small goblet and setting it down. Filling it with a reddish powder that had blue flakes. He lit it and whispered Danny's name before seeing the male in front of him.

“What no chanting of Latin for me?” Danny asked.

“I hate speaking Latin and you know it.” Stiles said, standing up straight, “Plus Latin's a boring language. Much easier to light some sandalwood and deadly nightshade and say your name.”

“So lazy.” Danny muttered, leaning against a tree, “What do you want Stiles?”

“What I told you before. I want Deucalion dead and I want it to happen within the next twenty-four hours or I'm shoving this knife so far into your heart you'll never reach the point of reincarnation.” Stiles said, pulling out the knife.

“That doesn't have-”

“It actually does.” Stiles said, “Granted, I had to get it forged by some trolls but _hey_ they work faster than a human blacksmith. More money was no problem.”

Danny frowned at him as Stiles smiled brightly.

“Now what's your plan of attack for Duke?” Stiles asked, “In six sentences or less.”

“I plan on drawing him out by attacking Jennifer.” Danny said, “I-”

“He doesn't actually care about Jennifer. If you're going to attack someone it needs to be a person he'd actually give two fucks about.” Stiles told him, “So you'd have to be attacking me. My Sire wants me dead by his hand, if he wants me dead at all. Now keep in mind that Ben is working with him.”

Danny's eyes narrowed, “I thought you had your demon on a short leash.”

“Yeah well shit happens. Sometimes he likes to bite the leash off and go for a walk on his own. It's a work in progress.” Stiles shrugged, “I'll handle Ben, you just have to make sure Deucalion is dead. I want his heart.”

The demon's eyes widened as the girls gasped on either side of him.

“That's—wow. I've pissed you off but not to the point of wanting my heart.” Danny breathed, “I can do that for you though.”

“Good and once you hand it over to me I want you gone.” Stiles said, “I never want to see your face again.”

The demon nodded his head before disappearing. The vampire looked at both girls that stood beside him before turning to Derek. The wolf looked at him with no judgment in his eyes. Stiles shouldn't have felt as comforted by that as he did.

Then again, he was fully prepared to lose Derek as anything before Deucalion and Danny were dead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Stiles wants is a day of fun and rest. Is that really that hard to ask for?

When Stiles woke up the next day it was to an empty bed. Then again, the wolves were supposed to prepare for paintball today. Sitting up and looking at the clock Stiles almost gaped at the device. It was a quarter after two. He'd slept most of the day away without even realizing it.

Rubbing his face as he slid out of bed. Heading for the closet; he'd managed to put his things up after coming back in last night.

Changing into clean clothes before heading to the girl's room. He knocked before walking into the room; staring at Allison who was laying on her stomach on the bed. To Lydia who was writing something at the desk.

“Afternoon.”

Lydia answered with a smile, “About time you woke up.”

“I think I was recovering from last night.” Stiles muttered.

“Oh really?”

“Not like that.” Stiles said, “I mean in the way of fighting.”

They're all three quiet as it settles in that Stiles did go up against Deucalion yesterday. That he had the upper hand on his Master until Ben came and ruined it all.

And that was something that actually _hurt_ Stiles. He thought he could trust the demon; Ben was one of the people outside of the girls he could trust. And now that he'd obviously taken a side it was going to make things so much more dangerous than before.

“You guys...I'm sorry.” Stiles said, “I told you that with Deucalion your lives wouldn't be like they were when you were human...and I was so very wrong.”

The girls just watched him for a moment; both of them not saying a word. Stiles let the silence carry on, not wanting to say a word to them.

Allison slapped his arm as he yelped while Lydia hit his head.

“You idiot!” they both said together.

“We wouldn't trade the last century or in Allison's case decades for anything in this world. You _are_ our _family_ Stiles. The three of us and Aiden...we're brothers and sisters.”

“Our lives were better because you were in it. You helped us and we helped you. We were an actual family.” Allison told him, “You dumb dumb, I love you more than I do my own family. There's not much I wouldn't do for the three of you. And I'm sure Aiden feels the same.”

“Yeah but when we turn into humans again? Allison, you're going to live with your Father...you told us that. What about Lydia and Aiden? We told the school we were triplets...if I'm living with my Father and you're living with your parent where does that leave them?”

“Aiden is staying with the Hale's.” Lydia said, “And I figured I could live with you or Allison...probably you. Someone has to make sure you don't leave the house looking awful.”

Stiles laughed wetly, “What about the school?”

“We tell them the truth.” Allison said, “Deucalion kidnapped us when we were younger. You and Lydia actually are brother and sister, we can say twins. You two are both smart enough to be from the same freaking womb. I mean, it is kind of what happened.”

Stiles winced before he could stop himself; both girls hugging him tightly.

“We're going to be looked at like weirdos.”

“As long as we have each other we'll be fine. Plus we also have the pack.” Allison said, “We're going to be alright Stiles. You keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and it isn't going to-”

“You can't know that!”

“Ah but we do.” Lydia said, as someone knocked on the door.

“Speak friend and enter.” Allison called, making Stiles laugh.

“Oh fuck, I don't know Elvish.” Aiden said, opening the door, “Time for paintball. Vampires against wolves.”

“You're kidding?” Allison asked, grinning, “This is going to be awesome.”

“There's like twelve of them!” Lydia exclaimed, “How is that even fair?”

“Because we have the advantage of battle strategies.” Stiles said, standing up.

He lead them downstairs as they took the paintball guns that were left by the door.

“How long have they been out there?”

“In the woods? Two hours now. Talia said they have to get in the zone.”

Stiles gaped at Aiden, “Well damn. Okay, well I say we do Alpha formation, get it, Alpha—okay I'll stop before Lydia hits me. Let's do the maneuver we did back in nineteen twenty-four.”

He looked at the balls and rolled his eyes. Of course the paint they got was red. It shouldn't have been shocking at all.

Opening the door and starting to head out before he stopped. Lydia running into his back with a gasp. It was too quiet; he couldn't hear any animals. He couldn't even hear leaves; the air was too stiff. It felt like someone was watching them. His eyes darted to the trees and looked around quickly. Something was very wrong.

Something _felt_ wrong.

“Stiles-”

The vampire held a hand up; his hand fisted tight as he looked around.

“It isn't this deep. They aren't waiting in the tree line for us.” Lydia said, walking down the steps.

Stiles immediately moved to her and tackled her as an arrow zipped overhead.

Hearing Aiden breathe a curse as he shoved Allison back inside. Stiles jerked Lydia up and pushed her towards the house. Both of them entering it before Stiles slammed the door shut; hearing an arrow hit the surface.

“What the hell?” Lydia asked, “Stiles, that wasn't a paintball.”

It took a lot in Stiles to not say something mean; because that was so blatantly obvious that it almost hurt to think about.

“Air was too still.” Stiles muttered, “Too quiet.”

“Stiles, the pack is out there.” Aiden said, his face tight, “And that was obviously Deucalion.”

The vampire licked his lips, “Allison...Lydia I want you to stay inside.”

“What?”

“Are you kidding me?” Lydia asked.

“We don't know if the pack is hurt. I need you to stay here in case they need medical attention.” Stiles told them seriously, “Lydia you're good at treating burns and Ally you can stitch anyone up. If any of the pack is unhurt then you can come help us find them. This isn't up for discussion, I'm still our leader until we're human.”

“And even then we'll still follow your orders.” Aiden said, as the girls sighed and nodded in agreement.

Running upstairs with Aiden at his heels. Going for the guns in a separate bag that Stiles had packed. Aiden snatching up a shotgun whereas Stiles went for a set of Glock nine millimeters. Heading for Allison's room and grabbing her crossbow; pulling out the silver tipped arrows for it.

“Stiles, please be careful.” Allison said, when they went downstairs.

“Don't let anyone inside. My Father probably warded the hell out of this place so Deucalion can't touch it.” Stiles said, “Get armed and when you see a Hale coming through the tree line be ready to let them in and treat them.”

Lydia nodded her head firmly, “Duke and whoever he has out there is going to see you whether you come out the front of the back.”

“Which is why we're going to take advantage of the tunnels under the Hale property.” Aiden said, “There's a tunnel that leads about five hundred feet from the house itself. Peter was telling me about it when we were discussing battle strategies.”

“Lead the way.” Stiles said, adjusting the crossbow to lay opposite of the arrows.

Running to the basement and following Aiden through the tunnel to the small opening. They left it closed; it was still a door but just in case they wanted it shut.

They split up in the forest, both of them tracking the Hale family. Stiles immediately found Cora first; the youngest werewolf stared up at him from where she was on the ground. An arrow in her thigh.

“Wolfsbane?” Stiles asked, sliding to her and yanking it out.

She shook her head, “Paralytic—couldn't move...they attacked us...as soon as we got into the woods.”

“Can you move?”

She nodded slowly as she sat up.

“I think...I think I can. The arrow was keeping that shit in me.” Cora muttered.

“Do you know about the tunnels?” Stiles asked, as she nodded looking surprised Stiles knew, “Use those to get into the house. I'm sure there's someone watching the house. Run as fast as you can-”

“My family...I can't just leave them out here.”

“When you get there send Lydia out to help us. You can help patch up anyone seriously injured right?” Stiles asked, as she nodded, “Good. Go!”

Cora took off, stumbling at first, but it looked like she was running just fine. Stiles got up and moved the crossbow around. Loading it as he lifted it so he could use it faster. Running through the woods and jumping over branches.

He was looking for the Hale pack—he knew that—but he was looking for Derek the most. Was worried about the young wolf.

Then again, he was dating the wolf so of course he wanted to find him more than the wolf's family. Although he liked the other Hale's.

Shaking the thought out of his head; if he didn't find him then Aiden would.

Coming across Talia who had four arrows in her; she looked furious as Stiles dropped to his knees.

“Did you see who it was?” Stiles asked, yanking the arrows out one by one.

Talia didn't so much as flinch when he pulled them out. Only sitting up slowly and putting a hand to her head.

“There's at least twelve of them.” Talia said, “Didn't matter that we all ran in different directions...one followed each of us.”

“Why not make a break for the house? We were there...no one called us.” Stiles said softly.

“Didn't want you four to get hurt too. Although—you being out here kind of negates that.”

“Head to the house.” Stiles said, “We'll get the rest of your family back.”

Feeling his phone buzz as he took it out.

_From: Allison  
Cora, Laura, Peter, and Eliza are back. Lydia just found Scott and Erica; they're currently en route to the house._

Stiles knew that some of the actual Hale family were away at college and he was glad about that one simple fact because if the entirety of Talia's family was out here it'd be harder for the Alpha to go home.

As it was, she was looking offended about having to go home.

“Look we're better at battle strategies. It'll be easier for us if you're all safe.” Stiles snapped, “Just...Talia, from one leader to another I need you to trust me. Have I let you down yet?”

The Alpha's eyes flashed at him; the red should have scared him but it just made his eyes narrow.

“You know I'll do everything in my power to get them all inside that house. I just need you to be there so you can calm them down. You know the younger ones are probably flipping shit.”

She winced, “Who is still out here?”

“Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Ava, and Derek.” Stiles said, “You are actually preventing me from finding them. Lydia and Aiden are also looking, now please for the love of God get to your house!”

Talia stood up and started running in the direction of the house before Stiles took off again. Pulling out his phone to look at the text.

_From: Allison_

_Jackson, Ava, and Boyd are at the house. I'm coming out to help._

He didn't send anything back but he did stop in his tracks. The others would find the rest of the pack members. What they needed was to figure out just how many people were helping Deucalion.

Pulling his phone out; biting his lip.

_To: Allison, Lydia, Aiden  
Going to figure out how many we're up against. Send more updates on who you find. Only Isaac and Derek are left. Find them._

Heading further into the forest as he moved through the trees. Stopping when an arrow landed right in front of him. Stiles shot his own arrow in the general direction it had come from; watching as a person hopped to another tree. Jerking his gun out and shooting the person; seeing them fall to the ground with a scream.

Rushing to the person who stared at him in shock. Stiles stepped on the wound before moving down.

“I'd ask you how many of you there are but I know you'll lie. So I'll be taking those arrows.” Stiles said, snatching the quiver from the girl, “I'm going to assume you work for Deucalion, which is fine.”

Stiles shot the girl in the head; putting the quiver over his head. Adjusting it before he took off running again. His phone started to ring as he jerked it out of his pocket.

“ _Stiles, Derek and Isaac are in the house. They cracked Derek upside the head and were trying to take him somewhere when Aiden got to them. He's **fine** so don't worry about it. Where are you so we can meet you? **”**_

Stiles said nothing for a moment; looking around before smiling.

“Not sure Ally, I want you guys to head back to the house. I'll be there shortly.”

“ _Hell no Stiles, no playing freaking heroics!” Allison snapped, “If it is Deucalion-”_

“It is.” Stiles said, hanging up.

And because of that he needed to either draw his Master out or make him retreat. Stringing the crossbow and looking around; catching someone in his sight before shooting them down from the tree.

“You know _Duke_ , I can do this all day. You know I can.” Stiles said, walking over to the fallen person, “You know if there is something I'm good at it's hunting. I'd hate for you to lose all of your lovely little assistants in one day just because you wanted a petty vengeance for me whooping that old ass of yours.”

Shoving the arrow into the male on the ground; listening to him scream with a raised brow.

“Wow this one actually sounds young.” Stiles said, leaning down and grabbing the phone that was in the male's pocket, “Oh and look at that it's a burner phone. Still using your same tricks.”

Opening the phone and seeing that it had a grand total of fourteen contacts.

“So excluding your number and Ben's that makes twelve helpers...I've taken out two which makes ten more little helpers.” Stiles muttered, shooting the person on the ground in the head.

Texting the numbers to Allison and Lydia with the command of calling them. Pulling his guns out as he started walking; listening to the forest.

As soon as he started to hear a ringtone he ran towards it. Getting off a shot at the person who was trying to duck behind a tree. Moving and shooting at the person again as they hit the ground. Hearing another phone close by as he ran towards it.

He could get a few of them this way before they wised up. He shot the next person in the head. Drawing the number ten down to an eight. He kept moving when he heard another phone ringing.

His phone buzzed in his pocket before he pulled it out.

_From: Deucalion_

_We're retreating, but don't think you've won this round. Pleasant dreams._

Stiles winced as he stared at the phone. He decided quickly to head back to the house to make sure the others were okay. Stiles kept one gun out and at the ready. His eyes scanned the trees and the forest floor.

He slid on the forest floor when Ben dropped down from a tree in front of the house. Standing up and shooting at the demon as fast as he could.

Stiles took a step back for every step Ben took forward until he hit the tree behind him. Pulling the other gun out and shooting as the older man just grinned at him.

Stiles knew that grin too well; that was Ben's grin for when he found something to play with. He'd seen that grin directed at so many of their victims.

To have that grin pointed at him made Stiles entire body run cold. Because he was no longer a friend to Ben; he was prey.

Gripped the wrist that Stiles had his gun in; making it drop to the ground as he twisted it. Stiles gasped in pain as he narrowed his eyes into a glare.

“Now that wasn't very nice Stiles.” Ben growled, smiling mischievously.

Stiles slammed his head into Ben's before he jerked the crossbow off and slammed it into the demon's face repeatedly. Tossed it, along with the silver arrows aside. The vampire yanked two of the arrows he'd gotten from the hunter—there was no other term for what Deucalion had gotten from those people—and snapped them in half to better use them as weapons.

Ben moved with the same ease as Stiles. An ease that came from centuries of fighting and killing others. Ducked under Ben's fist before he tried to land a hit of his own. The demon caught it while Stiles tried to hit him with his other fist; that one being grabbed as well.

The hands being transferred to his forearms as Ben drew Stiles closer. The vampire knew Ben would expect a knee to the groin...what he won't expect is a kick to the head.

He curled his body forward before jumping off the ground and slamming his feet up and back into Ben's face. The demon let him go as Stiles landed on the ground awkwardly. He stood up and slammed his fist into Ben's already bleeding nose. His knee landed in the center of Ben's solar plexus as the demon gasped in pain.

The demon punched Stiles as the vampire took a few steps back. The demon charged him as Stiles blocked as many punches as he could. For every five he blocks three managed to find their way to him.

He gasped in pain when he felt something slam into his side. Ben frowned at him before a grin stretched across his face.

Stiles looked at the silver stake—familiar in appearance—before his gaze settled on his ex. His eyes narrowed as he jerked it out of him; slammed it into Ben's chest. He punched the stake even as his hands burned.

The entire area in his side felt like it was on fire. The vampire latched onto Ben's neck and bit down hard enough that he tore flesh from the demon's throat. Stiles' head colliding into Ben's again before his knee found Ben's groin.

“Stiles!”

He ignored the voice as he continued to hit Ben again and again before the silver that was no doubt released from the stake could make him pass out.

He wanted his knife—he wanted to jam it right in Ben's heart. Tear it out just like he wanted Deucalion's.

The demon disappeared when Lydia and Allison ran outside. Stiles fell to his knees before he vomited out silver. Felt his entire world come to a pinpoint of pain as he screamed out in pain. His insides felt like they were turning to liquid as his mouth sucked in breath. Tried to remember how to breathe and actually do said breathing.

Because they'd replicated the stakes—stakes that were not even a little fair even by vampire standards.

He felt hands on him as he stared up at Lydia's face.

“Sorry.”

Felt something enter the wound as he screamed to the sky. The pain more intense than anything he'd felt in his life. Felt a hand close around his and saw Derek's pale face watch him.

Their faces slowly darkened around the edges before his entire world became a black abyss.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up feeling more confused about what he's doing.

Stiles woke up in Derek's bedroom; Lydia and Allison curled up on his sides. Aiden stood by the window wide awake whereas Derek was sleeping on the foot of the bed. The older vampire sat up and moved slowly so as to not wake the others. Aiden's eyes caught the movement as he walked silently over to the other male to help him out of bed.

The pair left the room as Stiles breathed normally.

“How long?”

“Two days.” Aiden said, “There was—there was a lot of silver in your blood Stiles. It was coming out of your eyes and your ears. I honestly thought we'd lost you...I was scared you were gone.”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth. Two entire days had gone by.

“Have you spoken to Danny?” Stiles asked.

“Everything and everyone has been quiet. Talia let Derek miss school because he didn't want to leave your side.” Aiden said, “And because she's terrified of leaving the house.”

“She's scared—fuck.” Stiles said, as they walked down the stairs.

It was most definitely night time; both vampires went outside to the porch. Stiles sitting down and covering his head with his hands.

“Stiles this isn't your fault-”

“I screwed this up royally Aiden.” Stiles said, “I should have just killed Deucalion while I had the chance. And because I didn't-”

“Don't blame yourself. Nothing awful happened.” Aiden said, “Only that you got hurt. The Hale family is still intact.”

The older vampire shook his head slowly.

“I should have taken them out, Aiden. Danny....Ben...Deucalion...they're all my fault. You have to acknowledge that!”

“I really don't.” Aiden said, “We'll take care of it now.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Stiles questioned, “Danny hasn't responded to us...he has to be working with them. I can't—I _hate it_ when I'm being outsmarted Aiden...especially by people that are obviously stupider than me.”

“I agree.” Aiden snorted, “So how do we turn this in our favor again?”

Stiles licked his lips; his fingers tapping against the wood.

He didn't trust Danny; the male didn't check in which made Stiles believe that he was working with Stiles' enemies. He felt his fangs growing as he tried to come up with a new plan.

“We can't trust Danny to do what we want.” Stiles said, “So we take them out one by one. Ben has never been able to turn down a good hunt. Myself and Ben used to play a cat and mouse game all the time when we dated.”

“So we take him out first?”

“Second...I want Ben gone but Danny broke our deal.” Stiles said, “He'll be harder to get rid of. He'll ignore summons from all of us. So we have to trick him into coming.”

“So how do we do that?”

“I'm not sure.” Stiles sighed.

“Maybe we should ask the girls what they think?”

Stiles shook his head, “I want the three of you so far from the middle of this battle that you should be back in New York.”

Aiden's eyes widened, “You know we wouldn't abandon you here.”

“I know you wouldn't but you also have to know that I can't have you three hurt. Not by them.”

The other male just stared at Stiles.

“I brought you guys into this-”

“Stop blaming yourself for this.” Aiden said, “Allison, Lydia, and myself can make our own decisions Stiles. We chose to go with you!”

“I don't know why.”

“You're a good person Stiles; we wanted to be closer to you. We adore you.”

“That's a nice joke Aiden; you know better than most that I'm the opposite of a good person.”

“You've protected us....kept us safe. You've done so many things for us Stiles, you can't pretend you haven't.”

“We'll argue about this until we're blue in the face but the fact remains that you're in this awful situation because of _me_.”

“You wanted justice for him taking you away from your Father. The three of us stood behind you two hundred percent Stiles. You can't take responsibility for our decisions. We're our own people—we wanted Deucalion to pay just as much as you did. He lied to all of us...not just you.”

The older vampire just sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

“I'm—shit.” Stiles breathed, “I'm ordering you, Allison, and Lydia to stay away from this. I hate that I trusted Deucalion—but I'm not letting him kill people I care about.”

Aiden opened his mouth to speak before snapping it shut.

“It's not because I don't think you can take care of yourselves...it's just that we all know that Deucalion is trickier than a snake...and Ben along with Danny both know how to twist into people's minds. Get them to believe lies as if they're the truth.”

“We know that though-”

“But why risk it? I would much rather you three focus your efforts on making sure the Hale pack is left intact and safe.”

“Then we'll do as you want.” Aiden said, “But you know the girls will complain about this.”

“They usually do when I order them to do something they don't want to.”

“By the way, I went ahead and put silver nitrate tips on some of the arrows you picked up. And then made some tips that hold the things that will kill Danny and Ben.”

“Great thinking.” Stiles said, “How am I going to tell the difference?”

“The ones for Ben have blue fletching, Danny's are black, and Duke's are red.”

Stiles nodded his head slowly, “Alright.”

The younger vampire smiled at Stiles; hugging the older male tightly.

“We'll get through this...we always do. So please stop worrying.”

“Aiden, I got stabbed with a silver stake filled with silver nitrate. I didn't even see it coming...I'm not even sure why. My senses are usually so sharp that I would have seen that coming.”

“We haven't been training.” Aiden said, “We've been paying attention to the pack and not anything else really.”

“And that almost got me killed. So from now on we train for at lest two hours a day starting tomorrow.” Stiles said, “No excuses. My Father, I assume, widened the protection barrier?”

“He did, they expand to the tree line. No thing that means to do us harm will get through the barrier.”

“Is it soundproof?” Stiles asked, as Aiden nodded, “Good. Then we'll definitely start tomorrow morning. And then I'm going to go on a few errands.”

“Allison and Lydia will insist on going with you.”

“Which is fine, I'm not going after our bad guys.”

The pair just looked at one another before Stiles stood up. Looking out towards the tree line.

“Part of me wants to go out and find them.”

Leaning on one of the columns of the house.

“Not while you're still healing.” Aiden said.

“I know. I just want this over with.”

“And it will be. We just have to outsmart them.”

Stiles could only nod as Aiden went back inside. Stiles slid down the pole to the ground. Leaning his head against it; trying to calm a panic attack before it could start.

He looked up when someone handed him a glass. He could tell by the smell alone that it was blood. Derek smiled at him before sitting down in front of the vampire.

“You haven't had blood for almost a week now.” Derek said.

Stiles winced and looked down at the glass. It would be stained pink because of the blood. Most glass was; it was why they used metal goblets.

“Maybe that's why I missed the stake.” Stiles muttered, “Because I hadn't had blood...I keep forgetting I'm not human yet.”

“Are you alright?”

Stiles shook his head at the wolf.

“In all my years of being a vampire and being in fights and battles I've never missed something like that. Vampires have heightened sight and I missed that stake. I've been spending so much time with the pack that I'm starting to think of myself as human and I'm _not_. I haven't been human for a long time. I don't understand how I just forgot. I don't understand what's happening to me.”

“Nothing!” Derek exclaimed, “Nothing is happening to you. It was one mistake.”

“That's the thing though! I don't make mistakes Derek. It's why I was Deucalion's favorite...I did everything in my power to not make mistakes. I was strong and lethal. It's why I was his heir...it's why the council doesn't want to lose me.” Stiles told him, “I'm bloodthirsty...and I never stop until what someone wants is done. But here I am and I want these people gone and dead and yet—I haven't done it. I don't understand it. There has to be something wrong with me.”

Derek looked at the vampire in shock; Stiles realizing that he was crying. Wiping them away as he shook his head.

“You've spent so long being a soldier and a leader that you've forgotten what it's like to be normal...to be a person.” Derek said, “You'll get them Stiles. I swear you will. Aiden said you want to start training again...that's a great idea.”

“You think so?”

“If you get into your old routine...maybe it'll make you feel better. I have to think that maybe that's why you're feeling so weird. You're doing things that the pack does and not the things that you do as vampire. That's why you've forgotten right?”

Stiles nodded, “It is.”

Derek moved closer to the vampire.

“You haven't had any of the blood.”

“Where—where did it come from?” Stiles asked.

Derek frowned, “Does it matter?”

“Yes.” Stiles said.

“You look awful and Allison said that if you fed—you'd be able to get better faster. So...it came from me.” Derek said, “I didn't have time to go hunting or it would be an animals but-”

“You hurt yourself for me?” Stiles asked, his brow furrowing, “You shouldn't have done that Derek.”

Setting the glass down; Derek took the vampire's hands.

“Because I want you to get better.” Derek said, “You told me that blood not only warms you up but it helps you heal faster—move quicker.”

Stiles shook his head, “You don't understand. If I drink that—when vampires drink from someone they want to be—intimate with then they start to crave that blood. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're a wolf. It's just—I don't want to bite you. Trust me, while vampires can make the bite feel great...I don't want to do that to you.”

The wolf looked stunned, “If we're going to be dating...it won't be long before you're human Stiles.”

The vampire looked from Derek to the glass. Biting his lip hard as he looked away from the younger male.

“I'm sorry...I'll-”

“No you're right.” Stiles said, “I'm sorry myself. My mind has been all out of whack since I woke up.”

Derek held the vampire's face, “Maybe you should sleep some more.”

“I don't want to.” Stiles said, picking the glass up.

The werewolf in front of him sat back and smiled.

“I'll stay up with you.”

“You don't have to.”

Derek kissed him gently, “I want to.”

The older male took a sip from the glass; the effect almost instant as his senses almost came alive. Making a pleased sound; seeing Derek's smile widen as he watched on.

Derek's blood had an underlying taste of sage and honey. Licking his lips as he set it down. He could feel the silver in his body; it made his limbs feel like lead.

Stiles took a deep breath before gasping when Derek kissed him again. His hands going to the back of the wolf's neck; gripping tightly when the younger male hauled him over into the wolf's lap.

Straddling Derek as a small moan escaped him. Feeling claws dig into the small of his back; Stiles licked into the man's mouth. Breathing harshly when he pulled away from the werewolf.

Derek leaned over and nipped at Stiles' mouth; the vampire whimpering softly.

The older male moved his mouth to Derek's neck. Biting down with his human teeth, sucking on it causing a growl to escape the male underneath him.

Being laid down on the porch as Derek crawled above him. Kissing the male harder as he tried to roll them over.

Both of them gasping when they fell off the porch. Stiles landing on top of the wolf with a laugh escaping him.

Kissing Derek softly as the wolf stared up at him.

“I miscalculated how close we were to the edge.” Stiles breathed.

“I didn't notice.” Derek smiled.

Stiles leaned down and nuzzled Derek's neck. Smiling when he heard the wolf rumbling beneath him.

“I want you.” Derek muttered, “So much.”

Stiles moved away and looked at Derek in shock.

“I thought we were taking it slow?”

“We are...I just—I want you to know that.” Derek told him.

Stiles couldn't fight the smile that escaped him.

Standing up and offering a hand to the male. Derek took it, letting Stiles haul him up. Giving the vampire a wolfish smile as Stiles shook his head slowly. Turning to look out at the forest for a moment. Tilting his head to the side before turning to stare at Derek; an idea lighting up his eyes as he looked directly at the werewolf.

“What's wrong?” Derek asked, “Is it-”

“You said...that my Father soundproofed this area right? From demons and Duke?”

“Yeah...why?”

Stiles' grin widened, “Inside! Now.”

Shoving Derek into the house as the wolf stumbled over his two feet. Shutting the door with no regard to how loud it was.

“I have a plan.” Stiles breathed, “Deucalion doesn't want to kill me. I remind him too much of my Mother and he was in love with her. Ben is still in love with me and Danny just wants to save his own skin.”

“Okay?”

“I have to go behind enemy lines here Derek.” Stiles said.

Derek's eye twitched, “Wait like pretend to be with them instead of us? Are you freaking crazy?”

“Maybe? I'm not sure about the crazy part but yes to pretending to be with them. Come on! It'll be simple! Get Ben on his own and seduce him...I mean shit it's one of the things I used to do for Deucalion. As soon as he lets his guard down I get rid of him; make it look like Allison or Lydia shot him from afar. And then I'll just take them down one by one. It's easy!”

The werewolf just watched Stiles; the look on his face one of utmost concern for Stiles' mental well being.

“What about that is safe and easy? Stiles, if they even suspect you they'll kill you.”

“That's the glamorous thing though Derek...they won't. I just explained why Duke wouldn't and Ben and Danny are working for _him_. If I set it up to make it look like the girls killed them then I can get close enough to Deucalion again to kill him.” Stiles muttered, “It's better than them killing your family and mine. Which is what they're gearing up to do Derek...you may not see that but I do. I know this kind of warfare...hell I _invented_ this type of warfare. Two days ago was a warning that they're coming for the pack. You all were paralyzed and they were taking one of you. Picking you off one by one so you'd slowly be driven crazy with worry and fear. I've done that Derek!”

The wolf flinched at the admittance; Stiles taking a step away from the younger male.

“They won't be expecting me to have a falling out with my Father.” Stiles said, “For me and him to fight when they know how much him being alive means to me. But if he claims he can't trust me because I'm a product of Duke's raising—then they'll let me in.”

“I don't like this plan.”

“You don't like any plan that might end up with me hurt.”

“And for a damned good reason. If its escaped your notice Stiles, I'm sort of in love with you.” Derek snapped.

The vampire's eyes widened as it sunk in; Derek's own mouth dropped open.

“What is going on down here?” Lydia asked, rubbing her eyes, “Stiles you should be resting-”

“Lydia, call my Father to come over for breakfast. Tell him to act like he doesn't want me near him or to touch him.” Stiles said, keeping his eyes on Derek, “I have a plan to get rid of our pesky problems. Now!”

The strawberry blonde jumped at the order; rushing back upstairs and away from the two downstairs.

“I know you don't like this plan but it's the only one we have.”

“What happens if they find out?” Derek asked, “You will die Stiles.”

The vampire bit his lip as he looked down.

“At least then they'd move on-”

Gasping when he was shoved into the wall behind him.

“Don't say that!” Derek exclaimed, looking horrified, “Allison, Lydia, and Aiden all depend on you. If you died they'd be devastated! I would be too. Your Father just got you back...there are so many people here who wouldn't know what to do with themselves!”

Stiles stared at the wolf with wide eyes.

“I get that...now let me go Derek.” Stiles said, “We don't have another plan...not one that will work. This one has the potential to work. We just have to play it right.”

“And what about us? Deucalion hates wolves...he's not going to believe you aren't going to keep dating me even if we fight.”

“We can if you agree with my Father.” Stiles muttered, “That you can understand where he's coming from. If you hurt me enough—he'll believe it. Derek-”

“This is crazy.”

Stiles grinned, “Crazy is my middle name, don't you know? But seriously, I have to do this Derek. If you won't help me then I'll figure out a way to make Duke believe me."

“Which means?"

“It means I'll hurt you enough to break up with me in front of them.” Stiles said, “While Deucalion's alive my Father—the girls—Aiden...everyone is in danger. This is a lot more important than our relationship Derek.

The wolf swallowed hard before nodding his head in agreement. Stiles breathing out a sigh of relief as he smiled at the other male shakily.

Because if they could pull this off maybe they could be rid of their enemies.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek put their plan into motion; here's to hoping everyone gets out unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this you guys!

When his Father arrived it was well after nine. The Hale pack was making breakfast; the vampires sitting and talking with the pack members. Stiles on the other hand was leaning in the doorway with his parent. The parent that had acted for all intents and purposes to not want Stiles to touch him or be near him outside.

So it was so far so good on that front.

Talia looked curious about it as Stiles licked his lips with a grin to the Sheriff.

“Why did you call me here?” John asked.

“Killing Deucalion and his two pet demons has proved to be harder than I originally thought.” Stiles told him honestly, “So last night I had an epiphany. Deucalion will kill every single person I even slightly care about. Starting with you and ending with the girls. I'm not a fan of that if I'm quite honest. If you're going to break a person you need to go all in the first time and not the fifth.”

Stiles watched everyone flinch at the statement but continued.

“Then again that's my training from Deucalion speaking. You have an enemy you take them out anyway you can. Manipulation, seduction, and execution are the three steps. This plan however is going to be focusing more on the manipulation.”

“What do you need me to do?” John asked.

“We need you to fight him.” Derek said, standing up and going over to Stiles, “We have to make it seem that you can't stand him. And when I side with you Stiles will feign heartbreak and go join their side. Deucalion won't kill him and neither will Danny or Ben. Manipulate our enemies into believing one thing when it's the exact opposite. Danny and Ben will be so excited about it that they won't expect a double cross.”

“Which is where seduction comes into play.” Stiles told him, “I seduce Danny and Ben onto my side. I don't like how Deucalion's ruling and wouldn't they much rather be with someone who is head of a vampire coven. We always wanted to rule the world after all. Deucalion's mind is far too stupid to be able to pull it off. Everyone wants to fuck the king.”

His Father cringed at the wording as Derek grinned.

“And then execution which is where you girls come in.” Derek said, as Allison and Lydia straightened up, “Stiles will be killing Danny and Ben first _but_ will set it up so it appears as if you two were the ones that did it. Deucalion won't know what hit him until-”

“I shove a stake in his black heart.” Stiles finished, speaking as the girl's opened their mouths, “It's a tricky plan girls, I know that. But it's not like I haven't done this before.”

“That was different! You weren't trying to trick our Master.” Lydia said, standing up, “If he finds out you're tricking him Stiles, he'll kill you regardless of if you look like your Mother or he loves you like a son. And that will be it! What the hell are we supposed to do then?”

“Well he'll be distracted if he's trying to kill me now won't he? And you assume that I'm going to lose any fight I have with him.” Stiles snapped, “If you ever have a shot at him you take it. No questions and no hesitations. If I'm in the shot, you take it. Understood?”

Allison and Aiden both looked down with a nod whereas Lydia's eyes narrowed at him.

“I'm not risking your life just so Duke dies!”

“You sure as fuck are. It's not our lives in danger here, Lyds. It's ours, my Father's, and this werewolf pack.” Stiles snapped, as she winced, “You will take that shot to protect them. Do you understand me?”

“I understand it but I don't like it.” Lydia growled, “You're our friend Stiles! To the three of us, you're like a brother. We're _family_. If you get found out then we lose you and I'm not okay with that! Like I'm seriously, totally, one hundred and ninety-nine percent not okay with that!”

“Not two hundred?” Stiles teased, as Lydia hit his shoulder.

“The four of us have lost enough!” Lydia screamed at him, “Don't make fun of me because I don't want—I can't—dammit Stilinski!”

Stiles gripped the strawberry blonde's wrists as she melted into him. The older vampire hugging her as he kissed her cheek.

“Breathe Lydia.” Stiles muttered, keeping her upright as he moved the girl to a chair, “Everything will be okay, I promise-”

“You can't promise that.” Allison muttered, her voice breaking, “Why is it always like this? Why can't they just leave? We can just—we can take them out once they come at us-”

“Ally, you know as well as I do that that is too risky.” Stiles said, “Aiden, back me up.”

“The chances of us being able to kill them if we did Allison's plan are three out of ten...so a thirty percent chance of success. There's too much that could go wrong in a plan like that. Someone could be kidnapped or killed; the Hale pack would have to remain in the house. With Stiles' plan the odds are better at eighty-five percent. He can take their attention and redirect it at something. No chance of kidnap or killing since they want him. The fifteen percent out of our favor being if his cover is blown by someone or something not falling into line.” Aiden said, looking up at the ceiling, “Out of the two plans Stiles' is the better one. But we can rise the chances in our favor if you let us help Stiles. If you can get them in a place where we actually can shoot them.”

“How much?”

“Eight percent at least.” Aiden said, “If we had a distraction that Duke wanted to take out first we could again, raise the chance of success. But I don't know many things that Deucalion hates more than wolves.”

Stiles licked his lips, “He hates vampire hunters.”

Allison's head snapped to Stiles' as Lydia's eyes widened.

“Yeah but who can we call in-”

“Kira Yukimura.” Stiles breathed, “She owes me at least four favors for saving her and her families lives.”

“She's also a kitsune.” Allison said, “And Deucalion hates them more than wolves.”

“Double threat would mean double the attention on her.” Aiden said, “And it'd be easier for us to shoot at them if they were panicking over her.”

“So—Stiles has his fight with his Father and it escalates to include Derek. Stiles will get so angry that he'll leave the house and go into the woods. Make it seem like he's done with us.” Allison said, “And Aiden can call Kira on behalf of you Stiles, get her to come down. When Deucalion finds out she's in town then he'll set his sights on getting rid of her.”

“And that's when we'll kill them.” Stiles muttered, “I can easily get to Ben and Danny if they're distracted enough. And I can distract them _very_ easily.”

“Are you alright with that Derek?” Lydia asked, “Because our way of distracting isn't very relationship friendly.”

The wolf looked at the vampires and then his Mother who frowned at the four.

“If it gets rid of them then I'll be fine with anything.” Derek said clearly.

“I'm pretty sure he understands that it means absolutely nothing.” Stiles said, standing up, “That they aren't him.”

The wolf nodded his head as Stiles smiled. The vampire taking a deep breath before turning to his Father.

“I don't like this plan. There's a lot that can go wrong.”

“Then we'll make sure that nothing does.” Aiden said, “Mr. Stilinski I know you don't want to hear this but we've gone with plans where the odds were not in our favor. Stiles ended up being burned all over his body, Lydia was in a coma for two months, Allison had silver poisoning for a year, and I was left with scars. Things can go wrong but it's only if we let it.”

Everyone looked horrified at what the vampire had said. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. His Father's eyes narrowed at him as he crossed his own arms.

“Look this is happening whether you like it or not. You can either help me or I can make you help me. Granted, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to.” Stiles said, “But hey, I haven't been around you for two hundred years so I've had time to become a ruthless person.”

Stiles' smile was anything but kind as he aimed it at his Father; the male cringed before he heaved a sigh.

“How do we sell it?” John asked.

“Well it looks like we've been arguing in here.” Stiles said, “Because they can't hear us but they can see our body language. The Hale pack have all looked indecisive; my girls have been upset. Dad, you've been looking defensive as have I. Derek looked like he was coming to mediate but is now tense and looking pissed.”

“Just like we planned it.” Derek said, his face pinched.

His Father gaped at him, “You've been playing all of us since we got in here?”

Stiles shrugged, “What can I say? I'm good at what I do. Now to sell it completely I need you to hit me.”

The man looked like he was going to pale as Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Don't even fucking think about paling. You do that and that will set off warning bells in their heads. Hit me and then I can leave.” Stiles told him, “Now!”

Even though he expected the hit it still didn't prepare him for the strength of it. Being knocked into the wall behind him as the girls stared at his Father in horror. And he silently thanked them for playing along.

He stood up and left the house; heading through the trees toward the coven house. He wrapped his arms around himself.

He touched his cheek and winced at the pain that still radiated. He could feel it healing but it was strange that it still hurt.

Stiles stopped when Deucalion dropped down from the tree ahead. He heard two sets of footprints come up from behind him.

“Leave me alone.” Stiles snapped, changing direction.

Couldn't let them have him too quick. He stopped again when Ben moved in front of him. Turning around as he sighed when Danny stood there.

“You don't even know what we want Stiles-”

“I really don't feel like having my ass kicked right now.” Stiles said, his tone weary, “I'm-”

“Your Father hit you.” Deucalion said.

Stiles flinched as he looked down.

“Why did he hit you?” Ben asked.

Stiles licked his lips, “Like you three actually give a fuck.”

He shoved past Ben; Deucalion grabbed his wrist gently.

“I always give a fuck.” Deucalion said, “What happened?”

Stiles jerked his wrist from the man.

“He doesn't want me near him. Of course he doesn't, he thinks I'm still _yours_.” Stiles said, trailing off, “And I am...I think I am because I can't explain why else I haven't killed you yet. And I don't get it because you lied to me but—you were the closest thing I had to a Father—more so than him and—I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you.”

Stiles made his face look horrified at the admission before he turned to walk away.

It isn't a hard thing to start crying because he doesn't want to do this but it's necessary.

“Stiles.” Deucalion called, suddenly in front of him, “I-”

“He blames me for Mom dying. Can you believe that?” Stiles asked, watched Deucalion flinch, “I was so excited about being around him again and he's—and Derek agreed with him that I'm always going to be a vampire—a whore. I _can't—it's...fuck_! _”_

Ben and Danny shared a look of complete delight while Deucalion lifted Stiles' head.

“I told you that wolves were no good.”

Stiles stared at Deucalion, “I'm-”

Ben's hand trailed along Stiles' back as the vampire turned to him.

“You can't trust them.” Ben muttered.

“Even your own Father betrayed you.” Deucalion said, “It should have been enough for him that you testified against me. You gave him the honor of being the one to kill me. And yet he still thought you were mine.”

Stiles chewed on his lip, “I-”

“We can go back to how things were Stiles.” Ben whispered in his ear, “We can still do the things we planned. You wanted to take over the world—Duke did. We still have the allies needed. You can make them love you.”

But you couldn't force anyone to do anything nowadays. The vampire let himself shiver at Ben's words; he had to play the part right or they'd all be screwed.

“You've always been a fan of more power.” Danny grinned.

Ben moved to the front of Stiles' eyesight, “You loved me once. And you know I'd never hurt you like that stupid fucking werewolf.”

But Derek was thirty times the man Ben was; than any of them were.

“And you know with Derek's hatred will come the pack's.”

“And Allison, Lydia, and Aiden will side with them. They want to be mortal more than they care about you.” Deucalion muttered.

Stiles looked to his Master who smiled at him.

“I took you from your Father because he didn't deserve you. He would have ignored you and drowned in his sorrows. Would have taken you out with him. I was trying to protect you.”

“And I betrayed you.” Stiles said softly.

“All can be forgiven.” Deucalion said, “Danny has seen the error of his ways. Knows that if we have Ben's backing we can make all these pathetic creatures bow to us. Just accept them and myself.”

Stiles looked in between each male before nodding his head slowly.

“Danny started at the school, you'll return there. It's about time we started the psychological and emotional war. Once they see you're with us...they'll run scared.”

Stiles grinned dangerously at Ben, “When you mean accept them, Duke do you mean as lovers or just as allies?”

Deucalion's grin matched Stiles', “There's my fledgling.”

Tipping the younger vampire's head up with that grin as his face. It took everything in Stiles to not rip the man apart.

“You always rebounded so quickly after being hurt by someone you truly cared about.” Deucalion said, staring at Ben and Danny, “It's only befitting your rebounds be two exes.”

“I want them to hurt.” Stiles said, “For what they said—and what they called me.”

Because they all knew how Stiles felt about not being trusted. About being called things that weren't true. It had created many enemies for their coven.

“What did they call you?” Ben asked.

“My Father said I was a power hungry whore.” Stiles said, flinching because his Father would never say that, “And Derek said I was an opportunist. I went with whoever made me feel better at the moment. It doesn't matter that I was with them. They don't trust me...think I set up the day in the woods myself. But I would never be that fucking sloppy.”

“That is the one area where I always needed you.” Deucalion said, “I could never make our plans bulletproof.”

“You're with us?” Ben asked.

“Can I make them _hurt_?” Stiles asked, seeing the three grin at him.

“As much as you'd like them to.” Deucalion smiled.

“I have to go to the coven house.” Stiles said, “I'm still acting head-”

“Come stay with me.” Danny said, “I think we have some catching up-”

“I don't think so.” Ben said, brow raised, “He'll stay with me. I chose Duke's side first so I'm pulling rank.”

The vampire snorted, “I'm apparently catnip to these two, Duke.”

“I've noticed.” Deucalion said, “Your orders are to go to school tomorrow with Danny and scare the kiddies.”

Stiles tilted his head, “I can do that easily.”

“I know you can.”

Deucalion left with Danny; Stiles looked to Ben with a smile.

“So Benny boy why did you want to get me alone?”

Ben's hand traveled across Stiles' face; the other hand falling to his hip.

“I am sorry the wolf didn't see what he had.”

“No you're not; it benefits you that I'm furious with him. That I don't want tohave anything to do with him or his damned pack.”

“And what about your girls? If they still choose them over you?”

Stiles stared at Ben before looking away.

“I don't want to hurt them. If they choose the wrong side then I'll get reative about how to handle them.”

“Even though they betrayed you—you'll still keep them safe.”

“They're like my sisters. I could never kill them.”

“But torturing and brainwashing?”

“On the table.”

Ben looked impressed whereas Stiles felt sick. Because it didn't matter what his girls did to him he'd never hurt them.

“So what's the plan?” Ben asked.

Stiles took a deep breath before he pursed his lips; moving his head from side to side.

“Enter the school...shock the girls.” Stiles said, “When they start to freak out so will Aiden. They'll text him immediately and then Scott and Jackson will start to get excited. Domino effect is probably the best way to go about it.”

The demon grinned at him; he pulled Stiles to him. The vampire let him with little hesitation or resistance. Ben nuzzled his neck as the younger male breathed deeply.

“I'm sorry you were hurt but extremely happy you came back to me...us.” Ben muttered.

“And why is that?” Stiles asked.

“Because you were always so much better being a villain than a good guy. Can't be what you're not, we both know that.”

“Was I?”

It was said playfully which was not how Stiles felt at all.

“You are.” Ben said, kissing behind Stiles' ear, “You'd rather hurt someone than be hurt yourself. So much better. I could always depend on you to do the wrong thing if push came to shove. But you'd also protect us.”

“And what do you think of me now?”

“That I'm hoping you're going to fuck me because I really _really_ miss it.” Ben growled, his hands clutched Stiles' hips.

“I know you're a demon, but patience is a virtue.” Stiles said.

He pulled away from the male who groaned.

“Show me to your place? I have school in the morning you know.”

Ben stared at Stiles before he nodded. The two of them left the Preserve; Stiles feeling eyes on his back the entire time.

He knew he was going to be watched which meant there was no room for error. Not even a slight one.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hopes that his enemies will fall like dominoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!

Stiles knew that it wasn't going to be easy walking into the school and handling his friends. He didn't know that Kira would be there; didn't know that the others would play along so well. And he didn't think he'd have to act like a complete asshole to his friends.

Alright, actually he knew that last part but he didn't like it.

Ben had given Stiles his old leather jacket. A jacket Stiles hadn't worn since he'd basically gone dark side on everyone. The girls hadn't been able to look at him for months when he'd originally worn it.

Danny adjusted it with a smirk on his face. It was  _ wrong _ that Danny was touching him. All Stiles wanted to do was break the man's arms...maybe his legs.

Definitely his face.

He walked down the hallway after school ended seeing Scott and Jackson immediately. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac just looked at Stiles in shock. The vampire was pasted to Danny's side playing the part he had to.

Scott and Jackson's phones were out before they even got to them. Stiles shoving Scott into the locker as the wolf yelped.

“What are you doing Scotty? Calling your girlfriend?” Stiles asked, his head tilted, “Allison and Lydia are always going to be my girls _first_. I change alliances and who knows? They might as well-”

“I'm sure Derek didn't mean what he said-”

“Shh Erica, don't talk.” Stiles said, as he looked at her, “You'll only cause yourself more pain.”

The female wolf took three steps back.

“Let him go.”

Stiles looked over at Derek who glared at him. The vampire's nails dug into Scott's shoulder as the wolf cried out.

“I'm just having some fun.” Stiles pouted, as he jerked Scott towards him.

Almost tossed the young wolf at Derek who caught him. Danny laughed behind him as Stiles grinned maliciously.

“I'm sure the girls filled you in and if they didn't Aiden probably sure as fuck did. So you think you might have a small grasp of what I'm capable of.” Stiles said, his fingers going up and walking across Jackson's arm, “You have no fucking idea what I can do. And I don't think you appreciated me fully.”

“Not like Ben and me.” Danny said.

Stiles gave Danny an appraised look, “Like Deucalion does.”

Sinking his nails into Jackson's shoulder as the wolf went down on one knee. The vampire laughed with his fangs on display.

“You and my Father—I hope you're happy with the onslaught of blood you just ordered.” Stiles said, raking his fingers down.

Blood poured from Jackson easily as the vampire kicked the blonde to the ground.

“Stiles-”

“Save it.” Stiles snapped, “Tell the girls that they have two days to decide who they're going to support. I guarantee you they won't be stupid enough to cross me. Not with their knowledge.”

The wolves didn't have a hard time looking scared...of that Stiles knew for a fact.

“Have fun stitching them up. Wolfsbane is a bitch for you guys, ain't it?” Stiles asked, as Danny laughed.

The pair of them walked away from the pack. They headed for Danny's car; Stiles getting into the passenger seat and putting his feet on the dash. He stared at his nails as Danny got in.

“You are seriously pissed at them.”

The demon sounded gleeful about it; like it didn't hurt Stiles to poison two people that made his girls happy—that were pack to them all.

“You know how I feel about being called nasty little names that aren't true.” Stiles said, leaning his head against the rest behind him.

“You hate it.” Danny said, “One of the top ten ways to make you an enemy. Well that and assuming you're a slut.”

Stiles' eyes snapped to the demon who put a hand up.

“I'm not calling you one.”

“You need to be careful how you say things Danny.”

The younger male stared at him before turning his eyes back to the road.

They pulled up to a building; Stiles' brow raising when he saw Ben and Deucalion waiting for them.

“If you're trying for virgin sacrifice, you're about a hundred a fifty plus years late.”

“I can vouche for that.” Danny muttered.

“Just wanted to see how things went.”

“Poisoned both Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore.”

“And gave them a message to give to Allison and Lydia.”

“Which was?” Deucalion asked.

“Join my side or perish by my hand.” Stiles grinned.

Deucalion's grin matched Stiles' as he threw an arm around the younger vampire's shoulder.

“And they wouldn't want to do that.”

“No...no they wouldn't.” Stiles said, leaning into Deucalion, “To make sure they won't I'll be giving them a little visit.”

“Need backup?” Ben asked.

Stiles snorted, “Since when have I ever needed backup when it comes to those two. Especially when I can say 'join me or I'll kill Scott and Jackson' to them.”

“Would you?” Deucalion asked.

“If it comes down to it I will.” Stiles said, “I kill anyone that comes in between me and what I want.”

“Ben will go with you.” Deucalion said, “Just in case.”

“Do you not trust me?” Stiles asked, as he stepped away.

“Of course I do; I don't trust that they won't have those mongrels sniffing around.” Deucalion said.

“Really? Because it sounds like non-trusting is going on.” Stiles said.

“It's the opposite, I assure you.” Deucalion told him seriously.

The vampire fought down the panic and arranged his face into something that looked offended enough to make his Master wince.

“Stiles, I don't doubt you. I just can't risk something happening to you.” Deucalion said, “Ben can make sure that happens in case the wolves have a plan.”

“I doubt they're clever enough to think that far ahead.” Stiles snapped, “But fine Ben can tag along. He gets in my way though and I'll put him in his place.”

“Please do.” Ben grinned.

Stiles left with Ben to go where the girls were shopping. Something Derek had informed them of after he'd left.

Sliding leather gloves on before he created fists. To Ben it looked like he was getting ready to fight the girls. He didn't want their blood on his hands; it was obvious to the demon.

Getting to the boutique as the strawberry blonde pulled out of the space. Driving normally and Stiles could have kissed her it looked so utterly routine.

Ben smirked at Stiles as they followed slowly.

Lydia pulled off into the forest and parked; Ben pulled up behind her and turned the car off as Stiles slid out of the vehicle.

The two females got out as well; both stared at Stiles in shock.

“Seriously?” Lydia asked.

“Just making sure you got my message.” Stiles said, as Ben looked at his phone, “What?”

“Just Duke letting us know they're watching the Hale house with Danny. Making sure we don't get jumped.” Ben grinned.

“Good to know.” Stiles said, as both girls winced, “So now that we know no back up is coming, want to tell me what you two decided?”

Allison grinned with Lydia; both matching the look on Stiles' face.

The oldest vampire launched onto Ben who yelped. Stiles jerked the demon's head back as Lydia tossed an arrow to him. He slit the man's throat before shoving it in Ben's heart.

“What-”

“By the way, double crossing is something I freaking _excel_ in with Duke as my Master.” Stiles laughed.

He grabbed Ben's phone before he took another offered arrow.

“Should have stayed on my side.” Stiles said, as he shrugged, “Guess you know not to piss me off in your next life.”

Slamming it home in the man's head. He turned to Allison and Lydia who both went to Ben. They put their hands on the shafts of the arrows. Making sure to leave their scent behind.

“Hit me.” Stiles told Allison, who nodded.

She slammed her fist right into Stiles' face. Lydia took up where the ex-hunter left off. Both hit him enough to suggest a fight.

“We hate this plan.” Allison told him.

“Yeah well it's the only one we got!” Stiles snapped, “Get going!”

They left, albeit unwillingly, as Stiles called Deucalion.

“ _Is it done?”_

“Bitches had a fucking contingency plan in place!” Stiles gritted out, “They knew I'd come to reinforce the idea...fucking—shit.”

“ _How hurt are you both?”_

Stiles looked over to Ben and let out a sound that was a cross between a sob and a growl.

“Ben's dead—they went right for one of our powerhouses.” Stiles snapped, “I have a few broken ribs—I think my hip is cracked. Nose is definitely broken.”

“ _Fuck! I'll be there with Danny shortly! Don't move!”_

“Hurry up! I don't want to look at Ben's corpse anymore.” Stiles whimpered.

“ _We'll get them for this!”_

Stiles hung up with a laugh; he laid on his back and winced as he tried to get comfortable. He looked at the sky and watched the clouds move along before hearing tires squeal to a stop.

“Stiles!”

He watched Deucalion's panicked face as he lifted Stiles up easily.

“Allison and Lydia killed him.” Danny said, “Allison's arrows and Lydia's perfume are just stinking the place up.”

Deucalion's eyes narrowed as Stiles whimpered to bring attention back to him.

“And they hurt you as well?”

“Guess they didn't like— _fuck_ \--didn't like where my allegiances lie anymore.” Stiles said softly.

And how easy would it be to just stake Deucalion right now? End this all now—but they needed a supernatural advantage to take Danny out.

“That much is obvious given your current condition-”

Danny shrieked when an arrow hit the ground in front of him. Light sparking up with something liquid. Another one followed as Deucalion lowered Stiles down.

“Scatter!” Deucalion yelled.

Stiles went further into the forest; Deucalion taking Ben's car while Danny ran towards town. The vampire watched as Deucalion sped towards the next county.

Slowing to a stop when he saw Chris Argent jump down from a tree with Kira Yumikura.

“Kira, nice to see you.” Stiles said, as he grinned.

“I'm pretty sure out of all of your insane ideas Stilinski, this takes all the desserts available!”

“Yeah well I needed to go to drastic measures. I'm guessing you did that so we could have a meet and greet?”

“Of course. Chris, go be a dear and make sure they don't come back this way.” Kira said, leaning on her bow as the Argent male rushed off, “I don't hear from you for forty freaking years and then I get Lydia calling me. Informing me that you were going up not only against your two ex-lovers, whom I remember you saying both rocked in bed, but also your Master because he lied about the liveliness of your Father. So because of these things you needed my help.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Oh and you're fucking a werewolf now.”

“Not so right on the fucking, but I believe the term they use now is dating.” Stiles said, “But definite courting has occurred but had to be put on pause.”

“I mean, obviously. We've been friends for a long time Stiles and I didn't hear this from you. So why not call me yourself with your plan? Why call me at all?”

“Only thing Deucalion is scared of more than me not being by his side one hundred percent is a kitsune who doubles as a vamp hunter.” Stiles said, “And considering you kicked his ass easy last time it was only simple to come to a conclusion where seeing you would make him cry.”

“Did I really?”

“Came close.” Stiles grinned with her.

Kira stared at the vampire for a minute.

“Is it true what the girls said? You really want to be mortal again?”

Stiles nodded his head slowly, “I don't want to live forever when the wolf I feel like I could actually  _ love _ gets older and perishes.”

Kira looked at him, “You're the only vampire I consider a friend Stiles, so I'll do this for you. Obviously I agreed since I'm here. Plus according to the Beacon Hills records there's a lot of activity in this town. We could clean house even with you as a human."

“Sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Duke and Danny at our HQ.” Stiles said, as he waved his phone at her with a text message that waited for him to look at it, “Happy hunting!”

“Same to you!”

Stiles started to run as he looked at the message.

Going three blocks before he stopped.

Deucalion pulled up with Danny in the back seat.

Stiles slipped into the passenger seat as they drove off.

“Who the hell shot at us?” Stiles asked.

“I saw a glimpse of our long forgotten kitsune.”

“Wait...Kira?” Stiles asked.

“Why do you think I said to scatter?”

“I didn't know it was because of her!”

“Your girls probably fucking called her.”

“I didn't know!”

“No shit!”

Stiles stared at his Master, “Shit.”

“How bad is one kitsune?”

“She doubles as a fucking vampire hunter.”

“And if she teams up with Chris Argent-”

“Dammit!” Deucalion growled.

Stiles held back the smile that wanted to cross his face.

“So what's the new plan?” Danny asked.

“We continue on as normal.” Stiles said, before Deucalion could, “Kira changes nothing. If she gets in the way I'll take care of her.”

Deucalion stared at him for a moment.

“You like her though-”

“Just because she was a friend doesn't mean I'll stand for her brand of nonsense when I want something. You know that better than anyone.”

“Good, Danny I want you to follow Stiles. He knows who we're dealing with.”

The demon nodded his head once.

Stiles kept his eyes on his fingernails; his face one of complete disinterest in the rest of the conversation.

He needed to figure out how to get rid of Danny now.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything going according to plan the last thing Stiles needs is his Grandmaster to show up.
> 
> Too bad the rest of the universe didn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter. :)

Stiles didn't want to be anywhere near Danny. He didn't want to get ready with the man or sleep in the same bed. His skin itched in a way it hadn't in years. All because of the demon that watched his back from the bed.

And Stiles almost _smelled_ Danny's lust; adjusted the jacket as he looked down at himself.He didn't think he'd feel remorse for killing Ben and he was wrong.

It was a strange feeling because Stiles didn't feel remorse. Nine times out of ten he killed so the coven would be protected.

And now?

Now he felt guilty over the fact that he killed one of his ex-boyfriends. Granted Ben had only pissed him off a few times.

Nothing like Danny behind him.

Danny who had betrayed, kicked, manipulated, and nearly destroyed Stiles all so he could kill Deucalion.

“What are you thinking about?”

Stiles glanced at Danny before he rolled his eyes.

“It's been five days since Ben was killed by the girls. We need to retaliate Danny. Meanwhile, all you're thinking about is how you can fuck me. Well guess what? It's not going to happen.”

Danny looked shocked, “How-”

“You aren't as sneaky as you think you are nor are you as clever. Leave all of that to me.” Stiles said, “And you need to get ready. I'm not going to deal with the girls on my own and I doubt Duke would want me to.”

“Right!” Danny exclaimed.

The man stood up quick and walked to the closet.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he went downstairs to the kitchen. Deucalion laid a plate down on the table.

“Just in time for breakfast.”

Stiles stared at the plate for a moment.

“No I'm not hungry.”

“Stiles.”

“Duke, it's been a rough couple of days. Losing Ben—it's been hard okay.”

“All the more reason to eat and keep your strength up. Drink some blood as well, you look awful.”

Stiles nodded his head as he picked up the glass of blood and downed it. He took a bite of the breakfast food on the plate before he went to the couch.

Danny stomped down the stairs and directly to the table.

“So what's the plan?”

“To go after the girls.” Stiles said, “I'm prepared for Kira should she show up.”

“And the wolves?” Deucalion asked.

“If the wolves show up we're going to leave immediately.”

“Take my car.” Deucalion said.

Stiles grinned as he took the offered keys.

“Sweet, your car is faster than mine.” Stiles said, “You never let me take your car when we were in the coven.”

“That's because I knew you'd speed everywhere.”

“And you know I still will.”

Deucalion stared at Stiles, “If I can't be there to help you on the battlefield I want you to be able to have something of myself with you.”

Stiles sucked in a harsh breath. Stared down at the keys in his hand.

“Thank you, Master.”

Deucalion smiled at the younger vampire. The two in front of him left without another word.

They went towards the Hale's house.

“Everyone is in school.” Stiles said, “So I can go in and grab them. Drag them out screaming if I have to.”

“I can't help you—and are you even sure you can get in?”

“Duke said they haven't fixed the wards. Which is an oversight and an idiotic mistake on their part.” Stiles said.

“So what happens if they say no?”

Stiles stared straight ahead at the road.

“Then I drag them out kicking and screaming. We take them to the house and I torture them for hours on end until they decide to change their fucking minds.”

Danny stared at him wide eyed.

“You'd do that to them?”

“I'm not letting them stay with the fucking dogs.”

He pulled up just shy of the wards; got out and slammed the door as he went inside.

“Aiden, is that you-”

Allison stared at Stiles in shock before she turned and ran. Stiles went after her as she screamed.

They got to Talia's room as the door shut.

“What are you doing here?” Lydia asked.

“Sound proof warding remember.” Stiles said, as they both sighed in relief, “Danny's outside in the car.”

“Kira and my Dad are in the trees on the east and west side of the house.” Allison said, “Aiden is hiding out in the woods.”

“You knew I was coming?” Stiles asked.

“We figured you'd step it up. One down, two to go. We going to get Danny today?”

Stiles nodded his head, “I'm driving Duke's car.”

They both stared at him in confusion.

“Okay?” Lydia asked.

“We're going to cut the breaks.” Stiles said.

“Stiles-”

“We're going to cut the breaks and when Danny is done with I'll drive it back. I'll crash the car...Deucalion will come looking for me in an hour after that crash. You can shove silver flakes in the air conditioning. It'll slow my healing down. It'll make him scared-”

“You want us to hurt you in a more permanent way?” Lydia asked.

“I want you guys to sell this act.” Stiles snapped, “If Deucalion panics he's less likely to see through the act. He'll do what we need him to do and then I can stake him and this will be over. But when Danny bites it out there we have to move fast or we're going to have to deal with some of Duke's allies popping out of nowhere.”

The girls both stared at him.

“I really want to hug you right now.” Lydia muttered.

“I know...I do too but we can't.” Stiles said, “So sneak out the back and go around. Drag Danny out of the car and we'll kill him together.”

The girls nodded their heads before they left the room. Stiles rushed down the steps and frowned as he got outside.

“Where are they?” Danny asked.

The demon got out of the car and slammed the door.

“I don't know.” Stiles growled, “Allison was in the house and then she was gone.”

“How did you lose her?”

“I was up the stairs as fast as I could be!”

Stiles went to the back of Deucalion's car and opened the trunk. Danny followed after him as Stiles counted in his head.

When he got to twenty he heard Danny's cry of shock.

Stiles turned around as he watched Allison shove a knife in the demon's heart. The younger male looked at Stiles in shock as the vampire sighed.

“Well go on then.” Stiles told her.

The younger vampire nodded her head before she tore the knife up and out before she stabbed Danny in the throat.

Stiles sighed as Danny's corpse hit the ground.

Lydia took the clean knife that Allison gave her and went to the car. Getting underneath it as Stiles took a deep breath.

Allison walked up to him with a frown.

“We can always ambush him now. You don't have to go and live with him again.”

“Tell Derek that Duke's left.” Stiles muttered, “Tell him to not freak out about the car accident. If I'm not back tomorrow night for dinner—something has gone wrong.”

“Which means you think something is going to go wrong.” Kira said, dropped from the tree a few feet from Stiles.

“It's a contingency plan.” Stiles said, “Just in case I get made, which won't happy, I want to be prepared for if something does happen.”

“Okay.” Kira said, “Want backup?”

Stiles shook his head, “If I'm wounded Duke will spend more time worried over me than about the fact that Danny's dead.”

“But the kind of wounded you'll be is _vulnerable_. Which means Deucalion could easily overpower you.”

“I will be fine.” Stiles told Allison.

He smiled at them before turning to Kira.

“Get with the punching.”

Kira slammed the butt of her crossbow into Stiles' nose. The vampire gasped before he nodded.

“That really hurt.” Stiles said, “Hair.”

Kira sighed but turned and ripped some of her hair out. She handed it over to Stiles who punched her.

“What the hell?” Lydia asked.

“Have to buy that I fought back this time.” Stiles said, “The car accident will cover the rest.”

He got into the car and turned it on. Stared at the dashboard before he drove off. Made sure to speed when he got onto the actual road.

He called Deucalion and waited for an answer.

“ _Stiles-”_

“The girls weren't in the house. They surrounded us and got Danny...he's dead. I barely got out with my life.” Stiles said quickly.

“ _Are you alright?”_

“I'm on my way to the house again.”

“ _Stiles-”_

The vampire turned a curve and tried to push on the breaks. Letting his instincts come to the forefront. The air conditioning was on and Stiles could feel the silver flecks enter the air.

His scream was all real as the car flipped.

“ _Stiles, what's happening?”_

And it _hurt_.

It hurt more than he thought it would. The seat belt dug into his chest and the metal sounded horrible to hear.

And then everything was turned upside down. Stiles viewed the world from a new place.

The silver in the air burned his skin and lungs as he breathed in. He felt dripped blood hit his hands as he gasped harshly.

Clawed at the seat belt as he whimpered.

He felt blood when it entered his eye. Wondered what his head hit that made him bleed like a stuck pig.

“Stiles!”

Wondered how much time had passed in between the crash and Duke getting here.

Felt hands on him as his seat belt was cut. He hit the ground and was jerked out of the car.

“Shit Stiles-”

The vampire stifled a scream as pain shot through his body. Deucalion carried him to the other car. Settled Stiles in the back seat and drove them back to the house.

“What happened?”

Stiles breathed out slowly, “Not sure—breaks wouldn't work...lungs burn...I think it was silver.”

“They cut the break lines.”

Stiles turned over and puked onto the floor.

Blood with specks of silver in it. Stiles groaned as he fell back into the seat.

“You're going to be okay.” Deucalion said.

He pulled Stiles out and the vampire knew he had lost time.

“It hurts.”

“I know.” Deucalion said.

Stiles stared at the older man; felt the bed underneath him as Deucalion started to patch him up. Shifted bone back inside of the younger vampire. The two of them winced together as Deucalion tried to bleed the silver out of him.

He passed out at some point; Stiles figured the pain was the cause of it.

The vampire stared up at the ceiling in his room. He rolled to the side and breathed deeply. He was confused at the moment.

The amount of silver in the car would have knocked him out for hours and yet it was still daytime unless it was the next day.

He should still be weak but he wasn't.

Which meant the silver had been bled out. Deucalion had to have been up for a while to do that. It would be smooth sailing from here.

Stiles stood up and went to the door.

“Duke?”

He walked downstairs and stared at his Master; his gaze trailed to the other person in the room.

“Now look at you, Stiles, you grew up.”

“How long was I out?” Stiles asked Deucalion.

“Four hours.” Deucalion said, “I got all the silver out so you healed up quick. Then I called my Master because I needed guidance.”

Stiles had never been scared of Deucalion. Not of what the man could do to him or the girls.

The man in front of him—his Master's Master—

Kincaid was a man that scared Stiles.

He was rough and once he threatened someone he went through with it.

And Stiles was never sure if the man liked him or not.

“Kincaid, it's great to see you...although I wish the circumstances were better.”

“You mean when you hadn't jumped ship and come back? I've been back for quite some time Stiles.”

The vampire stared at him in what he hoped was confusion.

“That sounds vaguely threatening.”

“It means I've seen quite a few things.” Kincaid said.

Stiles knew there were only so many escape routes out of this place. The front door and then the door that was near Deucalion.

“What kind of things?” Deucalion asked.

Kincaid smiled at Stiles, “You know, right Stiles?”

The vampire breathed out smoothly. He wouldn't give anything up.

“I don't think I do.” Stiles said evenly.

“So you don't remember the girls killing Danny and Ben?”

“I remember Ben but nothing about Danny.” Stiles muttered.

“That would be the crash.” Kincaid said.

“I think I'm going to lay back down.”

“I'll bring you food later.” Deucalion said.

And Stiles didn't know what to do. Because Kincaid _knew_ but didn't say anything. He was in a corner and he didn't know which way to get out.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made and alliances are forged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a more cheery chapter. Last night's episode gave me a kick in the ass to get this chapter done.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Stiles stared at Kincaid when Deucalion left to go watch the wolves. His Grandmaster smiled at him and he didn't like it. He didn't know what the man wanted and he didn't like that the man knew what his plan was.

“You know.” Stiles said.

“What? That you're running a con on my fledgling? Of course I do Stiles, I've been here for two weeks. I wanted to see what you'd do and I hoped my fledgling wouldn't fall for it. But he _did_ as did your two exes. I forgot how much those three loved you. And you are good at what you do. You staged a car crash for your benefit, made yourself look so damaged that Deucalion wouldn't call in back up.”

Stiles swallowed hard as he leaned against the doorway.

“You going to tell him?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked in confusion.

“Because if he hasn't figured out that you're playing him then he doesn't deserve my help.” Kincaid said, “You were always my favorite of his fledglings Stiles. You were obedient and you did everything you could to get things done. I'm going to miss you being a vampire. You'll take the bite from the wolves, right?”

Stiles opened and shut his mouth.

“My family—my Father is a witch. I'm going to go down that path. I'll date Derek but I'm going to learn how to do magic.”

“You'll make one hell of a witch. And you'll have allies from all over to help you if you need it. You and your pack.”

“That means a lot coming from you. I thought you hated me.”

“The only young vampire I hate in that coven was Matt. Creepy little thing wasn't he? Yourself and your girls, shining examples of good fledglings. Aiden, an excellent body guard and fighter.”

Stiles looked down at the floor.

“So how are you going to get the drop on him?”

The younger vampire shrugged at him.

“Haven't figured that out yet.” Stiles said, “I think I'm going to just wait until he is least expecting it-”

“He won't be expecting it at all.”

“I-”

“Don't chicken out.” Kincaid said, his head tilted, “Not when you've come this far.”

“I'm not-”

“You're hesitating because he's been a father figure to you for two centuries. You have your actual Father and a family that cares for you. My fledgling has screwed up for the last time. Take him out.”

Stiles sighed before he nodded.

“Help me?”

“I always have wanted to hold my fledgling down so someone could stake him.” Kincaid said wistful, “Unfortunately I'm going to have to decline on that.”

Stiles grinned widely at the older male.

The other man returned it before Kincaid stood up.

“Now, when are you going to sleep with that wolf of yours?”

“Um—not yet...we're waiting. We've only really been on the one date.”

“That never used to stop you.” Kincaid said, as Stiles winced.

“Derek is different. I really like him.”

“Obviously or you wouldn't have torn your coven apart for him.”

“It wasn't-”

“Don't lie to me.”

“I care for him...and Deucalion has lied to me for the last time.”

His Grandmaster smiled at him widely.

“He lied to you about a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

Kincaid watched Stiles with a contemplative look.

“Stiles, he has lied to you about a great many things.” Kincaid said, “It isn't my place to tell you though.”

“I can't ask him about that when I'm planning on staking him sooner rather than later.”

“Well I guess I can tell you a few things.”

Stiles walked over to the male and leaned on the table beside them.

“Like what?” Stiles asked softly.

Kincaid sighed, “Like the fact that he paid Danny to come back.”

Stiles just blinked at the man.

“You mean—last month?” Stiles asked.

He was confused by that because Deucalion knew what had happened with Danny. He knew that Danny had hurt him horribly.

Knew that Danny had broken him for a time.

“Yes.”

“But why—I don't get it.” Stiles said.

“He knew it would draw you in closer to him. Make you vulnerable.”

“But Danny—he knew Danny would hurt me!”

“He was hoping that you'd be hurt.” Kincaid said, “It would have made you more reliant on him and not wolves or your friends.”

“So it was a power play. But why keep him around when the New Orleans coven was here?”

“To my knowledge he told Danny to back off while they were around but you know Danny.”

“He was like a wild animal. Especially if it meant screwing with me.” Stiles said, “So Danny and Ben were his pawns...does he have anymore?”

Kincaid laughed and shook his head.

“Only a few more. Even if you stake him his allies will still come here.”

“What allies does he have?”

“Now _that_ is information you'd have to pay for.” Kincaid said, “My fledgling tells me everything Stiles, you know this. You had that relationship with him. Except when it came to Derek.”

Stiles stepped away from the man, “What do you want?”

“How do I want to be paid you mean? Especially for keeping this secret of your betrayal.”

The younger vampire just glared at him as Kincaid laughed.

“When you become a witch, I want you to start a business here.” Kincaid said.

“What kind of business?” Stiles asked.

“Witches are very powerful creatures. They can control the elements. They can make amazing supernatural hunters. They can even raise the dead.” Kincaid said.

Stiles frowned, “You want me to open a supernatural business? You do realize that supernatural creatures are kind of in the closet, right?”

“Not for very much longer.” Kincaid said, “Deucalion's idea for world domination came from me. Very soon vampires and werewolves...witches...elves...we're all going to step out into the light. And yes Genim, I want you to open a supernatural business. Necromancy, hunting—I want you to do it all. Make a name for yourself here. You're still my Grandfledgling no matter what. That makes you my ally. And I want people to fear and be awestruck by you. You'll be my ace in the hole. If someone upsets you I want you to be able to take them out or raise someone from their past they'd rather forget.”

“You want me to do all that just for the names of some allies?” Stiles asked.

“Not just for that. When all this occurs I will put the Hale pack under my protection. I won't let anything happen to your lovely wolf or that family of his.” Kincaid said, “Plus your need to kill will need to be sated. Hunting the bad guys can help that urge.”

It made sense to Stiles. Plus he would need to do something—after what he'd done in his lifetime he couldn't handle a normal job.

“And how much would I charge for these things?” Stiles asked.

“Well raising corpses isn't cheap. Neither is bounty hunting.” Kincaid said, “One to two hundred per raise. The longer they've been dead the more you charge. It's harder the longer they've been dead.”

“And you're assuming I can master that.” Stiles said.

“I know you can.” Kincaid snapped, “Don't give me that bullshit about assuming. I know you can master it because when you put your mind to it you are capable of anything Stiles. So do you agree to my terms or not?”

“I want protection for the Hale pack, Allison, Lydia, and Aiden.” Stiles said, “When we're all outed to the world, protect them. Tell me who Duke's allies are...when they're coming—help me and I'll make sure to help you by opening that business.”

“I'm serious Stiles, I want people to both fear and adore you. You're my secret weapon.”

“That's fine by me. It's a deal then.” Stiles said, as they shook hands.

Kincaid looked at him for a moment.

“Bennett, Meredith, and Oliver.”

Stiles' eyes widened, “Oliver as in-”

“No, this Oliver is an elf. Meredith is a troll. Bennett is a werewolf hunter.”

“An elf, a troll, and a hunter. So—not as bad as I thought.”

“Don't underestimate them.” Kincaid warned, “Now, Deucalion is going to be back soon. When are you going to stake him?”

“I don't know.” Stiles said.

Kincaid grinned, “I'm a fan of staking him when he walks through the door.”

His Grandmaster went upstairs; Stiles followed him quickly as the male pulled out a stake from his bag.

“That looks like the stake-”

“That was used on you? Yeah, I stole a few. Now make sure you wrap something around the end of both of these.” Kincaid said, as he pulled out a second one.

Stiles watched the man put them on the bed, “Double the silver means he'll die within thirty seconds.”

“Just enough time for him to suffer.” Kincaid said, “You see Stiles, I can use you far better than I can my fledgling. He's too much of a fool. You? You can manipulate even the most moral of people to do what you want. You've done it before. Don't disappoint me.”

“Will it hurt?” Stiles asked, going over to the dresser.

He pulled on the leather gloves left on it.

“Becoming human again? Of course it will.” Kincaid said, “You're gaining back things you've lost.”

“And I'll be here with you...that's just _great_.”

“I'll leave you to call your girls.” Kincaid said, before he left.

Stiles pulled his phone out and dialed Lydia immediately.

“ _Hey Stiles, is it done?”_

“It's about to be. Kincaid is here.”

“ _What? Why is he here?” Lydia growled._

“Put the phone on speaker.” Stiles muttered.

He heard the girl as she huffed but did as he asked.

“Kincaid is here because he has his own game he's playing. He informed me that very soon the supernatural community is going to be forced out of the closet. He's going to protect us and the Hale pack.”

“ _Stiles, what did you agree to?” Allison asked._

“ _What have you done?” Aiden questioned at the same time._

“When I become human I was planning on following my Father's steps in becoming a witch. He wants me to open a supernatural shop. Do spells, bounty hunting for supernatural creatures—necromancy...he wants me to become feared and adored for what I do. I'm not going to be able to do this without you three.”

“ _You know we're always with you.” Lydia said._

Stiles stared at the empty doorway.

“The change—when we revert back to mortality it's going to hurt. I suggest you get close to the pack.” Stiles muttered.

“ _What about you?” Lydia asked._

“Kincaid is here.” Stiles said, “Which isn't as ideal as I'd like but better than no one.”

“ _Can we trust him?” Aiden asked._

“We're going to have to. Because this could work in one of three ways. The first is that he kills me for even thinking about killing Duke. The second is that he tells Deucalion and I'm in a hell of a problem. Or three, he gets something out of it just like he is and he'll help us. I went for option three seeing as how I appreciate my body upright.” Stiles told them, “Everything will be fine.”

He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket before he grabbed both stakes. He gripped them tightly in both hands as his fingers ghosted over the trigger that released the liquid nitrate.

He took a deep breath before he left the bedroom. Going downstairs and stared at Kincaid who smiled at him.

He knew—Stiles _knew_ he shouldn't have made a deal with the man but at the same time if it got the Hale pack more protection he was for it. If it gave the girls and Aiden more of a chance at survival then he was game.

“He's home.” Kincaid said.

The male stood up and went behind Stiles.

“Don't disappoint.”

Stiles was scared of the pain he knew he would endure. He was terrified because he wanted to be with his family while this happened. He wanted to scream because he hated that Deucalion wasn't the man he thought he was.

He wanted to be normal.

His grip on the stakes tightened as he took a deep breath. Going up to the door and taking three steps to the side. His eyes locked onto the ground as he counted in his head. The door opened beside him as he raised his gaze.

He steeled himself for it as Deucalion walked in. Because this was going to change everything.

The Azureus coven would have to be turned again—Jennifer would take care of that easily. The Hale pack would take care of Lydia, Allison, and Aiden.

Derek was probably freaked out because he hadn't heard from him.

Kincaid looked like a kid in the candy store.

“Where is Stiles?” Deucalion asked, as the younger vampire moved.

Stiles slammed both stakes into his Master and pushed the triggers. He backed up with a glare on his face as the male turned and gasped; blood stained the older man's lips.

“Surprise.” Stiles said cruelly, “Should have seen that coming but then again I was always the brighter one. It's why you needed me.”

Deucalion's body slammed into the ground.

“I—I always knew—you'd be...the death of me.”

“Then just die.” Stiles growled.

Kincaid walked up behind Stiles as the vampire felt something warm in his stomach. The feeling twisted as he felt pain light up behind his eyes. He dropped into Kincaid's arms as he let out a scream of pain. His entire body felt like it was on fire as he cried out. Stiles' limbs moved and his torso convulsed as he felt tears burn his eyes.

“Breathe through it.” Kincaid whispered, as Deucalion's body burned in front of them, “Unlike the girls and Aiden, you'll know what this feels like. You'll understand that you can make it through everything and anything once your mortality has been shoved back inside of you.”

And Stiles couldn't stop as he screamed; his back arched as he gasped.

The younger male felt like he could have puked and passed out. Instead his body was still alight with fire as he stared up at Kincaid.

“Shh, you're alright.” Kincaid said, “It's over.”

Stiles' body felt sore and pained as he moved from the man's arms.

He felt warm.

For the first time in years he felt genuinely warm.

He stared at Kincaid and then the ashes where Deucalion's body had been.

And even though he knew it was over—

It didn't feel like it.

Not by a long shot.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles heads back to his family to get ready for their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes We Run the Night. The sequel will be out soon; it will take place in the future. With Stiles running the business and supernaturals being known to the public.

Stiles stared at Kincaid as his Grandmaster swept up his Master's ashes. He watched the man carefully as he walked around the room to the bathroom. Stiles heard the toilet flush and winced. The vampire strode back into the room with a tilted head.

“I think I'll stay here while you do your training. Need to see just who I backed.” Kincaid said, “Did you make the call to the Council?”

Stiles nodded his head, “Paige will be coming to help Jennifer turn the rest. Allison is going to pick back up hunting and Lydia is going to join her. Aiden is going to become a werewolf and be our muscle.”

Kincaid rose a brow, “They'll be helping you with the business?”

“Of course they are. You didn't expect them to sit on the sidelines, did you? I'll be leading the business but even the strongest of men need help.” Stiles said slowly, “Granted, they'll be in their new relationship honeymoon phase.”

“And you won't be?”

Stiles shrugged, “Me and Derek are taking things slow. You don't hit honeymoon phase really until after you've had sex the first time. I'm not ready for that and neither is he. Now if that's all you need I'd like to go to the others.”

Kincaid nodded; an instant dismissal that had been ingrained into Stiles' own head by Deucalion. He left the apartment and took the stairs down to the parking garage.

His car sat in the same spot; this car was a gift from Deucalion.

He fisted the keys and went to the car. Turned it on and sped off towards the preserve. Just because it was from Duke didn't mean it wasn't a good car.

It didn't mean that the man had loved him any less when he gave it to him.

He turned onto the dirt road and sped up; his phone vibrated before it began to ring.

“What?” Stiles asked, as he answered.

“ _So Jennifer wants to inform you that because Deucalion is gone that you'll be getting your share of his insurance money.”_

“Since when did he have insurance money?”

“ _It was in case he ever got taken out by someone.” Paige muttered, “But it named you, Allison, Lydia, and Jennifer.”_

“So I get to tell the girls we got blood money? That's fine.” Stiles said, “Keeps them in the lifestyle we're accustomed to. Plus it'll help start up costs.”

“ _Start up costs?”_

“According to Kincaid the supernatural cat is about to be let out of the bag.” Stiles informed her, “I'm opening up a free for all bounty hunting, necromancy, and witch shop. Do spells, raise the dead, and stake your enemies for the friendly cost of two hundred a gig.”

“ _Holy shit Stiles!”_

“And with Kincaid's backing you know I'll have the backing of the vampire covens he's connected to. He wants to take over Paige. We either get behind him or he takes us out. You know how battle lines get drawn.”

“ _I just didn't think it'd be so soon.” Paige said softly, “I'm meeting you at the Hale's home.”_

“Can you do that tomorrow? I haven't seen the girls in days and the last few times I've left them has been bloodied. They might want to cuddle the shit out of me. Aiden might punch me...I'm not sure on that one.”

“ _Fine! I'll see you tomorrow.”_

Stiles hung up as he pulled up next to the Camaro. He turned the car off and got out. The front door opened as the girls and Aiden rushed out. Stiles was tackled against his car as they held on tightly.

“Yes, I know. You missed me and you hate me for having to do it. By the way we have insurance money from Deucalion.” Stiles said, as they all looked at him, “Helps us open up that business.”

“What business?” Talia asked.

She stood in the doorway with Peter and Derek. Derek looked like he wanted to launch himself at Stiles.

“Supernaturals are about to be jerked out of the closet via our Grandmaster and a few of his allies. It'll be a good move for the four of us if we open a supernatural friendly business.” Aiden informed her, as they watched her and Peter's eyes widen.

“We'll be doing bounty hunting and just normal old hunting.” Allison said.

“While also doing spells of all sorts. Exorcisms and séance's are not going to be cheap.” Lydia told them.

“And raising the dead for a good old chat really won't be cheap.” Stiles snorted, “But it keeps us from going insane. We were vampires for so long that that blood lust is still in us. It'll make it so we don't kill everything in a twenty mile radius.”

“Your Grandmaster—did he give you this idea?” Peter asked.

“He did but it was also part of a deal.” Stiles said, “Deucalion's allies are going to come for me when they find out he's dead. I have the names and what species they are. And he's going to protect the pack. I figured it was as good a deal as any. I just make sure that our reputation is that of fear and awe. Plus it keeps the girls in the lifestyle they adore. It gives me and Aiden something to maim and kill. Win win for all.”

“You think we don't like the maiming as well?” Lydia joked.

“Just—if you need help...ask.” Talia said, “You are all four part of this pack...we protect our own.”

“We will.” Stiles said, “Is my Father on the way?”

“He is.” Derek said.

The wolf finally moved down the stairs to Stiles.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

“I'd say I'm five by five but Lydia hates Faith.” Stiles grinned, as he dodged the hit from the strawberry blonde, “But I'm okay. Deucalion—he knew I was going to kill him. I think he's always known.”

Derek frowned, “How did he-”

“Because once I found out the truth I was going to kill him. It was only a matter of time until the truth came out.” Stiles shrugged, “And I should feel bad about it but I don't.”

Derek jerked Stiles to him and hugged the male tightly as Stiles winced.

“Keep in mind I'm newly human again. Can't be that rough until I have some magic under my belt.” Stiles reminded, but kept Derek against him when the wolf tried to move back, “Don't freak out. I'm still getting used to it.”

“That and it just happened.” Aiden grinned.

Stiles kissed the side of Derek's neck.

“So Kincaid...does he want anything else?” Derek asked as he pulled away.

Stiles noticed that Talia and Peter had gone back inside.

“Not that I know of but if he wants me as powerful as he said then he's actually planning world domination.”

Lydia huffed, “Without us? He's going to fail.”

“He will have us.” Stiles told her, “This business is my part of the deal for his protection of the Hale pack. If they believe he has a powerful backing then people will bend the knee for him.”

“So—magic. Is that something I can also learn? That we all can?” Allison asked.

“Not Aiden, he's becoming a werewolf.” Stiles said, “And you girls have a decision to make. Magic or wolf. You cannot be both.”

“It's a serious decision.” Derek muttered, “I will say that unless you state otherwise, if you go down the magic path and you're near death at any point we will bite you to save you.”

“Damn straight.” Stiles grinned, “So take your time and mull-”

“I want to learn magic.” Lydia said fiercely.

“As do I.” Allison said firmly, “The three of us never do anything separately. We're not about to start doing it now.”

Stiles grinned at them, “Keep reminding me why I love you both why don't you.”

Stiles' Father pulled up in his cruiser a moment later as Derek moved away with the girls and Aiden.

“You killed him?”

“I know you wanted to but I wouldn't have been able to swing that.” Stiles said, “It was too dangerous. I hope you aren't too-”

His Father hugged him, “I'm not mad...just extremely happy he's gone.”

“Unfortunately, my Grandmaster was there. I made a deal with him so I'll need to start my training immediately.” Stiles said, as he slowly started to explain the situation as it stood.

He expected the man to be furious but instead he nodded his head in understanding.

They set up a specific time for Stiles and the girls to study each day. Four hour time slots that they had to abide by if they wanted to be able to keep up their part of the deal.

“So Allison will live with her Father.” Stiles explained to his Father, “And Lydia is going to be my sister. Deucalion kidnapped us when we were younger and we just now discovered what had happened. We're adapting to the new information so we won't have a lot of questions. Aiden is going to remain with the Hale family.”

His Father nodded before he turned to Lydia.

“I will treat you like I would my own seventeen year old daughter. You've been with my son for a while so I won't treat you as anything less than family.” he said, before he looked at Allison, “And the same goes for you as well Allison.”

Both girls smiled widely at him as Stiles licked his lips.

“So Dad, go leak the news story and on Monday we'll start school. We'll start training in a few hours though.” Stiles said, as his Father smiled.

“You realize you aren't a leader anymore, right?”

“He'll always be our leader.” Allison said, “If he wasn't then he wouldn't be Stiles.”

“You can say that again.” Aiden snorted.

Lydia's arm looped into Stiles' as the older Stilinski left.

“So do we need to work on our stories?” Lydia asked.

“Most likely.” Allison said, “But we'll fill you in on that Stiles. Spend time with Derek.”

The girls kissed his cheeks before they dragged a curious Aiden with them. Derek nodded his head to the side as they both made their way into the woods.

The two walked to Stiles' old property; the ex-vampire sat in the middle of the clearing.

“So are you upset about being human?”

“No.” Stiles said, “I can feel things—emotions again. Without having to drink blood. I feel so very much better now. I still want to kill people and be the leader I always have been. And with the supernatural business I can take care of that but you—I want to date you. And I can and I'm almost overwhelmed by it!”

“I'm glad you still want to date.”

“Of course I would!” Stiles exclaimed, as the male sat next to him, “Derek, I want to go on a date tomorrow night.”

“Okay?”

“Right now though I want to make out with you and be normal...if that's okay? I just—I haven't been human in so long and I don't—it's kind of overwhelming. And I know the others feel the same way as me but—I need this.”

“To make sure the feelings are real or?”

“To be able to feel what's it like to have emotions without the need to suck down a packet of blood.” Stiles said, before he winced.

Derek brought the ex-vampire into his lap and kissed him. He gripped the man's thighs as he released a groan.

His hands fisted Derek's jacket as he felt a moan rip from his throat. His hips rolled into the younger man's.

Their mouths moved together as Stiles' tongue traced over Derek's lips. The wolf's own tongue slid to play; Derek laid them both down. Hovered over Stiles as they grinned into the others lips.

Stiles felt happiness and lust well up inside of him; a foreign feeling was there as well and it was something Stiles didn't know.

Couldn't pinpoint in the mass well of _emotions_ that overcame him.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, as he pulled back, “Are you alright?”

The older male licked his lips slowly.

“I'm fine.” Stiles said softly, “Just overwhelmed. You are amazing, you realize that don't you?”

“You've known me a little over a month and a half.”

“I know...but I know good people when I see them. Trust me, I've seen more bad people than I can count.”

Derek kissed him gently, “You're a good person too.”

“I've killed too many people to be considered good.”

“Just because you've killed people doesn't make you bad...Allison and Lydia said a grand majority deserved it. That you only went after people that deserved it. And that you were misguided by Duke the rest of the time-”

“Rose tinted glasses.” Stiles said, “I'm stained—responsible for what I've done Derek. You can't tell me I'm not. But you still like me.”

“I do!” Derek exclaimed, “So much so. You care...about me and my family—my _pack mates—_ Allison...Lydia...Aiden...everyone.”

“I don't want to lose anyone else like I did my Mother.” Stils whispered.

Derek looked shocked, “According to your Father she died-”

“From a sickness. It doesn't make it hurt any less. I care about these people so much and I can't lose them!”

“Then I'll help make sure that you don't.”

Stiles kissed him gratefully before Derek laid down on the ground next to him.

“So what do you think of the supernatural business?”

Derek turned to look at him.

“Honest opinion? I think it's a good idea... _but_ I don't like that you'll be in danger.” Derek said, “Necromancy isn't safe or easy.”

“I know it isn't. But I'll be as safe as I can be. It's worth it if your family is safe.”

Derek sat up and looked down at Stiles.

“I'm excited about going to school and seeing you—but at night you're going to be doing this magic thing—and I want to help. I want be secondary muscle or something.”

Stiles followed Derek as he sat up quickly.

“I don't know if your Mother would like that.”

“I'm not going to let you do this by yourself. You've saved my ass more than once—but now you're human...even with the magic I—”

“It's okay to admit you're worried.” Stiles said, “But I'm not going to cross your Alpha-”

“Our Alpha—you're part of the pack.” Derek said.

“I'm not crossing your Mother if she doesn't want you to be part of this. So we'll talk to her about it. Okay?”

Derek nodded his head.

And like that the topic was dropped as they moved closer together. Stiles wasn't sure what the future was going to hold for them.

Hells he wasn't even sure what this magic would do to him and the girls. But he wanted to try and do it.

He had to do it or the Hale pack wouldn't be protected.

And if Kincaid was right then it was only a matter of a few weeks until the supernatural community was shoved out of the closet.

And that was a terrifying thing to think about.

But no matter how terrifying that was Stiles was going to protect these people he thought of as his family.

Even if it got him killed.

 


End file.
